


Be a Good Girl, Caroline

by Eliliyah



Series: Klarokinkiverse [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 24/7 D/s, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Anal sex on a desk, Angry Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Caning, Collars, Conductive rope, Consent, Cunnilingus, D/s, Discipline, Dom!Klaus, Domme!Kat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dungeon, Earplugs, Eating out, Electrical Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotic Torture, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Fetcon, Fingering, Fire play, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hoods, Hot sauce, Improvised Sex Toys, Jealousy, Kink, Kitchen sex toys, Klaroline, Leather, Lifestyle rules, Makeup Sex, Marriage, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, New Orleans, Nipple Clamps, Obedience, Object Penetration, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Torture, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Pool Sex, Prolonged public nudity, Protective Klaus, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rope Suspension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Education, Smut, Spanking, Spectators, Sub!Caroline, Submission, Subspace, Swallowing, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Underwater breath play, Vibrators, Warrior princess submissive, Whips, Wristcuffs, clothespins, collaring, corsets, funishment, ice cubes, katoline, klatoline, paddles, protocol, relationship contract, safe word, strap on, sub training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 106,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: *Nominated for Best Smut Multichap in the 2019 KC Awards* Caroline is a high powered lawyer at The Mikaelson Firm. On a Caribbean vacation, Kat and Caroline put on more than just a strip show on amateur stripper night. While in the club totally naked, she's hunting for her lost dress... and finds it dangling on the finger of the boss himself, Klaus Mikaelson. As an experienced Dominant, he begins training her as his submissive... and introduces her to the dark and seductive world of BDSM.





	1. Looking For This?

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

Be a Good Girl, Caroline

Klaus Mikaelson cocked his head to the side as he watched Caroline Forbes’ mouth open and close. “Looking for this?” he taunted, his dimples emerging. She grabbed at the dress and he held it out of her reach, laughing. “Don’t go getting all modest now, love,” he teased as her breasts rubbed against his bare chest while she tried in vain to reach her dress. “It’s a bit late for that,” he laughed, lifting the blue fabric higher.

Caroline smacked at his chest. “Give it back, Mikaelson!” she huffed, still reaching. “I’m…” she stretched her arm as high as it would go. “I’m…” she shrieked as he pulled it away after she finally had a finger on fabric.

“Not a brunette having a permanently bad hair day,” he laughed. “Nor do you have brown eyes,” he observed as he teased her. “And those are definitely not as flat as you’d led me to believe,” he continued, staring down appreciatively at her breasts as they bounced around while she tried to recover her dress. 

Caroline lifted her fists to hit his chest, but he was quicker and grabbed both of them in his spare hand. Klaus could barely contain his laughter. His little VP was in quite the predicament. He’d always had a soft spot for her, but soft wasn’t what he was experiencing at the moment. His erection bulged from inside his blue jeans, twitching as Caroline kept brushing up against it. It was a miracle he’d kept it together through her show. “Now now, Caroline. You’d better stop this behavior, or I might have to punish you,” he managed to get out between chuckles as her faced burned.

The blonde jumped up, but just wasn’t tall enough and slid down Klaus’ chest, her nipples scraping his. Caroline was started to get overwhelmed now that the adrenaline was leaving her system. She gave up and buried her face in her hands, turning around, mortified. This was it. Her career was over. She may as well stay here in St. Martin and open up one of Kat’s shops since the Bar was going to yank her license the minute she was back on U.S. soil. Her chest started heaving as she began to hyperventilate, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. She peeked up over her hands to find the exit and looked for the easiest way out. 

Frowning, Klaus put a comforting hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. “Hey, shhhh. Shhhh, sweetheart, it’s ok, calm down,” he cooed, pulling her into him, her bare back against his slick chest. He wrapped his arms around her, running his hands soothingly up and down her biceps. He leaned down and hooked his chin over her shoulder as he pulled her tighter, still whispering, “Shhh, it’s ok, sweetheart, shhh,” in her ear over and over as her heart rate slowed, letting him take care of her.

Finally, Caroline turned around to face him, his hands holding her hips as he looked down at her face. When she saw his concerned expression without a hint of anger or judgment, she slowly lowered her hands, pulling one away to cross over her chest while the other stayed over her puffy lips. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into him, lifting his hand to wipe away a tear with his thumb. She closed her eyes as he tucked a curl behind her ear, cupping the side of her face in his large hand. 

“Are you alright, Caroline?” he asked softly. She shook her head from side to side to indicate that she was nowhere near ok. He ran his thumb over her cheek gently, his blue eyes soft under the flashing lights. He ran his other hand up and down her back as he held her, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she mumbled something from behind her hand, but he couldn’t make it out. He tilted his head and looked at her quizzically. “What was that? I couldn’t understand you, what with the hand and all,” he said gently.

Gulping, Caroline lowered her hand to her neck, holding her throat like a scream might escape if she moved it any lower. “Are you going to tell the Bar?” she gasped out, terrified.

Klaus looked at her aghast, his eyes widening. “The Bar? What the hell would I call them for?”

“Because I’m a slut on a secret sex vacation!” she spit out quickly, covering her mouth again.

Klaus huffed, smiling at her with his dimples again. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her head against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek on her hair. “You are not a slut, Caroline,” he soothed, rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying very hard not to grind into her as his erection throbbed painfully in his jeans. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent, successful woman on vacation having fun thousands of miles from board rooms and judgments.” 

Caroline pulled back and looked up at him, searching his eyes for any signs of deception. Seeing none, she lowered her hands and wrapped them around his waist, breathing out a sigh of relief. Not knowing what she could possibly say, she just looked at him and shrugged. “Here,” he said, pulling back and raising her arms to slide her dress back down over her naked body. She tugged it down over her belly and adjusted it as Klaus tied the knot behind her neck. She adjusted her dress and smoothed it down as he asked, “Is that better, love?” 

Caroline nodded her head, sitting on the barstool he offered her, also taking one for himself. “Yeah, thanks. I think I’m ok now. I’m sorry, I just-”

“Panicked that I might sink your career for being a secret slut on a sex vacation?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as she sipped her Red Bull.

“Excuse me, but I believe I said I was a slut on a secret sex vacation,” she laughed. “I think the secret is out about the slut part,” she said darkly, taking another sip, eyes focused on her cup.

Klaus took a glass of water from the bartender, nodding at him in thanks. The bartender looked at him and then the blonde and smirked before walking away. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the man’s back but didn’t say anything. Turning back to his most beautiful VP, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, locking her blue gaze with his. “Let’s get one thing straight,” he said firmly, setting down his drink. Caroline sat up straight when she heard his ‘Mr. Mikaelson Voice.’ “You will never refer to yourself as a slut in a derogatory manner again, is that clear?” he asked, holding her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently. 

Caroline nodded her head up and down quickly. “Yes, Sir, very clear.” Klaus’ eyes flashed at the word she used to address him, and he felt his cock twitch again. His reaction wasn’t lost on her shrewd eyes. She wasn’t in the Harvard Law Review for nothing. She looked him up and down as though noticing his bare chest and low-slung jeans for the first time. Now it was her eyebrow that raised as she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say I’m the only one with a secret, SIR,” she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

His eyes darkened with lust as he smirked, sipping his water. Setting it down, he said lightly, “I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that I am also half naked in a dance club on Kinky Kat Night.” He smiled when her face broke out in a wide grin as she finally started to relax. Leaning back against the bar, he continued. “Actually, it isn’t THAT much of a secret. I’m surprised you never picked up on it given that you’re in the lifestyle, too.”

Caroline waved her hand dismissively. “I wouldn’t really say I’m ‘in the lifestyle’,” she said, making finger quotes. “Kat is, obviously,” she said, rolling her eyes and gesturing her head towards the back of the club. “I’m more like a visitor. I’ve only ever fooled around with Kat and maybe one or two of her friends.” Klaus raised his eyebrow at her, and she smiled again. “Ok, ok, maybe more than one or two, fine, whatever.” Klaus laughed, nodding his head appreciatively. “There have been toys involved, definitely, but not much more than that. I haven’t ever really ‘subbed’ for anybody,” she said, making more finger quotes.

Klaus asked her, “Would you like to?” and she nearly choked on her Red Bull. 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as her eyes widened, and her mouth opened of its own accord. Klaus waited patiently for her to answer him. “Ummm… what?” she asked, sure she had misheard the owner of her law firm.

Klaus stood and moved right in front of her so closely that she had to look up to meet his eyes, giving him a perfect view of her breasts. He slowly looked her up and down several times as he crowded her, caging her in between his arms as he lay his hands flat on the bar. She sat up straight again, instinctively respecting his role. He leaned down and spoke softly, but with clear authority. “I asked if you’d like to sub for me, Caroline.” At her flabbergasted expression, he added, “You’d do well to answer me, love,” his words tinged with a hint of danger that sent a jolt through her body, settling as a warmth in her lower belly.

Caroline couldn’t believe it. Had Klaus Mikaelson just asked her to sub for him? Was she dreaming? Did Kat set this up? Oh, she was going to KILL her best friend… or thank her, ok, whatever. “Umm… y-y-yeah, ok,” she stuttered. 

“Excuse me?” he asked firmly, though not unkindly.

Gasping, she threw her hand over her mouth for a moment before speaking. “Oh! Sorry, right, roles. Ok.” She let out a sharp breath of air to collect herself. “What I meant to say was Yes, Sir. I would like that very much, please.”

Klaus’ dimples came back out as he straightened his back, releasing her when he pulled his hands off the bar and rubbed them together in front of him excitedly. “Excellent. Good girl,” he praised, smiling down at her as she preened at the epithet. 

She stood up, tugging her dress down as she did, not that it mattered. He’d seen it all anyway. “Ok, I just have to tell Kat, so she knows I won’t be going back to the hotel with her.” Before she could leave, Klaus grabbed her arm gently. She looked at him, wondering what was wrong. Had she done something? “Everything ok?” she asked skeptically. 

Klaus sat back down on his stool and gestured for her to do the same, amused at her inexperience. He smirked at her puzzled expression as she sat down. “Well, for one, you will get up when you are instructed to do so and not before, got it?” Caroline nodded her understanding. “Second, before I take you back to my place, we should have a little chat. Negotiate.”

Realization dawning, Caroline nodded. “Oh, right. Is this the part where I, like, tell you how much pain I can handle and if I want to be tied up and stuff?”

Klaus laughed and Caroline just stared at him, not getting the joke. Collecting himself, he spoke. “Sorry, love. I guess I’m just surprised. By your performance up there, I thought you might be a little more, ah,” he paused, not wanting to offend her. “Hmm, right. Well, never mind that. Anyway, what you’re talking about is BDSM. That’s not the same as D/s. However, we can include that, if you’re open to it,” he smirked, rubbing a small circle over one of the fading welts on her thigh, her sharp intake of breath satisfying him.

Caroline sipped her Red Bull. “What’s the difference?”

Klaus smiled again. She was adorable. “Domination and submission is a power dynamic and BDSM is an activity that may or may not involve power play. Similarly, most aspects of D/s do not involve BDSM. Many Doms and subs aren’t into it at all. Does that make sense?” Caroline thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Good. Then let’s have that chat. Kol,” he called to the bartender.

Walking over to them, he smirked. “Find a new toy, Nik?” 

Klaus swatted at him. “Just get us each a cup of tea, you twit.” Kol held up his hands as he laughed, walking away. At Caroline’s raised brow, he answered her unspoken questions. “The tea is to sober us up a bit. You can’t play drunk unless you want to hurt somebody. Remember that because safety is important.” Kol walked back over with two steaming mugs Caroline suspected didn’t get a lot of use. “As for this idiot,” he said, thumb pointed towards the bartender. “This is my little brother, Kol.”

Kol smiled and held out his hand to shake Caroline’s over the bar. “The handsome brother, darling. Charmed, I’m sure.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “He’s the manager. He’s been Marcel’s sub for years.” At Caroline’s surprised expression, he let out a chuckle. “Like I said, my extracurricular activities aren’t much of a secret, at least not within my inner circle. And before you ask,” he said as he saw her about to open her mouth, “No, neither of them is gay. Not all D/s involves sex, either. Common misconception,” he added, sipping his tea.

Caroline sipped at her mug, too. “I guess you learn something new every day,” she nodded. “So, you and I aren’t going to…” she trailed off, pointing between the two of them, disappointed. 

“Oh, no, darling, he’s going to tie you up and fuck you silly, don’t worry. Ouch!” he yelled as Klaus smacked the back of his head. He stepped back from his brother. “Well, you are, aren’t you?” he laughed, dodging Klaus’ arm just in time. “Better be careful or Marcel will be quite cross with you.” He turned to Caroline. “Since I’m Marcel’s property, no one can touch me without his approval. Protocol.” Caroline just nodded, more focused on the promises of what was to come. “Klaus’ major fetish is ropes, but you’ll find that out for yourself, I’m sure,” he winked, walking away, Klaus’ glare burning a hole in his back. 

“Ignore him. He’s a twit. Been in the sun too much in recent years,” he snarked. “Now, on to negotiations…” The two sat there for half an hour going over soft limits, hard limits, safe words, things to try, etc. Caroline was impressed with how much Klaus seemed to know about everything she had only fantasized about. Apparently, he had been in the scene since getting his undergrad at Princeton. Her excitement began to build the longer they talked. 

“Ohmigod, are you negotiating over here, sis?” Kat chimed in, still naked but now sporting her own little red welts. At Klaus’ expression, she shrugged. “I’m a Switch. Whatever works, right?”

Klaus nodded, extending his hand. “Absolutely. Whatever makes you happy, I say.”

Taking his hand and shaking it, Kat pulled up a stool. “So,” she said as she crowded them, throwing an arm over Caroline’s shoulder protectively. “Who the hell are you and why should I let you touch my favorite sister?” she asked, eyeing him up and down.

Snapping his fingers for Kol to bring Kat a glass of water, he answered, “My name is Klaus. I’m a friend of Caroline’s from back home.”

Kat’s jaw dropped and her eyes popped. “Klaus?! As in Klaus MIKAELSON?”

Klaus nodded. “The one and only, sweetheart. Heard of me?” he laughed, wondering what Caroline had said about him, hoping it was something sexual.

Kat laughed so hard she choked on her water and Caroline had to thump her on the back. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. Caroline, you’re negotiating with Sexy McHot Boss? Seriously?!” Caroline flushed bright red, jumping to get up and throttle her best friend but she stopped when Klaus put a hand on her thigh and gave her a warning look. The exchange didn’t escape Kat’s notice and she laughed again. “Ohmigod, this is too good. She wants to fuck you, you know,” she tossed in casually, as though discussing the weather. “She told me.”

Klaus smirked, cocking his head to the side. “Really? And what did she say, exactly, if I might ask?”

Caroline shot Kat a death glare. “Kat, don’t you dare,” she began, but was cut off by both of them speaking at once.

“Speak when you’re spoken to,” they said simultaneously. Caroline immediately clamped her mouth shut, glaring at her best friend.

Klaus turned to Kat as she stared him down, daring him to challenge her. When he didn’t, she continued, to Caroline’s horror. “She wants you to Dom her by tying her up and fucking her in the ass while you spank her.” Unable to speak, the blonde buried her head in her hands and shook her head back and forth in defeat, vowing to kill her best friend at the earliest opportunity. 

Klaus’ face broke out into a huge grin, his dimples ready to fly off his face. “Excellent. That is good to know. That’s a very helpful friend you have there, Caroline.” He sipped his water. “Or should I call her your sister, Elena?” Caroline glared at her for calling her by Kat’s twin’s name and Klaus laughed, realizing there was a story there. “This night just keeps getting better and better,” he said, standing and rubbing his hands together mischievously. “Kat, it was a pleasure meeting you. Very enlightening,” he smirked, kissing her hand. “I promise to take very good care of your ‘sister,’” he winked. “As long as she behaves herself.”

“Oh, she had better!” Kat laughed, wrapping her arms around Caroline and kissing her head goodbye. “And you let me know if she doesn’t,” she added to Klaus with a wink, walking off to dance, still naked and still not caring.

Klaus turned to call for his brother by snapping his fingers. “Kol! Keys!” Kol walked over and handed him a set of keys from his back pocket, smirking. “Stay with Marcel tonight, little brother.” Kol’s smirk turned into a full smile as he wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, who rolled his eyes. He held his hand out to Caroline. “You may get up now, sweetheart. Come along,” he commanded. When she got up, he put his hand on her lower back and steered her outside. He opened the door to a white BMW convertible that Caroline suspected he helped himself to when he took his brother’s keys. 

Once they were on the road, he put a reassuring hand on her thigh, squeezing slightly and offering her a dimpled smile. “I will, you know,” he said gently. At her puzzled expression he added, “Take good care of you. I promise.”

“Good,” she replied before adding, “Thank you, Sir.” 

He smirked as he pulled up in front of a small house with white shutters and happy light-yellow paint. “You’re a fast learner,” he said, smiling. He walked over to open her door, offering her a hand. “Do you remember the safe words we talked about?”

Caroline nodded her head, ever the overachieving student. “Yes. Green if you check in and I’m good, yellow if I need to slow down and red to end the scene.”

Klaus opened the door with Kol’s key and nodded. “Those are the standards,” he answered, holding the door open as she entered. “When you go to a dungeon, DMs, dungeon monitors, can’t be expected to remember eighteen different safe words, so green, yellow and red are universal. And please don’t hesitate to use yellow if you need to, love. I’d much rather make an adjustment than have you end up calling it,” he added as he closed the door, locking it behind them. 

Once they were inside, he wound his hand firmly into her curls and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, holding her head still as he wrapped his arm around her. Remembering what they talked about, she let her body relax into his and let him take control, not moving except to kiss him back. He pulled her head back and tilted it up so he could look into her blue eyes. “Good girl,” he said approvingly. He removed his fingers from her hair and stepped back, slowly moving his eyes up her body, considering his options, one hand under his chin, his elbow resting on the arm folded over his chest. “Take off your dress but leave the shoes on and kneel with your head down and your back straight,” he commanded. Caroline quickly lifted her hands to the knot at the back of her neck before Klaus interjected, “Do it slowly.” 

Caroline looked up at him from underneath her lashes. “Yes Sir,” she whispered huskily, already soaked and aroused beyond anything she had ever felt. She was stripping for Klaus Mikaelson! She slowly untied the knot and let the dress fall to reveal her nipples. Klaus stepped forward and rubbed his thumb over first one nipple and then the other, humming his approval as she remained still. He stepped back and nodded at her to continue. She slowly slid the dress down and stepped out of it before kneeling at his bare feet. 

Klaus reached down and rubbed her temple gently. “Good girl.” Caroline smiled at his praise. She didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing that. Klaus knew that, of course, since subs live for praise from the Doms they love. He smiled fondly down at his new toy, as Kol aptly put it. “Wait here and don’t move until I give you permission to do so. Nod if you understand me.” She nodded, wringing her hands together in anticipation. “Don’t do that. Put your hands flat on your thighs.” She did. He used his foot to nudge her thighs a bit wider apart. “Perfect. Stay there,” he commanded, walking off.

Caroline felt the energy thrumming in her veins as she eagerly waited for him, sitting still as stone. She could hear furniture moving around in what must have been a bedroom. A huge smile spread across her face thinking about what she was doing. She bit her lower lip to keep him from seeing her grin like an idiot as she heard his footsteps approach. “Head up. Blow into this,” he ordered, holding a black rectangular device with a clear plastic tube in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at him since she knew she wasn’t supposed to speak without permission. 

“It’s a breathalyzer. I already checked myself, but I need to check you. Blow,” he repeated. She blew until it clicked, and he pulled it out of her mouth, setting it down once he was satisfied with the reading. “Good girl. I meant what I said earlier about safety. If you can’t drive, you can’t play. If a Dominant ever tries to tell you differently, call the scene and run like hell, got it?” She nodded her understanding. 

Klaus held out his hand and helped her stand, watching to make sure she was steady on her feet and that her legs hadn’t fallen asleep. He put his hand on her lower back like he did in the club and directed her to the bedroom. “You’d be amazed how many injuries occur as a result of some drunken idiot attempting something he saw in a porno directed by an even bigger idiot who never set foot in an actual dungeon,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Gives us all a bad name. If we get to a point where I take you out in public, you’ll find that most dungeons don’t serve alcohol just for that reason, and drugs will earn you a lifetime ban.” Klaus saw Caroline’s eyes flash as she licked her lips. He smiled again with his dimples. “You really are an exhibitionist, love. Good to know,” he smirked, tucking that little tidbit away for future reference. 

Caroline smiled in delight when she walked into the bedroom. On a little side table lay several different toys, most of which she recognized, condoms and lubricant, toy cleaner and a rag, and several lengths of neatly wrapped red and black ropes. “Pay attention to how I have everything set up because this is the one and only time I’ll ever do it for you. After tonight, should we do this again, you’ll be responsible for setup and cleanup.” 

Caroline nodded, looking around the room. There was a king-sized bed with silver rings in various places attached to the headboard and wooden bedframe. The decorative pillows were neatly sitting in a pile on the ground by the wall and the comforter was folded down. An oil diffuser sat on a nightstand that had been moved to the corner, sweet smells emanating as the light changed colors. Club music played softly from the speakers and the dimmer switch was set to low. Klaus watched her as she eyed everything, grinning as her eyes kept coming back to the silver rings, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her to play with her nipples. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “My brother was right. I do love rope and I am going to tie you up and fuck you silly.” Klaus smirked at her sharp intake of breath, slowly trailing one hand down her belly and back up again. He bit her neck hard in just the right spot to elicit a moan. “Would you like that?”

“Yes Sir,” Caroline answered, her voice breathy, anticipation filling her. Klaus hummed appreciatively at her manners, kissing her neck as he let his hand fall past her belly and rubbed his thumb down her slit. 

“You’re soaked,” he commented as his finger slipped in between her lips. She nodded her head, resting it against his shoulder as he held her back to his chest, teasing her pussy with his fingertips. He used his other hand to massage her breasts, tweaking each of her nipples as his hand drifted between them. He twisted one hard between his knuckles on one hand as his other played with her, a finger circling her clit in time with the twist. Caroline let out a small, erotic gasp. “Mmm, you like a little pain mixed with your pleasure, don’t you Caroline?” She nodded as he did the same to her other nipple, groaning as her pussy clenched, desperate for attention. He repeated his ministrations, adding in sharp bites along her neck and throat. 

Caroline felt the tension starting to build as she gave herself over to him more and more. She bit her lip to keep from grinding against his fingers. Klaus smirked at her struggle, pleased with how he was torturing her. He sped up his finger, rubbing up and down her clit over and over until she was gasping and moaning in his arms. He pushed her right to the edge before whispering, “Do you want me to make you come, Caroline?” 

“Yes Sir,” she panted. “Yes, please, Sir,” she added for good measure as pleasure started to overtake her. She felt her eyes start to roll back when all of a sudden, he stopped and backed away from her completely. She turned around with wild eyes as he smirked at her. She opened her mouth but closed it when he looked at her sternly. She pressed her lips together and groaned. 

Klaus walked up to her and pushed her chest firmly until she gently fell to the bed. He climbed on top of her and pinned her arms with his, his legs caging her in. He looked her in the eye when he said very authoritatively, “You will come when, where and how I say and never without explicit permission. If we continue after this, that will include when you are alone, understood?” Feeling overwhelmed and extremely frustrated, she nodded and hummed her understanding. “Good girl.” He leaned down and kissed her hard, owning her mouth. He pulled her hands over her head and held them tight with one hand while the other snaked between her legs. He pulled back and looked in her eyes as he pushed two fingers inside of her, suddenly moving in and out at a punishing rhythm in time with the music. “Come for me, Caroline. Now,” he ordered. 

Caroline screamed out as the most powerful and needed orgasm of her life ripped through her like lightning and thunder wrapped in one. Klaus expertly pumped into her, his thumb circling her clit as she shook in his arms, calling out his name. He watched her face as pleasure overtook her and she gasped for air. He slowly decreased his speed but didn’t pull away or stop moving in and out. Her pussy twitched around his fingers as she came down from outer space. She opened her eyes and stared up into his eyes as he gazed down at her. She nodded her head slightly up and down to let him know she was done, and he could stop. He smiled wide at her and picked up the pace again. She whimpered and moved her head from side to side, but he just kept smiling at her predicament, daring her to say anything. 

Klaus’ dimples deepened when she offered no resistance and fully submitted to him. “Again, Caroline,” he ordered calmly. Another whimper. He picked up the pace yet again, moving hard and fast in and out as he rubbed her clit with his thumb harshly. He felt her start to fade out and increased further as he added a third finger, stretching her. She screamed again as he fucked her with his fingers. She came so hard this time that her vision blurred, and little black dots danced in front of her even behind her eyelids. “Scream for me, love, scream for me,” he whispered as he stared down at her falling apart for him. She was beautiful and he felt his chest swell with pride for her as he Dominated her completely, no fancy toys required. 

He slowed his fingers as she came down again, kissing her gently on the lips when he removed them. He released her hands, her wrists slightly red where his grip was the tightest. “Good girl,” he whispered, kissing her nose. “Good girl,” he repeated, kissing each cheek. “Good girl,” he continued to whisper over and over as he kissed her gently all over her face and neck. She slowly opened her eyes as he pulled up from kissing her on the lips. She smiled; eyes glassy. She looked up at her hands laying still above her head and then back down at his eyes. He nodded, letting her know she could move them. Kissing her forehead one last time, he looked down at her tenderly. “What do you say to me, Caroline?” he asked pointedly. 

Caroline smiled as she looked into his eyes. “Thank you for letting me come, Sir,” she answered softly, rubbing her wrists. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he cooed as he rolled off of her and spooned her, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled the comforter over them. His erection throbbed painfully, but he’d been playing this game a long time and knew his turn was coming. Right now, he had to take care of his sub. Aftercare was a vital part of any scene that no self-respecting Dom would deny their sub.

Caroline hummed as she covered his arms with hers, wrapping herself tighter in his embrace. He held her tightly with one arm as the knuckles on his other hand other gently moved up and down her arm and shoulder. She could feel sleep calling her. The part of her brain that wanted to keep playing was battling the part of her that was exhausted. She tried and failed to stifle a yawn. He kissed the back of her head. “What now, Sir?”

Klaus squeezed her tighter. “Now I let you take a short nap and when you wake up,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, “I’m going to tie you up and fuck you silly.”


	2. Common Household Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus teaches Caroline about Florentine flogging and she thanks him on her knees before his lessons progress to common household items.

Thank you for the kudos and comments!!! On with the plotless D/s Klaroline goodness!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Caroline Forbes slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with her fists. She stretched and felt her nipples cool as the comforter fell below her breasts. She rolled over and smiled. Klaus Mikaelson was lying next to her, head propped up on his elbow as he looked down into her eyes, smiling back. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Feeling rested, love?”

Caroline nodded. “Mmhmm. Yes Sir. How long was I out?”

“Only an hour or so. Would you like to continue playing or would you like to go back to sleep? I assume you’re staying the night?” he asked. Caroline propped herself up with both elbows, letting the comforter expose her belly. She smiled a wide Cheshire cat grin and nodded her head, biting her lip. “Answer me out loud when I ask you a question unless directed otherwise, Caroline,” he commanded.

“Oh, sorry. Yes Sir. I would like to continue playing please,” she replied.

Klaus smirked at her, idly playing with a nipple as though they belonged to him. He pinched one hard and then immediately circled it gently with his thumb, making her suck in a deep breath of air. He repeated his torture several times, pinching harder each time, carefully watching her face to gauge her reaction to how much pain he was inflicting. When she let out a small whimper, he stopped pinching and gently soothed each nipple in turn, satisfied with her pain tolerance.

Klaus continued playing with her nipples when he got to them as he passed his hand over her torso above her belly button, gliding his fingers lightly over her smooth, pale skin. He was a patient man and enjoyed teasing her, every move deliberate. “Have you ever been tied up before, Caroline?” he asked casually, looking into her eyes.

Caroline remained still as he played with her, wanting to be a good girl for him. “No, but I’ve always wanted to. Kat and I fucked this cop together once a few years ago and I wanted to use his handcuffs, but Kat said that handcuffs aren’t really a thing.”

Klaus nodded his head. “She’s right. They don’t have any give and will cut into your wrists if you strain against them. Most people use leather cuffs lined with fur, but personally I prefer rope. Handcuffs are for the tourists,” he joked. She shrugged and nodded, accepting his explanation. “Would you like me to tie you up, sweetheart?” he asked, watching her face.

Caroline nodded her head up and down quickly in her excitement. “Yes please, Sir, very much.”

He smiled at her, sitting up and smoothly rising from the bed. “Excellent. Come,” he instructed, pointing his finger next to him. She hastily got up and walked over to the side table pushed against the wall where the toys were set up. Resting his hand on her lower back, he asked, “Do you know what each of these are?”

Caroline nodded. “Most of them, yeah.” He nodded, picking up a small pink silicone butt plug, raising his eyebrows at her. “Ok, that one I definitely know. That’s a princess plug. Kat swears by them. That girl has sent me like a billion of them, only those were a little smaller, but I’ve never tried one.”

Klaus looked at her sideways, considering her. “Hmm. Well, tonight you are. Hands and knees on the bed,” he instructed. She scrambled to obey, crawling onto the bed with her ass facing him. He moved behind her, rubbing her cheeks up and down. He smacked her once, hard, and she yelped but didn’t say anything. He smiled again as he caressed her silky skin. He put some lubricant on the plug and put the tip to her anus, swirling it around in circles. “This is a medium. I saw your show at the club. I don’t think a small is necessary in your case, love,” he joked. “If I’m wrong and you feel any pain at all, you will tell me immediately. Understood?

“Yes Sir,” she said, nodding.

“Good girl. We have to be careful not to hurt you,” he said leaning down to whisper in her ear, “or I won’t be able to fuck you where you want it.” He bit her neck sharply when she whimpered, standing up. He slowly pushed the plug into her, working the widest part in and out of her. She moaned her approval, her head dangling between her shoulders as she relaxed against the plug. Satisfied at her reaction, he pushed it all the way in. He stepped back to admire her for a moment before offering up his next command. “Up,” he said, snapping his fingers and pointing down next to him.

Caroline got up slower this time, adjusting to the oddly erotic sensation. She came back to his side and he pulled her in to him, putting an arm around her waist. He looked her up and down appreciatively, rubbing his thumb and forefinger around each nipple until they stood at attention. “Feel alright?” he asked.

“Yes Sir. It’s a little odd, but in a good way,” she said, smiling up at him.

Klaus smiled back, flashing her his dimples before he kissed her temple. “Good. Tell me if it starts to hurt.” She nodded as he picked up another toy. He held up a thick black paddle sheathed in leather. One side was flat while the other was red with soft fur. “I realize you can see this is a paddle, but do you know how it’s used?” he asked.

Caroline grinned mischievously. “For spanking me if I’m a bad girl?”

Klaus rolled his eyes dramatically. “Hitting as a punishment isn’t a thing, either. Another misconception.” Caroline gave him a very confused look, so he explained. “The vast majority of Doms would never punish a sub with anything even remotely related to impact play. It breaks the connection between eroticism and pain. Beating a sub for misbehavior is a stereotype that gives us all a bad name.”

Caroline nodded her head and hummed. “So, you wouldn’t, like, actually hit a woman with a belt?” she asked.

“I am obscenely fond of belts, Caroline,” he replied casually, grazing her hips with his knuckles lightly. “What I would never do is anything without consent. I’m not the world’s heaviest sadist, but I do enjoy inflicting pain on masochists who want pain solely because they enjoy it. And yes, before you ask, I enjoy mixing pain and pleasure. Although there are plenty of people who don’t add pleasure and just enjoy pain,” he explained. She nodded her understanding. “Would you like me to show you how this is used?”

“Yes Sir,” she answered quickly, nibbling on her lower lip.

Klaus smirked, guiding her over to the bedpost. “Hold the bedpost the same way you held the pole for Katerina, sweetheart,” he whispered huskily in her ear as he moved her into position. He scratched his nails lightly down her spine and over her ass. He took the soft side of the paddle and dragged it across her cheeks before lightly pulling back and smacking her, immediately rubbing the area in circles with the fur. He did that a few more times over different parts of her ass.

Caroline felt her pussy clench as he flipped the paddle over and moved the hard leather side over her cheeks. She had a feeling she knew what was coming… and then he pulled back and smacked her with the paddle. It made a loud noise when it hit her, but she didn’t find it particularly painful. As soon as he hit her, he flipped the paddle over again and soothed the area with the fur. He did that a dozen more times, each time a tiny bit harder than before. Caroline held the post so tightly that her knuckles whitened as she moaned her approval.

Klaus put the paddle down and walked around to face her, offering her his hand. “Were you alright with that, Caroline?” he asked.

“Yes Sir,” she answered out loud, nodding enthusiastically.

“Good. On to the next item then. Do you know what these are?” he asked, holding up two little clamps attached by a chain.

Caroline nodded her head again. “Those are adjustable nipple clamps. Those I have used before.” He raised an eyebrow at her, and she inhaled sharply. “I mean yes, I do know what they are, Sir.”

Klaus smirked at her, pinching a nipple. “Careful, love,” he teased, but the warning in his voice wasn’t lost on Caroline. “Do try and remember that you’ll be tied up and at my mercy very, very soon,” he said as he pinched her other nipple, eliciting a small moan from her. “Do you know this one?” he asked, holding up a short stick with a star at the top. She shook her head, not knowing that one. “This is called an evil stick,” he smirked. “It’s the most painful thing I set out and there’s a strong possibility we won’t be using it, but if we do then you absolutely need to tell me if it’s too much. I generally find it’s one of those things subs either love or hate with very little in between the two.” He questioned her about a few more toys that she recognized: a crop, a pinwheel, a thin lightweight bamboo cane, a couple of other paddles and a set of leather floggers.

“Why do you need two of the floggers, Sir?” she asked with a quizzical look. Klaus smirked and took one in each hand. Taking several steps back, he began to circle the tails of the floggers around and around, his wrists twisting and turning on top of each other. “Woah!” she exclaimed, grinning. “It’s like dancing!”

“It’s called Florentine flogging, and yes, it’s similar to dancing. Turn up the music a bit,” he ordered. She obeyed and watched as he moved to the rhythm filling the room. “The handles are weighted.” She thought it was beautiful as she watched, mesmerized. He cocked his head towards the bedpost. “Hold the post again.” She did, happily wiggling her ass for him.

Caroline could see the shadows of the flying tails dancing on the wall. He moved closer to her and she could feel the air moving around her as the tails just missed her skin. After a few beats, she felt a light sting as the swirling strips of leather made contact with her skin. He moved the tails up to her shoulders and down to the bottom of her thighs in a steady rhythm. She hummed appreciatively, closing her eyes. “I’m not applying any pressure right now, but I assure you this can be quite painful.” He moved up and down her body a few more times. “Do you want me to do it harder, Caroline? Nod yes or shake your head no.” She nodded her head as she rested her shoulder against the post. She felt him stop and put something in her hand.

“This is just a clicker. Press the button and it makes a sound. When you feel that I’m going hard enough, click it until I acknowledge you and I’ll stay at that level,” he commanded, stepping back when she nodded. “Good girl.” He continued his kinky dance, the tails hitting her over and over, the pressure increasing. Caroline groaned and put more weight on the post as she let herself get lost in the sensation.

Klaus watched as her skin started to turn pink, enjoying her moans. He picked up the pace little by little until he heard the little clicking. “I heard you, sweetheart. I won’t go any harder than this,” he promised. After what Caroline could have sworn was forever, the pressure began to lighten until he eventually stopped. She whimpered her disapproval as he set them down and walked over to her, laying a steadying hand on her lower back. He ran his hands up and down her skin gently as she came out of her trance. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the way he was looking at her, so full of pride. “I have to say I’m impressed. I didn’t think we’d even get to those tonight. Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?

She nodded her head. “Yes Sir. Thank you.” He smiled at her as he wound his fingers into her blonde curls. He pulled her head to his and kissed her deeply, passionately. She relaxed herself into him as he moved his hands all over her, offering no resistance. He growled deep in his throat at her and pulled her head back, his eyes darkened with lust.

“Get on your knees and thank me, then,” he commanded, guiding her down with the hand tangled in her hair. She settled down on her knees and looked up at him. “You’re going to suck my cock, Caroline, and you’re going let my hand guide you, got it? Nod yes or no.” She nodded her head up and down excitedly, licking her lips. “Good girl,” he whispered as he used his other hand to unsnap his jeans and pull down his zipper, pulling his throbbing cock out of the hole in his black silky boxers.

Klaus moved his cock in front of her face, and she opened her mouth to take him in, slightly concerned he wouldn’t fit all the way down her throat. He tugged back sharply with his hand. “Look at me, Caroline,” he commanded firmly. She looked at him as he tugged her head up, confused. “You will never, ever touch my cock until I have told you to do so or you will be punished. Am I making myself clear?” he asked, his tone stern. She nodded her head as much as his firm grip on her hair would allow. “Good girl. Stay still until I specifically instruct you to open your mouth,” he ordered.

Klaus rubbed the tip on his cock across her closed lips, glossing them with his precum. He slowly moved his head all over her face, teasing her and testing her at the same time. He watched intently as she submitted to him, loving the control she handed him. “Open your mouth and suck my cock, Caroline,” he commanded. She opened her lips immediately and took him into her mouth, sucking and hollowing out her cheeks as she moved up and down, his hand guiding her and setting the pace. He watched as his cock moved in and out of her face. “Swirl your tongue around underneath.” She did and he groaned. “Yes, just like that. Keep doing that, love.” He closed his eyes momentarily, enjoying the feel of her wet mouth around his cock, pleasantly surprised that she managed not to hit him with her teeth, given his size.

“Stop,” he suddenly ordered. He held her head in place so she couldn’t pull back, so she looked up at him with her mouth wrapped tightly around him. “Give me your hand,” he ordered, taking her small hand in his larger one. “You’re going to stay completely still as I fuck your throat and when I come, you’re going to swallow every drop. My come is a gift and you will never, ever waste it or you won’t be getting it again until I say. Clear?” She nodded up at him, her pussy aching at the way he Dominated her. “If you choke and absolutely need to stop, squeeze my hand and I’ll pull out and you won’t be in any trouble. Choke and don’t ask for help and I will punish you,” he said sternly, leaving no question as to who was in charge. “Now, Caroline, I’m going to fuck your throat and I’m going to be rough and you’re going to take it because I am commanding you to do so. Ready?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

With Klaus’ cock still in her mouth, Caroline nodded up and down, humming her understanding. He nodded back and tugged her head back down. He held her still as he moved in and out of her, fucking her face hard and fast. He groaned in between deep breaths as he felt himself nearing the edge. She struggled to relax her throat and focused on breathing through her nose as best she could. She coughed a little bit and felt him slow for a moment before picking the pace up again. Her throat was coated with thick saliva and his precum. She moaned deep in her throat and it was his undoing. He thrust into her harder than ever before as he shot his come down her eager throat, his hand pulling her hair as his hands clenched. He groaned several times as he panted, slowly coming back down. He moved in and out as he finished with her. Just as the tip of his head was all that remained in her mouth, he stilled. “Swallow my come, Caroline. All of it,” he commanded. He didn’t pull out until he felt her swallow the last drops. Giving her hand a final squeeze, he let it go.

Chest heaving beneath his necklaces, he tucked his cock back in his clothes and zipped and buttoned his jeans. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the bedpost, one hand holding onto it above his head to steady him. “Good girl,” he managed to say in between heavy breaths. He unwound his fingers from Caroline’s hair and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. She beamed up at him, waiting for permission to speak. “You did very well,” he said quietly, starting to come back from his powerful orgasm. She nuzzled her cheek against his hand, lightly kissing the inside of his wrist. He smiled down at her tenderly, pride filling him at his new favorite toy. Making eye contact, he gently instructed, “Thank me for letting you swallow my come, Caroline.”

She leaned her face into his head as his thumb stroked her temple. Looking up at him with her big blue eyes, she whispered, “Thank you for letting me swallow your come, Sir.”

Klaus chuckled at the way her nose crinkled when she smiled up at him from beneath her lashes. She was beautiful, and perfect, and his. After that performance, there was no way he was letting her go. Pushing back from the post, he held out his hand to help her up, holding her steady as blood rushed into her calves. He pulled her to him, one hand around her lower back and the other on the back of her head. She rested her head on his chest just above her tiny fists pinned between their sweaty bodies. She loved the way she felt just then: safe, cherished and precious. He kissed the top of her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Be a good girl and go get me a bottle of water from the fridge. Take a left at the end of the hallway and the kitchen is right there,” he instructed, lightly smacking her ass. “And bring one for yourself, too. I’m not finished with you,” he smirked as she walked away, tossing a toothy grin over her bare shoulder. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and hummed. He lay back on the bed and rested his arm over his eyes, bare feet on the floor. This was not how he expected this evening to go. It had been a long time since he’d broken in a new sub and he had forgotten how fun it was.

Caroline was without a doubt the most obedient newbie he had ever played with. She was a natural. She was perfection… blonde-hair-blue-eyed-big-breasted perfection. He’d fantasized about her even in her horrible disguise. Something about her personality did it for him, but damn if he wasn’t enjoying the real Caroline. He promoted her to VP on her own merit. He promoted her because she deserved it. She was a vicious attorney, feared by prosecutors everywhere. She commanded a room from the minute she walked through the door. She was a queen and he was her king. Seeing her kneel before him made him feel like a king.

Caroline walked back in the room and handed him the bottle of water. He took it from her and lay it next to him on bed before he commanded, “Sit,” pointing right next to him. She sat down and he wrapped his arm around her waist, the other still slung over his eyes. “I need a minute. Sit quietly until I tell you otherwise,” he told her, still waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. Caroline was a workout.

Klaus finally pulled his arm away and opened his eye, propping himself up on his elbow. He took a long sip of the cold water, gazing at her. “That was impressive,” he said, laughing at the way she lit up at the compliment. “Obedient little thing, aren’t you?” he commented. She held out her arms and shrugged, smiling as she hadn’t been given permission to speak. “I’ll be sure to tell Katerina,” he joked, sipping his water. He barked out a laugh at the way she narrowed her eyes and glared at the mention of her loud-mouthed friend. “Careful love, mothers everywhere will warn you not to make that face or it will stay like that.” She glared in his direction this time.

Taking another sip, an idea struck him. Smirking, he ordered, “Go look above the microwave and get a bowl. Fill it with ice and come right back.” She raised an eyebrow, but he just smiled with his dimples, leaving her wondering what he had planned. She came right back with the bowl of ice. He stood up and set his water bottle aside. “Lie down on your back, bend your knees and spread your legs for me, love. Good girl,” he praised as she got into position. He walked over to a drawer and pocketed a couple of things Caroline couldn’t see before picking up a length of rope.

“You will tell me immediately if you need to stop, got it?” he asked, his voice firm and commanding. Caroline nodded. He handed her the clicker once more. He reached between the mattress and headboard and pulled up a leather strap with a large silver ring attached. He ran the rope through the ring and twisted and turned it to form an intricate knot. “Wrists,” he ordered, focused on the knot. He took her wrists and wrapped the rope around them several times. “A rope should never be so tight that it digs into your skin or disrupts circulation,” he explained. “Move your wrists a bit,” he instructed, making sure he could fit two fingers in between the rope and her skin. “Any numbness or tingling and you tell me straight away, clear?”

Caroline nodded. “Good. Do you see this knot?” he asked, pointing at the knot running through the ring. She nodded. “Watch what happens when I pull it.” He pulled the rope through the knot and the whole rig fell down, Caroline’s hands along with it. “Anytime I tie you up there will be something like that. God forbid something should happen; you need to be able to release yourself immediately. In that top drawer,” he gestured to the nightstand, “there are a pair of EMT scissors and various first aid supplies. Safety first,” he told her as he retied the rope. He got up on his knees and straddled her, his jeans tantalizingly close to her face.

Klaus continued weaving the ropes around her arms, making a diamond pattern as far down as he could comfortably go. “This is called shibari,” he explained as he worked. “It’s the art of Japanese rope bondage.” He looked down as she cocked an eyebrow at him. “What? I have an artistic side,” he informed her. “Most of my toys I made out of random items or are items I decided would be good toys. I once co-Topped a good friend of mine who is a heavy masochist at a dungeon party. We tied her to a cross and spent over an hour on her and she never called it.” Caroline nodded, impressed.

“I’ll spare you some details because I don’t want to scare you, but let’s just say I still have the shovel and she still has the mini cast iron skillet,” he smirked at Caroline’s eyes going wide. “Relax, love. I’ve never done anything to a woman she didn’t expressly consent to. And there are many, many things my friend would never do. There are some subs who are just painsluts and don’t incorporate any sex into their BDSM, so you can’t fuck them even if you want to.” He paused. “And it’s a damn good thing I don’t want to because the trans Goddess I co-Topped her with was her Domme and I’m pretty sure she could take me,” he joked.

He finished his work on her arms and leaned down on top of her to run a second length of soft silk rope underneath her and criss crossed it over her breasts in the same diamond pattern. “For example,” he whispered huskily in her ear, nibbling her earlobe, “she would never let me fuck her in the ass like I’m going to be doing to you shortly.” He smirked at the way she wriggled her legs together, searching for any kind of friction. He reached between her legs and pushed her thighs apart. “Now now, none of that. I told you to spread your legs and I expect you to obey, Caroline. Do that again and you won’t like what happens,” he said with an evil smile, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He tied one final knot in front of her and pulled back to admire his handiwork.

“There. You’re pretty as a picture,” he told her as he walked over to his phone, opening the camera app. “Oh, do you mind if I photograph you, love?” he asked. She shook her head no, she didn’t mind. “Excellent. Speaking of pictures, I paint, too. When we get back to NOLA, I’ll do something elaborate and paint you all tied up for me,” he added casually. Caroline beamed, loving the way he talked about the future like they had one. “Maybe I’ll see how you like suspension and hang you from the ceiling. There’s a spider web thing I’ve been wanting to try, and I need a good rope bunny,” he mused as he took several pictures.

Setting the phone down, Klaus sat down next to her, tucking one leg beneath him. “You know, a great deal of common household items can be used in the most creative ways,” he smirked, holding up an ice cube. “Surely you can imagine the many things I can do with this,” he continued, lowering the cube to her nipple. At her sharp intake of breath, he swirled it in little circles as slowly and as torturously as possible, enjoying her reaction. “Wait as long as you possibly can before clicking. I want to see how much you can take.” She nodded as he continued his torture.

Klaus watched Caroline’s face as he toyed with her, amused by the way her mouth popped open as she neared her breaking point. “Can you take a little more for me, love?” he asked, pressing the ice cube down harder. She whimpered but nodded her head, biting her lower lip. He pressed a little harder and circled a few more times before she clicked. He immediately tossed the cube back into the bowl and replaced it with his mouth, his hot tongue swirling around her cold skin. She gasped and moaned out loud at the drastic change. He continued sucking and licking until her skin temperature returned to normal. Sitting back up, he took another cube and pressed it to her other nipple. “Again,” he said, smiling at her groan.

Klaus repeated the same process with her second nipple. “Doing alright?” he asked.

Caroline nodded and said, “Green Sir.”

“Good girl,” he praised, kissing her deeply as his tongue owned her mouth. He pulled her head back and kissed his way down her throat. On his way back up her neck, he picked up another ice cube and ran the tip of it down her belly. He stopped and held the cube still just at the top of her lips. Making eye contact, he asked her, “Can you guess what I’m going to do with this one, Caroline?” Caroline bit her lower lip and nodded. “Are you ok with that?” She nodded again. He smiled at her and moved the cube down the top of her slit.

“You’re ok with the cold, Caroline?” he asked mischievously. She nodded again. His smile widened and her face dropped, which only increased his grin. She knew that face. That was his I’m-about-to-destroy-you-on-the-stand lawyer face. She knew he was up to something. Eyeing him skeptically as he ran the cube up and down again, she nodded slowly, missing his other hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small tube. “You’re sure?” he asked, dimples as deep as she’d ever seen them. Caroline was not fooled by his angelic face. She knew it was probably a mistake, but she nodded, curiosity getting the better of her. What the hell was he about to do to her? She inhaled a sharp intake of breath as he climbed in between her spread legs and ran the cube in between her lips. She looked down just in time to catch a very evil smirk before she was screaming.

All of a sudden, the ice cube was gone, and she felt Klaus’ finger spread something over her clit. Caroline’s arms strained against the ropes as her body jumped with her gasp. “Ohmigod! What is that!? Ohmigod! Ohmigod!” she shouted, digging her heels into the bed as Klaus held her knees down with his elbows, resting his head on his hands while he smiled down at her, barely containing his glee at her predicament. He didn’t say a word as he watched her struggle. She threw her head back and squirmed, her breasts heaving against the ropes. Her clit felt like it was frozen and on fire at the same time.

Klaus smiled down at her pleasantly, his smile unnerving her. “Don’t ever doubt that I’m the devil in disguise, sweetheart,” he whispered huskily, gazing down at her happily. Caroline thought playing with Klaus was like being in heaven and hell at the same time. The tender and awestruck way he looked at her contrasted sharply with the torture he was inflicting, and the dichotomy made her pussy clench. Her clit was absolutely throbbing, the hot pulsing blood was a sharp contrast to whatever was freezing her clit so cold it burned. Chucking, Klaus held up a small tube of mint gel toothpaste for her to see.

Caroline’s mouth opened, silently screaming, “Seriously!?” at him as he laughed evilly at her shock. “Common household items, Caroline. Got this trick from my masochist friend. Simple mint toothpaste. Gel, not paste,” he specified. “Tell me, does it feel like your clit is frozen solid or on fire?” he asked, laughing again.

“Both! Ohmigod, KL-SIR! Ohmigod, SIR!” she shrieked.

Klaus hung his head for a moment as his laughter overtook him. After he looked up, their eyes met and all of a sudden, he was all business. “Do you need me to make you come, Caroline?” She nodded frantically, desperate for his touch, aroused beyond belief by the intense conflicting sensations. He held his head to the side, looking at her intently. “Would that make you feel better, hmm?” he asked seriously. She whimpered so desperately he thought she might burst into tears. “Beg me for it, Caroline.” She looked at him incredulously. “You heard me. Beg me to make you come.”

Caroline Forbes didn’t beg for anything and she never had. She had her pride, right? She thought about it, glaring at him as he just smiled down at her, the evil bastard. Asking nicely had worked before. Maybe it would work again. That wasn’t really begging, right? “Please Sir,” she gritted out.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” he said, smiling.

“Please make me come SIR,” she said a little louder, throwing her head back.

Klaus put a hand down on the bed as if he was getting up. “Well, if you don’t want to come that’s fine with me,” he said mockingly.

“Fuck! Ok, fine Klaus, you win. PLEASE make me come! Please SIR!”

“Come now, Caroline. You can do much better than that,” he said, pulling a tiny clit vibrator out of his pocket and holding it up for her to see.

Her eyes widened in desperation. “Ohmigod, Sir, please just make fucking come!” Her pride was a ridiculous memory at this point, but whatever. She needed to have an orgasm right fucking now!

Klaus turned on the vibrator and touched the inside of her thigh just above her knee. “Well now I think you’re just telling me what I want to hear,” he pouted, smirking as he ran the vibrator up her inner thigh and across her lips to her other inner thigh, running it down to her knee, the sensations absolute torture. The man was not fucking around when he said he enjoyed inflicting.

As Klaus made a second pass over her lips, Caroline actually did burst into tears. “PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE ME COME SIR! PLEASE MAKE ME COME!” she screamed as the tears slid down her cheeks.

“Oh, alright, since you asked nicely,” he conceded, spreading her lips wide with two fingers as he held the vibrator directly on her clit, circling it quickly as his other hand twisted and turned the princess plug still secured in her anus. Once her whole body was shaking, he ordered, “Come for me, Caroline.” And she did. She came and came and came, squirting all over his hand. He circled the vibrator around and around and around and pulled the plug in and out as her anus opened and closed with each pump following the beat of the music.

Caroline screamed again as another orgasm overtook her. Her pussy clenched and her clit throbbed. As she started to come down, he pushed the plug back in and started fucking her hard and fast with three fingers. He dropped the vibrator and latched his lips around her clit, licking away all the gel as she screamed again. She was lost. She didn’t know where she ended and he began. All she knew was that she was coming all over his face and that was all that she cared about. Nothing existed except the feeling of his mouth on her pussy.

Caroline Forbes never knew orgasms could be so torturous until she let Klaus Mikaelson tie her up and tongue fuck her with mint gel and a butt plug.

 

Well, what do you guys think? Are you liking this or is it too far out there? Let me know! If you have any ideas, hit me up!

BTW The toothpaste is a real thing. If you can handle it, it’ll make you come like a porn star. Gel, not paste. Just trust me on this, guys.

Oh, and the mini skillet and shovel are a true story. Had to get special permission from the DM in advance for that show. Yes, I still have the skillet and my boy BFF still has the shovel. >:)


	3. Man of My Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus keeps his promise

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Three – Man of My Word

As Caroline came back down, she knew that Klaus had just ruined her for all other men. He slowly pulled out his fingers and removed the butt plug. He gently licked her pussy up and down, making sure all the gel was gone. He lightly blew on her clit and his warm breath made her twitch. Once she was finally done coming, he kissed her clit one last time and moved up next to her on the bed, tugging the knot that released her arms. He quickly removed the ropes from her arms and chest. He settled down on the bed and pulled up the comforter. Then he pulled her head onto his chest, gently running his hands up and down her back.

He kissed the top of her head as she traced small patterns on his chest. “What do you say to me, Caroline?” he asked quietly, kissing her temple.

Caroline looked up at him and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled up at him and said, “Thank you for making me come, Sir.”

Klaus smiled at her, dimples on display. “Good girl,” he praised, pulling her head back down on his chest. They lay like that for a long while as Caroline recovered. “Are you awake?” he eventually asked.

Caroline nodded her head on his chest. “Yes Sir.” She rolled off and propped herself up on her elbow. “Is it time to play again Sir?”

Klaus leaned in and kissed her forehead. “No, we’re done for tonight, love. You’ve had enough for your first time.” Caroline frowned and he put his finger on her lips before she could speak. “Don’t pout, Caroline. When I say we are done, we are done,” he told her sternly. “You’ve done more than enough for your first time. If we had just met tonight, we wouldn’t have gone nearly this far. You’re lucky we did this much.” He didn’t remove his finger until she reluctantly nodded her head.

Caroline pushed down her disappointment and said, “Yes Sir.”

Klaus leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. “It’s ok, sweetheart, you can step out of role. We’re done for tonight.”

“What do you mean ‘out of role?’” she asked, making finger quotes. “Like you don’t want me to call you Sir anymore?

“No, you should always call me that,” Klaus smirked, eyeing her up and down. “But when we’re not in role you needn’t say it all the time. You can just be yourself now.”

Caroline looked at him skeptically. “You mean you don’t always want me to be a sub?”

Klaus looked at her like she had suddenly gone insane. When she just stared at him blankly, he snorted and rolled his eyes. “God no. Very, very few people can stand being in role 24/7. It’s very draining always having to be either at someone else’s mercy or entirely responsible for another person. Most couples incorporate the dynamic to varying degrees. D/s relationships vary as much as vanilla ones.” He explained. “Some people are playmates only and have no other contact while others are married with children. It just depends on the two people in that relationship.”

Caroline nodded her head, considering his words. “So, what degree do you like?” she asked, biting her lower lip. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know.

Klaus shrugged casually. “Like I said, it depends. Every Dominant has certain protocols and rules and every submissive has hard limits. At least, the good ones do. If someone ever says they don’t believe in hard limits, run. Personally, I prefer being in a full relationship with my subs, a monogamous one.”

Caroline bit her lip again, dreading the next questions. “So… do you have a sub now… or someone you’re seeing?”

“No,” Klaus answered quickly. Eyeing her sideways, he asked, “You?” He tried playing it off like a casual question in the same manner that she had, but they both failed. He was hoping she’d say no.

“No,” she answered just as quickly, shaking her head.

“Sleeping with anyone?” he asked.

“Does Kat count?” she laughed.

Klaus smirked. “You did say you two enjoy threesomes, correct?” Caroline laughed again, moving to smack his chest teasingly. Before she could even process it, he was on top of her, his hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head. When he spoke, his lips grazed hers. “You really don’t want to hit me, Caroline.” He took her lower lip in his teeth and bit down, hard, warning her. She looked up at him and nodded her head, heart racing. He kissed her possessively, taking over her mouth with his tongue. “Good girl,” he said as he rolled over, pulling her head onto his chest and wrapping an arm around her.

They lay there silently, Caroline fiddling with his necklaces. Eventually she worked up the nerve to ask him the same question. “So… are you? Sleeping with anyone?” She nibbled her lower lip anxiously.

Klaus reached over with his free arm and pinched one of her nipples sharply, making her squeak. “Hey,” he started. When she didn’t look up, he took her chin and tilted her head up. “Caroline, if I was seeing anyone in any way, I wouldn’t be in bed with you naked in my arms. I may be many things, but I’ve never been unfaithful. I take monogamy very seriously. I promise.”

“Good.” When she smiled, he leaned down and kissed her. She lay her head back down and he reached over and turned off the light.

“It’s time for bed. You’ve had a long night. We can play more tomorrow,” he told her, kissing her forehead as he lay down.

“So… this isn’t a one-time thing, then?” she asked nervously. She was praying he’d want to keep seeing her, especially since he’d just ruined her for all other men.

Klaus snorted. “Sweetheart, if I had my way, you wouldn’t leave this house for the next two weeks. Now go to sleep, and don’t make me repeat myself again,” he told her firmly. She wasn’t ready to go to sleep, but she suspected she wouldn’t like it if she pressed him on it, so she curled up into him and eventually fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Caroline woke up, Klaus had been awake for quite a while. She looked so peaceful asleep on his chest that he just watched her. He committed the image to memory and vowed to paint her as soon as he was back in Louisiana. She looked up at him and he kissed her. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Mmmmm…” she grumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Good morning Sir.”

“Can you cook?” he asked casually.

“Actually, yes. I grew up in a small town where my mom was the sheriff. She worked long hours and didn’t do a whole lot of cooking,” she explained.

“Hmmm. Good. Go make us breakfast,” he told her, getting up. “I’m going to take a shower. Have it done by the time I’m out.” Caroline looked at him like he was out of his mind. He expected her to make him breakfast? Was he kidding? He smirked at her, waiting to see if she’d say anything. When she didn’t, he walked into the bathroom and shucked off his jeans. “Go on. You know where the kitchen is.”

Caroline gaped at the bathroom doorway, her mouth falling open. Who the hell did he think he was? And why the hell did she actually want to do what he said? She scoffed but got up. “Ok, I guess I can do that. I’m just gonna go find my dress.”

She heard the water turn on in the shower as she got up. “Do it naked. I didn’t say you could wear clothes,” he shouted from underneath the spray, smirking as he pictured her face.

Flabbergasted, she set about making him breakfast. Naked. He walked in wearing black silky boxers and a towel around his neck. And she thought his expression was absolutely obnoxious, but she didn’t say anything as she put plates of bacon, eggs and fruit on the table next to glasses of orange juice. “Kol sure does let you make yourself at home,” she commented as she sat down. Still naked.

Klaus snorted as he chewed on a bite of eggs. “This is my house. Kol takes care of it and sleeps here when Marcel brings whatever random girl he’s fucking that week home. And yes, the toys I used on you are all mine, too. And the butt plug and vibrator were new. They can be yours now,” he added, taking another bite. They chatted over breakfast, enjoying each other’s company. “Good girl for making breakfast. Go get cleaned up while I do the dishes,” he ordered, stopping to kiss her on the top of her head on his way to the sink. “When you’re finished, I’m going to tie you up and fuck you,” he added casually, as if it was a completely normal thing to say. Then again, maybe for him it was.

“Yes Sir,” she said as she got up and scurried to the bathroom. Klaus smirked.

When Caroline got out of the shower, Klaus was ready for her, rope in hand. “Come,” he instructed, holding his hand out for her. “We’re in role now, so you’ll speak when you’re spoken to.” She nodded and he smacked her lightly on the ass. “Good girl. Put your arms behind your back and fold them on top of each other. Good,” he praised. He set about making another intricate design with the rope. It took longer this time, but Caroline gasped when she saw herself in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Her arms were firmly tied together and the ropes criss crossed in diamonds all over her body, her breasts on display. The rope went right through her lower lips and she could feel it teasing her clit. He stood behind her as she admired in his, nibbling on her neck. “Like what you see, love?” he asked. She nodded her response. “You make a beautiful rope bunny, Caroline.”

She beamed at him and he smiled at her, dimples reflected in the mirror. “Now. What to do with you,” he began, walking slowly around her as he considered his options. “Hmm. So many choices. I can’t decide. Get on your knees while I think about it,” he commanded. Moving with the ropes was a bit tricky, so he helped her down, the rope rubbing against her pussy. He wound her hair in one hand and pulled out his already hard cock with the other.

“Wait until I tell you to open your mouth.” She knelt before him as he rubbed his cock against her mouth and face. She could feel herself getting wetter than she already was at the way he Dominated her. She really, really, REALLY wanted him to fuck her this time. Once he was satisfied, he ordered, “Open your mouth and suck my cock, Caroline. Good girl,” he praised as she sucked him, her cheeks hollowing around him. He looked down at her and groaned at the way his cock looked in her mouth with her tied up. She was completely at his mercy. Like the previous night, he guided her head back and forth as she sucked. “Stop,” he said, which she did. “I want you to relax your throat and swallow.” She did her best and he sucked in a breath as he felt the tip of his cock being squeezed in the back of her throat. “Fuck, Caroline, just like that. Keep doing that.” He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her hot, wet mouth.

Klaus felt himself getting close when he told her to stop. He tucked his cock back into his boxers and helped Caroline up. “You’ll be doing that several more times and if you’re a very, very good girl, I’ll fuck you. Would you like that?”

Caroline nodded. “Yes, Sir, I would like you to fuck me, please.” He smirked, pulling her head to him by her hair. He kissed her senseless, his tongue attacking hers. As his tongue invaded her mouth, he reached down and pulled on the rope between her lips, making her groan.

“Do you like the way that feels?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. She nodded up and down several times. “Do you want me to make you come, Caroline?” he asked casually. She nodded again. “I’ll think about it,” he said, smiling. He walked over to the table. “Close your eyes,” he commanded. She obeyed. She gasped suddenly as she felt her nipples being pinched by the clamps. “Open your eyes.” She did, her gaze matching his. “I’m going to tighten them, and I would like to do it all the way, but I need you to tell me if you need to stop, got it?” She nodded, but he could tell she was nervous. “I’ll go slowly,” he reassured her.

He put one hand on her hip, and he looked down at her face. He very slowly tightened them, doing a little bit on one before jumping to the other and then repeating that pattern. She whimpered and bit her lower lip as he was approaching the end. He stopped and wrapped his arm around her, the other stroking her face with the back on his knuckles. He felt her relax into his touch. “Can you take a little more for me, love?” he encouraged gently. She took a deep breath in and nodded slowly. He kissed her, dropping his hand back to the clamp. He pulled back and watched her face as he tightened one all the way and then the other. “Are you alright? Answer me out loud.”

“Yes Sir. It hurts, but I think I’m ok,” she replied slowly.

“Good girl,” he praised, leaning in to kiss her forehead. He looked in her eyes as he spoke again. “You’re doing very well. I’m very proud of you, sweetheart,” he praised, kissing her mouth as she smiled into his kiss. He pulled back again and lightly pulled on the chain between the clamps. She drew in a sharp intake of air at the sudden pain. He let the chain slacken and she relaxed. Then he pulled it again and did the same. He repeated the pattern over and over until she could do it without gasping. “Good. Get back on your knees.” He helped her down again and held his cock in front of her face. “Suck my cock the way I like it, Caroline,” he commanded, winding his hand in her hair. He closed his eyes and groaned as she repeated the tricks he taught her. He pulled her head further down on it and praised her when she took more and more. “Fuck, you’re getting good at that,” he commented as he pulled out.

“Up,” he commanded, helping her up. “I’m going to put you on the bed and I’m going to try a few toys. I want you to take as much as you can before you click,” he instructed, handing her the clicker. He helped her onto the bed, propping her head up on a couple of pillows with her ass in the air, a perfect target. “I’m going to try and gauge where you are, so you don’t need to stop, but if you need to, don’t hesitate to click.”

Klaus walked over to the table and picked up the red and black paddle. He ran the furry side over her cheeks over and over before flipping it over and smacking her lightly with the other side, immediately soothing it with the fur. He repeated the move for several minutes, gradually applying more pressure. He set it down and lay down on her back to wrap his arms around her, kissing her neck. “That was very, very good. You’re a good girl,” he praised. “You deserve a little bit of a reward for that.” He felt her squirm as he reached down and traced the top of her slit with a finger before tugging on the rope to rub it over her clit. He slipped his finger under the rope and slowly circled her clit over and over, going torturously slow. He felt her squirming, trying to gain more friction. He quickly pulled his hand away and stood up. “Shouldn’t have tried that. I might have let you come,” he told her, smirking as she groaned. Her pussy was throbbing. She wanted him to fuck her. Now.

He picked up the floggers and did his kinky dance with them, the tails moving from her thighs up her ass and up her back and then down again. He heard her moaning in pleasure as he slowly increased the pain. He watched in awe at how well she was doing, his chest filling with pride. Her skin began to turn a delicious shade of pink before he set them back down and returned to her. He again played with her clit, adding in slight tugs of the chain attached to her nipples. He felt her dripping all over the rope as he tugged it over her clit over and over. She struggled to stay still, but the friction felt so good that she lost control and moved against it. He stopped again and picked up a new toy. This time it was another paddle, but it was heavier and solid wood.

Klaus rubbed the paddle over her ass and the backs of her thighs several times before hitting her lightly. He moved back and forth with the paddle as he raised the intensity. He walked around her from one side to the other to get a better angle, checking her face often to see how she was handling it. He tried adding in a harder hit every dozen strikes or so. Pleased by her tolerance, he set down that toy and went back to her. “You did very, very well, Caroline. That’s enough for now.” He looked down at her face as he tucked a tendril behind her ear, and she was smiling as wide as he’d ever seen her. “Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” he asked. She vehemently nodded her head up and down and he chuckled at his new little toy.

He ran his finger under the rope and pulled it completely to the side so her pussy and anus were exposed. He kissed up and down her spine as he pushed a finger into her. She moaned out loud as he finally gave her the attention she needed. Her pussy immediately clenched around his finger as he moved it in and out agonizingly slowly. He added another finger and curled them inside of her to hit just the right spot and she moaned again, panting. He considered rewarding her right then and there since she had done so well… then again, it was so much fun watching her squirm. He added in his thumb, using it to slowly circle her clit.

“Tell me, Caroline,” he whispered. “Do you want me to fuck you here?” He pushed deep in her pussy before pulling out. He pushed one slick finger into her anus. “Or here?” he teased as he moved in and out.

“Both, Sir?” she answered, although it came out as a question.

“Hmmm,” he mused, removing his finger and slapping her hard on the ass. “I’ll take that under advisement. Up you go.” He pulled her up by a loop at the back of her rope harness. He put her back on her knees and pulled out his cock again. “Suck my cock, Caroline. Do a good job and I might put it elsewhere,” he taunted her, a huge smile on his face. There was something about Domination that just filled him with joy. It was fun and he loved that she loved it. She attacked him with full force, breaking out everything she learned he liked. His hand fisted into her hair, pulling it tight as he groaned, eyes closed. “Fuck, Caroline, just like that. Good girl.” He let her push him right to the edge before he pulled out. “Back on the bed and spread your legs wide for me, love.”

Klaus helped her back on the bed, setting her down gently. He took hold of the rope loop with one hand and nudged her legs further apart with his other. He lifted her up by the loop and held her midair as if she was on her hands and knees. “Fair warning, in case you haven’t been paying attention, I like it rather rough,” he told her, smirking as he teased her clit with the head of his penis. “I want to hear you scream for me, Caroline.” She nodded her head up and down enthusiastically. He smacked her ass again, leaving behind a handprint as she jumped. He slowly moved his head from her clit down to her warm center. He teased the opening up and down before slowly, slowly, slowly pushing himself in.

Caroline gasped as she finally felt him enter her where she wanted it. With all they had done, she couldn’t believe he hadn’t been inside of her yet. She had been dying for it, but getting it was a thousand times better than she imagined. He might have been onto something with delayed gratification. She’d had quite a bit of experience, but he was large even by her standards. She moaned as she felt him move in and out, stretching her. She loved how full he felt inside of her. Suddenly, he pushed himself all the way in hard and fast, pulling back just as fast, his slow pace resumed. It was torture and he knew it. He loved torturing her. He wanted her begging for it on her own this time. He’d torture her as long as he needed to. He’d had years and years of practice delaying his own gratification.

Klaus started to move a tiny bit faster, but nowhere near fast enough. He reached under her and grazed her clit with his thumb, barely touching it, but it was enough to draw a whimper from her. “Please Sir…” she began. He ignored her. He pumped hard a few times before slowing down again, feeling her pussy clench around him. “Please SIR,” she asked again, louder this time. He ignored her again. He added more pressure with his thumb and felt her walls squeeze around him. She pleaded again several times and he continued to her ignore her until finally she submitted. “PLEASE SIR PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE FUCK ME SO I COME SIR!” she shouted. Smirking, he fucked her hard and fast. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she moaned over and over. She was close and he knew it.

“Don’t come without permission, Caroline,” he commanded, her response a scream. He felt her squeezing her walls all around him trying to control herself. She begged again, screaming louder this time.

He waited until her pleas turned into a steady chant, each word matching his rhythm. “Please… Sir…. Please… Please… Please…. Sir… Please… Let…. Me…Come….Please…”

“Come for me. Now,” he commanded firmly. He pumped into her harder than ever, brutally fucking her as she screamed out her orgasm. He dug his nails into the flesh of her ass as he scraped down, leaving red lines in his wake. As she was coming, he slapped her hard on her ass several times, the pain doubling her pleasure. He fucked her hard all the way through her orgasm before slowing down to let her catch her breath. He lowered her down onto the pillows, releasing the rope loop and using both hands to caress her cheeks, both now bright red.

“Hmmm….” he mused out loud. “What else could I do with you, hmm?” he taunted her.

Totally spent, Caroline responded, “Whatever you want, Sir.”

“The correct response is, ‘Whatever pleases you, Sir.’ Try it again,” he demanded.

“Whatever pleases you, Sir,” she repeated obediently.

“Good girl,” he praised. He pulled his cock out of her dripping pussy and squeezed a little lubricant onto it before touching the tip of it to her anus. “Do you want me to fuck you here, Caroline?” he teased. She vehemently nodded her head up and down. ‘Hmmm… well, I suppose I can do that for you, if I must,” he teased. He picked up the rope loop again and hoisted her up. He slowly penetrated her anus with his large head. She groaned out loud as she finally felt him slide all the way in, inch by glorious inch. He looked down at the sight of his cock buried deep in Caroline’s ass and almost lost his own control. He closed his eyes to regain his composure as he allowed her to adjust to his size. He wanted to fuck her ass roughly, too, so he took it slow. He very slowly moved almost completely out and then went all the way back in. She moaned out loud at how full she felt.

Klaus reached under her and tugged on the chain, pinching her nipples hard. Her walls clenched around nothing as her ass clenched around his cock. She had to fight the urge to move back and forth to speed up his cock to how fast and hard she wanted him to fuck her in the ass. Feeling generous and pleased with how hard she was trying to control herself; he moved his hand between her legs and played with her clit. He began to move his cock in and out of her ass faster, still watching himself going in and out. Without warning, he hit her hard and deep as he began to furiously rub her clit with his thumb. “Come again, now,” he commanded firmly. He fucked her harder as he felt her convulse all around him. She screamed his name over and over as he pumped in and out of her ass.

He kept fucking her until she was spent, and his hand was soaked where he made her squirt when he hit her in just the right spot. He was beginning to approach his own limit, so he didn’t set her back down this time. “Do you like how full your ass feels filled with my cock, Caroline?” She furiously nodded her enthusiasm. “Would you like to feel ever fuller?” She wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but it sounded good to her, so she nodded again. “Good girl. You’re going to come harder this time.” She whimpered. He felt amazing, but she had just come and wasn’t sure she could come again so soon. “You can do it, love. Do it for me. I really want to feel you while you scream my name.” She whimpered again but nodded.

Klaus reached down and suddenly inserted two fingers in her pussy, hooking his fingers inside. He moved in and out in time with his cock buried in her ass at a punishing rhythm, no longer holding back as he fucked her hard. The feeling of him in both holes was overwhelming. She felt her face get hot as all the blood rushed to her head, her eyes squeezed shut. She had that same feeling as the night before, the feeling of not knowing where she ended, and he began. Nothing existed but his flesh pumping in and out of her furiously. “Now, Caroline. Come for me now!” he ground out between gritted teeth. He fucked her in the ass as hard as he could as he felt her convulse all around him. As she screamed, he finally let himself go and shot his seed deep, deep inside her ass. He fucked her hard through both of their orgasms.

Removing his fingers first, he slowly lowered her down, collapsing on top of her, barely able to get enough air in his lungs. He stayed right there on top of her for several minutes while they both panted and came back to earth. Eventually, he pulled his cock out of her ass, slapping her one last time. “Caroline, you are a very, very good girl. I’m very pleased,” he praised as he began untying the ropes.

“Thank you, Sir. And thank you for letting me come, Sir.” He kissed her as he pulled off the last of the rope, nodding his head in approval of her manners. “That was fucking mind blowing,” she said, giggling.

Klaus laughed at her enthusiasm. Her inner light was infectious. “Yes, well, I’m a man of my word and I did say I was going to tie you up and fuck you in the ass, so there you have it, sweetheart,” he joked as he climbed into bed, pulling her to him with one arm wrapped around her back, stroking lightly.

He held one of the clamps as she spoke, “Fair warning, taking these off is the worst part. Take a deep breath in and when you breathe out, I’m going to remove one, then we’ll do the same with the other.” She had used clamps before, but never this tightly. Whimpering as she prepared herself for the pain she knew was coming, she took a deep breath in. She let out a loud whimper and took in several short breaths. He rubbed her back and cooed to her, “Shhhh. You’re alright,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “That was very good. We’re going to do the other one and I want you to try very hard to keep your breath steady on the exhale. It’ll help, I promise.” She nodded her head, bracing herself. She took a deep breath in. When he removed it, she did her best to keep her exhale even, but it was more of a shudder.

He set the clamps aside and wrapped both arms around her. She nuzzled into his chest. “You really did very well, Caroline. I’m proud of you.” He kissed her head and she hummed her approval.

“So… what now?” she asked after a few minutes.

“Now?” he laughed. She had almost as much stamina as he did, which was no easy feat. “Now, we rest up a bit. As much as I really do want to keep you here naked in my bedroom for the rest of our holiday, at some point you should check in with Katerina.” Caroline nodded, having completely forgotten about her friend. Oops. Klaus had that effect on her. When they were together, nothing else mattered. He kissed the top of her head again, pulling the comforter over them. “And when you do, inform her that I will be abducting you for several days and pack a bag accordingly. I have many, many ideas of all manner of evil things I plan to do to you,” he smirked.

Caroline looked up at him and smiled, her eyes floating shut. “Yes Sir.”


	4. Now You See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is not a good girl

Hey readers! I had some great feedback on this chapter from my new friend, BDSM LOVER1995. Big shout out to her! There was a question about what exactly Klaus' intentions are, so I have thrown in just a bit of plot in between glorious smut. On with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Four – Now You See Me

 

Caroline returned to Klaus’ little yellow house early evening. Klaus met her at the door and took her suitcase. As soon as the door closed, he set the suitcase down and pinned Caroline to the door, hands over her head. He immediately kissed her deeply, his tongue taking over her mouth. She relaxed into him as he pulled her closer with a hand on her hip. He worked his way down her throat, kissing and biting. When he got to a particularly sensitive spot, he bit down hard enough to make her yelp. He moved back to her lips and kissed her once again before releasing her just as quickly.

“Hello love,” he said, smirking at how easily he could make her flustered.

Pulling her tank top down, she straightened and returned the greeting. “Hello Sir,” she said, smiling widely.

Klaus eyed her up and down approvingly. She was wearing tiny white jean shorts and a light-yellow tank top with strappy sandals. He walked around her, a predator stalking his prey. He trailed his fingers around her belly and back as he examined her. She suddenly felt like she was on display and it was intoxicating having all of his attention focused on her. He trailed his fingers up to the top of her tank top and pulled the fabric out so he could peek at her lacy white bra. “I like this,” he told her, running his fingers around each cup and thumbing each nipple. He smirked as her nipples tightened. He released the fabric and worked his way down to her shorts. He peeked into her shorts and ran his fingers along the line of her matching lacy white thong. He pulled them forward with his finger. “These I don’t like. Don’t wear panties when you come to me unless I tell you otherwise,” he instructed her casually.

Caroline nodded. “Yes Sir. No panties. Got it.”

“Good girl,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her again, tangling his fingers in her hair and pushing her up against the wall. He commanded the kiss, dominating her tongue. She moaned into his mouth as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She could feel his erection grinding into her through his jeans. He let her have free range with her hands so he could use his other to work his way under her shirt and up to her breasts, slipping a hand beneath her bra, teasing and pinching her nipples. Once she was panting heavily, he pulled back quickly and smirked.

“Come. I have something for you.” Klaus took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. Caroline wondered what he could have gotten for her, but she was starting to think he would make sure she never knew what he was up to. It was all part of the game she supposed. Klaus opened the closet door and pulled out an elegant blue cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a generously low neckline that would put her cleavage perfectly on display.

Caroline looked at the dress carefully. It was beautiful and obviously expensive. Klaus clearly had excellent taste. She reached out and touched the silky material, allowing it to glide through her fingers. Klaus watched her as she examined the garment, enjoying her reaction. Coming out of her trance, she pulled her hand back. “It's… beautiful. But… what’s it for?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. Klaus looked at her quizzically. “I mean, I can see that it's a dress and dresses are for wearing… but why did you get it for me?”

Klaus smiled. She was so new at this. “I enjoy spoiling my submissives with nice clothing, shoes, jewelry, etc. Now be a good girl and get changed so we can get going,” he instructed, handing her the dress.

He turned to leave, but Caroline's lilt stopped him. “Wait, what?” Klaus clocked his head to the side, waiting for her to make sense. “Where are we going?”

“To dinner, of course. I made reservations for us at my favorite seafood restaurant and we don't have a lot of time so hurry up,” he answered, as though it were completely obvious. When Caroline didn't move, instead standing there and holding the dress looking confused, Klaus asked, “Is there a problem? Do you have allergies to seafood? We could go somewhere else if you'd rather.”

“No, I'm not allergic,” she answered quickly. Klaus raised his eyebrows when she didn't start moving. She continued to stand there with the same unsure expression. Klaus put a gentle hand on her arm and snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up at him and smiled. “Sorry Sir, I just didn't know we were going anywhere.” Klaus looked at her, now getting confused himself. Unsure what to say, Caroline wrung her hands together anxiously. Realizing he was waiting for her to continue, she added. “I thought I was coming here… you know…” She bit her lip as she considered her words. “…to play,” she finished lamely.

Klaus’ eyebrows raised in surprise as her words registered with him. “Oh! Right,” he managed to get out as his heart fell. She didn’t want him. She wanted to play with him and fuck him and that was all he was good for. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Nobody wanted him. His birth was an accident after all. After learning he wasn’t Mikael’s son, he found out that his mother had been unfaithful. A one-night stand, or so she said. She didn’t even know his name, although Klaus found that hard to believe.

He quickly took back the dress and turned his back on her so he could take a moment to compose himself. As he hung up the dress, he spoke over his shoulder, a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. She was so beautiful and strong and full of light. She could never love a man like him. What had he been thinking? When he spoke, it was over his shoulder. “Perhaps I’ve misjudged things,” he began awkwardly, shame threatening to overwhelm him. “We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.” He closed the door to the closet and gulped down his disappointment.

“No, it’s not that…” she began, but trailed off.

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as quietly as he could before turning to face her with a forced smile. “It’s not a problem, Caroline,” he said softly, placing a hand on her hip and immediately wished he hadn’t. He wanted to touch her so much that it was simply automatic. “Many people are nothing more than playmates.” He paused, looking away. “It’s not something that I generally do,” he continued, “ever.” He lifted a hand to gently graze her cheek with his thumb. He looked at her beautiful face and sighed when she didn’t say a word. “But perhaps in your case I’ll make an exception,” he said so softly it was nearly a whisper.

“No, Klaus, it’s-,” she stuttered.

He moved past her but stopped to put his left hand on her shoulder. “It’s fine, sweetheart. Of course, we can play. Why don’t you go set up the room and undress and kneel like I showed you? I just need to cancel our reservation and I’ll be right in.” He smiled at her gently before leaning in to kiss her cheek. How was he going to do this? How could he hold her in his arms when she was so far away? Thinking about it alone was torture. He would just have to get through the few days he’d promised her and then call it off. He was confident she wouldn’t say anything at the office given that she wouldn’t even be seen in public with him. By the time they got home it would be like it never happened.

He lifted his hand from her shoulder and started walking into the next room when suddenly she grabbed him and yanked him back to her by the back of his shirt, her nails digging into the back of his neck. She screamed at him, “Goddammit Mikaelson! Can you just fucking wait-”

Before she could finish, he spun around and ripped her hand off his shirt, swatting it away. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head. “Have you lost your bloody mind?” he yelled incredulously. “You really DON’T understand how this submission thing works, do you?!” Caroline gasped and covered her mouth as she realized her mistake. "Well let me clue you in sweetheart," he shouted, taking a step closer to her. He held up his hand to count her indiscretions on each finger. "It does NOT include screaming, cursing, laying hands on me or addressing me by the name reserved for people I don't like!" he shouted, chest heaving.

Caroline dropped her hand and yelled at him, hands on hips. She was Caroline Forbes and she was NOT going to put up with this shit, power exchange or not. "EVERYBODY calls you Mikaelson Except me and your family!" she screamed, getting closer to his face.

"That's because I don't like anybody except my family!" he shouted, standing nose to nose with her. Caroline took a step back and exhaled loudly, staring down at her feet. She knew he didn't really care for her. He had just said it. He didn't like anybody except his family, and she was not his family. Locking her fingers behind her neck, she looked up at the ceiling, willing gravity to intervene and stop the tears forming in her eyes from falling. She'd be damned if she let him see her cry. By 29 she should have been old enough to control her emotions.

Seeing her distress and hating that he was the cause of it, he huffed out an exasperated sigh before running his fingers through his hair. For the moment he set aside his frustration, which was no easy feat for Klaus Mikaelson. He walked up to her and put his hands on her upper arms. When he spoke, it was nearly a whisper. "And you." She sniffled, still staring at the ceiling. Trailing the back of his fingers up her arm he tilted her head down with a soft thumb on her chin. He waited for her to make eye contact before he confessed, "I like you, too, Caroline."

When she didn't say anything, he rolled his eyes and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest as they both composed themselves. Once their hearts stopped racing and Caroline stopped sniffling, he pulled back, holding her in front of him by her upper arms. "Now, what did you have to say that was so important it warranted attacking me?" As she started to speak, he put his finger over her lip. " I strongly suggest you start behaving like a good girl moving forward," he told her sternly. She hung her head, embarrassed by her outburst. He tilted her head up again and instructed, "Look at me when I’m speaking to you, Caroline." She was really testing the bounds of his patience.

"I'm sorry Sir," she began. "I shouldn't have screamed at you." He raised his eyebrow at her, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. "...and cursing... and attacking you... and using the wrong name," she said quietly, biting her lower lip and looking to the side. "It’s just that..." Klaus could see that she was struggling to find the words and he was trying very hard not to snap at her, but she was really starting to push it, which did not escape her notice.

"I want to go,” she finally managed to whisper. He gave her a confused look. “I would love to get dinner with you… I just didn’t think we could do that is all,” she finished, biting her lower lip. Caroline looked at him bashfully, embarrassed. What was he saying? He was the big boss. He had everything going for him: wealth, power, success, good looks and he was amazing in bed. Why would he want to spend any real time with little old her? She didn’t have any of his experience and she wondered how long he would put up with it before tossing her aside. Was he actually… interested? In her? For more than sex?

Klaus’ eyes widened in frustration, pulling away his hand and setting both hands on his hips. “Didn’t think we could what? Eat? It’s a thing people do from time to time, you know.”

“You know… normal things. Like going out and stuff,” she explained, wondering why this wasn’t obvious. “Couple things,” she added. “I didn’t think Doms and subs did that… I thought it was just sex and play and stuff.”

Klaus just stared at her before throwing up his hands. “Why in the bloody hell would you think that? Caroline, I brought you home with me, which I assure you is not a common occurrence in my world because in case you haven’t figured it out in the five YEARS you’ve worked for me, I don’t particularly like most people. But you, Caroline Forbes, I do like YOU! And since it has obviously escaped your notice, I have for quite some time,” he finished, rolling his dramatically. In all of his thirty-five years he had never met a woman so oblivious. Caroline’s mind was reeling as she took in everything he was saying. He liked her. Really?

When she didn’t say anything, he groaned and rolled his eyes. “We played and I showed you multiple new things. You slept the night in my arms for God’s sake! Then you made breakfast and we played again, after which you slept in my arms AGAIN. And then! Then we ordered lunch before I sent you off with an invitation to return for several days. And let’s not forget the part where I directly stated, ‘I prefer being in full relationships.’ What about ANY of those things gave you the impression that I was just fucking you? Please, do tell me exactly where I went wrong because I’d really like to know,” he ranted, completely exasperated.

Caroline felt both relief and shame rush through her. She had hurt him after he had done all those nice things for her. All she could do now was apologize. “I’m sorry Sir,” she started quietly. “It’s just that Kat’s played with a lot of people, but when I asked her why they never do anything but play, she said she’d never date a Dom or sub because all they do is fuck and play,” she said, hanging her head down.

Klaus let out a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Fucking Katerina Petrova. Damn her. “Caroline,” he began. “KATERINA wouldn’t date a Dom or sub because she is a SWITCH!” Seeing her confused expression, he realized he was going to have to spell it out for her. “Christ,” he began, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Switches like to be both Tops and bottoms, Doms and subs. If Katerina got into a relationship with someone who is only interested in one role, she would be cut off from half of her orientation. That doesn’t mean NOBODY who is a Dom or sub can be in a relationship.”

“So…” she said, starting to understand. “You mean we could be in a relationship… like I would be your girlfriend and stuff?” she asked hopefully, biting her lower lip.

“Well, it’s a bit premature for that, but yes, Caroline,” he said, moving closer to her. He used his thumb to pull her lower lip out of her teeth. His voice softened as he grazed the back of his knuckles gently down her cheek. “You would be my girlfriend…” He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back. “If we ever get there,” he added, giving her a pointed look.

Caroline blushed and looked up at him from under her lashes. “Ok,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry I questioned your intentions.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “And attacked you… and made you mad… Am I in trouble?” she asked, biting her lower lip again.

Klaus looked at her up and down, considering his next words. On one hand, she deserved to be punished for that little stunt. On the other, he did understand her honest confusion. “Well you certainly should be,” he answered sternly. Caroline stood in front of him, filled with anxiety. She really didn’t understand this punishment thing. He said he would never hurt her… but what would he do instead? Finally, he sighed and rolled his eyes. What was she doing to him? “But no. I’m going to let this one go.” As soon as he said the words, Caroline let out a whoosh of air. Crisis averted… maybe. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into him as much as possible so he could talk to her nose to nose. “However, this is your one and only free pass,” he said firmly. “If you ever show me that sort of disrespect again, you will regret it. Are we clear?”

Caroline nodded her up and down dramatically and gulped. “Crystal Sir.”

Klaus patted her on the head. “Good girl.”

She smiled up at him and couldn’t resist asking, “So… for quite some time, huh?”

Klaus rolled his eyes again, but this time because she was so adorable when she was clueless. “Yes, Caroline, for quite some time… even with that god-awful disguise, which you are never, ever, ever allowed to wear ever again,” he laughed as she nuzzled her head into his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of her hair and gently stroked her back.

“It started about a year after you came to the firm. You had just won your first internationally publicized murder trial and you had gotten the defendant completely acquitted on a technicality even though the entire world knew he was guilty as sin. It was fiercely impressive and any of us would have been on cloud nine. But you? I found you crying in your office. When I came in and sat with you, you told me you just helped a guilty man go free. I told you that you did your job, but it didn’t help. You said that if anyone got hurt, it would be your fault. Do you remember?” he asked, pulling back to look in her eyes.

Caroline chortled as she thought back to that day. Of course, she remembered it. He had been so kind and gentle and…not very Klaus Mikaelson. He sat with her and held her hand while she got it all out. That was when she started calling him Klaus. “Yeah, it was a week after I turned 25. That was when you started assigning me the mental health cases where the defendant would either end up in a state hospital or prison but would never go free. And we both pretended I didn’t know exactly why you were doing it,” she laughed.

“I knew then that you were something very special,” he said, looking at her affectionately. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain as he slapped her ass, pulling away from her. “Now go get changed so we can go. And don’t make me wait or you really will be in trouble,” he ordered, all business.

“Yes Sir,” she beamed at him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Over dinner, Klaus explained more about the lifestyle to his blonde little toy… when he wasn’t staring at the way her nipples tightened under the thin fabric of her dress as he teased her with all the things he could do to her. By the time they got home, they were both more than ready to play. Caroline wasted no time setting up the room before stripping off the dress, which she wore without a bra or panties, and kneeling by the bed.

Klaus entered and took his time removing his jacket and tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his dark red button-down shirt as he circled her over and over, drawing out the anticipation. “What to do with you… hmm… so many, many choices…” he teased. He had known all day what he was going to do, but she didn’t need to know that. He enjoyed the way she nibbled her lower lip, completely unsure of what he had in store for her.

He walked over to the top drawer in his dresser where already had everything he needed waiting for him. He smirked as he walked back to her. “Well,” he began. “I think the first thing to do is to say goodbye.” When Caroline looked up at him, he had a devious look on his face. “Now you see me…” He put a leather blindfold around her head that had leather circles covering each eye and buckled in the back. “Now you don’t,” he whispered seductively in her ear, reaching down to pinch a nipple. She licked her lips as arousal flushed through her, sending electric jolts right to her pussy. What was he going to do? He took a step back to look at her, naked and kneeling in front of him, completely vulnerable. It was all he could do not to throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless. That would come, but later.

Caroline could hear him moving around. She heard some kind of plastic in the air but couldn’t place the sound. Then she heard a match and suddenly the air was filled with a sweet, floral scent. Rose petals, she was guessing. “Wrist,” he said, taking her hand when she offered it up to him. She felt what must have been the leather and fur cuffs her told her about. He put one on each wrist before instructing her to stand up. He attached cuffs to her ankles as well before leading her over to the bed. As she lay down, she realized the sound must have been the plastic sheet she now found herself on. Seeing her begin to open her mouth, he put a finger on her lips. “Speak when you’re spoken to, princess,” he reminded her. She nodded her head. “Good girl.”

Klaus took each wrist and ankle and attached them to silver rings at the corner of each bedpost. He took a moment to enjoy the view of her laying spread eagle for him. She told him she only got the Brazilian wax for vacation, but he would make her keep up with that. He enjoyed having an unobstructed view of her pussy spread wide for him. He climbed on top of her and sucked on a nipple, biting it hard and then smoothing out the pain with his tongue. She was still so new to the sensation of pain on her nipples that she gasped every time he did it… which kept him doing it over and over so he could hear the pleasurable little sounds she made over and over as he teased her.

He kissed her deeply and passionately, demanding control of her mouth with his tongue. He had never been the type for long make-out sessions, but Caroline made him want to kiss her so hard that the lines between them blurred. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her nipples against his chest, hardened into little pebbles. He ran his hands up and down her body, playing with each breast in turn. He finally rolled to the side and propped himself up on his elbow while they both caught their breath.

As he leaned over her, he played with her body as though it belonged to him. As far as he was concerned, her body DID belong to him after their conversation before dinner. He smiled happily and sighed, loving the sight of her cuffed to HIS bed. He trailed his fingers down her belly and gently teased her lower lips. She was completely drenched, and he suspected she had been for a good long time. “You know, you were quite rude to be earlier,” he playfully pouted as he played with her pussy. “You hurt my feelings,” he teased. “You really don’t deserve to come tonight…”

He smirked as he saw her visibly bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from speaking. “I could push you to the edge only to pull back just before you fall off…” He circled his finger around her clit, eliciting a moan. “And then pull back and refuse you that last push…” He pushed one finger in her and then two, hooking them to hit her at just the right angle. “And I could do it to you over and over and over for as long as I like, and you would be powerless to stop me…” He began to move his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm, his thumb rubbing her clit. “And there are so many, many things I have in this house that I could use to torture you…” He sped up his fingers and smiled his evil smile as he felt her nearing the edge. This was going to bed fun. “But luckily for you, I’m feeling generous this evening…” He sped up further when she threw her head back, her breasts heaving in the air. “So, you MIGHT be able to convince me to let you come…” He continued tormenting her, waiting long moments between sentences. “After all, you can be very persuasive, counselor.” He leaned forward to bite a nipple before nibbling his way up to her ear. “You may be able to make he consider it…” He whispered huskily, “If you beg me for it,” he taunted, biting her ear lobe.

Caroline had no problem begging for it this time. After their after-lunch sex, she had figured out that the louder and faster she begged, the more inclined he would be to indulge her. “Please Sir! Please let me come. Please let me come. Please let me come,” she chanted over and over as he played with her pussy. He slowed his rhythm every time she started to fade and sped up when she got louder. He smiled larger and larger the more desperate she got. “PLEASE SIR!” she shouted. “PLEASE LET ME COME SIR! PLEASE!”

Klaus leaned down and bit a nipple hard, pinching her clit at the same time. She cried out and just when she was about to topple over, he ripped his fingers away roughly, leaving her pussy to clench around thin air. “No. I don’t think I will, but you did make an excellent case, princess,” he taunted as she groaned, throwing her head back in frustration as she pulled at the cuffs holding her in place. Klaus was filled with mirth as he watched her struggle. She deserved a little torment after the way she had so thoroughly frustrated him. Revenge had never been so sweet.

Caroline’s chest heaved as she settled back down. She heard Klaus walk over to the dresser and kick off his shoes and socks. Then she heard him pick up something glass off the mahogany dresser. The bed sagged next to her under his weight as he propped himself up on his elbow once again. “What you’re about to feel is going to be wet and very warm, but it shouldn’t hurt…” He paused. “Much,” he added mischievously. Caroline gulped. He kissed her cheek and tweaked a nipple possessively before reminding her, “You can always use a safe word if you need to, love. I won’t ever hold it against you, alright?” he asked. She nodded enthusiastically, wanting to know what he had planned.

Suddenly Caroline’s nipple was warm and wet… very, very warm, but Klaus was right: it didn’t hurt… much. She gasped at the sensation as wax coated her other nipple. Once her nipples were completely covered, she felt Klaus slide a finger between her lips and tease her clit once more. She groaned as he pushed her higher and higher. He stopped and dripped wax all the way down her belly before continuing his torture. This time when he moved his finger down, he skipped past her center and pushed a wet finger into her anus, making her moan out loud.

He watched her face with an affectionate smile as he penetrated her ass in a steady rhythm, eventually adding a second slick finger. He sighed happily as she squirmed, completely bound to his bed. HIS bed. HIS Caroline. He leaned down and kissed her again as he sped up, their tongues dancing in time. He rubbed her clit in tiny circles with his thumb as he continued to gain speed. Once he knew she was getting close, he again ordered her to beg, only to pull out completely just before she came. This time she screamed in frustration, the sound making his ridiculously hard cock twitch. He considered just pulling it out of his trousers and slamming into her until she forgot everything but the sound of his name falling off her lips… but he had a lot more wax to torture her with, and it would be such a shame to waste it.

Klaus spread her lips wide and dripped a single hot drop directly on her clit, making her cry out. He rubbed the wax away with his thumb, loving how much his touch was torturing her when she so desperately wanted to let go. This was better than a child waking up on Christmas morning. He sighed happily again as he began to pour individual drops all over her breasts, belly, arms and thighs. Occasionally he stopped his dripping to play with her pussy some more just to pull back at the last minute. He genuinely hadn’t decided if he was going to let her come tonight… but he was having an awful lot of fun debating it as she writhed under his touch.

Eventually he used up all the wax, by which point her entire body was covered with little rose scented dots. She was his little doll he turned into human artwork. He had an especially good time painting every inch of her pussy, letting the wax drip all the way down to her anus. She felt the bed spring back as he lifted himself up. She heard him put down the candle and take some things out of the drawer. The mattress sagged under his weight as he sat down next to her, one leg tucked beneath him.

Caroline heard the buzzing sound just before she felt a soft silicone vibrator start to tickle its way down to her pussy. First, he used it tortuously slowly all the way down past her clit and past her center and stop to press lightly into her anus before pulling back and repeating the pattern all the way up to each nipple and back down, alternating which hole he penetrated, pushing it in and out at random as he kept her guessing. She moaned every time he sped up his thrusting. She felt him insert it deep in her ass and suddenly his hand was gone but the toy remained. She felt something like a pen or possibly a paintbrush handle trail over her body as her ass vibrated.

“Tell me if this is too much, princess,” Klaus instructed gently as he pulled back the star on top of the evil stick and let go. Caroline half gasped half moaned at the intensely painful sensation as her pussy throbbed with arousal. He was right about pain enhancing pleasure. When she didn’t say anything, Klaus moved to a different spot and released it again. Each time he let go, the evil stick left a dark red spot in its wake that he knew would ripen to a bruise by morning. As she hadn’t stopped him, he kept doing it over and over until he knew she was reaching her limit. “Take a deep breath and exhale with the pain,” he gently commanded. He aimed the star right at her nipple after she inhaled. She cried out and lost her breath. “Hmm… let’s try that again, shall we?” He trailed the stick over to her other nipple. “Breathe in.” He released the star onto her other nipple, and she lost her breath again. “Well,” he sighed, “I suppose we’ll just have to keep practicing,” he smirked. He repeated the torture to each nipple five times before deciding she had had enough. He beamed at her, full of pride. His brave, beautiful Caroline.

“Perhaps you should ask me again. Nicely this time,” he teased. She immediately began begging, shouting loudly. He suckled each nipple and went back and forth between the two as he worked the toy in and out of her, switching holes at random. She was moaning and whimpering in a steady rhythm in between her pleas. The vibrator was now soaked, and he was pushing it deep, deep inside of her as she begged. He kissed and nipped his way down her chest and belly, gently circling her clit with his tongue as he increased his thrusts into her ass. Her entire body was shaking as she desperately begged him to push her over the edge, mascara falling like black paint down her porcelain cheeks. “Oh, I suppose… since you’ve been so well behaved since we got back…” he teased. “Although you were very mean to me earlier…” He continued his torture, sighing dramatically. “I just can’t decide.”

She was so desperate that she was openly sobbing as tears streamed down her face, her begging coming out in short gasps as he repeatedly pulled back just before she lost control. Making up his mind, he commanded, “Come for me, Caroline. Now.” He immediately began pumping hard and fast into her pussy, angling the toy to hit her in just the right spot as he latched his lips around her clit and sucked, swirling around and around with his skilled tongue. She came harder than she ever had, soaking his face as she screamed and screamed and screamed. And since he was feeling particularly sadistic that evening, he made her come again right after. And then once more for good measure, absolutely filled with glee watching her suffer for him.

By the time he rolled off the bed to undress himself, Caroline was a panting mess, tears streaming down her cheeks as adrenaline tore her apart. Klaus smirked as he pulled off his shirt, followed immediately by his trousers and boxers. Deciding to have pity on her, he gave her a few minutes to recover, stroking his erection as he watched her heaving. Once she was still, he unhooked her and ordered her on her knees before him.

“Open your mouth and suck my cock like the good little girl I know you can be, princess.” As soon as he felt her begin to suck, he wound her hair around his fist, pulling it hard, and allowed his eyes to shut. He groaned as she pleasured him exactly the way he taught her. In that moment, he very seriously considered letting go and watching her swallow it all down her pretty little throat. It took all of his willpower to pull out of her mouth. “Stop. Hands and knees on the bed. Now,” he commanded. He practically tackled her onto the bed in his haste to bury himself deep inside her pussy.

Barely able to contain himself, he addressed her, his throat hoarse with need. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast and no matter how much you want to, you will NOT come.” The second she nodded her head he slammed his cock into her as deep as she could take it. The way he took her was nothing less than a primal claiming. He fucked her harder than she’d ever been fucked in her life. He dragged his nails down her back, making her gasp in pain as the pleasure in her pussy overwhelmed her. He smacked her ass so hard he left a perfect handprint. “Don’t do it, Caroline,” he warned between clenched teeth. She whimpered and choked out a desperate plea, begging him for the relief he was absolutely not giving her. “No, Caroline. You,” thrust, “will,” pump, “not,” slam, “come.” Her hands and knees began to shake with the effort it took to control herself. He pushed her head down into the mattress to take the weight off her arms and held her in place with his nails digging into her hips as her knees gave out. She buried her face in the soft linens and screamed at the top of her lungs as he brutally fucked her at a punishing rhythm until finally, mercifully, spilling his seed deep, deep inside her.

Klaus slowed his thrusts as his cock spasmed through his orgasm. He fell on top of her, panting so hard he could barely breathe, his forehead resting against her back. Caroline was a trembling mess beneath him. She whimpered as he pulled out, knowing that he really and truly was not going to let her come. He collapsed onto the bed, pulling her into his arms as she shivered in frustration. She looked up at him, makeup smeared all over her face. He spoke to her in between deep, heaving breaths. “Don’t ever yell at me again.” As soon as the words were out, he felt his head fall back into the pillow, his eyes rolling shut as he continued his attempts to catch his breath.

“So much for not punishing me,” she pouted.

Klaus choked out a brief laugh. “Oh, that wasn’t punishment,” he panted. When she looked up at him, he smirked before pulling her tighter against him, resting her head on his heaving chest. “Believe me, sweetheart, when I want to punish you, you’ll know.” His words were the last thing either of them heard before falling into a deep, deep sleep, hearts still racing.

 

***********************

Ok, what did you guys think? PLEASE leave me some feedback!


	5. Rule Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets caught breaking the rules

Hey readers! This is kind of short for me, but I wanted to give you something as I probably won't get to write much this weekend. More soon! Please leave me a review if you like it or have any requests!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Five – Rule Breaker

Klaus Mikaelson walked into Caroline Forbes’ apartment and smirked. He didn’t have to see what she was doing to know what that buzzing sound was. He slipped off his shoes and padded silently across the living room and listened outside her bedroom door. She was moaning his name over and over, her voice breathy as her panting steadily increased. Oh, this was going to be fun. Caroline had been his sub for three months now and this was the first time she had broken a rule. She truly was a natural.

Slowly, he pushed opened the door and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, smirk wide as his hungry eyes took in the sight before him. Caroline was naked and shiny with sweat. Her legs were spread wide as she fucked herself with a large green vibrator while her other hand furiously rubbed her clit. She was breathtaking. It took all of his willpower not to jump on top of her. He had never been more attracted to anyone as he was to her. The only thing keeping him together was the excitement of what her face was about to look like

Klaus cleared his throat as he leaned sideways against the door frame. Caroline’s head shot up from where she had it thrown back. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her nipples were rock hard, and her hand was soaked. Her mouth dropped open when she realized she had been caught. “Oh, don’t let me stop you, love. Do continue,” he ordered casually. She opened her mouth to speak and he held up a finger to his lips and slowly shook his head back in forth in warning. She gulped as she lay back down and began her thrusting. Klaus cocked his head to the side and watched the green cock move in and out of her.

Caroline began whimpering and bit down on her lower lip as she approached her limit. Klaus smirked again. At least she had the good sense not to ask to come. Perhaps she was learning after all. He waited quite a while before finally speaking. “Come for me, Caroline,” he instructed, his voice amused. Caroline looked up at him in shock, but he just gave her a stern look indicating she should do as she was told. She gulped again as she threw her head back, moaning. He watched her pussy spasm around the toy as she came undone. He was very, very thoroughly enjoying her little performance.

Her breathing eventually steadied as her chest stopped heaving. She propped herself up on one elbow as she moved her hand down to remove the vibrator from her dripping pussy. Klaus made a tsk tsk sound with his tongue and slowly shook his head when she looked up at him. When she looked at his face, he smiled his most angelic, dimpled smile and she swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn’t going to be good. “Again,” he instructed calmly, smiling happily.

Caroline groaned, knowing exactly where this was going. She slowly began building herself up again, circling her clit with one slick finger. Klaus watched her finger move around over and over as her moans began again. He was pleased when she panted out his name, but moreso because now he knew she thought of him when he wasn’t even there. He was falling for her and fast. He sighed contentedly as she fucked herself for him. “You can come, sweetheart,” he cooked in his English accent. He watched as her thrusts sped up and she used two fingers to rub her clit up and down. She moaned and her back arched, nipples high, as she came again. This time she didn’t try to remove the toy. Smart girl, that one. She looked over at him, biting her lower lip. “Again,” he said, smiling.

Klaus walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, one leg tucked beneath him, after she finished yet again. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips before drawing back with that same devious smile. She knew then that he wasn’t finished with her. She looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him to stop but he ignored her as he looked down between her legs. “As pleased as I am that you’re enjoying the butt plug I got you, take it out and give your little green friend a turn there instead.”

Caroline nodded her head, immediately doing as he said. “Yes Sir,” she said quietly.

Klaus looked down at her and smiled at her with genuine affection. Seeing that look on his face relaxed her somewhat. At least he wasn’t angry… right? She pulled out the bright pink butt plug and it exited her anus with a small pop. Klaus rifled through her little toy box sitting next to her on the bed and selected a cinnamon lubricant. Handing it to her, he nodded at the toy. She squeezed a generous amount of lubricant onto the already slick toy and repositioned her lips to allow better access to her ass.

Klaus’ eyes flashed as he watched her insert the thick green toy into her anus. He watched her slowly begin to work it in and out with short thrusts. “Take all of it,” he instructed. She nodded her head as she pushed all eight inches of it deep, deep inside of her. “Now take it all the way out and do it again and keep doing that until I say otherwise.” She did as he said, slowly moving it in and out. He held his head to the side to get a better view, his cock twitching as he watched it move in and out of his little sub.

“Play with your clit, too,” he added softly. She circled her clit with one finger and swirled it around and around, her breasts heaving as she hit just the right spot. “Move the toy faster. Good girl,” he added when she did as he asked. She made eye contact with him at the epithet and he smiled at her, dimples showing. He looked back into her toy box and selected a small purple clit vibrator and handed it to her. “Use that instead, princess.” She pressed the button and the toy jumped to life, strong vibrations radiating through her fingers as she touched it to her clit, moaning loudly at the intense sensation. “Fuck yourself harder.”

Caroline moaned louder as she thrust the toy faster and harder into her ass, rapidly approaching the edge once more. Klaus reached out and gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear as her head pressed down into the mattress, eyes closed. She leaned into his touch and whimpered softly at the tender contact, feeling the stark contrast between him and the toy he ordered her to use so harshly. He continued to stroke her temple as he commanded, “Come for me again, Caroline.” She came harder than before and without hesitation. Her moans turned into screams and she circled the vibrator around and around her clit in time with her rapid thrusts, her legs shaking.

Caroline looked up at him desperately, praying he would let her stop. “Sir, please…” When he didn’t stop her, she continued. “Please, not again, please…”

Klaus grinned widely, his eyes sparkling. “But I thought you wanted to come, princess?” he mocked, pulling his hand away from her head, his face feigning confusion. She shook her head back and forth pleadingly, but he continued smiling that infuriating smile. “No? Are you sure?” She nodded her head. “Hmmm…” He looked at her, considering her request. “Ask me after you come again,” he ordered, eyes sparkling with humor. She whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes. “You can take it out of your ass, though. Fuck your pussy for me this time.”  
Caroline moved the vibrator from her ass back to her pussy and began slowly building herself up. “Do it fast and hard,” he calmly instructed, staring at her pussy as the green cock moved in and out. She moaned loudly at the exquisite torture. She had never been so desperate to come while equally as desperate not to. Klaus was like that, always one extreme against another. The dichotomy of his affection combined with torment was intoxicating. “Don’t forget this one,” he added helpfully, offering her the smaller vibrator. “It’s time for you to come again, sweetheart.” She looked at him and shook her head back and forth, biting her lower lip as tears began to fall. He ignored her and waited until he took the toy before returning his thumb to her forehead, soothing her as she shattered, her whole-body trembling.

Klaus smiled fondly at her as her breathing slowed, still stroking her temple and forehead with his thumb. Eventually she opened her eyes and looked up at him for instructions. “You can take it out now,” he told her gently. She nodded her thanks, her body covered in sweat from the intense pleasure that just overwhelmed her. He picked up a rag from the box and held his hand out for the toy. She held back a groan as she handed it over, knowing she was never going to see it again. To her surprise, he set it back in the box before doing the same with the forgotten butt plug and smaller vibrator.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead next to where his thumb still gently caressed her, giving her comfort even though she misbehaved. She propped herself up on her elbows. He smiled his sweet dimpled smile down at her and cocked his head to the side, considering her. “Did you enjoy that, princess?” he asked quietly.

Caroline looked at him skeptically, but slowly nodded her head. “Yes Sir,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper as apprehension filled her.

“What do you say to me, Caroline?” he asked, still watching her with that adoring expression on his face.

“Thank you for letting me come, Sir,” she replied obediently.

“Good girl,” he told her, drawing from her a small smile.

She bit down on her lip and asked nervously, “Was that my punishment, Sir?”

Klaus eyed her sideways and chuckled, grinning in amusement. “As I’ve told you before, love, when I want to punish you, you’ll know,” he told her with a wink. She whimpered again, gulping. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.” She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, unsure what he meant. “Go behind my back like that,” he said quietly, looking at her with disappointment, making her with it WAS anger. That expression was worse. “I would have let you come if you had asked.” At her raised eyebrows, he nodded. “All you ever have to do is ask when you want something. I thought you knew that, princess,” he told her, and she swore she saw a look of hurt in his eyes.

Caroline looked at him sadly, eyes full of remorse. “I’m sorry, Sir. Really sorry, like, genuinely sorry. I should have come to you.”

“You can always come to me, Caroline, with anything,” he said honestly, before his lip turned up in a smirk. “Although I admit you may not always like my answer,” he added with a wink. Seeing her bite her lip again, he rolled his eyes and leaned down and kissed her, gently massaging her tongue with his own. He pulled back, a low growl in the back on his throat. He pushed the toy box off the bed, toys clattering all over the floor. He smiled at her shocked expression. “Don’t worry about that. You won’t be needing them for a very, very long time,” he taunted, crawling on top of her as he swallowed her groan when his mouth met hers.

Klaus kissed and nipped his way down her throat as he pinched a nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp. He worked his way back up the other side of her neck and hovered over her, his lips brushing hers as he whispered to her. “Don’t feel too badly, princess.” He stopped to kiss her deeply before speaking again. Smirking, he teased, “I greatly, greatly enjoyed your show.” He ground into her, his jeans hitting her clit, making her shiver. He pulled back and peered down at her. “Do you want to keep going, Caroline?”

Caroline bit her lower lip, unsure what to say. She’d had enough, but she didn’t want to tell him no after she had already misbehaved. “Well… what do you want to do, Sir?” she asked tentatively.

“I want to bed inside you. Now,” he answered quickly, kissing her again. He looked down at her and saw that she was still worrying her lower lip. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “But I don’t want it enough to push you past your limit. If you need to stop, we can,” he assured her.

“Well… I don’t think I can come again… at least I don’t want to…. but I want you to…” she said apprehensively. “Could we… I mean, could I…. maybe just go down on you instead?”

Klaus looked down and smiled at her, shaking his head. He kissed her on the forehead before rolling off of her and pulling her to his chest. “That’s alright. You’re worn out. You should rest up a bit,” he said softly, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

“You aren’t mad?” she asked nervously.

Klaus snorted and rolled his eyes. “Believe me sweetheart, there are many things in this world worthy of my ire but worn out submissives are not one of them.” Relaxing at his reassurances, she curled into him as he stroked her shoulder and arm up and down. “However, there is something I’d like to know,” he continued. Caroline looked up at him questioningly. “What made you disobey me? You never have before.” Her face fell as she averted her eyes. “No, I don’t mean it like that. I’m just curious as to what had you so aroused that you couldn’t wait,” he added, smirking. She blushed at his question and buried her face in his chest. He tipped her face towards him with a finger under her chin. “I asked you a question, Caroline,” he told her sternly.

Caroline bit her lower lip and hesitated until he narrowed his eyes at her. “I was thinking about…” she paused, embarrassed. “Having an audience…” she said, trailing off.

To her surprise, Klaus’ face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Well how fortunate then. I believe you will be quite happy with where we’re going this evening.” Caroline perked up at that and raised an eyebrow. He smiled at her mischievously, drawing out the anticipation. “Tonight, I’m taking you to my dungeon.”


	6. Funishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline endures her first punishment at Klaus' favorite dungeon.

* * *

A/N Hello my lovelies! Thank you guys for all the support. I’m glad I’m not the only one with a dirty mind. ;) This story is still relatively plot free, but I have added quite a bit of stuff about their connection and whatnot. I’ve tried to explain some aspects of the lifestyle, but if something doesn’t make sense, please let me know. These stories are based on my personal experiences, but if you have your own to share, I’d love to hear! Or if you don’t but have ideas, tell me those too! The more ideas the merrier!

Special shout out to my friend DarkGhostLight for all her wonderful questions about the lifestyle and suggestions for very dirty kinky smut. Thank you amiga!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Six - Funishment

 

“Now, Caroline,” Klaus teased with a smirk, “now I am punishing you.” He stepped back to admire his handiwork. In preparation for her first night at his dungeon, Klaus bought her a back and red corset mini dress with a big red belt and black buckle in the front. Obviously, there were matching stripper heels as well that had corset lacing up the back. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to spoil her. Her breasts were pushed up and on display, her nipples barely covered. The skirt left very little to the imagination and hid nothing if she had to bend down. And he would be sure to have her bend down as often as possible. Written on her breasts in matching red lipstick were the words: ‘Ask me why I’m a bad girl.’

Caroline stood and stared at him. She was not amused. “Seriously, Klaus?” she asked in disbelief. He just smirked at her with that infuriating smile of his, clearly enjoying her discomfort. “’Ask me why I’m a bad girl?’ What the hell am I supposed to say if somebody actually asks?”

“Oh, believe me sweetheart, they will ALL ask,” he laughed. “You tell them the truth: you touched yourself without permission. Very, very naughty,” he tsked.

Caroline glared at him. “This is a joke, right?”

“Not at all. You broke the rules and are being punished accordingly,” he said casually, still highly entertained.

Caroline rolled her eyes and groaned. “You’re seriously going to make me do this?”

Suddenly all of the mirth dropped from his face. He set the lipstick down, sat on the bed, and pulled Caroline onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her. She huffed and turned her face away from him. He grazed the back of his knuckles down her cheek and tilted her head to face him. “Hey,” he started gently. “Look at me, Caroline.” She took her time considering it, but eventually she made eye contact. “No, princess. I will never MAKE you do anything and it’s very important that you know that.”

Caroline looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. “So, I don’t have to go out like this?” she asked, biting her bottom lip.

“I am instructing you to do so, but no. You do not HAVE to,” he explained. “However, we did have an agreement and you violated the terms of that agreement and in accordance with our contract, I am well within my rights to punish you in a manner I see fit and this is what I have chosen. I expect you to do as you’re told.” He paused for a moment to see if she would say anything, but she just sulked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus sighed before continuing. “As much as I would love for you to always obey me in all things, I am well aware that is not realistic. You are not a slave, nor do I want you to be. You may be my girlfriend first, but you are also my submissive. You are going to make mistakes. As we are in a relationship with a power dynamic, I will, on occasion, punish you for your indiscretions. However, nothing about our lives together should ever cause you any genuine distress. So, if you feel very strongly that you cannot do this, you need only tell me. You can ALWAYS say no, Caroline,” he added, kissing her cheek softly.

Caroline looked at him sideways as she took in his words. She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. “Alright, fine. I don’t want to, like I REALLY don’t want to, but… we did have a deal and fair is fair. I’ll do it,” she conceded, pouting.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked quietly.

“Ummm…. Hello! I literally just said I DON’T want to,” she pointed out.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Yes, you’ve made that quite clear, love. I am asking if you’re sure you want to be my submissive.”

“Of course, I do!” she answered quickly, shocked that he would even ask. “Just because I’m not happy about it doesn’t mean I want to break up.”

Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek again, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “I’m not suggesting we breakup. I love our dynamic and this IS what I want. I’ve been a Dominant for a long time and have no desire to be anything else. But your misery will bring me no joy, and I’d rather have you as a girlfriend than not at all. So, I will ask again: are you sure this is what YOU want, Caroline?”

The blonde turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled her head against his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as he waited for her answer. He REALLY did not want to change their dynamic, but he was falling fast and would give it up in a heartbeat if she was truly unhappy. He never wanted to see her unhappy. Uncomfortable yes. Unhappy no. She pulled back to look at him, arms still around his neck. “You would really be with me if I didn’t want to be your sub anymore?” she asked hesitantly.

Klaus hung his head for a moment before looking up at her from under his long lashes, dimples firmly in place. “Of course, I would, sweetheart.”

Caroline beamed at him. “It makes me really happy to hear that, but yes. I like us the way we are… even if I’m not enjoying this particular aspect of I,” she said, glaring at him. “I’m sure this is what I want… Sir,” she added with a mischievous smile.

Relief flooded through him as he kissed her. He pulled back and grinned. “Good girl. Now, off you pop,” he said as he patted her thigh several times. When she got up, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a small box. “I have something for you, if you’re interested.” Caroline’s interest was already piqued. She had never been a materialistic person, but Klaus enjoyed showering her with affection, which often included gifts. Who was she to turn him down? She wouldn’t want to offend him after all. She walked over to him to see what he had for her. “Do you remember what I told you about collars?”

Ever the perfect student, she immediately replied, “Yes. A collar is like a wedding ring, not a fashion accessory.” He nodded, pleased. “The first step is to put me under protection, which you did. The next step is consideration and training. The last step is a formal collaring ceremony, which is like a marriage.”

“Very good,” he praised. “Do you remember what I told you about day collars?”

She nodded again. “Yes. A day collar is a discreet piece of jewelry that symbolizes the relationship without drawing unwanted attention. Some people give them for consideration whereas some people use them only in formal ceremonies. When at an event or in closed company, it’s safe to wear an actual collar.”

“Mmmhmm,” Klaus confirmed, nodding. He moved behind her in front of the mirror and opened the box for her to see. Inside was a white gold chain with a diamond circle and two smaller white gold circles, one on each side. From the middle ring hung a small white gold “M” that she knew was the Mikaelson family crest. “If you’re sure this is what you want, I would like to put you under consideration and begin your formal training. I had this made for you, so I hope you will accept my offer but if you aren’t ready you can say no.”

Caroline’s eyes widened as she stared at the necklace. It was absolutely gorgeous. She could tell he put a lot of thought into it. She stared at it for a long moment before she realized he was anxiously awaiting her decision. “Yes!” she said suddenly. “Ah, I mean, Yes Sir, I would like that very much.” Klaus beamed at her as he took it out of the box.

“Kneel for me. It’s customary.” She eagerly did as he said. She held up her hair so he could put it around her neck. It wasn’t as tight as a choker, but it was still rather short. “The two smaller rings signify that further training is needed. The final version will have only the larger one,” he explained as he locked the clasp with a small tool.

“It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed, jumping up and spinning around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Sir. I love it.”

Klaus leaned down and kissed her on the lips. “Good girl. You are very welcome.” He took her hand and pulled her forward. “Come, we should go. We need to get there early so you can answer as many questions as possible,” he added with a very evil grin. Remembering her punishment, she threw her head back and groaned. This part of the night was really going to suck

XXXXXXXXXXX.

Klaus parked the car in front of what looked like a regular shop front. They were in an industrial area. Businesses were all around, mostly run by tradesmen. Next to the door they were about to enter was a tire shop and across the street was a tile store. Klaus opened the door and they walked into a small lobby. It looked like any other lobby for a normal business. At Caroline’s surprised expression, he told her, “Dungeons, good ones, are very discreet. This is where we check in with our aliases. Past the next door is the actual dungeon. When the exterior door is open, the interior door isn’t. That way passersby can’t accidentally see something they shouldn’t,” he explained.

Caroline nodded. “Makes sense. May please I take off this coat now, Sir?” Both of them were wearing long coats to enter the dungeon without drawing attention. Klaus was wearing black jeans, boots, a lightweight fine mesh shirt. It was hard to tell it was mesh unless looking up close as the holes were very, very small. Over his shirt he wore a leather vest with all kinds of badges and pins representing different parts of his journey or people close to him.

Klaus stepped behind her and helped her out of her coat and hung it up on the coatrack. He did the same with his own. Pulling the suitcase with all of his toys and their changes of clothes behind them, he beckoned to her. “Ready?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Caroline thought he was enjoying this way WAY too much. Evil bastard.

When they walked in the lights were low and rhythmic house music was playing in the background. There were different types of BDSM furniture all around. In one corner was a group of comfy looking couches. On one wall was a bar with drinks and snacks set up. Klaus had told her in advance that dungeons don’t serve alcohol because mixing play with alcohol could get somebody killed. There were several hallways leading to other rooms for different types of scenes that not everybody wanted to watch: fire play, blood play, electrical play, needle play, knife play, etc. He told her there was one room in the back for scenes that included sex, but most public scenes did not have that element. It wasn’t a swinger’s club after all. Caroline was hoping they could go to THAT room.

Caroline suddenly turned around when she heard a familiar voice. Turning, she saw her best friend Katerina Petrova standing there, hand on hip. “What the fuck did you do, Carebear?” she asked, smiling widely at her friend’s chest.

Caroline threw her arms around her. “Ohmigod Kat! You’re here! What are you doing in NOLA?”

Kat pulled back and tossed her long brown curls over one bare shoulder. She was wearing a dark blue corset over a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings and sleek knee high black boots with a sharp stiletto heel. “You didn’t think I was going to miss your first dungeon trip, did you?” She smirked as Caroline smiled at the surprise. “I saw Klausy here RSVP the two of you on the events page on fet so I hopped on a plane and voila!” The two girls smiled at each other before Kat gave her an evil grin. “So, why are you a bad girl?” she asked with a highly amused expression.

Caroline groaned and hung her head. Looking up at the ceiling, she said, “God, this sucks so much! I touched myself without permission.”

Kat and Klaus both grinned like idiots at her discomfort. Naughty subs were hilarious. “Very shameful,” she said with mock displeasure, shaking her head from side to side before smiling widely again.

Caroline looked between the two and put her hands on her hips, lips pressed together as she exhaled with a huff. “I’m glad you two find this so amusing. I hate both of you,” she said giving them a death glare.

Kat laughed and threw an arm around her. “Oh, come on Care. It’s all in good fun. Punishments aren’t for real issues,” she said with an eye roll. “Doms just like to fuck with their subs and the rest of us get to watch the hilarity. If either of you did something genuinely wrong, you’d sit down and talk it out as equals. It’s really more like… funishment,” she smirked. When Caroline glared at her again, she conceded, “Although maybe not from where your standing.” Turning to Klaus, she informed him, “I have your order.” She handed him the black velvet bag she had set on the bar behind them.

Klaus smiled happily. “Excellent,” he said as he took the bag from her. Opening it, he spoke to Caroline. “Kneel me for. Good girl,” he said when she did as she was told. He pulled out a black leather collar with soft fur lining. It had a D ring in the back and a large O ring in the front with two smaller rings on the side. The Mikaelson crest was pressed into the leather on either side of the larger ring. “This is your formal consideration collar,” he explained.

Kat held out a hand to help her up. “And in case you took your stupid pills this morning, you should know that the fact that he’s putting that on you here,” she said as she gestured to the dungeon, “is a big fucking deal. Now everybody knows that you’re his.” Caroline beamed and Klaus smiled at her with his dimples. “So, are you gonna open the rest of the bag?” she sassed at Klaus.

Klaus grinned his evil smile as he pulled out a leather leash. Caroline looked at him like he couldn’t be serious. When she didn’t say anything, he turned her around and attached the leash to the D ring. “Can’t have you going too far while you’re being punished, princess,” he teased, tugging her to him and kissing her temple. He pulled out the next item and Caroline rolled her eyes at both of them. It was a black silicone princess butt plug with the Mikaelson crest on the little circle at the end. Klaus instructed, “Turn around and lean forward with your hands on the bar.” She did as he said and he gently caressed her bare cheeks with his hand before smacking her hard once, making her yelp in surprise. He leaned down to open a front pocket in his toy bag. “I just need lube, give me a second.”

Before he could even unzip the pocket, Kat pulled a small tube of lube from in between her breasts. She held it out to him, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “What? I come prepared.” Klaus held up one hand defensively as he took the small tube in the other.

Klaus applied the lube and slipped the plug into Caroline’s anus before smacking her again. “Come,” he said as he tugged her short leash. “Let’s mingle. I’ll show you around and introduce you to everyone. Have your answers ready, sweetheart,” he teased with an evil smile.

Klaus was right. Everybody they came across asked her why she was a bad girl. After a while, the burning in her cheeks and blush subsided. Everybody was teasing her, but there was no malice behind their words. Maybe Kat was onto something when she called it ‘funishment.’ Caroline was surprised by how nice everyone seemed. Couples were all around. He pointed out people before they got to them. “If you recognize that naked man kneeling in the corner,” he said gesticulating, “that’s my eldest brother, Finn. He’s there because his wife, Mistress Sage, must not be here yet. We’ll say hello later. He can’t speak right now,” he said, amused.

“That’s Davina and her pets, Josh and Aiden,” he pointed. There was a young and sexy brunette in a corset and tiny skirt talking to a group while two men kneeled at her feet. She was gently stroking one of their heads as the other played with a chew toy. “Josh is the puppy and Aiden is the kitten.” All around Dominants were lavishing their subs with attention, many of them in the middle of scenes. “That’s Lexi and her sub, Stefan,” he pointed at another couple. The woman was a gorgeous blonde using a crop to tease the man next to her in leather pants and nothing else, a collar around his neck.

“Those are Jo and Alaric.” Jo was clearly the Dominant in that relationship as she was resting her stiletto boots on top of a naked man’s back as he curled up beneath her feet. She was talking to gay couple, the brunette one resting his feet on his own blonde sub. “Jeremy and Matt,” he nodded. “Sybil and Seline. They are both Dominants, so that gentleman kneeling next to Sybil is their sub, Arcadius,” he said pointing to a trio of two white women in leather corsets and a black man clad only in leather briefs. “That isn’t his real name, of course,” he explained. “We all have an alias we use on the website we’re on. You register and sign in with that so there is never a record of real names anywhere. Most of the people here have known each other for a long time, but some never reveal anything about their vanilla lives. He runs some type of corporation, but that’s all anyone really knows.

“That witch lurking in the shadows back there,” he pointed to a distant corner,” is Dahlia.” He rolled his eyes. “Everybody hates her, but she comes around anyway. We won’t talk to her,” he told Caroline. “That’s my eldest sister, Freya, with her Dominant Enzo. They’ve been married for seven or eight years now I think.” The man had his wife in his arms on an out of the way couch. He stared at her adoringly, like there was no one else in the room. He was dressed in an outfit similar to Klaus’, but Freya was completely naked. They had clearly just finished their scene. “They’re in the middle of aftercare, so we won’t bother them.

“The man hanging from the ceiling is Malachi.” There was a naked man clad only in a ball gag and penis cage hung in a very elaborate rope display. “His Mistress, Bonnie, is punishing him for whatever he’s done this time. He’s always misbehaving. I would never deal with a brat like that, but Bonnie enjoys taming him and they’re happy, so whatever works. He’ll have to watch all night as everyone else gets to play. The cage prevents him from getting an erection. If he gets aroused, it would be very painful. Horrible things. I have no idea why anyone would want to use one, but I’ve been known to light people on fire, so who am I to judge?” Caroline’s eyes widened when he said that, but he paid her no mind. He said things like that at random and she had a very hard time figuring out when he was kidding.

Klaus pointed to a couple snuggling by the bar. “Those are Silas and Amara,” he gestured to a female Dominant and male sub also clad in only leather briefs and collar. The woman was holding his leash in one hand as he caged her in with his arms from behind. “They married earlier this year. The woman giving them a death stare is her ex-submissive, Qetsiyah. Amara released her when she met Silas. After that she went a bit mad, so we’ll avoid her, too.” He pointed to a man in the corner alone wearing khaki pants and a polo shirt. He looked extremely out of place in a dungeon. “That’s Tristan. He calls himself a master, but he did not earn the title from the community, so we all refuse to address him as such. He’s a presumptuous ass who thinks social niceties don’t apply to him. Nobody likes him either and no one ever plays with him, but he makes large contributions to the dungeon, so we put up with him. He just stands and watches. Bit creepy, actually.” He gestured to a lesbian couple that Caroline would not have minded getting to know better. “Those are Mary Louise and Nora. Nora is the topless one. She’s a brat but Mary Louise does her best to tame her. They’re into electrical play mostly, but they did one particularly interesting scene with clothespins.”

Kat walked up to them and pointed something out to Klaus quietly. His face suddenly dropped; his expression dark. He handed the leash to Kat. “Excuse me my lovelies.” He aggressively walked up to a short man watching one of the scenes. He smiled at him, but Caroline recognized the cold glint in his eyes. Whatever the guy had done had royally pissed him off. She had to strain to hear it. Klaus tapped the man and he turned to face him. Caroline sucked in a sharp breath. The guy was wearing a t shirt from Fifty Shades of Grey. That trash was a particularly sore spot for the entire community, but Klaus was especially sensitive about it.

“I take it you’re new,” Klaus stated, voice cold.

“Yeah! This is my first time! It’s so cool! I’m Declan,” he said in an Irish brogue, holding out his hand. Klaus looked down at it as though it were covered in mud, intentionally not taking it.

Klaus stepped closer to the shorter man and his voice was barely a whisper. “Well, Declan, get rid of that fucking shirt. Now,” he commanded.

Declan was taken aback. “What? Why? It’s cool! I got it special for tonight. I thought it would be appropriate for the occasion.”

Klaus smiled his truly evil smile, the one that sent people crying from his office. He contained it well, but he was furious. His voice was tinged with danger. “Get the fuck out of my dungeon and don’t come back until you figure out why it isn’t.” The boy’s eyes widened, and he hurried for the door. Klaus took a deep breath before walking back to the ladies with a forced smile.  
“Sorry about that ladies. It had to be done,” he explained.

Caroline looked at him with an unamused expression. “You were a little harsh, Sir. He was just a dumb kid.” Katerina sucked in a breath and took that as her cue to walk away.

Klaus stared at her, scoffing. “Wearing that trash in here is like wearing a swastika to a Temple. It’s offensive. There is nothing Dominant about Christian Grey. He gives all of us a bad name. That idiot writer made us all look like wifebeaters with mommy issues. He sublimates his misogyny with barely consensual BDSM. He doesn’t inflict pain because he enjoys the activity and enjoys pleasing his partner. He beats women because he hates women. And he has a very set victimology. They all look just like his abusive mother. Do you know who else has a very set victimology? Serial killers! He is nothing but an abuser taking out his rage on innocent women. The fact that he was into kink is irrelevant. An abuser in an abuser and without all the fancy toys, none of which are at ALL unique, he would still be an abuser. He had FIFTEEN submissives in just a few years. That alone is a red flag. In my entire life I have only collared two. If anybody behaved like that in our actual community, many people would intervene. The girl would be offered a room in someone’s house and it’s likely one of the lawyers would help her get a restraining order. You’re a lawyer. You know the laws regarding consent. It has to be freely given without coercion and can be revoked at any time for any or no reason or it isn’t consent. Consent does not involve bullying your girlfriend into a belting for an imaginary crime. If a man like that ever set one foot in my dungeon, he would be going home without it,” he said as he finished his rant.

Caroline looked at him with a soft expression. She put a calming hand on his bicep. “Are you ok, Klaus?” He wasn’t her Dominant that second. He was her boyfriend and she wanted to be there for whatever was going on with him. This was about more than just bad fanfiction.

Klaus sighed and looked over at her. How much should he tell her? He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “I don’t like people who do terrible things to those they claim to love. The most important job in my life is your protection.” Caroline looked up at him, encouraging him to continue. He sighed again. He could trust her, right? “When I first passed the bar exam, I was a Public Defender. I was assigned to a man charged with attempted murder of his 16-year-old daughter. I hadn’t asked if he had done it, but he decided to tell me he did. He looked me in the eye and told me the only reason his wife and son didn’t file charges as well was because they respected his authority. I snapped. The next thing I knew, I was on top of him and my knuckles were bloody. Fortunately, my brother Elijah had come to take me to lunch that day and he pulled me off. I don’t know how he did it, but Elijah convinced the man not to press charges. I suspect the man was more afraid than anything else. How the tables turned on him. I was very lucky. If he had reported it, I would have been disbarred. I haven’t gone near a domestic violence case since then.”

Caroline leaned in and kissed his cheek. There was more to the story, so she waited until he continued. “It was not a happy time in my life. My little brother had just died and my mother shortly before that.” He sighed again. He may as well tell her everything. “Her husband Mikael was all six of my sibling’s father, but he wasn’t mine. My mother was unfaithful and had an affair. Mikael hated me for being born and rather enjoyed making sure I knew that. He was abusive to her and to me, but we both protected my other siblings. Their marriage was not a happy one after that. My mother began to drink shortly after my brother Henrik was born and she didn’t stop until she died from liver failure. Henrik died not long after that.”

“Klaus, I’m so sorry. I had no idea,” she whispered softly. “How did your brother die?”

Klaus turned to her; his expression dark. “Broken neck. He had an ‘accident.’” He took a deep breath and Caroline didn’t ask anymore. “I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life. I seriously considered leaving the legal world. But then Mikael died, and Elijah and I took over the firm. Elijah thought it was best we stuck together and I’m glad he did.”

Caroline considered what he had told her. Her heart broke for him and all that he had survived. Mikael must have been a monster. “How did he die?” she asked quietly, not entirely sure she wanted to know anymore about his family just yet.

Klaus looked at her, eyes dead. “Break failure.”

Caroline sucked in a deep breath. No more questions. “God, how did you ever get through all of that?”

“Well, I’ll tell you what I didn’t do, which is take it out on innocent women.” He sighed and then shrugged. “I did what I would tell anyone to do. I got a therapist and grew up.” Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. “Well I did. Her name was Camille. She was very helpful for a time, but then she developed this unhealthy attachment to me. Asked me to meet her in bars and offered to come to my house for sessions. It was very unprofessional, so I stopped seeing her.”

Caroline wrapped herself around his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Well, you turned out alright, so I guess that’s what matters right?” He gave her a soft smile and put an arm around her. “Kat!” she called out to her friend. Kat looked over and grinned from where she had a man bent over the bar as she spanked him. She patted him on the head and walked away. “I see you’re making friends,” she teased.

“Always. I’m perfect. That was just a little tease, though. I’m in the mood for more than just a little BDSM tonight,” she said mischievously, rubbing her hands together. “You up for it?” she asked Caroline as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Caroline’s face lit up as she bit her lower lip. “I am…” she said tentatively, turning to Klaus. “But I don’t think I’m allowed to do anything since I’m being punished,” she said petulantly.

Klaus smirked at her. “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that, princess.”

“Wait, really?” she asked happily.

Klaus rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. “Why do you think I used lipstick? It washes off, love,” he teased.

Kat tossed her hair back before interrupting their moment. “Ok great. So are we gonna fuck or what?” she asked bluntly, hand on hip.

Klaus snorted. “I’m not fucking you, Katerina.”

Kat’s expression dropped and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Why not? What’s wrong with fucking me?” she asked with attitude, highly offended. “Everybody wants to fuck me because I’m amazing, clearly.”

Klaus just shrugged. “You’re not Caroline,” he replied as though that was very obvious. Caroline looked back at him and beamed. He returned her smile as he reached forward to pull a nipple out of her corset so he could pinch it, making her jump.

Kat looked him up and down, hand on her hip. “Ok, fine. I’ll give you that but being in love with my best friend is the ONLY acceptable answer to why anyone wouldn’t want to fuck me,” she said as she pointed her finger at Klaus.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend. “I don’t know that I’d go THAT far, Kat.” The brunette looked at her pityingly, her face clearly conveying that she thought the blonde was very stupid. She reached forward and flicked one of the little white gold rings peeking out from beneath the leather collar.

Caroline looked at her curiously before turning to look at Klaus. He didn’t say anything, instead giving her a soft small complete with dimples. He played with her nipple for a moment as he tilted his head to the side, considering his next move. Smirking, he told her, “I won’t fuck Katerina, but I will fuck you while you fuck her. Would you like that, princess?” Caroline’s eyes widened and she nodded her head up and down excitedly. He pinched hard and smacked her on the ass hard enough to make her yelp. “Go to the bar and get a rag and a cup of water to wipe off your chest. And bring it here, you aren’t wiping away your punishment yourself,” he ordered. “You’ve been a very good girl. Your punishment is over now,” he added playfully. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips before scurrying off to do as he said.

Kat waited until Caroline was out of ear shot before turning to Klaus. “So, does she know?” she asked with her characteristic sass. Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow. “That you’re in love with her.” He was so caught off guard that he choked on his soda. “Hmm. I guess not,” she teased. “If you’re worried that the feeling isn’t mutual then you’re wrong… and an idiot.”

Klaus glared at her. That glare could send a third-year law student crying from the court room, but Katerina didn’t even blink. After a moment, Klaus broke their oddly intense eye contact and looked her up and down, gauging how much he could trust her. From the moment he saw the way she protectively draped an arm around Caroline’s shoulders and asked who the hell he was, he knew she was part of the package. Reluctantly, he replied, “What makes you so sure of that?”

Kat gave him a pitying glance as though he was also very stupid. “Because I have eyes?” When Klaus didn’t say anything to her obnoxious answer, she rolled her eyes. “I’ve known that girl since we were two years old and I’ve only seen that look one other time and she almost married that asshole before I got rid of him.”

Klaus looked at her questioningly. “How did you manage to do that, may I ask?”

“I broke his face,” she shot back.

“Do remind me not to make you cranky,” he joked.

Kat smirked. “Hmm. Brains and looks. Guess you’re not just a pretty face, Sexy McHot Boss.”

Klaus gulped, taking a sip of his soda. He may not have been afraid of her, but he was extremely uncomfortable with the look she was giving him. “Duly noted. I assume he did something to warrant such violence?”

“Obviously,” Kat said, tossing her long brown curls over her bare shoulder. “I caught him red handed with a friend of mine who may or may not have posed as a hooker and taken him to a hotel room where I may or may not have been waiting,” she said cryptically. “I told Care all about it and she was a mess. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t take my polite and helpful advice to drop off the face of the fucking planet. I got to their house and Tyler Lockbitch had her backed against the wall and was screaming at her like SHE was the dirty ho in the room. He didn’t touch her, but NOBODY screams at my Carebear.”

“Wait – Did you say Tyler Lockwood?” Klaus asked, eyes darkening.

“Um, no. I said Lockbitch. Why, you know that asshole?” she asked casually.

Smirking, he replied, “We had some run ins back before I had him disbarred for witness tampering.” Klaus offered her his most angelic smile. “He doesn’t like me much.” After she stopped laughing, he added with a grin, “I take it you did that to his nose, then?”

“Damn right,” Kat said with attitude. “I got in his face and screamed at him to back the hell off, but he didn’t. So, I dumped out my purse and grabbed the heaviest thing I had, which was one of my prototype solid steel butt plugs, and palmed it before I smashed my fist right into his little bitch face and told him if I ever saw him near her again it was going up his ass next.” Klaus looked at her and nodded, clearly impressed. “He doesn’t like me much, either,” she added sweetly.

Klaus’ grin slowly spread across his face. “You broke Tyler Lockwood’s nose with a butt plug?” Kat nodded her assent with a sassy head toss. Looking her up and down, he told her, “You are a terrifying creature, Katerina Petrova. If I were a lesser man, I would be highly intimidated right now.”

Kat looked him up and down in return. “Lucky for you that you don’t scare easily, huh?”

Klaus laughed out loud at that. “Yes, lucky for me indeed.” They both took a sip of their sodas before Klaus spoke again. “So, Katerina, tell me. Does Caroline know that YOU’RE in love with her?”

Klaus had been expecting a rebuttal, but Katerina was always one to keep men guessing. She looked at him, gauging how much she could trust him, too. It was probably in her best interest to get along with him since he obviously wasn’t going anywhere. “I wouldn’t say I’m IN love with her,” she began. “But fine. Yeah. I love her. Whatever. And I’ll give you that maybe I love her more than I should, but that isn’t enough to build a life with somebody. I see the way she looks at you. She’s in love with you and I want that for her. I want her to have everything. I don’t ever want to see her lose that look again, so listen up.” She crossed in front of him and jabbed him in the chest, looking directly into his ocean blue eyes. “If you hurt her, I will make you WISH all I did was break your face with a butt plug, got it?”

Klaus nodded with a smirk. She was an impressive woman and he had no doubt she was very serious. “Don’t worry, Katerina. I don’t want her to lose it, either. You have my word that I will do my very best to never cause her any harm.”

Kat backed up and looked at him appraisingly. “Good. I’m glad we understand each other.” After a beat, she added, “But just so you know, that woman is wonder woman with her tongue because I taught her myself and I’m gonna be really pissed if I can’t still fuck her from time to time. A girl has needs, you know?”

A grin lit up Klaus’ face, showing off his pearly white teeth. “I’m quite certain we can come to another understanding,” he said with a smirk. “But only you and only when I approve,” he added. “I don’t share well, but I’m willing to make an exception just this once.” Kat nodded her agreement. “Tell me, when she has bottomed for you, did you ever include any power play?”

“No, not really, why?” she asked.

“Would you like to?” he asked. At that moment Kat finally understood what Caroline meant when she said he had an evil ‘I’m up to something’ smile.

Kat returned his smile with an evil one of her own, raising an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

As Klaus saw Caroline returning, he quickly whispered to Kat, “Play along, love.” Kat gave him a slight nod, smirking herself. This was gonna be good. Caroline happily handed the rag and water to Klaus… or at least she tried. He looked at the items disinterestedly. “I’m not cleaning you off, love.”

Caroline gave him a confused look. “But I thought you said I can’t do it myself?” she asked.

Klaus smirked. “You can’t.” She cocked her head to the side as she waited for him to make sense. “I suggest you ask Katerina for assistance. And Caroline, ask her very nicely,” he teased, eyes sparkling mischievously.

Caroline gave him a skeptical look but turned to her friend. “Kat, can you get this shit off me?”

“What the fuck kind of a nice way to ask is that?” she sassed, hand on hip.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Ok fine. Kat, can you PLEASE wipe the lipstick off my chest?”

Kat looked her up and down, her eye stopping on the one free nipple. “I don’t know,” she teased. She moved right in front of her and pulled the other nipple out, pinching one with each hand. She and her friend stared at each other; eyes filled with lust. Kat wanted the blonde’s mouth on her pussy NOW, but she knew this offer was too good to pass up. From what Caroline said, Klaus was a very talented man who spent a lot of time honing his craft. “Ask me really nicely,” she said in a sultry voice. She pinched each nipple hard as she leaned in and spoke so closely that her lips brushed Caroline’s. “Why don’t you get on your knees and ask me?”

At the intense pinch, Caroline’s eyes briefly shut as an electric jolt shot straight to her pussy. She turned to look at Klaus to see what he wanted her to do. He watched her nipples hardening and felt his cock twitch. He wanted her mouth on him, too. “Would you like to play a game, princess?”

“Yes Sir,” she answered immediately, her voice breathy.

“Good girl,” he praised. “You will treat Katerina with the same respect and show her the same obedience you would me from now until I say otherwise. Nod your head if you understand.” She nodded her head quickly. She wanted to play! “Good. Now get on your knees like a good girl and ask again.”

Caroline sunk to her knees in front of her best friend, running her hands down the brunette’s body. She teased the insides of her thighs with her fingertips as she looked up and begged. “Please will you wipe this awful lipstick off of my boobs pretty pretty please?”

“Hmmm…” Kat said with mock consideration. “You know, I would really love to, but Klausy here just bought you that dress and I’d hate to ruin it if it got lipstick water on it,” she said sarcastically. “What do you think, Klaus? Should I help her out?”

Klaus smirked. Katerina was better at this than he expected. “Well,” he teased, “she HAS been a very good girl and she took her first punishment extremely well, so… I think you should help her out. Stand up, sweetheart,” he commanded. Caroline did and he began unlacing her corset dress. It took a minute to undo all the lacing, but he slowly pulled it down her body and had her step out of it. She stood between them clad only in her collar and leash. “Go ahead Katerina. Clean her up.”

Kat grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Gladly,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. She picked up the rag and drenched it with water before rubbing it along Caroline’s chest, paying special attention to her nipples even though they were never marked. She took her time getting all of it off. Klaus stood behind his sub with his hands on her hips and watched as Kat licked and sucked a nipple. Suddenly she pulled up and turned to Klaus. “That DM over there is giving me a death glare.”

Klaus looked over and a friend of his, Thierry, was indeed glaring at them. Had he been anyone other than Klaus Mikaelson, the Irish man would have already intervened. “Ah, well, we should probably take her to the back room. Come along, princess,” he said with a hand on her lower back to guide her along.

“Yes Sir,” she replied obediently. Looking to Kat, she asked, “What am I supposed to call you?”

Kat forcefully took the leash from Klaus’ hand and dragged Caroline forward. She tossed over her shoulder, “Call me Mistress, bitch.” She gave them both a wink as she led the way. The trio got lucky and there were only a few couples in the private area as well as a few groups of people chatting, most of them naked and post coitus. Katerina and Klaus looked around, having a silent conversation about which piece of furniture to use. They settled on a somewhat small St. Andrew’s cross that would allow each of them access to one side, although her tummy would be a bit blocked by the wood. However, it allowed access to her breasts and pussy, so it would do.

“Hello, hello!” Kat called to the room. All eyes turned to her as she released the buckles on the front of her corset and dropped her skirt, leaving herself clad only in a tiny g string that she ripped off in one quick tug. She tossed it to a young man who’s eyes widened as he held it like a sacred artifact. She smirked at her newest fan. “I’m Kat, as in Kinky Kat, and if you don’t know who I am, it sucks to be you. Most of you know Klaus, and this is his sub and my BFF Caroline. We’re going tie her up and do terrible things to her and then take her over to that bed in the corner and fuck her. Anybody wanna watch?” The room cheered and clapped for the trio. Kat gave the blonde a wink before leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I know how much you like an audience.”

Klaus got the little velvet bag from earlier and pulled out wrist and ankle cuffs with his crest on them. They matched Caroline’s collar. He attached the cuffs and connected them to the four points of the giant X shaped cross. Kat looked through his toys, pulling out ones that interested her. “You’ve got some nice stuff here. You make these?” she asked, gesturing to his suitcase. He nodded his affirmation. “Nice. We should team up,” she said idly. “You’re very artistic,” she complimented as she began hanging up toys on a toy rack she dragged over.

Klaus took off his leather vest and hung it on a hook on the back wall. He returned to her and placed one hand on her hip from behind while he snaked his other between her legs. He bit the shell of her ear and whispered seductively, “You’re positively soaked, love.” He bit her neck in just the right spot as he pinched her clit. She threw her head back against his shoulder and moaned. He kissed her neck adoringly as he reached up to tease a nipple.

A sharp pain made him withdraw his hand snap his eyes open. Kat was standing there naked, hands on hips, with a crop in hand. “You get the back, blue eyes. Tits are mine,” she scolded. Klaus smirked and returned to Caroline’s neck as Kat leaned down to suck a nipple. He pulled his hand away from her pussy as Kat took over with the crop, gently teasing her clit with the soft leather. She ran the crop up her belly and lightly smacked her nipples. She leaned in and kissed her passionately with a lot of tongue, the audience cheering them on. She pulled back and began lightly tapping her front with the crop, building up her pain tolerance slowly.

Klaus examined his toys, deciding where to start. He settled on two floggers with white and black leather tails, the white glowing under the blacklights. The handles also bore his crest. He stepped back a few feet and began his dance, running the tails lightly over her back, ass and legs. He moved his wrists in a figure eight pattern and the tails flew through the air over and over as he gained intensity and speed. Kat walked around and looked at Klaus’ style. “Nice,” she complimented, nodding. Klaus nodded his head in thanks, focused on his task. Kat grinned evilly. “That gives me an idea,” she said with a wink. She opened her own black leather suitcase and pulled out a bag of pink clothespins. She held one up for Caroline to see and she smiled wide, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Turning to Klaus, she asked, “How’s your aim, hot boss?”

Klaus smirked at her. “I never miss, Katerina,” he teased. They shared an evil grin before Kat opened the clip and placed it on Caroline’s nipple, making her gasp and squirm her legs to gain any type of friction. Her ankles were shackled to the bottom of the cross, holding her legs far apart. She wouldn’t get any relief unless they gave it to her. “Now, now princess, none of that,” he scolded, hanging up the floggers. He held his hand out for Kat and she gave him a bag of clips. They each took a breast and formed a circle around the edges, making her chest look like two flowers. Caroline moaned each time she felt a little pinch. They were fairly lightweight and not designed to cause a lot of pain.

Kat ran a clip down her chest and over the wooden X and down to her pussy. “How are you doing, blondie?” Kat stopped to ask. Klaus’ ears perked up at that as he moved behind her, placing a comforting hand on her hip to help her through what he suspected the brunette hand in mind.

“Green, Mistress,” Caroline whispered huskily. She knew where this was going too. She knew those little pink clips well from Kat’s shops and website. Kat wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed Caroline roughly by the hair. She shoved her tongue down her throat again as she attached the first clip to her labia. Caroline jumped and sucked in a deep breath at the pinch. She felt her arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

“Shhh, it’s ok, princess…” Klaus cooed, running his free hand up and down her side. He kissed her neck gently. “We can stop if you need to, love,” he reminded her. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at her Dominant from beneath her lashes. She gently shook her head, saying no, she didn’t need to stop. Klaus kissed her lightly on the lips as Kat ran her finger in between her soaked lips. “Good girl,” he praised, drawing from her a happy little sigh. He smiled at her, dimples firmly in place. “We’re going to let your friend here do her work, but you’re going to keep your eyes on me, understood?” he instructed firmly, smile still gentle. She nodded up at him.

“Remember the safe word, babe,” Kat added with a wink. She dropped to her knees with a handful of clips in each hand. Her own pussy was drenched, too, her nipples rock hard at the tips of her perfect breasts. Caroline relaxed into Klaus, keeping her eyes on his as he instructed. He continued soothing her with his hand while the other remained on her hip, his cotton mesh shirt soft against her warm skin. He kissed her gently again as Kat attached another clip. Caroline sucked in another deep breath, so Klaus kissed her again, gently massaging her tongue with his. She hissed again as she felt another pinch but didn’t pull away from his kiss. Kat continued attaching clips as Caroline made out with Klaus while he teased her nipples by tugging at the clips. Her clit was throbbing like never before. Between Kat inflicting sharp pain, Klaus kissing her like a princess and the light nipple tugs, she was ready to explode.

Kat attached the last clip and sat back on her heels to examine Caroline’s pretty pink pussy, licking her lips. She ran a finger through her lips, circling gently around her clit. The blonde moaned so loudly that Klaus felt it all the way in the back of his throat. Smirking, he pulled back from her and looked down at Katerina’s wiggling eyebrows. “What do you think, Klausy? Did she earn it?” she asked seductively, maintaining eye contact as she licked Caroline’s clit slowly, tongue protruding from her mouth for him to see. There were a few cheers in Caroline’s favor from their growing audience. Everyone in the room wanted to watch the blonde sub fall apart. There was a dozen or so people sitting around the room on various pieces of furniture.

Klaus felt his cock stiffen at the sight of a woman’s tongue on his sub’s pussy. He had never liked sharing, but he intuitively knew that Katerina wasn’t a threat, so he didn’t mind in her case. Just hers, though. God help anybody else who looked at his girlfriend like that. Klaus’ eyes glossed over for a minute as he watched Kat’s tongue move up and down in between Caroline’s lips, drawing a moan from her every time she passed over her clit. His hand on her hip tightened, his nails digging into her as he ground up against her ass. He nodded at Kat, giving her permission to taste his girlfriend more fully.

Kat licked her lower lip as she moved further underneath Caroline. Caroline moaned and threw her head back when she felt Kat’s lips latch around her clit and suck, her tongue flicking her little bud over and over. Klaus let go of her nipples to lightly scratch his nails all over her body. He held her eye contact as he commanded, “You will come when you have permission to do so, Caroline.” She whimpered and bit her lower lip hard but nodded. “Good girl,” he praised. He pulled away to grab a happy yellow rubber paddle. Klaus rubbed it gently over her ass, slightly pink and warm from the flogging. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she wanted it. She did, obviously, as she frantically nodded her head up and down. He started slowly but after a few dozen strokes he started to go a little harder, keeping one hand on her hip to ground her. He cycled between different places on her ass and upper thighs, never hitting the same place twice in a row.

Kat slowly teased Caroline’s pussy with a single finger, swirling it around and around before slowly pushing deep inside of her, drawing more cheers from the crowd. Caroline moaned louder every time she was reminded of their audience. They had a few more spectators now as word spread about their activities. Klaus set the paddle down and picked up another one, black and sleek this time. He repeated the same pattern as Kat torturously teased her pussy, building her up very, very slowly. Klaus set down the paddle and reached down between her cheeks and slowly twisted the monogrammed butt plug around in circles. Kat took that as her cue to add a second finger, still moving slowly. Caroline’s eyes were rolling back in her head, all of her weight resting against Klaus and the cross as her legs had turned to jelly.

Klaus smirked and released the plug to pick another toy. This one was a light-weight disposable rattan cane. He moved his hand from her hip to her shoulder to move back a step. Without his chest to lean against, Caroline leaned forward and put her head on one of her shoulders so the cross would hold her up. Klaus started slowly with this toy, too, slowly building her up. Every few strokes he would add in one hard one and then smooth over the area with his palm. Caroline wasn’t the heaviest masochist he’d ever played with. She didn’t have a shovel or skillet. But she did enjoy a fair amount of pain and Klaus knew she would have some bruising in the morning. He would just have to keep her in bed all day and make sure she rested. What a hardship.

Klaus hit her harder, leaving bright red lines running parallel down her ass and thighs. Her eyes were closed now as she gave herself over to the pain and pleasure ripping her apart. Growing bored with the cane, Klaus set it down and picked up an evil stick, smirking. Without warning, he released it hard against the side of her thigh, startling her. She jumped and Kat smirked and sucked her clit harder. Caroline released a loud moan that was bordering on a scream, hanging her head between her arms. Klaus continued flicking her over and over, leaving deep red stars in his wake. He set that down and selected another paddle made of aluminum, this time aiming at the sides of her thighs as well, the cool metal a sharp contrast to her warm skin.

“Sir… Mistress… please… I need to come…. Please…” she panted. The audience cheered her on, rooting for her. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw Stefan on his knees going down on Lexi as she stared at their scene. He smirked, also enjoying the attention.

“I don’t know, princess. So soon?” She whimpered and nodded her head up and down quickly. “But we haven’t even gotten to the whips yet,” he teased.

Kat immediately pulled back. “You have whips?” she asked, eyes flashing with excitement.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. “You know what to do with it?”

Kat scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she continued pumping into Caroline in a steady rhythm. “Please,” she sassed, “I can hit a balloon ten times and pop it on the eleventh with my eyes closed.”

Klaus nodded his head, impressed. “Well,” he teased, nipping Caroline’s ear as he whispered to her, “I guess we know how we’re getting those clothespins off then.” Caroline moaned again. Klaus bit her neck hard, pulling her weight back against his body and settling her head back on his shoulder. “Make her come, Katerina.” Kat smirked and sucked her clit full force, slamming her fingers in up to her knuckles and pumping fast. He reached down and twisted the butt plug around. Her entire body began to shake before Klaus finally commanded, “Come now, princess, let them see who you belong to.” He attacked her mouth with his own, swallowing her screams as she came hard, drenching Kat’s face. The audience cheered as the brunette lapped up all of the delicious liquid she could as she slowly brought Caroline back down. “Good girl,” Klaus whispered before kissing her forehead.

Kat stood up and pulled Caroline to face her by the hair. “You soaked my face, bitch. Clean it up,” she teased, wrapping her arms around her waist. Klaus tilted his head to the side so he could watch Caroline gently lick Kat’s face and lips clean, feeling his cock harden and pulse. If the blonde woman didn’t kill him, the brunette would. “Good girl,” she said, patting the side of her face. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, but Kat stared him down, daring him to say anything. He smirked but let it go. Caroline was his and the entire building knew it. Katerina was just borrowing her. Hand on hip, Kat asked Klaus, “So let me see these whips.”

The two Dominants grinned evilly, but Caroline wasn’t focused enough to notice. Her whole body hummed with pleasure. Her pussy was still throbbing slightly, her nipples stung from the clips and her back, ass and thighs were warm and tingling. She was in heaven and hell at the same time and she never, ever wanted to leave.

And they were just getting started...


	7. Who's on Top?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Klaus battle it out for who's the Top Dom in the dungeon

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Klaus and Kat ran their hands soothingly all down Caroline’s body as they each left little kisses up and down her neck and shoulders. Klaus held her from behind while Kat was in the front. They took turns kissing her on the mouth, occasionally with tongue. They had sent her flying sky high and now it was their responsibility to help her come back down before continuing. Both whispered soft words of praise in her ears as she slowly came back to the land of the living. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were Klaus’ dimples.

“Hello, love,” he said, pecking her on the lips.

“Hello, Sir,” she smiled, turning her head to Kat. “Hello, Mistress.” Kat leaned in a kissed her deeply, caressing a nipple with her soft tiny hands.

“You still with us, Carebear?” Kat asked as she leaned in to bite her neck in just the right place to make her moan. Caroline smiled and nodded. “Good, because we need to get those clothespins off of you and I need to teach Klausy here how to crack a whip,” she smirked, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder and bending down to get a whip from her bag, flashing the crowd her Kinky Kat butt plug.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, accepting her challenge. He knew Kinky Kat was skilled, but he had been doing this a lot longer. He got into the lifestyle during his undergrad at Princeton. He was 19 when he went to stepped into his first dungeon, leaving the vanilla world and never looking back. At 35, he’d taught more classes and been to more cons than he could count. Kat was the one who would be learning tonight. He pulled out his soft leather bull whip that he made himself. The space they were in would be able to handle it, but barely as it was just about seven feet long. His crest was pressed into the handle.

Kat pulled out a pink and black whip that was a bit shorter which meant it was easier to maneuver. Still naked, she snapped the whip on the ground just an inch shy of Klaus’ boots. He turned around and cracked his next to her ear, close enough that she felt the air whoosh by. She nodded her head in approval. He was good. However, so was she. She cracked hers just next to his bicep. She gave her a smirk and landed on one of her bouncing curls. She retaliated by hitting his belt buckle dead center.

The Dominant smirked and aimed right for her nipple and hit it with a feather light touch, sans crack. Kat was impressed. It took a lot of time to learn the different ways to use a whip and he had clearly invested… but she did, too. She eyed him up and down before feathering his necklace. He aimed right for her belly button. She got him right back. His smile turned evil as he looked her up and down, assessing his opponent. He held her gaze and she felt a spark shoot right down between her legs as he cracked the whip just in front of her pussy, so the tip barely grazed her skin. She sucked in a deep breath and Klaus knew he had her. Narrowing her eyes, she aimed right for his cock, returning the favor with just a feather light touch.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her and stepped in front of her, invading her airspace, eyes locked on hers. He trailed the whip up one side of her torso and his hand flat up the other, slowly grazing the side of her breast just shy of her suddenly erect nipple. “Arms up, Katerina,” he whispered so closely that she could breathe his breath. She didn’t intimidate easily, but damn. Klaus Mikaelson was a force to be reckoned with. A hot force. The way he was looking at her made her feel like an antelope in the savannah. He was a hunter and she was his prey. His smoldering gaze was tinged with danger. She didn’t know if she should be terrified or turned on.

Klaus ran his hand and the whip underneath Kat’s arms as she raised them into the air, and he pushed her palms together over her head. “Stay still,” he instructed with a smirk as he stepped back. Katerina narrowed her eyes at his tone but didn’t move. She was invested in this now. She needed to find out what he had up his sleeve. He threw the whip and the tail wrapped around her ankles and spun it up. He wrapped it around her shins, then her thighs, then he skipped over her pussy and went straight across her hips before pulling the whip directly over both nipples. Finishing up, he wrapped it around her neck and spiraled it up her arms, pulling it off at her fingertips.

Clearly the victor, Klaus smirked wide as he moved back to his girlfriend and left Kat standing with her mouth open. As soon as he set eyes on Caroline, his dimples came out with a soft smile. He tucked a tendril behind her ear and kissed her nose. She returned his smile with an adorable one of her own. Kat rolled her eyes as she joined them. They were so in love it was disgusting. Pushing Klaus aside, she leaned in and kissed the blonde deeply, winding her fingers in her hair. Klaus trailed his fingers along Caroline’s body as he once again settled behind her, laving her neck.

Kat leaned in and whispered filthy things in her ear as she lightly touched her pussy. “Be a good girl and I might let you eat me,” she teased, licking the shell of her ear.

“Do a good job and I might let you come on my cock, princess,” Klaus whispered with a low growl as he pinched a nipple. He kissed her neck as he locked eyes with Kat, daring her to say something about his hand in her territory. She pulled back and sent him a death glare, hands on hips. He smirked around Caroline’s skin as the brunette picked up her whip once more. “Remember your safe words, sweetheart,” he reminded as he picked up his own whip and joined Kat in front of her. He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded her at him, telling him he could go first.

Caroline yelped as Klaus’ whip cracked in the air and made a direct hit on the first pink clothespins on her pussy, knocking it to the floor. Kat nodded her appreciation at him, but she was invisible. He was kissing Caroline lightly on the lips and asking if she was ok. The blonde smiled and kissed his nose. Klaus stepped back and gestured with his hand for the brunette to take her shot. Kat knocked hers clean off without hesitation. They continued taking turns until the only clips that remained were on her nipples. They constantly checked in on her, but Klaus was starting to worry that she’d reached her limit.

Before Kat could take her final turn, Klaus stopped her hand by clasping it with his own. Turning to her, he asked, “What’s the highest you’ve gotten her pain tolerance to?” His voice was serious.

Kat thought about it for a moment. “On a ten scale with ten being your shovel girl?” she sassed. Klaus raised his eyebrow. “Yeah, I know about that. Her rep is legendary, too,” she teased, winking. “I’d say a solid five, maybe a low six,” she assessed, hand under her chin.

Klaus hummed. “Well, I’ve gotten her to at least a seven, but nipples are at least a nine. We’re not doing it,” he said with authority. Kat shrugged as they both moved forward. Klaus stood in front of her protectively and glared at Kat as she tried to enter their space. “She’s MY property, Katerina. This will be the worst and I’m doing it myself,” he informed her.

Kat stared right back, hand on hip with her head cocked to the side, nipples pointy. “Yeah, but she’s MY best friend, so move over.”

Klaus shot her such a fierce gaze that she shrank back, holding up her hands defensively. He was intense when he wanted to be, all kidding and tenderness pushed aside as he hovered in front of the woman he loved. His voice was deathly quiet. “She belongs to me. I am allowing you to share her because it pleases her for me to do so, but don’t push it.” Kat nodded her head, taking another step back. As soon as his eyes returned to his sub, all the tension and ferocity melted away. He could burn down the entire world if he wanted to, but he could never, ever hurt this woman.

The Dominant leaned in and kissed her lips, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You know this is the worst part, princess. Use your breathing like a good girl,” he coached. He waited for her to deeply inhale and exhale before unclipping the clothespin as gently as he could.

“FUCK!” she screamed.

Klaus was on her in a heartbeat, both arms wrapped around her, shushing her as he rubbed his arms all over her back and kissed her face. “Shhhh, it’s ok sweetheart. You’re alright,” he whispered over and over until she calmed down. Kissing her forehead, he pulled back and held the last clothespin. “I’m going to take this one off and then we’ll be done, alright?” he asked quietly.

Caroline gulped and slowly nodded her head. She knew what was coming. The pain would be worth it after the intense pleasure the entire scene had brought her, but damn was this going to suck. “Deep breath, love.” She inhaled deeply and as soon as she started to exhale, he removed the clip and tossed it aside, taking her in his arms instantaneously. She cried out again and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her close to him for a long moment while she recovered, gently caressing her back and whispering in her ear how proud he was and what a good girl she had been.

Klaus looked back at Kat as he held Caroline close and beckoned for her to come over with a nod. Kat skipped over as quickly as she could. “You ok, Carebear?” she asked gently. She reached out and tucked a sweaty blonde tendril behind her ear. Caroline nodded. “Good girl. You did great. I am SO proud of you, babe.” She leaned in and kissed her while Klaus held her in his arms possessively, very clearing marking his territory. The brunette caressed her friend’s cheek and asked, “Do you think you can keep going?”

“I don’t think so, Katerina,” Klaus said firmly.

Kat cocked her head to the side, hand on hip. “Umm excuse me, but I haven’t had an orgasm yet,” she huffed.

Klaus glared at her. “Neither have I and I’m not going to unless she’s up for it, understood?”

Kat glared right back. He was Caroline’s Dom, not hers. “She’s fine. We’ll give her a few minutes to recharge, ok Care?” she asked gently, pleading with her eyes.

Caroline gulped, but slowly nodded her head. She wanted to please her friend, but she was exhausted. Klaus looked at her, concerned, as she spoke. “Yeah, yeah I’m ok… I think…”

“I’m calling it. Get her down. Now.” Klaus didn’t even turn to face Kat. She didn’t need to see his expression. His tone alone was enough to get her moving. They unclipped the shackles and he scooped her up in his arms. Kat pulled off the cuffs on her ankles and wrists as Klaus set her down on the big comfy bed. Klaus removed her leather collar, wrapping her in a warm and plush blanket. He pulled off his mesh shirt, now covered in sweat from the workout all that impact play had been. He lay down and spooned her from behind, arms wrapped firmly around her, claiming her as his own. Kat lay down on the other side and turned to face them, stroking Caroline’s arms through the blanket.

They lay there together as Caroline drifted far away in subspace, a happy little smile in place as Klaus kissed her temple. Klaus looked over at Kat and smirked. “I’m surprised you’re still here, what with needing that orgasm and all,” he teased.

Kat made a face at him, not amused. “Oh, I’ll get one. We just need to give her some time to come up for air. She’s flying high right now,” she said as she stared lovingly at her best friend.

Klaus lifted Kat’s chin up with a firm finger and locked eyes with her. “Katerina, I said I am calling it. She’s had enough for tonight. After this, I’m taking her home where I will be at her side the rest of the weekend. If you want someone to fuck, go and do it elsewhere. We have several events before you fly off again. For tonight, Caroline is done,” he said sternly, releasing her chin. He set his head back down on the pillow and pulled his sub closer to his chest, kissing the back of her head gently.

“Calling it? You haven’t even lit her on fire yet!” Kat said with a bitchy expression.

Klaus smirked. Kat may be talented, but she had a lot to learn. His voice was barely a whisper as he addressed her. “I take it you vetted me then, love?”

Kat raised her eyebrows at him and scoffed. “Obviously. Before you even had her home, I checked you out with half a dozen people. Didn’t know your fet name was The Hybrid,” she commented, her voice also soft as she accepted Klaus’ answer. She didn’t like it, but she knew he was right. She’d had enough. If he could put her first, so could she.

“Heard of me?” he joked.

Kat rolled her eyes as Caroline drifted between them. “Duh. That fire play class you taught at FetCon is legendary! I’m so pissed I didn’t get to go,” she said, annoyed.

“Yes, well, I heard your fellatio class was standing room only,” he teased back with a smirk.

“Damn right,” she confirmed. “I was supposed to do the pussy eating class at night and that cocksucker Julian was supposed to do the blowjob class so I could light people on fire, but he bailed, and I had to do both!”

“Ah yes. Julian and Lily. Everybody’s least favorite kinksters,” Klaus said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. “I’m sure that must have been AWFUL for you, Katerina, all those fans cheering you on.”

“My jaw was sore AND I missed fire!” she said with a pout. “You have to teach me that thing you do with flash cotton. The isopropyl version is fun but what you do looks sick,” she complimented.

“I am a man of many talents. As are you, apparently,” he said with a smirk.

Kat smirked right back. “I taught your girlfriend that thing with her tongue.”

“I wondered about that. Well done. You have my thanks,” he teased with a nod.

“Anytime,” she winked. Kat lay there for a few more minutes before letting Klaus take over. He had made it very clear who Caroline REALLY belonged to. She was never one to admit defeat, but she couldn’t help but smile and be glad her best friend finally found a decent guy who loved her and would always put her first… even if he did like to torture her from time to time. Kat climbed out of bed and addressed the room, hands on hips and breasts on display. “Ok kinky people. My BFF is flying so I need someone to fuck me in her place. Any takers?” Lexi immediately raised her hand and Kat smirked as she walked over to the honey blonde and Stefan.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he pulled the comforter up around them, Caroline still snuggled in her blanket. He knew she was somewhere out in the atmosphere and wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. She rolled over to face him and gave him a sleepy smile. He returned her smile with one of his own, dimples soft. “You’re a very good girl, princess. I’m so proud of you,” he whispered softly, kissing her forehead. “We still have several hours before the dungeon closes. We can rest here as long as you need.” Caroline nodded at him and snuggled her head into his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head before whispering, “I love you, Caroline.”

Caroline hummed happily, kissing his chest. “I love you, too, Sir.” Klaus smiled; his heart warm as they both quietly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline cried out as Klaus’ tongue finally touched her clit. He and Kat had been teasing her for so long that she could have come from that first lick. The crowd cheered as her head flew back onto the massage table. She was tied up in a very elaborate shibari web, her legs spread wide apart and bent at the knee, giving the evil pair perfect access to her dripping pussy. Her arms were tied against her sides and she was wrapped across her nipples with a conductive rope. She felt sparks shoot through her nipple as Kat held her finger just above it, the purple energy from the violet wand energizing the crowd as it danced through the special rope.

Klaus swirled his tongue around and around as Kat ran her electrified fingers over every inch of Caroline’s flushed skin. He twisted her butt plug around and around in time with his talented tongue. Caroline moaned, lost in the sensations, eyes rolling back behind her leather blindfold. The electricity was too spread out with body contact to hurt her, but it made her skin dance, nonetheless. Every inch Kat touched felt like an orgasm unto itself. Klaus was kneeling on the soft carpet clad only in black jeans and necklaces while Kat was, as usual, wearing only her Kinky Kat butt plug.

Kat strutted over to the violet wand case and bent down to pick an accessory, butt plug on display. She took her time swaying her ass back and forth for the crowd, her legs wide enough to give them a perfect view of her dripping pussy. The trio had played several times over the last six months and every time was hotter than the time before. The blonde and brunette did anything and everything to each other while Klaus had eyes only for Caroline. However, he was a huge tease, taunting Kat with his sexuality at every turn. The sassy Switch knew firsthand what he could do to a woman. He knew how much she wanted him to fuck her and found it highly amusing that he never would. He had no problem using that to his benefit when she crossed lines with HIS sub, reveling in it every time he shut her up with a smoldering glance or a light touch. She was quickly becoming one of the nation’s hottest new porn stars, but he really didn’t give a damn how many cocks could fill her at once. She wasn’t his girlfriend, so he didn’t care about her body. He had come to care for her as a friend over time and would gladly protect her as well… were she ever to need such a thing.

Kat settled on a glass attachment with a wide disc at the end. Caroline twitched as she felt it touch her fingertips. Klaus continued to swirl his tongue around and around, teasing her entrance with a single finger. She moaned loudly as the crowd encouraged the pair to let her come. Klaus smirked at their enthusiasm as he nibbled on her clit. She arched her back and pressed her breasts right into Kat’s waiting hands. She ran the electricity around Caroline’s nipples and slowly down her belly before coming up her ribcage and crossing her collar bone.

Smirking, Kat leaned down and touched their nipples together, sending an electric purple spark dancing in between. Kat moaned as the sensation shot straight to her pussy. She pulled up and sucked a nipple, sparks vibrating through her lips. She kissed the blonde deeply, wiggling her ass at the crowd. They were in the back room of Klaus’ dungeon in New Orleans. Word had spread that Kat was coming to town and the room was SRO with at least 25 people watching.

Klaus finally pushed a single finger deep inside his girlfriend, making her back arch again into the electrode. He added a second finger and began to pick up speed. Kat shot him a devilish smile as she moved the wand lower and lower. Seeing where she was headed, Klaus pulled his mouth off her clit. When Caroline whimpered in protest, Klaus reached up and pinched a nipple hard, making her yelp. “Hush, princess. None of that,” he scolded before turning to Katerina as the spark danced at the top of Caroline’s mound. “You know she won’t be able to maintain control if you do that, love,” he teased.

Kat shrugged. “So, let her come already, Klausy. She’s been a good girl, right guys?” she asked the crowd who cheered their approval.

Klaus looked at her, his expression stern. “She will come when I give her permission to do so Katerina, and not before. Understood?”

Kat smiled at the crowd as they booed Klaus. They wanted to watch the blonde fall apart. “You’re the boss, Hybrid,” she teased with a wink. Klaus returned to his ministrations and sped up his fingers.

Kat kept moving the electric beam all over her body as she flew higher and higher. Klaus popped his head up from between her legs and called to the brunette. “Sweetheart, hand me that green cock, please,” he ordered. She handed it over and he pushed the large green vibrator into Caroline, making her moan his name. He licked her clit up and down with the tip of his tongue as he thrust the silicone deep inside of her. He pulled back again but kept up his thrusting in a punishing rhythm.

“What do you think, Katerina? Has she earned it?” Kat put a hand on her hip and made a face at him. Of course, her little Carebear had earned it. Klaus smiled his evil smile as he returned his tongue to her clit. He fucked her with one hand and twisted the plug with the other until she was screaming her pleas for all to hear. He pulled off briefly to command, “Come for me, Caroline,” before latching his lips around her clit and swirling his tongue as he tore her apart with the green cock. She came screaming his name as her whole body convulsed in pleasure.

Klaus slowed his thrusts and tongue little by little until Caroline slowly came down from her high. He set the toy aside and crawled on top of her as much as he could with the ropes. He kissed her deeply as he ground his hips into hers. “Good girl, princess. I’m very proud of you,” he praised in her ear. “Katerina, help me get her down,” he instructed. Kat nodded and they slowly untied their elaborate rope web. Once they had her free, Klaus helped her to her feet and held her steady as he assessed her for any injuries from the rope. Finding none, he asked, “How are you, sweetheart?”

Caroline threw her arms around him and he spun her around when their lips met, tongue dancing. When he set her down, she smiled wide, black lights making her teeth glow. “I’m perfect, Sir! Thank you for letting me come, Sir! Thank you for letting me come, Mistress,” she added, beaming at Kat. Kat came over and pulled her head back as Klaus held her in his arms. She shoved her tongue down her throat and controlled their kiss to cheers from their captive audience.

Kat winked at Klaus’ glare when she pulled back. He looked back to his sub and pecked her on the lips. “On the bed, princess. Spread your legs,” he instructed, smiling at her. He sat down in a throne-like chair next to the bed and watched her scurry up and get into position. As she lay still, he turned his gaze to Kat and gave her his most charming smile, complete with dimples. She narrowed her eyes. She knew that look. “Katerina, you are a Switch, are you not?” he asked innocently.

“Yeah, and you’re a Dominant and she’s a sub,” she sassed, tossing a brown curl over her bare shoulder. “Glad we got that figured out,” she teased.

Klaus continued to smile, staring her up and down. When he brought his head up, his gaze snapped to hers. He leaned back in his chair as he kicked out his legs in front of him, folding his hands together. “Get on the bed, Katerina,” he said, still smiling. Kat’s eyes widened as she looked him up and down, trying to figure out if he was kidding. She met his gaze and he again tilted his head towards the bed where Caroline lay waiting.

Kat pursed her lips and stared at him as she considered her options. She looked over to Caroline waiting patiently with her legs spread wide for all to see. She turned her gaze back to Klaus as she made her decision. A smirk of her own appeared as she sat down and teased, “Yes Sir.”

Klaus’ charming smile morphed into an evil smirk as he watched her submit to him. This would be fun. “Good girls,” he praised both women. He made them wait for a long while as he considered his options, enjoying Kat’s annoyed facial expressions as she grew bored. “Caroline,” he finally said. “Katerina was very nice to you this evening. I think you owe her a thank you.” He didn’t have to see it to know she was grinning and biting her lip in anticipation. “Katerina, lay down so Caroline can climb on top of you.”

Both women immediately did as they were told, the blonde setting one knee down on either side of the brunette’s hips. “Caroline, kiss her. Use your tongue. Good girl,” he said as the two women made out for the crowd. “Princess, spread your legs father apart so the audience can get a better view.” He nodded his head in approval as she showed the crowd her pussy, still slick with arousal. “Katerina, reach your hand up and circle Caroline’s clit with one finger.” Kat did but Klaus interjected. “Slower. Good. Caroline, take one of her nipples between your teeth. Good. Bite harder,” he added with a smirk as the brunette jumped. “Now the other,” he instructed.

“Use a second finger, Katerina. Caroline, explore the rest of her body with your mouth. More tongue. Good,” he praised as he pulled their puppet strings. Caroline began to moan as she grew closer to the edge. “Put a finger inside of her, Katerina. You can go faster. That’s fast enough. Good,” he continued. “Stay still, Caroline. You know better than that,” he scolded. She immediately stilled her hips as she swirled her tongue around Kat’s stiff nipple. “Add a second finger. Good. You can go faster, but don’t come without permission Caroline.” The blonde nodded her head up and down as she nipped at Kat’s neck, groaning when her friend hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Klaus watched the two women play with each other. They were completely under his control and would gladly do anything he said without question. He smiled at them affectionately. Life was good. “Caroline, the audience can’t see you well enough. Spread your legs more. Good girl,” he praised, hands still folded over his lower belly. He sat back and kicked his bare feet up on the bed, crossing them at his ankles as he enjoyed their show. “Katerina, lift your knees a bit and spread your legs so we can see you properly. Good.”

The Dominant really didn’t care about looking at Katerina, but it was fun pleasing the audience and he enjoyed the control he had over the normally sassy vixen. “Fuck her harder, Katerina. I want her to come when I say.” He heard Caroline moan into Kat’s mouth when she heard that she was going to get to finish. She hadn’t expected that, and it made her wonder what exactly he was up to. “Oh, well you’ll never get her off like that. Put some effort into it,” he teased. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel her glare and it made him smirk. “Don’t you want her to come, Katerina?” he taunted her as he watched her fingers go deeper and deeper. He let out a loud, fake sigh. “I don’t know why your heart isn’t in it tonight, but I really feel quite sorry for Caroline.”

The audience laughed and whooped as Klaus continued to toy with his human dolls. He watched gleefully as Caroline teetered right on the edge of oblivion. Katerina furiously thrust her fingers in deeper and deeper. “Try a third finger, Katerina. Maybe that will help,” he managed to choke out as he tried his best to swallow his laughter, his smile ear to ear. Caroline was taken by surprise and bit down hard on Kat’s nipple, making her scream. Klaus lost it and gave in, laughing hard. Wiping his eyes, he sat on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked beneath him.

“Here,” he said, rolling his eyes in fake exasperation as Kat sent him a death glare. “I’ll help you. I can’t leave my princess unsatisfied just because you can’t please her properly,” he said with feigned concern. He reached down and circled Caroline’s slippery slit with his thumb as he watched Kat finger fuck his girlfriend as hard as she could. “Come for me, Caroline,” he said firmly. Caroline’s knees gave out and she fell onto Kat as she writhed in between them as she lost all sense of reason. “Who owns you, princess?”

“You do, Sir!” the blonde screamed as her hips moved around and around while she rode out her high. Klaus smirked down at Kat when Caroline named him as her Owner. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t say anything.

“Good girl,” he praised as he smacked her ass full force, leaving a bright red handprint in his wake. She jumped at the sudden pain before releasing a small laugh as she turned her head and smiled over her shoulder. “What do you say to me, Caroline?”

“Thank you for letting me come, Sir,” she said, beaming.

Klaus leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before tucking a blonde tendril behind her ear. He sat back up as he resumed his control. “You know, princess,” he teased, “really you should thank Katerina, too.” He smirked as he taunted the brunette some more. “I know she wasn’t very helpful, but she did try very hard.” He laughed as Kat made her hand a fist and slammed it down on the bed. “Aww, don’t be a poor sport, Katerina. It’s not your fault you can’t please her after all the time she’s spent with me.” He couldn’t keep a straight face as the audience laughed along with them, Caroline included.

Kat reached for him and he grabbed her firmly by the wrist, squeezing tight. “Behave, Katerina,” he commanded seriously. She immediately relaxed her grip at his tone, and he dropped her wrist. “That’s better. Now, Caroline, keep your legs spread for us all to see as you work your way down Katerina’s body,” he instructed, his voice amused once more. The blonde spread her legs wide as she kissed and licked and nipped her way down Kat’s body, paying a lot of attention to each nipple before moving down.

Just before Caroline got to Kat’s pussy, Klaus interjected, “Stop there, princess. Hmmm… what to do…” he teased. Caroline looked over at him and he looked down at her with as much affection as he could exude in one expression. He adored her and it was obvious to everyone in the room that the feeling was more than mutual. “I’m torn. I’d really like to let you eat her out because I know how much you enjoy that,” he said, his tone amused as she bounced her blonde curls up and down by nodding her head. “On the other hand, she did such a poor job of pleasing you that I don’t think she deserves it. It’s quite the conundrum I find myself in.”

Caroline gave him a very dramatic pout, jutting out her lower lip. He sighed, rolling his eyes. He poked her on the nose as he conceded, “Oh, alright, you can enjoy her pussy.” The blonde beamed at him as she buried her face between her friend’s thighs and began licking up and down as she wiggled her tongue. Klaus’ voice was suddenly hard as he added, “But do NOT make her come without permission or you will regret it.” Caroline slowly turned her head to him, her tongue still on Kat’s pussy. His face was stone as he stared down at her. She gulped, nervous about that glance, but then he smiled at winked. She rolled her eyes, relieved, and buried her face in Kat’s pussy once more.

Kat moaned and buried her fingers in Caroline’s hair. Klaus immediately removed her hand and hovered over her torso as he pinned it to the bed above her head. He smirked at her shocked expression. Holding her eye contact, he warned, “Don’t do that again or I’ll be forced to tie you down, Katerina.” She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to follow through. He grinned evilly as he got so close to her that she could feel his breath tickling her lips. “You won’t like what happens if you continue to test me,” he said darkly. His eyes were just an inch from hers as she gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. “Wise decision,” he teased as he pushed himself back up.

Klaus watched as Caroline devoured Kat’s pussy, his expression soft. His eyes were on her even as Kat writhed under her skillful tongue. He reached out and gently stroked her hair and smiled when he felt her lean into his touch. She could play with Kat all she wanted… as long as it was on his terms. “Caroline, fuck her with your fingers. Good girl,” he praised as she did as she was told. She started with one but quickly added a second and a third. Kat gripped the blanket above her head as her legs shook from the effort of controlling herself. Klaus smirked, evil dancing behind his blue eyes. “Harder, love.”

Caroline nodded her head as she swirled her tongue around her friend’s clit. “Suck her clit and fuck her harder, Caroline,” he instructed. “Use your other hand to play with her butt plug. Move it in and out. Yes, like that. Good. Pull back with your lips and swirl her clit around with the tip of your tongue.” He watched in awe as Caroline did everything he said exactly as he said it. He reached behind his girlfriend and played with her clit while the crowd cheered them on. She moaned, the vibrations making Kat scream. Smiling wide as he plunged two fingers deep into Caroline’s pussy, he asked, “Do you want to come on Caroline’s tongue, Katerina?”

“YES! Klaus! Yes, I want to fucking come all over her fucking face!” she shouted.

Klaus smirked and sped up his fingers, hitting Caroline deep inside where he knew she needed it most. “Well, that’s not a very nice way to speak to me, now is it?” he teased, pumping harder.

“Ugh!” Kat groaned. “PLEASE! Please, Sir, please let me come all over your girlfriend’s fucking face!” she shouted as Caroline swirled her tongue around and around, continuing to fuck her in the ass with her monogrammed butt plug.

“Hmmm….” Klaus teased as he pretended to consider her request. He added his thumb to his ministrations, swirling it around Caroline’s clit. “Alright, I’m going to allow it, but not until Caroline comes first.”

“Hurry the fuck up, Carebear!” Kat yelled.

“You may come when you are ready, Caroline, not before,” he said firmly. Caroline nodded her head as she sucked on Kat’s clit. Klaus knew she didn’t have long so he sped up and hit her hard and deep as he moved in and out at a punishing rhythm. The closer she got, the more and more she seemed to enjoy the taste of her best friend, her head moving around frantically. All of a sudden, he felt her walls begin to clench and he fucked her harder and faster until she squirted all the way down his wrist. “You may come now, Katerina,” he said as he slowly brought Caroline back down.

Kat screamed out loud as her nails dug into the sheets, her pelvis grinding down while she rode Caroline’s face, drenching it when she finally found her release. Klaus happily watched as the two women panted, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to catch their breaths. “Good girls,” he praised as he leaned down to kiss Caroline’s temple. He allowed them to rest for a few minutes while their pulses returned to normal. Once they were back on Earth, he smacked Caroline’s ass hard. “Alright, that’s enough. Katerina, strap on your little friend,” he instructed as he pulled off his jeans, his massive erection finally freed. He lay down and snapped his fingers. “Caroline, on top, princess.”

Caroline happily climbed on top of him as he wound his fingers in her golden locks. He pulled her head down to kiss him and he devoured her mouth with his tongue. He pulled her head up to give her instructions. “I’m going to fuck you in the pussy while Katerina fucks you in the ass. You will keep your eyes on me, and you will not move, understood?” he asked, a hard edge to his voice. “Good girl,” he praised, gently kissing her lips and offering up a small but genuine smile. She beamed down at him, her pussy already pulsing. “You are going to stay completely still and just take it like a good princess, alright?” he asked a little softer.

“Yes, Sir,” she confirmed happily.

Klaus leaned up and kissed her again. He let go of her hair and gripped her hips to keep her immobilized. “Katerina, please join us and fuck my girlfriend in the ass,” he commanded.

Kat smirked as she hopped up on the bed, a 7-inch black cock attached to her with a belt. “No problem, Klausy. That was fun, but I’ve had enough subbing for one night,” she said, slapping Caroline hard on the ass. She flinched, but Klaus held her still, preventing her from jumping like she normally would. “You want to start, or you want me to?” she asked as she applied a generous amount of lube to her toy.

“You may begin. It’s polite to let the guests go first, after all,” he teased, winking at Caroline. She leaned down and kissed him as she felt Kat remove her Mikaelson butt plug. “You’ve been very good tonight, sweetheart. I’m very pleased,” he praised his sub quietly as Kat slowly pushed the tip of the dildo into Caroline’s tight ass. Klaus’ cock twitched at the way Caroline closed her eyes in pleasure as she was filled from behind. “Eyes on me, princess,” he reminded gently.

Caroline opened her eyes again and was greeted by Klaus’ dimples. He pecked her on the lips before lowering her down onto his throbbing cock. His own eyes rolled back, and his lids closed as her wet warmth gripped him. He loved torturing both women, but it took a massive amount of control. Caroline arched her back and her nipples bounced over Klaus’ face when she tossed her head back. She moaned as the feeling of being filled so completely in both holes overwhelmed her.

Suddenly, Klaus pulled one of his hands off her hip and he grabbed her head by her hair and pulled her down to face him. “Eyes open, love,” he commanded firmly. “You are going to keep your eyes on me while I and your guest Mistress fuck you as hard and as deep and as fast as we like, and you will not look away or we will stop, and you will be punished. You will be a good girl, Caroline. Are we clear?” Caroline moaned as she nodded, unable to speak. Klaus stopped his thrusting and held her so closely their noses were touching. “You will answer me when I ask you a question, Caroline,” he commanded.

Caroline nodded, whimpering. Klaus narrowed his eyes and began to pull out when she managed to choke out, “Yes, Sir.” Her voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper as she continued to get fucked in the ass.

Klaus thrust deep into her once before withdrawing almost completely, smirking as she cried out. “Yes Sir, what, Caroline?”

When she didn’t speak, he thrust into her again even harder, staring deep into her blue eyes. “Yes, Sir, we are clear, Sir. I will keep my eyes open and I will be a good girl, Sir,” she panted out while Kat continued to pound, enjoying their little conversation. Caroline yelped when the brunette smacked her on the ass.

“Good girl,” Klaus praised. He tugged her down to him by the hair and kissed her deeply before he returned his hand to her hip. “Fuck her harder, Katerina,” he called out. He heard a slap as Kat smacked her on the other cheek while she sped up her thrusts into Caroline’s ass. “Keep spanking her, but do it harder,” he ordered the brunette. She had no objections, so she continued to spank her friend over and over as her ass turned a delicious shade of pink. “I see the way your face lights up when she spanks you for me, princess.”

Caroline groaned deep in her throat as she stayed still and took it the way she was told, one cock in her ass, one in her pussy. Kat continued to spank her harder than she had ever spanked anyone in her life. Caroline had to fight to keep her eyes open as the black silicone cock slammed into her ass over and over and over, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. “Do you like the way that feels?” Klaus asked, his voice hoarse with his own need. He held her steady as he pounded into her hard and fast. She nodded her head frantically. “You like when I let your little friend fuck you in the ass, hmm?” he growled out as the crowd cheered them on. “I allow it because you’re such a good girl for me, always sucking my cock and swallowing every drop like the precious gift that it is. Do you like the way I taste, Caroline?”

Caroline nodded her head again, unable to speak as Klaus fucked her harder. Kat reached down and grabbed the blonde by her curls as pulled her up as far as she could. Her nipples were right in front of Klaus’ mouth. He bit them hard, one after the other while Kat leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Do you like having me fuck you from behind while you take it from your Dom from the bottom?” Caroline moaned as Klaus bit very, very hard, quickly sucking and smoothing it out with his tongue before doing the same to her other nipple, all the while slamming into her. She nodded as best she could with her head immobilized by Kat’s fingers in her hair. “That’s right. Take it like a good girl, Carebear. Let him pound into you with that giant cock of his while I slam into your hot little ass. You love the way it feels to have us both inside you, filling you up over and over and over. Take it, Care, take it deep,” she said as she slammed into her harder than before for several strokes before returning to her normal rhythm.

Caroline was in heaven. Her holes felt so full that she could have exploded. Kat pounding into her ass felt so good, but Klaus fucking her pussy felt even better. Slam, pound, slam, pound, slam, pound, over and over and over as they thrust harder and deeper. Her eyes stayed locked on Klaus as they filled her completely. “I’m going to let you come, Caroline. Would you like that?” he asked. She nodded her head frantically as she moaned when Kat smacked her on the ass in time with a deep pound. “I want you to come on my cock while Katerina fucks you in the ass.” He dug his nails into her hip and shoved his cock into her over and over as his tongue dominated her mouth. “I want to feel your hot, wet pussy convulse all around me as I shatter you in front of all these people watching how well I fuck you.” Caroline nodded her head frantically, dangerously close to losing control. “She’s close, Katerina. Give her ass all you’ve got. I want her to come so hard she forgets what planet she’s from!” he shouted over the cheers. “Eyes on me,” he said as she fought to keep her eyes open, Kat still spanking her ass while she fucked it. “Come for me, Caroline. Scream to all these people who you belong to!”

“KLAUS! I BELONG TO KLAUS MIKAELSON!” Caroline screamed out as she drenched Klaus’ cock while he fucked her through her mind-blowing orgasm. He got what he wanted. She had no idea who she was, where she was, or what she was doing. All she knew was that one cock was in her ass and the other was in her pussy and she had never felt more satisfied in her entire life. Klaus held her hips steady as he continued to pump into her full force until he found his own release, throwing his head back as a growl escaped his throat. His cock twitched and spasmed as he spilled his seed deep in her pussy, her walls still shuddering. The crowd roared their approval as the show slowly ended.

“That’s enough, Katerina. Go find someone to fuck you. She’s done,” he panted out as Caroline collapsed on top of him. Katerina pulled out the giant black strap on and shrugged. She had her fun with her best friend. She knew by now that when Klaus said Caroline was done, she was. There were several people waiting for a turn with the gorgeous porn star. She wrapped one arm around one man and did the same with the other. As they walked past the dispersing crowd, a third man caught her eye and she invited him along with a wink. Her party wasn’t over, but theirs was.

Klaus rolled over and turned Caroline to face him. He tucked a blonde curl behind her ear and smiled at her gently. “You were wonderful tonight, princess,” he praised. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked as he pulled up the comforter.

Caroline leaned forward and kissed him as he wrapped her up in his arms. “Yes, Sir. I enjoyed that very much. Thank you for letting Kat play… and for everything you do for me. I love you,” she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

Klaus smiled back at her, pulling her closer. “I love you too, Caroline.” He kissed her forehead one last time before they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus takes care of business when the most sacred rule of the dungeon is violated.

A/N Hey readers! Thank you SO much for all of the support and positive feedback you’ve given this story. I’ve had a couple of people wonder what would happen if Caroline called red during a scene. I thought about it a lot. From what I know of D/s and how I’ve written their characters and relationship, I have a hard time seeing that happen, but I did want to address the issue. I hope this works for you guys! Please let me know with a review!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, DarkGlowingLight, for her constant support and wonderful ideas for this story… And thanks to her, there will be a Kalijah spinoff coming soon. Please let me know if you’re interested!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Safe Word

 

“Happy Anniversary, Sir,” Caroline Forbes said happily as she clinked her glass with her Dominant, Klaus Mikaelson, her smile a mile wide.

“Happy Anniversary, Caroline,” Klaus said, returning her smile. “Mmm. This is delicious, love. A very good year. You have excellent taste,” he praised.

Caroline laughed as she took another sip of the bubbly liquid from her crystal flute. “Yes, I have a nose for sparking cider,” she teased. “Although I admit I wouldn’t mind a glass of actual champagne.”

Klaus smirked at her as he took a bite of his steak. “Not if you want me to light you on fire later, you don’t.” Caroline’s eyes flashed at that. Klaus was a master of fire play and had taught it at conventions all over the country. She had seen him light her best friend Katerina Petrova on fire a few months prior. When she told him that she wanted to try it, he said to wait until she’d been his submissive for a year as it was an advanced activity.

“You are an exceptional cook, sweetheart,” he complimented. Caroline and Klaus agreed in their most recent negotiation that she would cook dinner at least three times a week, but more if she wanted to. They were both high powered lawyers and worked long hours, so it wasn’t reasonable to expect her to cook every day. It had also become their routine that she made breakfast every day, but most days it was simple. Weekends were more elaborate. She loved to cook, especially for him. Tonight, she made filet mignon, squash casserole, lemon pepper green beans, homemade cheese biscuits and lobster tails seasoned with Old Bay.

“Well, it IS a special occasion, after all,” she teased with a wink. “It’s been a really great year, Klaus. Thank you for every single day of it.”

Klaus set down his napkin and stood up. “I have something for you,” he said as he pulled a jewelry box out of his jeans pocket. He was wearing an olive drab Henley and jeans while she wore nothing but a skimpy maid’s apron. He originally wanted her to cook naked but compromised when she pointed out that she would get greasy. He generally preferred it when she was naked but the vast majority of the she was not. Caroline rolled her eyes as he opened the blue velvet box. It was a good thing she moved into his mansion outside New Orleans because anything smaller wouldn’t have had room for all the things he bought her. He loved spoiling her.

“Ohmigod, Klaus! This is too much!” she exclaimed.

Klaus gave her a stern gaze. “Caroline, be a good girl and say thank you. You know I don’t like it when you complain about my gifts,” he scolded. Caroline had plenty of money of her own as a prominent criminal defense attorney. In spite of her wealth, she still lived the same way she had in her sleepy little Virginia town, Mystic Falls. She didn’t own a lot of things… at least, not until she started dating Klaus Mikaelson.

“Thank you, Sir,” she said politely.

“Good girl,” he praised and grinned when she involuntarily smiled at the epithet. Nothing made her happier than being told she was a good girl. “Open it,” he instructed, taking another sip of his cider.

Caroline’s eyes widened as she opened the box and found two white gold and diamond tennis bracelets in an infinity pattern with little locking clasps like the one on her consideration collar. On the rectangular clasps was his Mikaelson crest. “Klaus, they’re beautiful! Thank you!” she said excitedly. “And let me guess…. There are two of them because they’re like covert wrist cuffs, right?” she teased with a wink.

Klaus smirked as he eyed her up and down. “Now I see why you were top of your class,” he joked. She rolled her eyes at him as she pulled them out of the box. He pulled a little tool out of his pocket and walked over to her. “Wrist,” he instructed. She held up one wrist and he locked it on using the little tool. “Other wrist,” he commanded before repeating the same process. He slipped the tool back in his pocket. He wound his fingers in her bright blonde hair and tilted her head up to kiss her deeply and with a lot of tongue. “Come along, princess,” he said, offering her his hand. She got up and he moved behind her to untie the apron. He pulled it off of her and admired her nude figure. “Much better,” he teased, slapping her ass hard enough to draw a yelp from her raspberry lips.

The happy couple walked up his giant staircase to their dungeon. Klaus pulled off his Henley and left it outside the door. He used his thumbprint to open the biometric lock he kept on the door. Caroline had set the room up earlier as instructed. All of his fire play supplies were packed into their monogrammed dungeon suitcase. There was an oil diffuser sending rose scented mist up in a spiral as it bubbled up from the color-changing base. Techno music played in the background and the lights were low on the dimmer switch. The Dominant closed the heavy wooden door and locked it behind them.

Klaus walked over to Caroline and pulled her to him with one arm while his other hand pinched her nipples hard one by one. He kissed her passionately, owning her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him control her. He massaged her breasts and rubbed her back up and down. His hand wandered from her breast down to her bald pussy. She wasn’t thrilled with constantly having to endure a painful Brazilian wax, but it made him very happy, so she did it without complaint… as long as he kept himself shaved in exchange. Most of their relationship was a compromise. They renegotiated every three months and had just done so the previous night.

Caroline moaned when he slid a finger in between her folds. “You’re positively soaked, Caroline,” he said in a seductive whisper. “Open your mouth,” he ordered. She did as she was told as he held his finger up to her mouth. She took his finger in between her puffy lips and sucked her juices off, swirling her tongue around the way he liked to feel it on his cock. “Good girl,” he praised. He walked her backwards onto the king-sized bed in the corner. He firmly pushed her in the middle of her chest, knocking her backwards onto the bed. “Up against the headboard and spread your legs,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked over to the wall.

Klaus selected a spreader bar, her favorite green vibrating dildo, cinnamon and mint lubricants, nipple clamps and a large monogrammed pink silicone princess butt plug. He walked back over to the bed and set the toys down as he climbed up to attach the spreader bar to her ankles. He coated the butt plug with a thick layer of cinnamon lubricant before slowly inserting it into her anus. She moaned at the warm sensation inside of her as he twisted it around and around to make sure she was comfortable and wet enough.

The next thing he did was attach the nipple clamps. She had become quite adept at taking pain over the last year and breathed through it as he tightened them as far as they would go. There was something thrilling about mixing pain with pleasure that she absolutely loved. More often than not, she wanted more than he was comfortable giving her while she was still new. He covered his fingers in mint lubricant and coated her pussy in the tingling liquid. He blew gently on her pussy and she shivered at the cold sensation. He licked up and down in between her folds, making her twitch. He swirled his tongue around and around her clit, teasing her when he stopped just before she came.

Caroline threw her head back in frustration. She knew better than to think he would give her an orgasm that easily, but she was frustrated, nonetheless. He looked up at her and smirked, but she didn’t say anything. He teased her opening with his tongue torturously slowly before suddenly thrusting his tongue inside and darting it in and out hard and fast. He used his thumb to circle her clit before replacing it with his tongue. She moaned when he pushed in one and then two fingers. He pumped in and out slowly, teasing her. He sped up a little bit before returning his tongue to her clit.

Klaus stopped again just before she came. She whimpered at the sudden loss of sensation. He turned the vibrating cock on low and teased her clit, swirling the tip around and around before pushing it inside of her. He moved slowly as he pushed it in as far as it would go. She felt the toy move out of her just as slowly. He repeated the pattern until it was almost all the way out of her. She felt the buzzing increase as he quickly thrust into her hard and deep. He returned to his slow pace before doing the same over and over until she was begging him for release.

“Sit, please let me come. I’m so close. Please please please,” she chanted in time with his thrusts.

Klaus looked up at her and grinned evilly. “Not yet, princess. You know the rules. You will come when, where and how I say. You may continue to beg as it pleases me for you to do so, but you are not going to have an orgasm until you have permission. Are we clear?” He thrust the toy in and began moving it at a punishing rhythm as she struggled to form words. She tried to choke out a few syllables but was unable. He pulled the toy out completely and climbed on top of her. “You will answer me when I ask you a question, Caroline,” he commanded in a firm tone.

Caroline nodded her head up and down frantically. “Yes, Sir,” she panted. He pressed their noses together as he stared at her eyes, blue meeting blue. “Yes, Sir, we are clear. I will not come until I have permission,” she whispered huskily, her face red and flushed.

Klaus turned the vibrations up all the way as he pushed in back into her, continuing his fast rhythm. “Good girl,” he praised. He kissed her deeply, owning her mouth as he fucked her with her favorite green cock. He pushed himself up on his knees so he could watch her face as she continued to beg. He pulled the toy out and spread her lips with his other hand before touching her clit with the vibrator, making her squirm and beg harder. He smiled when he saw her gripping the sheets tightly as her hands fisted. He moved the toy back to fuck her in the pussy as he lightly tugged on the chain attaching her nipple clamps.

Caroline gasped at the sudden painful sensation on her very erect nipples. She looked up to see his infamous evil smile, the one he used when he was really enjoying watching her suffer for him. She felt her pussy clench as his gaze shot right through her. Anytime she saw that look, she knew she was going to love, and hate, what he was going to do. He reached down and twisted the butt plug around and around before pulling it out. He teased her clit once more with the vibrator before slowly dragging it down. He pushed in and out of her gaping pussy with shallow, taunting movements. He moved the toy down and tickled the outside of her anus as he circled around and around before pushing in. He thrust in and out over and over only going in an inch or two until tears of frustration formed in her eyes. His grin grew wider.

Klaus cocked his head to the side and watched her as he continued his shallow torture. “Do you want me to push your little green cock deeper into your ass, Caroline?”

This time she wasted no time answering. “Yes, Sir. I want you to fuck my ass hard and deep with my toy. Please,” she added for good measure. The toy wasn’t actually all that small, but he was slightly longer and quite a bit wider. He smiled down pleasantly at her as he continued his slow pace. She groaned, throwing her head back.

“Well,” he began as he pushed the toy all the way in her ass before pulling it out again. “I suppose I can do that, seeing as it’s our anniversary and you’ve been such a good girl this last year,” he said in mock consideration. She fisted the sheets as her eyes rolled back behind her closed lids when he began moving faster and faster. He continued to watch her face with a small, contented smile on his own. He started hitting her fast and deep, making her moan. He pushed two fingers into her pussy and moved them in time with the dildo. Her begging picked up once more, but he ignored it.

Klaus moved the toy in and out harder and harder until she was right on the edge. He swiftly switched the toy to her pussy, thrusting deep. He inserted two fingers into her anus as he tilted up the toy to hit her in just the right spot. He fucked her hard, deep and fast in both holes as he commanded, “Come for me, Caroline. Now.” She threw her head back and came and came and came, liquid shooting all over the toy and dripping down his hand to his wrist. He continued to fuck her hard all the way through her orgasm. He helped her come down by slowing down his thrusts until she was completely finished. He grabbed a towel off the nightstand and wiped off his hands before setting the dildo on the towel.

Klaus smirked when Caroline opened her eyes and smiled up at him, her vision hazy. “Thank you for letting me come, Sir.”

“You’re welcome, princess,” he said. He fell forward and caged her in between his arms and knees as he leaned down to dominate her mouth once again. He pulled the chain between her breasts over and over with several moments in between. She moaned when he pulled harder each time. He pulled back to look at her, his expression soft. “I love you, Caroline Forbes,” he said quietly, kissing her lightly on the lips.

The blonde lawyer beamed up at him. “I love you, too, Klaus Mikaelson,” she repeated. He smiled with full dimples before kissing her again, this time more frenzied as he felt his cock throbbing painfully in his jeans. He grabbed the butt plug and slowly pushed it back inside of her before returning to the chain between her nipples, watching in awe as she writhed beneath him. Most of the time, he fucked her in both holes, jumping back and forth at random to keep her guessing. However, it was going to be a long night and right now he just wanted to bury himself in her pussy and look upon her beautiful face as she fell apart. He would put her on her hands and knees and fuck her in the ass later.

Klaus reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper before pulling his thick, hard cock from his boxers. He pulled back from their kiss and watched her face as he teased her with his head. She looked up at him in anticipation and was met with his dimples. He pecked her on the lips before pulling back to watch her face as he filled her completely. She groaned as she felt them connect in the way only they could. He slowly moved in and out, coating his cock in her juices.

The Dominant Mikaelson began to pick up the pace as he fucked her hard and deep, each intense thrust making her whimper. He would torture her more with orgasm denial later, but for right now he wanted to feel her walls squeezing his very full erection. He kissed her again as he pushed in and out of her at his favorite punishing rhythm. She moaned over and over into his mouth as he fucked her harder and harder. He snaked his hand between them and circled her clit with his skilled thumb. He moved faster and faster, rubbing it in time with his strokes. He was almost at the edge himself.

Klaus roughly thrust in and out as she neared her climax. “Come for me,” he ordered, his tone commanding. She threw her head back and screamed out his name as he fucked her as hard as he could to draw out her pleasure. When she started to come down, he buried himself into her clenching pussy several more times to find his own release. He released his seed deep inside of her and collapsed on his elbows on top of her, forehead to forehead. “Good girl,” he panted.

“Thank you for letting me come, Sir,” she panted herself. They lay there for several minutes, her ass filled with the plug and her pussy filled with his cock. He pecked her on the lips before slowly pulling himself out of her, leaving the plug where it was.

“Deep breath, sweetheart,” he instructed as he removed one clamp and then the other. He kissed his way down her body, stopping to suckle and bite both nipples for quite a while before continuing his kisses. When he got to her pussy, he licked up and down, tasting her sweet arousal. She gasped when he latched his lips around her clit and sucked hard for just a few seconds before propping himself up on his knees. He unhooked her ankles from the spreader bars and offered her his hand to get up. “Come along, love. It’s going to be a long night,” he said with a smirk.

Caroline got up and took his hand, her smile a mile wide. “Yes Sir.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday night at the dungeon, and it was packed. On Monday, Klaus was taking Caroline to Catalonia in Spain for 12 days of their mandatory vacation. He had all manner of kinky plans for them, as well as several vanilla trips to art galleries, shows, fine restaurants, etc. Tonight was free night at the dungeon and he could finally show off his pyromania for the crowd. For once he was not going to tie her up with his beloved shibari rope. It was too much of a fire hazard for one, but also because the activity might upset her, and he wasn’t willing to take a chance on needing to hold her right away.

There were at least two dozen people surrounding them on three sides. Just past them was an alcove with curtains where someone must have been doing a private scene. Caroline was wearing her leather Mikaelson collar but was otherwise naked and lying flat on a luxurious red leather massage table while Klaus stood over her in jeans and necklaces. Anticipation was thrumming through her veins. She had been looking forward to this for a long, long time. Normally, any kind of recording device was absolutely prohibited. However, a pretty DM named Hayley was standing in the front holding up an iPad so Kat could watch the show. She hadn’t been able to fly in, but it was only a few weeks until Christmas and she would come to stay with them at the mansion for a week. She gave the blonde a thumbs up followed by an evil smirk.

“Are you ready for this, princess?” Klaus asked as he ran his hands gently over her nude body.

Caroline beamed up at him and nodded her head enthusiastically. “Yes Sir!”

The crowd cheered as Klaus flashed her his evil grin. “I’m going to start with the isopropyl method and if you tolerate it well, we can try the flash cotton,” he explained. Caroline heard her best friend whoop at the mention of flash cotton. On a small table beside him was a small bucket of water, a jar of clear liquid, a wet rag, a portable fire extinguisher, a package of flash cotton, an empty glass jar, a box of wooden matches, two wooden sticks wrapped with cotton batting at the top, burn gel, first aid supplies and a silver emergency fire blanket. He dipped the first wand into the jar. He held it just above her skin before looking her in the eye and gently reminding her, “You can call it anytime you need to, my love.” He tucked a tendril behind her ear as she smiled up at him and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Klaus dipped another stick in the liquid before lighting it with a match. The smell of burning sulfur filled the air. He trailed the wet cotton in a short line on her belly. He set the wand in the empty jar and replaced it with the wet rag. He looked her in the eyes one last time. She gave him a small nod and he touched the liquid on her belly with the flame. The fire shot up the liquid line quickly and Klaus chased it with the wet rag. Caroline let out a brief scream that quickly turned into an excited giggle as the crowd cheered them on.

Klaus traced his thumb along her cheek as he asked her, “Are you alright, Caroline?”

“Yes Sir!” she laughed, eyes sparkling. “Can we do it again please?”

Klaus smirked as he trailed more alcohol over her belly, the strip a little longer this time. “As you wish,” he teased. She screamed and laughed again as he repeated the process. He felt her skin to make sure it wasn’t too hot. He told her to expect it to feel like a sunburn and to alert him immediately if it felt any hotter. He was using a low isopropyl concentration since it was her first time. Deciding she was ok, he made a line from between her breasts to her belly button and lit it on fire. He moved to her upper arm and did the same. He lit strips along both of her arms, thighs and shins before returning to her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her as he held the wet wand over her nipple. She frantically nodded her head up and down.

The crowd roared as he lit one nipple on fire and then the other before covering them both in a line across her chest and sending the flames flying. He grinned evilly down at her and even wider when she gulped. He slowly trailed the liquid from between her breasts down to her pussy, stopping just where her lips began. The room waited with bated breath as he set the wand back in the empty jar and picked up the torch. He lit her on fire and the crowd broke into applause when her pussy ignited.

“Would you like to try the flash cotton, or would you like to stop?” he asked her.

“Flash cotton!” she shouted. “Please Sir,” she added, remembering her manners.

“Good girl,” he praised. She preened at the epithet as he pulled out some of the fluffy white flash cotton. He placed a small ball on her belly and lit it on fire. She yelped at the sensation before laughing again. He made a circle on her torso from above her breasts to the top of her pussy. The crowd cheered as it went up in flames. He made a line on each leg from the top of her foot to mid-thigh and lit them one after the other. He raised his eyebrow again and she vehemently nodded her head. He started at the top of her foot and made a line going all the way up to a small pile on top of her pussy. He did the same with the other leg before adding both arms, the lines crossing over her belly. Finally, he covered each nipple in the soft material so that all the lines touched. He looked at her and she nodded at him. She was ready.

Klaus touched the torch to the bottom of the cotton just above her foot and the fire flew across her entire body in an instant. The crowd went wild when Caroline screamed, Kat’s cheers the loudest of all. Finally, Klaus put out the torch in the bucket of water. The audience clapped a few more times before everyone dispersed. The whole show was less than twenty minutes, but it was more than enough for both of them to be grinning like idiots. Caroline blew a kiss to the iPad as Kat’s image disappeared.

“How was that, sweetheart?” he asked as he rubbed the aloe burn gel over her pink skin.

Caroline giggled again. “Amazing Sir! SO worth the wait!” He leaned down to kiss her forehead before pecking her on the lips. “I love you, Klaus Mikaelson.”

“I love you, too, Caroline Forbes,” he replied with a smile. Klaus took his time applying the aloe and rubbing it in. Her body was his favorite canvas. He narrowed his eyes as they darkened with lust, eyeing her up and down. He poured some of the cold gel onto each nipple, making her gasp at the sudden temperature change. He rolled and pinched her nipples with both hands, sending an electric jolt straight to her clit. He trailed one hand down to her warm pussy. He gently traced down the line of her folds, drawing from her a shudder.

Klaus looked around to see if anyone was watching before covertly slipping a finger in between her lips. His dimples came out when he felt that she was positively soaked. He poured more gel onto her chest and rubbed it in to deflect attention from his other hand. He held a finger his lips, shushing her. They both knew sexual contact wasn’t allowed in the dungeon. He had no intention of getting her that heated, but he did want to see how far he could push her. He held her eye contact as he slowly moved his finger up and down from her clit to the butt plug that was still in place from before.

The Dominant’s mouth twitched when his sub bit her lower lip as he twisted the plug around in her anus. She drew in a sharp breath when he pulled it out to the thickest part and slowly moved it in and out, stretching her wide. She let slip a small whimper at the forbidden pleasure he was sneaking her. He stopped and pushed it back in deeply to keep her quiet. He lazily put one finger into her dripping pussy, slowly and stealthily moving in and out as he added a second. Her eyes rolled back, and her lids closed when he slid his fingers out and circled her clit over and over.

Caroline opened her eyes when he rapidly pulled his hand away. Klaus' shoulders were tensed in a way that she knew meant something was very, very wrong. She instinctively felt a shiver run down her spine. Without turning to look at her, Klaus commanded, "The scene is over, Caroline. Get up and follow me. Now." She immediately jumped off the table and joined him, throwing her silky robe on in a hurry.

Klaus walked over a few feet from their setup to the nearest alcove covered by thin curtains. Caroline froze when she heard a faint cry of "Red," come from behind the curtain. She didn't need to see his face to know his expression was murderous. She knew how seriously he took consent and whoever it was that ignored the safeword was about to have a seriously bad night. Klaus ripped off the curtain and startled the man inside as he towered over a young girl tied facedown to a black leather massage table with purple shibari rope.

Klaus immediately grabbed the man by the throat and growled, "Tell me your name."

The brown-haired man in jeans and a leather jacket dropped his cheap plastic cane in shock. He scratched at Klaus' iron grip around his throat, but the topless Dominant didn't budge as he stared daggers right into the man's eyes. Eventually, the man choked out, "Damon."

Klaus squeezed harder, making the man groan. He pushed the abuser up against the wall and stood nose to nose as he spoke, his voice a dangerous whisper. "Well, Damon, did you or did you not hear this young woman call 'red?'"

When Damon didn't answer, Klaus pulled him back and hit his head against the wall to encourage him to speak. "She's new!" he choked out. "She'll be fine in a couple of minutes." Klaus banged his head against the wall again, eyes flashing. “She said she was a masochist!” Damon made a gurgling sound as Klaus squeezed tighter.

Caroline saw her Dominant's eyes flash again, his gaze lethal. Without turning to her, he commanded, "Princess, get the EMT scissors from our suitcase and cut her free." Damon opened his mouth to protest, but Klaus interjected, "If you let one more word roll off your tongue, I will rip it from your throat and send you home without it." Caroline could have sworn she heard an animalistic growl escape from his throat that intimidated even her. She did as he said and rushed the few feet to their setup and pulled out the scissors.

The blonde submissive cut the ropes from the terrified brunette and pulled her into her arms as she sobbed. "Damon and I are going to have a little chat. I'll be back in a moment. Get her cleaned up and do NOT let her out of your sight, Caroline," he ordered, eyes locked on the man struggling to breath. His tone was harsh and authoritative, but she knew his anger wasn't directed at her. Anyone else would have been terrified. As much as she loved him, she knew he had a scary side that she preferred not to think about.

Without another word, Klaus spun the man around and twisted his arms behind his back, locking them together with one iron fist. His other hand closed around the collar of his leather jacket behind his neck. No one said a thing or followed them as Klaus marched him outside. Caroline could feel the tension in the air resulting from that monster violating their most sacred rule. She put an arm around the girl and walked them to the couch nearest their setup, all thoughts of her own scene and their playful teasing long forgotten. It was the responsibility of everyone in the dungeon to look out for each other, especially someone new and vulnerable. Nothing they had been doing was more important than that. Nothing on the planet could kill Klaus’ mood as much as someone being victimized by someone meant to be their protector.

On the way to the plush couch, Caroline grabbed her own pink princess aftercare blanket and wrapped it around the girl. Hayley came up to them and handed the blonde a box of tissues. The girl took one and blew her nose noisily while Caroline gently rubbed her back. She had bright red marks, some bleeding, on her back that Caroline knew could have been left only by a dragontail. The depth of the wounds indicated Damon was either very stupid and didn’t know what he was doing, or he was very sadistic and drew blood on purpose. Caroline was betting on the former… that he was very, very stupid.

Klaus walked back into the dungeon and nodded his head at a brown-haired man with kind eyes standing in the corner. Caroline recognized him as the man the lawyer once referred to as, “The most annoying detective I’ve ever had the misfortune to cross examine.” The two of them were the only people in the dungeon that knew him as Detective Kinney. Everyone just called him Will and were none the wiser. Kinney nodded his head in return and walked outside. Caroline smirked, hoping Damon would have as good an experience as his victim had at the dungeon. She knew cases involving BDSM were hard to prosecute… but that didn’t stop the detective from putting the fear of God in him with promises of arrest and then ditching him in some unsavory neighborhood outside NOLA.

Klaus rubbed his knuckles as he sat down next to Caroline. She looked at the bruises blooming on his fair skin and the two shared a knowing glance. He wasn’t going to tell, and she wasn’t going to ask. He took Caroline’s free hand in his and leaned forward with his elbow on his knee to face the young girl. When he spoke, his tone was soft and soothing. Caroline knew that voice. It was the voice she fell in love with that first night in the Caribbean when she cried in his arms after her dance with Kat. She affectionately squeezed his hand at the happy memory. “Can you tell us your name, sweetheart?”

The pretty brunette sniffled and wiped some of the mascara running down her face away with a tissue. “April,” she said quietly.

“Hi, April,” Caroline replied gently. “I’m Caroline and this is my boyfriend Klaus.” She laughed when he pinched her finger. “Obviously he is also my Dominant,” she added.

April offered up a watery smile and chuckled at the older couple. Klaus wasn’t sure, but he placed her in her early 20s. “Hello, April,” he said with a small smile. “Can you tell us what happened tonight? Was that… person… your boyfriend?” he asked with disgust.

The younger woman shook her head. “No, I just met him tonight. I’ve never done anything like this. We met at this MAsT meeting I hit for the first time and had dinner before he brought me here. I’ve never been in a dungeon before,” she shared.

Klaus felt his eye twitch. Damon was lucky Kinney was taking care of him. Fifteen years ago, the attorney wouldn’t have had the restraint to stop like he just had. If no one had been there to pull him off as his brother once had, Damon would never again see the light of day. “I see,” he said as he struggled to maintain his calm demeanor. “It is not my wish to further your discomfort, but I would like to check you for injuries if that’s alright. If you’d prefer, Caroline can take you somewhere more private.”

April sniffled again. “It’s ok. You’ve already seen me anyway now, right?” she joked. Caroline offered her a genuine smile as the brunette stood up and pulled off the blanket. She turned around and showed them her back. There were distinctive marks from several different types of toys from her shoulders all the way down to her calves. Klaus ground his teeth together as he assessed the damage. He counted marks from at least half a dozen toys he never would have used on anyone even remotely new. She sat back down and wrapped herself up in the blanket again.

“Caroline, love, be a good girl and get our first aid kit,” he instructed. Caroline got up and quickly returned with the small box, sitting back down. Turning back to the sniffling girl, he said, “April, I’m going to have Caroline clean you up a bit. I’ll be right back.” She nodded and turned to offer the blonde her back. There were only a few cuts, but one was deep enough for steri-strips. Klaus returned with Caroline’s aftercare clothes: soft baby pink cotton shorts and a white camisole. He also passed both women bottles of water as he drank from one himself.

After April was patched up, Caroline took her to the bathroom to wash her face and get dressed. Klaus lay his head back on the edge of the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. Why did such horrible people have to exist? He was by no means a saint and was generally a difficult and not particularly pleasant person to be around. Caroline was the exception. Even though he had learned to contain his rage at his father, it was still simmering just beneath the surface. Nights like this made him strongly reconsider his chosen profession.

Klaus ran his fingers through his short dirty blonde curls and forced a smile when the two women returned. Klaus pulled Caroline onto his lap as April sat beside them. He ran his hand from his girlfriend’s knee up to her silky-smooth thigh where the robe fell open a bit. He may have been the one with the power in their relationship, but he needed her just as much as she needed him… maybe more… probably more. He turned to the young girl and asked, “Do you live alone, April?” She nodded her head, rubbing her eyes, her exhaustion evident. He and Caroline looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

Caroline smiled kindly as she addressed the young girl. “We have a big house… like really big… and we would love it if you came to stay with us for tonight. You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“And when you wake up,” Klaus interjected, “we can talk about what this lifestyle is really like, should you still have an interest.”

April opened her mouth to say no, but Caroline touched a finger to her lips. “April, listen to me,” she said firmly. “What just happened to you is really, really wrong. I promise that assholes like that are very rare in our world. If you aren’t comfortable staying with us, there are plenty of other people here that would be happy to have you or would stay with you at your place. Or, if you have a friend or someone in your family you can call, we’ll wait with you until they come, but you are not going home alone.” Klaus beamed at his sub in pride, his little warrior princess. He always felt a little bolt of joy when she reminded him how fierce she could be. It made it all that much sweeter that she only bowed down to him.

April slowly nodded her head, prompting Caroline to pull back her finger. “I don’t have any family, but I have friends I could call. They’re twins, Luke and Liv. I haven’t told them about any of this stuff, but they’re pretty open minded.”

“We’ll wait with you until they come,” Klaus said, his tone leaving no room for discussion. They sat with her for about an hour and answered many of her questions about their lifestyle and community. Klaus also gave her a stern lecture about safety protocols. When the blonde twins pulled up, they all walked outside in their coats, Caroline wheeling their suitcase behind them.

Caroline gave April a hug just before she got in the car. “You have my number, so call anytime. We’ll be in Catalonia for a couple of weeks, but when we get back, you’re welcome to come to the house for dinner,” she told her before adding with a wink, “clothing optional.” The brunette smiled and gave them both a nod in gratitude before her friends drove off with her safely in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans and boxers before flopping down on their fluffy California king-sized bed, tossing him arm over his eyes. “Take off your clothes and come to bed, love,” he instructed. Caroline unbuckled the snaps on the front of her green satin corset and let it fall to the floor before doing the same with her black ballet skirt. Klaus held his other arm out for her, and she curled up on his chest, his hand caressing her shoulder up and down. They lay there for a long while cuddling before he spoke again. “What a fucking night,” he said with a sigh.

Caroline rolled over to face him, propping herself up on her elbow. He rolled on his side, too, and idly played with one of her pink nipples. “You were impressive tonight, Klaus,” she said softly, looking into his blue eyes.

Klaus frowned, lines forming between his eyebrows. “In what way?” he asked her in confusion.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him and yelped when he pinched her nipple hard. She blushed and looked at him bashfully from under her lashes. He rolled his eyes back at her, encouraging her to speak. “We haven’t talked a lot about your past…” she began, biting her lower lip. “But I know enough to know that you wanted to rip that guy’s head off tonight.”

Klaus’ face darkened. “He’s lucky I didn’t break his face.” Caroline raised an eyebrow and he gave her his most angelic smile, complete with adorable dimples. “Much.”

Caroline almost rolled her eyes but thought better of it when his grip on her nipple tightened. He smirked, loving his control over her. “He’s lucky they don’t allow guns in the dungeon because I’m pretty sure those Old Guard leather guys in the back wanted to SHOOT his face,” she joked, laughing when he smiled at the thought. “You were really good with that girl… and no offense, but you generally suck with anyone who isn’t me,” she teased. He narrowed his eyes at her and she gulped. “With anyone who isn’t me, SIR,” she added playfully, batting her eyelashes. Klaus rolled his eyes, pinching her again. “Can I ask you a question?”

Klaus nodded his head. “Always, love. Ask me anything.”

Caroline paused as she thought how to phrase her words. “What would you have done if I had called red during our scene tonight?”

Klaus looked at her as though he didn’t understand the question. “I would have stopped, princess. You know that.”

The blonde looked at him, nibbling her lower lip. “I know… but wouldn’t you have been mad? If I called it in front of all those people?”

Klaus scoffed. “I don’t give a fuck if we’re playing on national television, sweetheart. If you need to call it, then call it,” he said, his voice harsher than he had intended. Her question took him by surprise. He softened his expression and pulled her lower lip out of her teeth with his thumb. He caressed her cheek and spoke gently as he looked into her eyes. “Caroline, I will never EVER be angry with you for using a safeword, yellow OR red. Trust works both ways. You have to trust me to take care of you, but I also need to trust you and know that you WILL call it if need be.”

Caroline kissed his lips and smiled at him. “I will. I promise.”

“Good girl,” he praised. “Calling red in an established relationship is exceedingly rare. Yellow is fairly common, especially when testing limits with a new activity. If a sub calls red, it usually means the Dominant was either new, didn’t read the situation properly or the relationship was new and not thoroughly negotiated.”

Caroline nodded her head in understanding. “Are there any other reasons? I mean, could it happen if the sub did something wrong?”

Klaus considered her carefully. “It would fall on the shoulders of the submissive if they omitted certain aspects of their lives during negotiations, such as trauma, physical illness, psychiatric illness, that sort of thing. Again, trust goes both ways. A Dominant can’t be held responsible if a partner knowingly omits something that may be relevant. However, in an established relationship like ours, it would be more likely that something upset you that neither of us could have predicted.” He shrugged. When she didn’t respond, he added, “Or you could call it for no reason at all. You can call it at any time, and there will never be a consequence or repercussion of any kind, nor will there be any anger, sweetheart. I promise.”

“Good,” she said, smiling as she leaned it to kiss him.

“What there would be, however, is a discussion afterwards. In the moment, I would do everything possible to take care of you, no matter what that may entail. Once you were feeling better, which could mean later that day or even the next, we would talk about what happened to keep it from happening in the future. Our relationship is all about communication, alright?” he asked firmly, raising an eyebrow. She nodded her head and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her and held her tighter, tangling their limbs together. He kissed her gently on the mouth, barely touching his tongue to hers. They kissed softly for a while, but they could never resist each other for long. He ran his palm down her side and around the curves of her ass as he took over her mouth. He quickly removed her butt plug and tossed it aside. He wasn’t in the mood for toys. Klaus just wanted his Caroline. He explored her body like an explorer in a new land. He loved her body, but he loved her mind and heart even more. He trailed the back of his fingertips down her hips and grazed lightly over her pussy.

Caroline moaned into his mouth as he teased her clit, pussy already soaked with her desire for him. He leisurely circled her tiny bud over and over. He pulled away from their kiss and looked into her eyes. “Do you know what I want, Caroline?” he asked softly, continuing his gentle torture.

Caroline pretended to think about it, lips pressed together. “Hmmm… does it involve fucking me until my eyes roll back in my head, Sir?” she asked with a smile.

To her surprise, he said, “I don’t want to fuck you, Caroline.” She looked at him with a confused expression as she felt a finger enter her pussy. He leaned in to kiss her gently before locking gazes once more. “I don’t want to have sex with you, either.” He leaned in to kiss her again as he added a second finger, this time with more passion before pulling back. “I want to make love to you,” he whispered, staring into her eyes, the eyes that he fell in love with. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again and he had his answer.

Klaus pulled his fingers out of her pussy and sat up against the headboard. “How about you take a turn on top, sweetheart?” he suggested. Caroline didn’t need to be told twice. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together. He wrapped one arm around her back and weaved his other in her curly blonde locks. However, this time he didn’t apply any pressure to her head. He let her take the reins and set the pace. He would always be her Dominant, but he loved her for the ray of light she had become in his dark world more than he would ever love her submission.

Caroline pulled back and they looked into each other’s eyes as she sank down on top of his throbbing cock. He rested his head against the headboard, closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her squeeze all around him. She leaned in and kissed his throat up and down, nibbling gently. She moaned when she felt him hit the perfect spot deep inside of her. She had never been with anyone who knew her so thoroughly, inside and out. She loved being his submissive and feeling safe and secure just because he was in her life… but she loved him as the beautiful and strong man that he worked so hard to be even more. She found in Klaus everything she ever wanted in a man and beyond to find things she never knew she needed.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck as she moved up and down in a steady rhythm. He kissed her neck over and over as he lost himself in the love of his life.  
He kissed her tenderly but with more passion and emotion than he ever had before. Her pace increased as she felt herself flying higher. He grazed his fingernails down her spine, making her shiver in his arms. He groaned and bucked into her as she took his cock as deep into her dripping pussy as she could. She began to whimper as he met her thrust for thrust. “Sir, please…”

Klaus pulled back and shook his head. “No, Caroline. Don’t ask. Just let me feel you,” he whispered huskily before kissing her deeply, tongue swirling around hers as they made love. She increased her speed, moving up and down frantically as she approached the edge. He held her tightly with one arm around her back as he kissed her. He snaked his other hand in the tiny space between them to circle his thumb around her clit. He felt her walls clench all around his aching cock as she threw her head back and cried out his name. He bucked his hips and thrust up into her hard and fast to prolong her orgasm. He felt a rush of fluid pour down his cock and it was his undoing.

Klaus came harder than he ever had in his life, filling Caroline completely. She slowly reduced her speed before finally stopping and curling into his chest. Both of their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breaths. She curled her arms in between them, her head resting over his racing heart. He pulled her close, rubbing his palms up and down her back. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent. They stayed like for several minutes while they came back down from the atmosphere.

Finally, Klaus gently lifted her head to face him with a finger under her chin. “I love you, Caroline. Always remember that,” he said softly.

Caroline leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I love you, too… Always and forever.” They smiled at each other before she slowly lifted herself up off his cock, sighing at the loss. He pulled the comforter over them as she snuggled up on his chest. After everything, he was glad they had a day to rest and recover from the night’s events. The day after that: Catalonia.


	9. Catalonian Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus delivers Caroline some life changing news and they celebrate... Klaroline style!

A/N Thank you to all of your who have supported this semi-plotless smut fest! Please leave me a review if you like what you read. And suggestions are welcome!

Thank you to DarkGhostLight for her translations and massive ongoing support!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Catalonian Dessert

 

Caroline took a deep breath as Klaus Mikaelson held her to him, gently rubbing her back over her $3,000 dark green suit jacket as her blonde head rested on his muscled chest. “Are you sure about this, Sir?” she asked quietly. There was a vulnerability in her voice her Dominant wasn’t used to hearing and it made his heart clench, but this is what they had to do.

Klaus kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life, Caroline… except for you,” he added with a wink. She rolled her eyes at his obvious affections. They had been together for a little under a year and a half and had never been happier. He had shocked her in many delicious and torturous ways since she began training as his submissive. However, the biggest shock of all came on their vacation to Spain six months prior…….

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Klaus clinked his glass of champagne with Caroline’s as they sat in La Pineda, the fanciest restaurant in all of Catalonia on Monday night. “Caroline, it’s been a wonderful year and there is nowhere on earth I would rather be celebrating. I look forward to many, many more. I love you, sweetheart,” he added, leaning across the candle lit table to kiss her cheek.

Caroline’s eyes sparkled as a grin split her face in two. “I love you, too, Klaus. Cheers!” she laughed, sipping her champagne. They held hands across the table as the waiter took their dinner plates away.

Klaus smiled at her and sighed. Did he really want to do this? “Caroline, there is something I wish to discuss with you,” he said, his voice suddenly serious as a frowned. She looked at him quizzically. Where was he going with this? Was something wrong? He pulled his hand away and ran his fingers through his messy blonde curls. Seeing the concerned expression on her face, he quickly clarified, “It’s nothing about our relationship, love. It’s about business, actually.”

Caroline crossed her legs, the slit in her silky red dress revealing her creamy white thighs. She gracefully set her hands in her lap, her breasts heaving out from her low-cut neckline. Klaus liked to dress her in clothes that made every man wish he was the high-powered criminal defense attorney and he reveled in their jealousy. He followed the line of her dress to her nipples. He could barely make out their outline in the candlelight. He looked around and stealthily leaned over to pinch one hard and the other harder, making them stand at attention.

Klaus smirked as Caroline’s face flushed as she rubbed her thighs together. He gave her a stern warning glance and she stilled her legs, blushing up at him from beneath her long lashes, blue eyes sparkling. He smiled at her, dimples dancing in the dark. He paused a moment to admire her beauty before speaking the words that changed her life forever. “I want you to take over the firm, Caroline.”

The blonde attorney’s eyes widened in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn’t been that. “Ummm… what?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Klaus smiled at her surprised expression. She was perfect. “It has become very clear to me that I no longer wish to aide criminals escape the justice they deserve. At least half of the defendants I’ve had have been guilty as sin. Many of them have learned their lessons and made amends, but many have not. I am aware of several who went on to find new victims and while I know I am not responsible for their actions, I did play a role in the stories of those victims.” He paused, his gaze far away.

“This is about Damon and what he did to April,” she whispered, compassion and pride filling her in equal measure.

Klaus nodded his head, his expression grave. “I was not in a good place when Elijah and I took over our fa-Mikael’s firm,” he said, quickly correcting himself. “I didn’t care who was guilty or innocent. I didn’t care who they had hurt or why, with obvious exceptions of which you are aware. I used the courtroom to vent my frustration and reveled in defying the criminal justice system.” He looked up and met her gaze head on. “That is not that man I wish for you to be in love with, Caroline.”

Caroline felt a tear form in her eye as she watched the once dark man before her filling with light… as much as Klaus Mikaelson ever would, anyway. For many, he would always be the monster who went bump in the night… but not for her. Never for her. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it affectionately. “What will Elijah have to say about this?” she asked curiously.

Klaus smiled as he thought of the conversation he had had earlier with his older brother. “Elijah has given his full support to you and to moving the firm in a new direction. He has agreed that the firm will represent the mentally ill moving forward, although the transition will likely take some time. Your clients will be treated fairly as their victims get the justice they deserve. You have a sense of compassion and kindness I will never have, Caroline, and for that, all of your future clients are very lucky,” he praised.

Caroline beamed at him before her face fell when a question emerged in her brilliant mind. “What about you? What will you do now?”

Klaus smirked. “I’m a shark, sweetheart, always and forever.” He gave her a wicked smile and she knew he was enjoying very evil thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled wider. “I will always love the fight. I intend to keep my reputation as a vicious bastard from the other side of the courtroom.”

Realization dawning, Caroline smiled wide, nodding her head in amusement. “You’re going to be a prosecutor?” she asked, laughing her musical laugh as joyful surprise lit up her face. “We’ll be on opposite sides!”

Klaus lifted his champagne to toast their new adventure. “Are you up for it?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Caroline bit her lower lip, perfect white teeth shining between them. She nodded her head faster, meeting his naughty gaze. “I’m up for anything… Sir,” she teased, the last word a husky whisper. Klaus snapped his fingers for the waiter and tossed him a stack of Euros, quickly dismissing his offer for dessert. Caroline WAS his dessert and he needed to devour her as soon as possible. He wrapped his arm around Caroline’s slinky dress that fell down to her lower back, held up by criss cross ties across her mid back. He steered her outside and walked them down a few blocks in the streets of Catalonia. He peeked down an alley and found it abandoned.

Klaus tugged his favorite toy down the alley and past a large dumpster. He threw up her against the brick wall, tangling his hands in her blonde curls. He shoved his tongue into her mouth forcefully as he kissed her with everything he had. Her pride meant everything to him. No one had ever been proud of him before and he coveted it above all else. He wanted to be worthy of the love she had given him. He also wanted to fuck her into oblivion, and this alley was the fastest way to get inside of her. Although as exhibitionists, neither of them particularly cared if they were found. They were an ocean away from New Orleans and didn’t have to worry about prying eyes. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and used the other to pull her breasts from the top of her dress, attacking a nipple with his wet, hot mouth.

Caroline gasped at the sudden erotic pain as he bit down on her nipple hard before moving at light speed to the other nipple. He didn’t typically dress her in anything that required a bra and unless they were at work, he never allowed her panties. Even then, half of the days they spent in the office ended with her panties in a trashcan somewhere, often filled with his come. With the obvious exception of those in the kink scene, their coworkers were blissfully unaware of their relationship. He suspected that would change when the firm was renamed to “The Mikaelson Forbes Firm for the Mentally Ill.”

Klaus hiked Caroline’s legs around him and ground into her through his trousers. He didn’t have to touch her pussy to know she was dripping wet. He inhaled the scent of her arousal and it made his cock twitch. He teased her nipples with his strong fingers as he battered her porcelain throat with nips and kisses, making her moan. He slowly dragged his fingers down the silk fabric of her dress and slipped them underneath, bunching up her dress around her waist, her bottom half visible for any lucky passersby.

Caroline gasped as Klaus’ thumb reached her throbbing clit and circled it round and round, spreading her juices all around. He bit down hard on her neck. Since they had two weeks before they had to be back at work, he left hickies in his wake in a trail down to her breasts. Her breasts, ass and thighs nearly always had various colorful bruises from the many erotic pleasures he inflicted upon her, but it was nice to be able to leave them above her nipples for a change. He liked marking her as his and she loved seeing his handiwork every time she looked at her nude body. Dragontails had become her favorite because they left such unique marks, no two the same.

Both of their heads snapped to the side at the sound of four shocked gasps and giggles. Two couples, one lesbian and one straight, had obviously heard Caroline’s moans and peeked around the dumpster to investigate. They appeared to be in their early twenties, their eyes widening like deer caught in the headlights at Klaus’ flashing eyes. The young man, while grinning like an idiot, immediately stuttered, “Ho sento tio. Em escoltat un soroll. No volíem interrompre!”

Caroline laughed at the somewhat familiar words she knew were a bashful apology. She called after them when two of the girls turned away, the man’s eyes still glued to her bare thighs wrapped around her Dominant’s waist.

Caroline called after they before they made their escape. “It’s ok! You can look if y-”

Klaus glared at her sternly and clapped a hard over her mouth. He looked back to the crowd and smiled his most charming smile, complete with dimples. “Haureu d'excusar la meva petita mascota aquí. Això ha sigut molt groller per la seva part no parlar en Català. Ella no te permís per parlar sense permís, de totes formes, quedat. A ella li agrada l'audiència quan jo la reclamo. Apropat més si t'agradaria una millor perspectiva mentre jo me la follo mestres tu mires." *2

The Spanish friends looked at each other back and forth before the man nodded vehemently. They hurried up to the couple and surrounded them on all sides, the two lesbians leaning closely to get a glimpse of her colorful breasts, nipples erect in the December air. Klaus pulled back to give them a better view and the girls giggled. After giving them a long look, Klaus dragged her to her knees, pulling her hair hard as she landed on the concrete. “Open your mouth and show them how well you suck my cock, princess,” he ordered her, his tone strict and commanding.

Klaus pulled his large, thick cock out of his black suit pants and smirked at the man’s gasp. He rubbed his precum over her lips as she obediently waited for permission to open her mouth. He gave the audience a nice preview as he dragged his head along her smooth cheeks. “Open your mouth and take every inch,” he commanded in the same tone. The blonde submissive parted her wet lips and relaxed her jaw as he pulled her face to his cock, burying it deep in her throat. He set the pace, moving her head back and forth as she offered no resistance. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she moaned, her breasts bouncing up and down as he fucked her face hard and fast.

Their Spanish audience watched in awe as she took all eight of his thick inches over and over without gagging. He had trained her well, usually allowing her to practice her technique daily. Their morning routine included a morning blowjob in the shower. He liked to come on her face and breasts and make her wait patiently until he gave her permission to lick it off her fingers as she cleaned herself on her knees before him.

Caroline swirled her tongue up and down his shaft as he thrust in and out of her ruby lips, her face flushed with desire. He always made her swallow when they weren’t in the shower, but since they had an audience and he was showing off all that she would happily do for him, he pulled out and came all over her breasts, coating her hard nipples in thick, hot liquid. The crowd clapped and hooted. He looked down at her lovingly and ran his thumb across her cheek as she beamed up at him. “Good girl,” he praised as she preened at her favorite epithet. “You may show your guests how good girls clean themselves up.”

Caroline nodded her head and eagerly licked his come off her fingers, making the man’s jaw drop, his cock obviously hard beneath his jeans. Klaus smiled happily as he turned to his audience. “Qui em vol veure traient-li la roba, deixar-la despullada i follarma-la amb ella només utilitzant els seus tacons?” *3

The young adults quickly nodded and chattered out their approval in their beautiful language, rolling their Rs the way Klaus did that always made Caroline’s lower belly burn. He spoke several languages that she did not, although she spoke a few herself, and he liked to whisper filthy things in her ear while he toyed with her. He held his hand out for Caroline as she stood. He lifted the thin spaghetti straps of her red dress and let it pool around her ankles. She was wearing matching silky red stilettos picked out by her lifelong best friend and porn star/sex toy designer, Katerina Petrova.

The crowd cheered as he spun her around, hands meeting overhead, to give them a look at every inch of her pristine and hairless porcelain skin. After her latest request about hair removal, he agreed to let her get electrolysis once they returned to the states. He liked an unobstructed view of her pussy at all times and waxes were painful and time consuming. The brunette lesbian leaned down to peer at her bald pussy, fascinated. Clearly, her redheaded girlfriend did not live up to Klaus’ grooming standards, making him smirk at how much control he had over Caroline.

Klaus pushed Caroline up against the wall, palms on the brick just above her breasts and locked in place by her elbows. He wanted everyone to have a perfect view of her breasts. “Spread your legs for me, sweetheart,” he instructed casually. “They deserve a proper look at how wet your pussy is for me.” He stood back and eyed her bare back and ass up and down, admiring her marks. He moved in and caressed her cheek before suddenly smacking it with such force that the sound echoed in the Catalonian alley. The man’s girlfriend gasped at the red handprint that quickly popped up on her cheek. He smacked her a few times with less force. That first one was to show off for the locals. Normally, he built her up slowly.

He spanked her on both cheeks and the sides of her thighs while they watched, their own arousal growing. Klaus smirked as he noticed in his peripheral vision that the taller redhead had stepped behind her petite girlfriend and had her hands up her shirt, obviously pinching her nipples. Liking what he saw, the man stepped behind his blonde girlfriend and did the same, but she smacked his hand away. She obviously wore the pants in that relationship. She stepped behind him and unzipped his fly, rubbing his cock through his cotton boxers.

Caroline looked over and moaned when she noticed how much the kids were enjoying her performance. “Uh uh uh, princess,” he tsked. “You’re being too loud. You mustn’t distract our guests,” he scolded teasingly. He stepped back and whipped off his brown leather belt in one fluid movement. The redhead gasped and Klaus rolled his eyes. Why did people always think Doms beat their subs for mistakes? He did as he planned and buckled it around her face, slipping the leather in between her teeth as a makeshift gag. The lesbians sighed in relief.

Klaus held the belt tightly a few inches away from her head as he moved in and caressed her pink flesh and kissed her neck possessively. "Tu ets la meva preciosa princesa,” he whispered in her ear as he licked the shell with the tip of his talented tongue. “Ets una noia molt bona." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he buried his face in her neck. "T'estimo Caroline.” The girls made happy little sounds when he professed his love to her in the language she couldn’t interpret but understood perfectly. *4

Caroline melted into him as he ran his fingers up and down her toned abdomen. “You’re going to put on a show for our audience and show them how well you beg for me,” he whispered in her ear as his finger found her soaked clit. With her mouth obstructed by the leather belt, she nodded her head obediently. “Good girl,” he praised as he pushed a finger into her dripping pussy. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and he bit her offered neck hard, making her moan.

Klaus smirked when he saw what was happening in his peripheral vision. The blonde had her boyfriend’s cock out and was stroking it while her other hand cupped his balls. The redhead had her girlfriend’s panties and jeans pooled around her ankles. She was finger fucking her with one hand and while he couldn’t be sure, he suspected her other hand was working a finger in and out of her ass. Both couples were moaning at the show before them.

Caroline gasped when Klaus suddenly added a second finger and began thrusting his fingers hard and fast in and out of her hot pink pussy. “Don’t come without permission, Caroline,” he warned. “If you do, you will be leaving your slutty dress here and walking all the way back to our hotel in nothing but your high heels,” he teased. He felt her pussy clench around his fingers at his filthy threats. They both knew he wouldn’t do it, but damn was it hot to think about. They fucked for an audience at the dungeon more weekends than not, occasionally with Katerina, although Klaus never touched anyone but Caroline.

Caroline began whimpering and bit down hard on his belt. Klaus knew she couldn’t hold on much longer and slowed his pace enough for her to catch her breath. He pulled a finger out of her pussy and circled it around her anus. It took all of her control not to buck back into his hands in her enthusiasm. Maddeningly slowly, he pushed one finger inside of her warm ass. They heard the guy gasp as his girlfriend obviously did the same to him. Klaus adding a second finger as his other hand slithered down from torturing her hard peach nipples to lightly tease her clit. She groaned at the contact that was nowhere near enough.

Without warning, Klaus stole his finger away from her throbbing little bud and spun her around to face the small group of onlookers. He hooked one of her silky-smooth legs under his arm and spread her wide open. All four of them paused, obviously enjoying this shocking new view. The lesbian in the front stared at Klaus’ talented fingers pumping in and an out of her ass. “Beg for me, princess,” he commanded, pulling the belt out of her mouth and letting it fall loosely around her neck, the strap landing between her breasts.

Caroline wasted no time complying when he pulled his fingers out of her ass and furiously attacked her clit. “Sir, please let me come! Please please please please please let me come. Please let me come! Please, Sir! Please let me come for our fans,” she begged, making the blonde girl pump her boyfriend’s engorged cock faster. Klaus slowed his fingers, making her groan out loud. He snaked his wet fingers up to her puffy lips and she automatically opened her mouth to taste her juices. Klaus growled and bit into her neck, raising his hand higher on the brick wall to spread her pussy wide as it gaped, desperate for his attention. “Please play with the pussy you own, Sir,” the blonde beauty begged obediently.

Klaus made her beg harder before finally thrusting two fingers into her pussy hard and fast. He withdrew his fingers after a little more chanting. He used the wall to support them as he pulled his throbbing cock out of his trousers and rammed into her hard and fast, coating his cock with her juices. He pulled out and slowly pushed into her ass, drawing moans from her. He moved slowly, giving their fans a good show as his large cock moved in and out. “Please fuck me in the ass harder, Sir,” she whispered, throwing her head against his shoulder. He nibbled her neck and refused her wishes. “Please, Sir, please let me feel you hard and fast,” she begged.

Klaus smirked as the brunette lesbian came with a muffled scream, her girlfriend’s hand covering her mouth. They stood there heaving before the redhead pushed her on the ground and lifted her skirt. The kneeling lesbian eagerly lapped at her girlfriend’s pussy. The man looked like he couldn’t handle much more, so Klaus sped up, encouraging Caroline to moan louder. “Thank you for fucking me harder, Sir!” she shouted. He clapped his hand over her mouth, and she nodded her acknowledgment to stay quiet.

Klaus smirked as the man came all over his girlfriend’s hand. They switched positions and he pulled down her jeans and panties and played with her pussy. Both women were groaning and panting heavily, so the Dominant took that as his cue to pull out of Caroline’s ass and shove his cock into her dripping pussy. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out. “Please Sir… I can’t hold on… Please let me come…” she begged.

Klaus pumped into her hard and fast, penetrating her as deeply as he could. He moved his hand from her nipples down to her clit and rubbed up and down as fast as he could as he fucked her into oblivion. “Come for me, princess. Show them who you belong to,” he commanded, his voice husky as he pinched her clit and hit his cock over and over on her favorite spot. The lesbian came first, followed almost immediately by the blonde girl. Caroline drenched his cock, liquid dripping down her thigh and onto the ground like a waterfall. Klaus groaned as her pussy convulsed around his cock. He slowed down as she finished, and she panted, her breasts heaving. Before she had caught her breath, he resumed fucking her, harder this time than ever. “Again, Caroline. Now,” he growled.

Caroline threw her head back against his shoulder and bit down on her lower lip, her groans barely muffled. He thrust into her as she again clenched all around him. He pulled away from her clit and roughly grabbed her by the hair and shoved his tongue down her throat. He groaned into her mouth as he filled her with a massive amount of delicious, warm semen. He fucked her hard and fast until every last drop of him spilled into her eager pussy. He slowly brought them both back down, Caroline’s eyes completely closed in ecstasy. He pulled his cock out of her and tucked it back into his pants. He held her leg higher as he let their fans see his come leaking out of her pussy and coating her legs. He slowly pushed his fingers inside of her and scooped out as much come as possibly from her pussy, watching her face as he fed it to her. “Good girl,” he whispered, kissing her filthy mouth.

Once the couples were dressed again, Klaus released Caroline. “Get dressed, love. It’s time to go,” he ordered, smacking her ass as she bent down to pull her dress up her sweaty body. He turned to their fans, offering them a small, humorous bow. “Gràcies per mirar mentre vaig omplir al meu amor amb la meva corrida. Ja podeu marxar, el show s'ha acabat.” Klaus kissed Caroline on the cheek, smiling at her with his dimples. He held her hand in his as they followed the Spanish couples out of the alley. *5

XXXXXXXXXXXX

From behind the door of his massive penthouse office that would soon be hers, Klaus looked at his submissive’s face, locking eyes as he asked her, “Can you do this, Caroline?”

Caroline gulped and nodded her head, heightening her shoulders. She tugged her tapered suit jacket down and braced herself for what was coming. She looked down at her strappy black sandals and smoothed out her pencil skirt. The skirt was really too short for business, but she had to play the role. Klaus kissed her forehead as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her red silk button down blouse. He reached into her bra and pulled her breasts out to display as much of them as possible, even though he hated why he was doing it.

Klaus nodded his head in approval. “I promise you: this is the last case you will ever work with that bastard. We need only get through this last trial and my 60% of the firm is yours, love. Remember what we talked about,” he said, looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

Caroline nodded her head, her lip curling in disgust. “I know. He hates women and sees us as things to fuck. He will test me at every turn and the more I resist, the harder he will try. I have to play the “Legally Blonde” role,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Lean forward so he can look down my shirt. Cross my legs so he can see my thighs. Smile and blush when he compliments me, but don’t flirt back. Do nothing to challenge his lame ass non-existent masculinity. Get through the trial and get our defendant sent to the state hospital instead of death row. And look to you anytime I need support,” she repeated obediently.

Klaus had been preparing her for this for months. Their defendant, Dahlia Galtisse, had murdered her little sister. She was Norwegian, but the crime occurred on U.S. soil and therefore fell into their jurisdiction. The case had received heavy publicity as a result of the sick woman’s extreme brutality. She encased her nude sister in concrete up to her neck, turning her into a living statue. She tortured her for days, determined to exorcise the demons from her sister. The woman died after six days from dehydration. Dahlia cut off her head and tossed it in the Mississippi river. When it was discovered, half rotted, her brain had been removed. The cuts were so clean, it was as though the bundle of nerves had never occupied her skull in the first place.

Dahlia had Schizophrenia and was in a psychotic episode at the time. She had the delusional belief that her sister had been dead for years and had returned from the grave to drag her to hell. Dahlia thought it was self-defense. Klaus and Caroline thought she needed help. Their disgusting co-counsel thought she was a dollar sign. He was a chauvinistic pig who flirted way beyond appropriate levels with any woman with a small waist and large breasts. He had been asking Klaus to work with Caroline for years. She suspected he recruited Dahlia on purpose for just that reason.

Klaus tipped Caroline’s chin up and lightly kissed her on the lips. “Just remember who you belong to, sweetheart,” he told her seriously.

Caroline nodded her head. “I belong to you and only you, Sir,” she said passionately.

“Good girl,” Klaus praised, kissing her on the nose. He took a deep breath and exhaled hard and fast, bracing himself. “Alright. Let’s get this miserable bloody day over with, shall we?” he asked, hooking her arm and his. The two lawyers moved apart as Klaus opened the high oak door to their boardroom where they would prep for the trial. Thus far, Klaus had kept the pervert away from his Caroline. However, with the trial looming, the time had come.

Klaus’ dug his nails into his palm and forced a smile when he saw the way the other lawyer was undressing HIS girlfriend with his beady little eyes. He rushed towards them and grabbed Caroline’s hand without a moment’s hesitation. She smiled her “Miss Mystic” smile even as her stomach turned. The man kissed her hand, his lips lingering way too long. He straightened himself up and extended his hand. “You must be Caroline Forbes. You are even more delicious in person,” he flirted with a smirk. She dropped her eyes and smiled at him from beneath her eyelashes. “I’ve been looking forward to our collaboration. Surely Mikaelson has told you of my expertise in the courtroom… among other places,” he added with a lecherous wink. Caroline continued to smile her fake smile. “I know I need no introduction but allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucien Castle.” Caroline’s stomach turned again, and Klaus had to keep from gnashing his teeth together.

This was going to be a long, long trial.

 

A/N So what did you guys think? I had a request to see how Jealous!Klaus would handle himself. This is the prelude to that adventure. It was all supposed to be one chapter, but… well… you know how I am by now. ;)

Also, Dahlia’s last name, Galtisse, is Norwegian for “crazy bitch.” Perfect, right?

 

Translations courtesy of my talented polylingual friend DarkGhostLight. Thanks, girl!

*1 “I’m sorry man. We heard something. Didn’t mean to interrupt!”

*2 “You’ll have to excuse my little pet here. That was very rude of her not to speak in Català. She isn’t allowed to say anything without permission, either, but please do stay. She likes an audience when I claim her. Come closer if you’d like a better view of her while I fuck her while you watch.”

*3 “Who wants me to strip her naked and fuck her in her stilettos?”

*4 “You’re beautiful, my princess. You’re a very good girl. I love you, Caroline.”

*5 “Thank you for watching while I filled my sweetheart with my come. The show is over. You may leave.”


	10. I Belong to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline face their biggest challenge as a couple and confront it the only way they know how: with intense sex and a lot of love. Fluff and smut warning!!!

A/N This chapter was requested by a reader who wanted to see Klaus lose his mind with jealousy. Ideas are welcome! If there are any types of BDSM you’re curious about, speak up! If I don’t know about, I can probably find someone who does. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Ten – I Belong to You

 

Klaus gritted his teeth together when Lucien sat right next to Caroline. Klaus was at the head of the table and she was seated to his right. Lucien “casually” draped his arm around the back of her plush suede chair and leaned down to stare at her breasts under the guise of looking at her notebook. Klaus had pulled up her black lacy bra just enough for him to see the first half inch of lace at the top of her cups. Lucien was shamelessly staring at her. Caroline pulled her chair forward and cleared her throat. He let his gaze linger for another second before pulling back and opening his briefcase on the table.

The case and their defense were complicated. They had a dozen expert witnesses from various fields testifying for the defense, all of which required careful review and bulletproof question trees. The first witness was an expert in psychotic manifestations. Caroline looked over her notes before addressing the table of lawyers. “I’d like to assume the jurors are reasonably intelligent, but I think we need to being with an explanation of the different types of psychosis.”

Lucien interjected, “Oh I don’t think we need to burden them with details. Crazy is crazy,” he laughed.

Klaus shot Caroline a warning glance when he saw her narrow her eyes. She looked down and took a deep breath before resuming with her “Miss Mystic” smile firmly in place. “Well, you’re probably right,” she laughed, touching his arm with her manicured fingers. “But I’ve worked a lot of these cases involving mental illness and I have found it’s best to make sure they understand the severity of the illness and the effect it has on criminal intent.”

“I agree,” Klaus added when Lucien rolled his eyes. “Dr. Fell can explain basics like positive and negative symptoms, current research in neurobiology, different types of Schizophrenia and how it affects cognition, delusions vs hallucinations, clinical paranoia-”

Lucien cut him off, holding up a hand. “That’s far too much detail, Mikaelson.”

Caroline rolled her chair to face him and smiled. “Oh, I think it’s pretty helpful for them to understand why it’s such a serious illness. Don’t you think, Lucien?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him, her pink tongue briefly licking her lower lip. Klaus eyes narrowed and Caroline felt a sharp pain when he kicked her under the table.

Lucien laughed his annoying, snobby laugh. “Oh, Caroline, it’s so cute that you have such an interest in mental illness, but like I said, crazy is crazy, right boys?” he asked, turning to face the half dozen other lawyers in the room. The conversation continued in that manner. Caroline would make suggestions, and Lucien dismissed her while peeking down her shirt at every opportunity. Klaus knew his sub was doing as instructed, but she didn’t need to be THAT convincing. She leaned down to adjust the strap on her heel and Lucien got a full view of her cleaveage. When she came back up, she met his gaze and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She smiled shyly and turned back to her papers.

Klaus had had enough. He pulled out his Galaxy and texted her.

 

Klaus: You do not belong to him, love. Watch yourself.

Caroline: I’m sorry, Sir. I’m trying to do as you instructed. He’s a terrible person.

Klaus: Yes, you seem to be simply miserable in his company.

Caroline: Please tell me you don’t think I’m enjoying his massive amount of cologne or wandering eyes.

Klaus: Oh, I don’t know, Caroline. You’ve always been quite the exhibitionist. You don’t seem to mind the way he keeps peering down your blouse.

Caroline: Klaus, you dressed me.

Klaus: Yes, I did, because you belong to me and I may do with you as I wish. Put your phone away. He keeps trying to read our messages. BEHAVE!

Caroline: I AM behaving! This is how you told me to behave.

Klaus: Speak to me in that manner again and you will be punished. Put your phone away. Do NOT make me tell you a third time.

 

Caroline tucked her phone back into her interior jacket pocket and caught Klaus’ eye, giving him a small nod. His face was icy as he addressed the group about the neuropsychiatrist who had examined Dahlia. Lucien interrupted him as well. “Etivan, Burpion, Kitapine, they’re all the same. Why would anybody need so many?”

Caroline gulped down her frustration before commenting sweetly, “Actually, Ativan is a benzodiazepine and is used for anxiety. She’s on Bupropion for depression. Quetiapine is an atypical antipsychotic commonly used in conjunction with antidepressants and anxiolytics,” she explained politely.

Lucien glared at her. “It isn’t relevant. They aren’t doctors. They’re jurors.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek when Caroline leaned forward on her elbows, pressing her breasts together. He kicked her under the table, but she was midsentence. “Like I said before, I like to think they’re reasonably intelligent, and Klaus agreed we should have our experts explain details of her treatment.”

Lucien reached up and pinched her cheek. Klaus dropped his hand to his lap as it involuntarily formed itself into a fist. Caroline smiled sweetly at him. “It is so adorable that you think the best of everyone.” He pulled his hand away, but not before giving her a lecherous wink and running his thumb down her cheek. Klaus ripped his phone out of his pocket when she winked back and smiled. Facing the group, he added, “Since it means so much to our little ray of sunshine, we can let the doctors detail her medications… even if it is ridiculously repetitive,” he added with a laugh.

 

Klaus: What the fuck was that?

Caroline: That was me attempting to get this piece of shit to listen to reason.

Klaus: Yes, I am aware of your intentions. Did you not feel me under the table?

Caroline: How could I miss it?! I am doing what you asked! I was midsentence! I pulled back as soon as he let me!

Klaus: You allowed him to touch you!

Caroline: I didn’t ALLOW him, Klaus! He just did it! And it was disgusting, and I need to sanitize my face! It took everything in me not to slap his piggy hand away. Next time he tries it, I will.

Klaus: THERE WILL NOT BE A NEXT TIME, CAROLINE!

Caroline: Tell HIM that!!!

Klaus: I am telling YOU! Do not offer yourself up to him like that! You are MINE!

Caroline: I didn’t offer myself up! You TOLD me not to offer ANY resistance!

Klaus: Yes, I gave you strategies to handle him, but I did not suggest you fall into his arms! What I DO suggest is that you remember who you belong to.

 

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly so no one would notice her growing frustration. Lucien was a pig and Klaus’ jealousy wasn’t helping. Her mind was elsewhere when Lucien asked her a question. He called her name and she snapped to attention and smiled wide at him. “I’m sorry. Can you please repeat that?”

Lucien patted her on the thigh so high up that she sucked in a deep breath in surprise. “It’s alright, darling. I’m sure we can figure it out,” he winked. She nodded her head and smiled her fake smile. He misinterpreted her reaction and gave her thigh a squeeze. Caroline quickly leaned down in the other direction to grab a pen she “dropped.” When she came up, Klaus’ face was tightly controlled, but his eyes were screaming at her. He was livid, his gaze locked on Lucien’s hand. She gulped and crossed her legs, pushing his hand aside.

 

Klaus: When we break for lunch, you will go to my office and kneel beside my chair behind the desk and wait until I come for you.

Caroline: Klaus, please calm down. You know I didn’t want him to do that.

Klaus: Not. Another. Word. I warned you not to let him touch you and when I looked over, he had his hand dangerously close to places no one but me can ever go!

Caroline: Do you think this is fun for me? I HATE THIS!

Klaus: Well you must be quite an actress because I’m quite certain he’s planning on taking you home over lunch if the way he keeps checking his watch is any indication.

Caroline: What the fuck, Klaus? Do you really think I would go ANYWHERE with that jackass??

Klaus: Do you want to?

Caroline: What is WRONG with you??? Are you out of your goddamn mind?!

Klaus: ENOUGH! You will NEVER speak that to me again or you will regret it. You’re in enough trouble.

Caroline: WHY am I in trouble? I AM DOING WHAT YOU ASKED!

Klaus: You’re doing more than that, sweetheart.

Caroline: You are UNbelievable!

 

Caroline was fuming as she set her phone down in her pocket and excused herself to the restroom. She held the sides of the porcelain sink so tightly that her knuckles turned white. It took her several minutes to calm herself down. She plastered her fake smile on and returned to the group, doing her best to focus on the conversation. When she got back to the meeting, she didn’t even look at her phone, dropping it in her briefcase.

An hour later, the inside of Klaus’ mouth bled when he bit down on it after he called the meeting to an end for their hour lunch break. Lucien twirled Caroline’s chair to face him. He tipped her chin up to face him, but she stood up and grabbed her briefcase. He stood up and tucked in his chair. When he followed her to the door, Klaus almost lost it and put that man’s head through the wall when he put his hand on the small of Caroline’s back, whispering what he really fucking hoped was a simple invitation to a corner café. He stormed past the couple, knocking Lucien in the shoulder. Caroline used it as an opportunity to hurry off to Klaus’ office.

Caroline rushed around the corner just in time to see Klaus’ face as the elevator doors closed and he was barely hanging on by the looks of it. His mind was elsewhere as he went down to his car and he hadn’t even seen her own boiling expression. She seriously considered just walking out until she saw Lucien’s profile as he walked along facing a pretty brunette lawyer. Apparently, he had finally taken the hint and moved on to a new target. The blonde barely closed the door behind her in time to avoid being seen. She pulled her hair down from her messy bun and ran her fingers through her hair. She pulled off her jacket and hung it up. She sat on the couch and crossed her arms and legs, barely holding it together herself.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Caroline was seething and pulled out her Galaxy to text Klaus that she was leaving, and he could fuck off. Katerina was in town and the thought of running to her best friend sounded amazing right now. The furious lawyer expected to find a thousand screaming texts but was surprised to find only one and it was timestamped two minutes before they broke for lunch.

 

Klaus: Setting your phone aside was probably wise. I am aware Lucien Castle is the scum of the earth. We will discuss this in my office. Please wait for me. I’ll return soon. I love you.

Caroline: I fucking hate him and I hate this fucking case and I hate your fucking jealousy… but yes, I will wait because we definitely need to talk. I love you, too.

 

Caroline sighed and threw her head back against the soft leather couch. She closed her eyes and took several long, deep breaths. By the time Klaus walked back in five minutes later, her heart rate was back to normal. When he walked in, he was facing his desk and immediately saw she was not waiting on her knees as instructed. He turned around and Caroline saw the momentary panic in his eyes before he saw her. If she hadn’t known him so well, she would have missed his look of utter terror when he thought she wasn’t there. He sat down on the couch to face her and pulled her into his arms without a word about where she was waiting. She wrapped her arms around his lower back and buried her face in his chest.

They couple sat there for several minutes and held each other. Klaus kissed the top of her head before he finally spoke. “I should not have asked you to demean yourself. Yes, this is a high-profile case, but I can’t stand seeing any man who isn’t ME looking at you like that, and when he touched you, I wanted to end him,” he said, vitriol on the last words. “You are mine, Caroline. You belong to me. No one else can have you,” he stated calmly. It was a fact. She was his and he wasn’t ever giving her up. “I love you,” he whispered into her ear before kissing below it.

Klaus pulled her tighter and kissed her deeply. She pulled back long enough to say, “I love you, too.” He kissed her again. “I know how h-”

Klaus shook his head and wound his fingers in her messy curls. “No more talking. I’m going to remind you why you gave yourself to me, princess.” Caroline barely had time to nod her head before he was on top of her on the couch, hands pinned over her head. They negotiated every three months and discussed everything in great detail. They’d never had a true fight before. For Klaus, it was overwhelming. He felt his heart stop when he didn’t see her by his desk. This wasn’t about reminding Caroline of anything. This was reminding himself why he couldn’t act the way he had and still have her in his life. He needed to touch and feel and control every inch of her.

Klaus pinned her down with his weight as he attacked her mouth. They both love rough sex, but this was beyond that. Caroline had had more sex with him than anyone else in her entire life, but it had never been like this. This was desperation. He ripped her shirt open, the buttons popping off and scattering around the floor. He pulled her up to him and tugged her shirt off her arms. He held her tight, pinning her wrists behind her back. He attacked her breasts with hard bites and kisses. He growled deep in his throat and ripped her bra open with his teeth, shocking her. She gasped and he pulled her bra off and slammed her down on the couch, throwing his full weight on her.

“Quiet,” he ordered in between kisses. He ripped off his tie and used it to bind her wrists above her head. “Keep them there,” he ordered, biting her nipple hard. She groaned at the sudden pain and he kneeled up, caging her in with his arms on either side of her head. “I said QUIET,” he growled, attacking her mouth again. She nodded her head frantically. He bit her lower lip hard and sucked it in between his teeth. He had never been this aggressive before… but she liked it. She knew how much he needed this… because she did, too.

It disgusted her to see Lucien staring at her the way a lion would stare at an antelope. Klaus ravished her in many, many ways, often painful, but there was always a tenderness to his touch. He loved her. She wasn’t an object to him. He Owned her, yes, but she was his most precious possession. He ripped down the zipper on the side of her skirt and jumped up to pull it off and he tossed it across the room, not caring where it landed. He attacked her thighs with hard bites. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

Klaus bit his way up her legs aggressively, sometimes soothing the bite with his tongue, sometimes just biting and moving on. When he got to her pussy, he pulled her panties aside with his teeth and attacked her clit with his tongue, causing her to cry out. He was immediately on top of her again, scolding her. “I warned you to keep quiet, princess,” he whispered, his tone husky with need. “Now I’m going to help you do as you’re told,” he said forcefully, ripping her panties off of her and shredding the thin lace in the process. He propped himself up on his elbow and raised her panties to her shocked face. “These are soaked,” he commented. “Is that for me or for him, hmmm?”

“You!” she whispered as loud as she could.

Klaus stared into her eyes and firmly growled, “Who do you belong to, Caroline?”

“You, you, only you, Sir!” she replied frantically.

Suddenly Caroline’s head was yanked forward by her hair, her back resting on the side cushion of the couch. Klaus tied her ripped panties around her face, most of the fabric in her mouth. He yanked her head back down and slid her down on the couch beneath him. He forcefully turned her head so that she faced him from below. The aggressive look in her eyes made her pussy clench and drip. “When I give you a command, you will obey me completely. Understood?” He moved her head up and down by the fist in her hair. “Good girl,” he praised as he fell on top of her, biting her neck hard.

Caroline squirmed beneath him, aroused beyond the beyond. She wanted him to claim her, to mark his territory, to lose himself in her as she lost herself in him. He pinched her nipples hard, biting them one after the other on the way down to her pussy. Kneeling on the floor, he licked her clit from above before ordering her, “Spread your legs and do not move.” She nodded, hearing the warning in his voice. He pulled his deep purple silk handerchief from his jacket pocket and tucked it into his back pocket. “I’m saving this,” he told her as he pulled off his jacket, revealing his matching silk deep purple shirt. Caroline could only image what he had in store for her with that.

Klaus’ mouth was on her pussy in an instant. He swirled his tongue around her clit at full speed. He smirked as he ate her out, thinking of what he had planned for the rest of the meeting. He was going to torture her… but he needed to pleasure her first. She was going to need it he thought with an evil grin as he bit her clit. She threw her head back and bit down on her ruined panties, tasting herself on to silk. He shoved two fingers deep, deep inside of her and fucked her hard and fast, his pace brutal. “Come,” he spit out as fast as possible. He sucked her clit hard and flicked it over and over with his tongue as she convulsed all around his fingers.

Klaus slowly pulled out his fingers and helped her come down with gentle licks to her pussy, tasting the inside of her enough to make his cock twitch. He wanted to fuck her hard and fast, but he wanted to eat her more. She moaned from behind her panties when he moved his tongue down to her anus, one finger flicking her pulsing clit. He attacked her ass with his tongue and lips, circling her clit faster and faster. “Come, Caroline,” he growled out, shoving three fingers into her thrumming pussy hard and fast. He hooked his fingers and hit her in her favorite spot as he sucked hard, flicking his tongue around her anus.

Again, he helped her come back down. He looked up to her flushed face, panties between her perfect white teeth. “Who Owns you?” he asked, his tone strict.

“You do, Sir,” she mumbled from behind her filthy gag.

“Good girl,” he praised, watching her eyes close in delight as he pushed a finger into her ass, wiggling it around the way he knew drew her crazy. He attacked her pussy with his tongue, rapidly darting in and out of her, tasting her. He was nowhere near finished. Lunch break was just the beginning. It was going to be a long afternoon for his little toy. He added a second finger and began thrusting in and out hard and fast. Her knees were shaking, and he stilled them with his hands, popping up to look directly in her eyes. “Do NOT move,” he warned. She nodded her head, gulping.

Satisfied, he returned his fingers to her ass and fucked her deeply while sucking her clit again. Her whole body was trembling as she flew higher and higher. “Come,” he growled, attacking her clit. He shoved three fingers in her pussy and moved both hands as fast as he could. Her clit was throbbing around his skilled tongue. She came hard, soaking his hands in hot, sticky arousal. She threw her head back and groaned, straining against the tie binding her wrists. He suddenly pumped hard into her ass as she came back down, and she jumped. She accidentally knocked the lamp on the side table over and it crashed onto the floor, porcelain scattering everywhere.

Before she knew what was happening, Klaus ripped her up and threw her over his shoulder. He slapped her hard on the ass and then kissed the remaining handprint. “Glad you’re enjoying yourself, sweetheart,” he teased as he pushed her upper body down on his desk, papers flying everywhere. He ran his nails lightly up and down her back and kissed her gently from the back of her neck to her beautiful face. He kissed her on the lips, tasting her panties. He smiled affectionately at her, dimples in place. She seemed to relax a bit and he grinned evilly. She knew that face. He was up to something. “I’m going to do this as quietly as I can, but no matter what, do NOT cry out,” he warned, kissing just below her ear.

Caroline felt him untie her wrists and reposition them behind her back, tying the knot tight. He grabbed a small pillow from the couch and put the soft velvet beneath her head. He nudged her feet further apart with the toe of his shiny $2,000 Italian leather shoes. He reached between her legs and pumped in and out of her pussy playfully, making her moan. He suddenly stole his hands away. Caroline heard a sound she knew well but didn’t often hear in the office. It was the sound of a buckle followed by a whoosh as he pulled off his fine leather belt and folded it in half. He gently ran it down her spine to her ass and all the way down to her calves before caressing it all the way back up. He tapped her lightly all over her ass as he warmed her up. She relaxed her body and let her eyes fall closed as the erotic sensations overwhelmed her. He ran it down between her legs and teased her lips with it, gliding it gently up and down. He had never hit her there and never would. That was for pleasure only.

Caroline jumped when he hit her harder on the ass. Klaus rubbed his hand softly over the mark as he looked at her face for signs of distress. She had her eyes closed a small smile behind the panties. He smiled, too, before stepping back and smacking her. He tsked her when he saw her wiggling her thighs together at their apex. He nudged her legs further apart in warning. He pulled back and smacked her with the belt again. She moaned in delight at the mild pain. He continued to work her over until she was whimpering, her thighs coated in arousal. He stepped back and hit her several times hard on each cheek, leaving bright red stripes in his wake. She groaned with the effort of keeping her legs apart.

Klaus tossed the belt aside and was instantly on top of her, caressing her skin and kissing her shoulders. “Good girl,” he praised, his voice warm. She hummed happily at the compliment and he kissed her cheek. “Good girls get good things,” he whispered, his tone naughty. “As a reward, you may come as soon as you’re ready… and then I’m going to fuck you senseless,” he promised as he shoved three fingers in her pussy, his thumb circling her clit. She moaned behind gritted teeth and buried her face in the velvet pillow. He brutally fucked her with his fingers as he gently kissed her neck and shoulders, his free hand softly caressing her bound wrists.

Caroline whimpered in time with his fingers and he knew she was close. He took one bound hand in his and held it tight as he hooked his fingers to hit the spot he knew caused a waterfall. He hit the spot over and over as she cried out into the pillow, her orgasm tearing her apart. Her legs were trembling as she shattered beneath him. Liquid flowed out of her in a hot, sticky gush. He kept pumping her until she finally stilled, his fingers gradually slowing down. He kissed the back of her neck before standing up.

Klaus walked over to the side of his desk so he could see her face. He crouched down to pick up a stack of sticky papers. He looked at her, mock anger on his face. “You ruined my contracts, Caroline.” She whimpered what was probably an apology from behind her panties. “Hmmm….” he teased, contemplating what to do with her. “You ruined my paperwork and you broke my lamp. What to do with you…” he teased, walking around the desk like a lion circling it’s prey. He walked around behind her and tapped her on the ass, making her giggle at his playfulness. She knew he didn’t give a damn about the lamp or paperwork. He just wanted an excuse to torment her, not that he needed one. “Remind me, love… Who do you belong to?” he asked playfully. She mumbled from behind her panties that he did. “Good girl,” he praised, patting her ass again.

“Well,” he began, “since you don’t seem to have any regard for how I have my things arranged, I suppose there’s no reason for you to keep your eyesight, then.” She grinned as he pulled the purple handkerchief from his back pocket and tied it around her eyes, blinding her. He took a step back to admire her. She was blindfolded, bound and bent over his desk, her permanently bald pussy dripping just for him. She was his. He unzipped his suit pants and pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and pushed his button-down shirt aside. He teased her clit with the head of his thick cock before pushing into her. He gripped her hips and groaned at the wet warmth enveloping him, his eyes rolling shut. He pushed all the way in and paused a moment to enjoy the feeling of her pussy. He suddenly pulled all the way out and slammed all the way back in, making her jump and bite down hard on her panties to keep quiet. “Good girl,” he praised at her silence. “Who do you belong to?” he asked with a smirk. He patted her on the butt when she said something that might have been his name.

Klaus repeated the same move, sending shockwaves to her clit each time he made her jump. He smirked, lightly smacking her ass and then caressing it up and down over the welts. He pulled out and pushed slowly into her anus, making her bury her face in the pillow and groan at her favorite sensation. He slid all the way in and then moved all the way out, allowing her anus to open and close each time he penetrated her. He dug his nails into her hip on one side and slipped his hand between her legs to tease her clit with the tip of a single finger, making her squirm.

Caroline moaned and whimpered as he sped up his thrusts little by little. He could have done this all day, but a glance at the clock told him they had only 15 minutes left. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he focused all his attention on the feeling of his throbbing cock in her hot, tight ass. He wasn’t going to last that long, anyway. He moved his hips faster, burying himself deep into her over and over and over. He added a second finger to her clit as he felt her thighs shaking. “I want your thighs coated when we go back in. I’m going to fuck your ass deep and fast and I want you to be a good girl and come as hard as you can. Can you do that for me, princess?” he managed to choke out, his voice a husky whisper.

Klaus began fucking her hard and fast, going in all the way to the base of his cock before pulling almost all the way out and ravishing her ass. He swirled his fingers at rapid speed around her clit as he felt her fall off the edge. Liquid flowed all the way down to her ankles as she came hard for him just like he wanted. She loved being a good girl and making him proud. He continued fucking her until she was completely done before swiftly pulling out and ramming himself into her pussy. “One last time, princess, when you’re ready,” he panted. She whimpered into the pillow, tears rolling down her face and onto the soft velvet. How was she going to come again?!

Caroline closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his thick cock in her hot pussy before shaking her head, whimpering. “No? Don’t you like coming on my cock, love?” She looked back at him and groaned, her forehead wrinkling. “Are you sure you don’t want to come anymore?” She gulped. That was a loaded question. If she said no, he wouldn’t let her come again for a very, very long time. If she said yes, he would expect her to do so right now and she wasn’t sure if she could. Grinning at her predicament, he offered a solution. “How about just once more… for me?” he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. She whimpered and reluctantly nodded her head.

Klaus gripped both of her hips, violently pulling her to him with every brutal thrust and he took her on his office desk from behind. His own knees were beginning to shake. She needed to hurry up. He dug his nails into her, and she moaned. He dragged them down her hips, leaving deep red marks behind. He shifted his foot a bit to hit her in a new spot and repeated his scratching. That was all she needed as she exploded all around him. He fucked her as hard as he possibly could against the desk until he found his own release, filling her with hot, sticky cum. He collapsed on top of her, both of their chests heaving. “I love you,” he whispered into the back of her neck, his forehead resting on top of her blonde locks.

Caroline was barely conscious and moaned out a soft, “I love you, too.” After he caught his own breath, he pulled out of her slowly and tucked his cock back in his pants and fixed his shirt. Thankfully, this wasn’t the first time he’d destroyed her clothes in his office. He walked over the his closet and pulled out a new shirt for her. He set it on the couch and moved behind her. He gently untied her wrists and put his tie back on. He pulled his jacket on and removed the handkerchief and tucked it neatly back in his pocket. As for Caroline, he picked her up and carried her over to the couch, cuddling her naked body against his chest. He kissed her head as she snuggled into his chest. He pulled out his phone and checked the time: five minutes left. He cast a sideways glance at her and sent everyone a text that he was on an urgent conference call and they would resume in an hour. There was no way he could make her get up after all of that.

Klaus pulled a plush blanket from the basket besides the couch and wrapped her up. She was in subspace and blissfully unaware of the time. It was his job to make sure she was taken care of. He loved this part, having her naked in his arms so deeply in love with him. He gently caressed her back up and down as she rested her head against his chest. Tonight was the night. He had been thinking about it for months. He just needed to get up the nerve to do it. He knew she would say yes. She already said she was his… repeatedly. His kissed the top of her head and set an alarm for 50 minutes before shutting his eyes as well.

Caroline opened her eyes and sat up in his lap when the alarm went off. She stretched her arms and groaned at the soreness in her body. The blanket fell to her waist and revealed her bare chest. Klaus silenced the alarm and playfully tugged a nipple to bring her face to his. She leaned in and kissing him lightly on the lips. “Hi,” she said with a shy smile.

Klaus smirked. She was adorable when she came back to earth. “Hello, love,” he greeted, blinking the sleep from his own eyes. She was exhausting for him, too. “Feeling alright?” he asked seriously, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Caroline nodded her head. “Mmmhmm,” she mumbled her assent. “Just a little naked,” she laughed, prompting him to tug her other nipple to him so he could kiss her again, this time with a little tongue. “Coffee would also be good,” she said, nodding her head.

“Alright, off you pop,” he instructed, patting her on the thigh. She hopped up and stretched again, the air filling with the scent of their mixed arousal. Klaus cocked his head to the side and looked at the fluids that dried on her inner thighs and down to her ankles. “Put on stockings, but don’t wipe anything away. I want you to know to whom you belong.” He smirked as she walked over to the closet and pulled a pair of sheer stocking out of the top drawer of his filing cabinet. There weren’t any files left in that drawer. It slowly filled up with nefarious items throughout the course of their relationship. He liked to be prepared. “Who owns you, Caroline?” he asked playfully, smiling when she grinned at him.

“You Own me, Sir,” she replied obediently, smiling like an idiot.

“Good girl,” he praised. He watched her as she shimmied into sexy lingerie and a black skirt suit and deep red silky button-down blouse. She sat down next to him to pull off her shoes and pulled up the stockings. She replaced them and stood to smooth out her suit. She piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a make-up bag to avoid walking into the board room with porn star mascara lines all over her face. A few minutes later, she turned to face him, smiling. He smirked his evil smirk and her face fell into a suspicious glare. He held his hand out to her and she took it. He walked her back to the desk, the papers now stacked on the other side of the mahogany top. “Bend over and spread your legs. Good girl,” he said when she did as she was told.

Klaus opened his briefcase and pulled out a black velvet bag with a bright pink KK embroidered in silk. She gulped, wondering what the hell her best friend had done now. Klaus stepped behind her, blocking her view. She knew this game. Whatever he had planned, he wasn’t going to tell her. She would figure it out. She breathed in the spell of cinnamon lubricant and her pussy clenched. What was he doing? Hadn’t he said one last time? Did he mean one last time for the HOUR?? She groaned, knowing whatever he had planned was going to be both amazing and horrible at the same time. She felt the familiar sensation of a large silicone princess butt plug entering her anus. She breathed out a sigh of relief. He made her wear those a couple of times a week, so she was accustomed to it.

Klaus smirked when he saw her shoulders relax as he pushed it all the way in. He waited a moment and gently rubbed her back. She took a deep breath and relaxed at his calming touch. She was a little sore after he fucked her ass, but this wouldn’t be too bad, and they only had a few hours left in the day. He stroked her beautiful cheek with his thumb, and she smiled at the gentle contact. Unfortunately for her, her eyes were closed, and she missed his evil smile. Suddenly, she felt something soft slip in her pussy, his fingers pushing it in as deep as it would go. He pulled her panties back in place and patted her on the ass. “Up you go,” he said, helping her up. She smoothed down her clothes and adjusted to the strange, full feeling.

Caroline looked at him skeptically. “Are you going to tell me what that was, Sir?”

Klaus smirked, his expression devious. He kissed her lightly on the lips. “Just something to remind you belong to, sweetheart,” he said, smiling with his dimples. “And who is it that Owns you?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Caroline stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. “You Own me, Sir,” she whispered, lips on lips.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into her neck, nipping her a few times. “Good girl,” he praised. They both took a deep, preparatory breath. “Ready?” he asked, hand on the door. She nodded, her face suddenly serious. “I’ll go first and text you when the coast is clear,” he instructed, nodding his head at her in return. He walked out, closing the door behind him. Caroline reapplied her lipstick and checked her appearance in the full-length mirror on the back of his door one last time. Her phone buzzed with his texts.

 

Klaus: You may come now.

 

Caroline blew out one last breath and headed back to the boardroom. Klaus pulled out the chair to his left and nodded at it, seating her across from Lucien. The smarmy slime ball turned to smile at her. “Hello, beautiful. Why so far away?” he asked teasingly.

“The sun is going to set and it’s really pretty. I like to watch it through the window,” she replied quickly. Klaus nodded his head, impressed with her smart explanation.

Lucien wasn’t deterred. “I’m sure it’s the ‘sunset’ you’ll be watching, eh?” he teased, making finger quotes and throwing her a wink. Caroline wisely didn’t respond to his advances. Her phone buzzed in her jacket and she pulled it out to read a text from her boyfriend.

 

Klaus: Actually, I take that back. Don’t come, Caroline.

Caroline: What does that mean?

Klaus: You’ll find out if you’re not careful. Put the phone away.

 

Caroline did as she was told, a sense of foreboding filling her chest. He was up to absolutely no good. The pretty brunette began presenting evidence her expert witness would testify about to the group. Lucien kept sending her sideway glances and she politely forced a smile back. She suddenly gasped when something vibrated inside of her. She quickly covered it with a cough. “Are you alright, beautiful? Need a drink? I know where we can grab one over dinner,” Lucien whispered across the table. A second buzzing started inside of her and she gritted her teeth behind her fake smile.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she whispered back, immediately pulling out her phone.

 

Caroline: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Klaus: Excuse me?

 

Caroline bit her lower lip as one of the buzzing items increased its speed.

 

Caroline: What the fuck is that, SIR?

Klaus: That isn’t any better, Caroline.

 

Caroline had to take another sip of water when she “coughed” again as the buzzing increased in the other item.

 

Caroline: “Sir, will you PLEASE turn off whatever that is? Please, Sir. PLEASE.”

Klaus: Are you going to behave?

Caroline: Yes Sir.

Klaus: Good girl.

 

When the buzzing didn’t stop, Caroline cast a quick glance at Klaus, but he just smiled at her with his dimples and nodded his head in the direction of the brunette. Caroline shot him a desperate look, but he still smiled. She stifled a groan and crossed her legs, turning back to the discussion. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks and she was sure she looked feverish.

 

Caroline: Sir, please, please, please at least turn these things down… whatever they are.

Klaus: You can thank Katerina for them. Custom order, you know. It was lovely of her to accommodate my request for remote controlled “things.”

Caroline: Please, Klaus. This is torture. Please do not make me come in front of all of these people. I don’t know if I can handle it.

Klaus: You will NOT come, Caroline. Are we clear?

Caroline: Yes Sir… please turn them down. Please.

Klaus: Oh, alright, if you insist.

Caroline: Jesus Christ. Thank you, Sir.

 

Klaus slowly dimmed down the remote inside his pants pocket until the butt plug stopped, but he left the egg vibrator he put in her pussy on low just to torment her. He saw her gulp and shift her legs. He shot her a warning glare and she slowly blew out a long breath as she regained her composure. As soon as Lucien asked her a question and she smiled in his direction, the butt plug vibrated at full force, making her bite her tongue so hard it bled. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. She kept her answer short and turned her head to face the lawyer next to her and passed the question off to him. Klaus patted her thigh under the table and turned the plug down to low, leaving both of them slightly vibrating inside of her.

Over the next two hours, Klaus repeatedly shocked her with sudden hard vibrations from one every time she looked at Lucien and used both at the same time when she answered him. He saw her fist fall to her lap as she dug her nails into her flesh, her jaw locked tight. He had to sip his own water to hide the gleeful expression on his face when he randomly turned the egg up for absolutely no reason. He left it up until he saw little beads of sweat rolling down from her temple to her neck. She looked at him, her face desperate for relief. He couldn’t resist picking up his phone after dropping the egg and turning up the plug.

 

Klaus: What’s that look for, princess? Is something the matter? I’m very concerned.

Caroline: Sir, please….

Klaus: Please what? What is it that you need?

Caroline: I need to come, Sir. Badly.

Klaus: Here? In front of all of these people? I know you like an audience, princess, but this is where we work. Do try and show a little restraint.

Caroline: NO! I DO NOT WANT TO COME HERE!

Klaus: That’s what I thought. I mean, you clearly told me you didn’t want to come anymore and came one last time to satisfy me. I’m pleased that you did that to make me happy, but it is not my wish to make you unhappy. You don’t have to come since you don’t want to. I won’t make you. See how much I love you? Put the phone away.

 

Caroline was stimulated beyond reason. She was getting dizzy, her chest heaving as much as she dared under her jacket, her nipples hard against her bra. She pulled her jacket over her chest to hide the stiff little buds from Lucien’s filthy glances. She checked her watch over and over and each time she did it, Klaus had to bite down a grin. She was in hell and he was the devil in disguise. Caroline was squirming in her seat, desperate for relief. Klaus loved it. This was the best purchase of his entire life… apart from one other item in his office.

Finally, the team wrapped up for the day. Caroline sat back and blew out a deep breath and her colleagues began filing out of the boardroom. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before sitting bolt upright when both devices buzzed full strength. She snapped them wide open to find Lucien staring at her. “You really do look like you need that drink, Caroline. This case must be very stressful for you,” he added condescendingly. She smiled at him and stood up. Klaus was immediately at her side, stealthily checking her legs to make sure she could stand. “I’ll get you something fruity over dinner,” he offered, although it came out as a command, making Klaus grind his teeth.

Caroline couldn’t even form words, her mouth falling open. Klaus mercifully interjected, saving her. “She isn’t available.” He turned and glared at her menacingly. “We need to discuss the Augustine case before you even think about leaving this building, Miss Forbes,” he said in his best boss voice. “I am aware how hard you’ve been trying, but you obviously need my assistance. My office. Now,” he ordered, pointing out the door. She wasted no time turning on her heel and currying to his office, both buzzes still set to high. Klaus turned to Lucien and rolled his eyes. “Women. They really just can’t figure out what it is they want in life and it always falls to us, right mate?” he asked, his tone exasperated. He rolled his eyes again before Lucien could open his mouth and turned, shaking his head as he walked off.

The minute Klaus walked out of the boardroom and found the hallway empty, his face lit up like a toddler on Christmas. He practically skipped to his office in excitement. When he walked in, Caroline was laying on her side on the couch, her shoes kicked off. She was curled up in a little ball, arms wrapped around her legs and her knees at her throat, her face buried in between. She was shaking. He covered his mouth with his fist to hide his chuckled and she looked up at him with a look of such hatred that he lost it and laughed so hard he couldn’t hardly breath. She pulled the velvet pillow to her face and screamed into to muffle the sound, although almost everyone was gone and definitely everyone on their top floor.

Klaus finally composed himself and wiped a tear away. He sat down next to her and looked at her so smugly that she wanted to slap the grin right off his face. “Problems, princess?” he asked in mock sincerity, smile glued in place, as he pulled her up next to him, arms still around her knees.

Caroline opened her mouth to snap at him, but she choked out a sob instead and tears started streaming down her face. Klaus’ smile faded and his expression filled with concern. He put a hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin to face him. “Do you need to call it, Caroline?” he asked, his tone dead serious. Caroline’s face was blank as she considered it. He pulled the remote out of his pocket and turned both items off and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead. “We can stop. It’s alright,” he whispered, kissing her temple.

Caroline sniffles and leaned into his embrace for a minute as her breathing slowed. Part of her did want to stop and she had no doubt that it would be alright with him… but she also really, really wanted that orgasm. She NEEDED that orgasm. She knew she’d have to beg for it, but that had never stopped her before, so what the hell? She looked up at him and he wiped a tear black with mascara from her cheek. She sniffled again and slowly shook her head. “No, I don’t want to call it, Sir. I want to play,” she said softly.

Klaus’ eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Are you absolutely sure? It’s not a problem if you want to go home. You can pick a stupid movie and we’ll order in,” he promised, even though he almost never let her pick the movie. In his opinion, she had terrible taste. In her opinion, he needed to lighten up. Feeding a diabetic horse pizza, candy and Funyuns was hilarious. What was wrong with him that he couldn’t see that?

Caroline nodded again, wiping a tear away herself and offering up a wet smile. “Yeah, I’m sure… Sir,” he whispered into his ear before pulling back to give him her own devious smirk.

Klaus’ face lit up again and it was Christmas in July. “Excellent,” he said happily, kissing her cheek. He flicked up both vibrators to high and laughed when she jumped. He sat back against the couch and put his arms on the edge as she moaned into her knees. She looked up at him pathetically, her face desperate for relief. He nodded his head for her to stand up. “Strip,” he ordered calmly, his face gleeful. She swore every Dominant she knew had that same smug grin. Did they have a club or something where they sat around a round table teaching each other to be evil?

Caroline quickly took off her jacket and her hands flew to her top button, but she slowed down at Klaus’ warning glare, his eyebrow raising. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it wide open before letting it fall off her arms. She obediently reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, tossing it aside. She turned to unzip her skirt with her back facing him so he could stare at her ass and she belt all the way over to let it pool at her feet. She turned back to face him and slowly pulled her panties off, blowing out a sigh of relief, her chest heaving.

“Kneel,” he commanded nodded at the floor by his knees. Caroline knelt down at his feet and he affectionately tucked a runaway tendril behind her ear and caressed her cheek. She whimpered painfully and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and accepting the comforting gesture. He stroked her temple as she writhed around, trying so hard to be still for him. “You’re such a good girl, Caroline,” he praised, his voice soft. She rested her cheek in his hand and opened her blue eyes to look at him, lower lip between her teeth. “I love you,” he said seriously, making eye contact. “There’s no one I’ve ever loved more than you, Caroline.”

Caroline sniffed and more tears fell as she laughed. “You have a funny way of showing it!” she teased. He smirked evilly down at his favorite victim. “I love you, too,” she said sincerely.

Klaus leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Looking her eyes, he whispered, “Who Owns you?”

“You Own me, Sir,” she said happily, the love evident in her voice and on her face.

“Good girl,” he praised, standing up. He walked over to his desk and snapped his fingers, pointing next to him. She knelt up on her knees to get up but stilled when she saw his stern expression and slow head shake. Without a word, she crawled next to the desk and knelt obediently before him. He smiled down at her with his devious dimples. “How badly do you need to come, Caroline?”

“Very badly! PLEASE let me come, Sir. Please for the love of God!” she begged on her knees.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know… I’m not convinced,” he told her infuriatingly, hopping up on the desk while she looked up at him from the carpet. She whimpered. “I suppose you’ll have to convince me,” he taunted with a wicked grin.

Caroline groaned and curled into a ball, her head resting on her knees and her hands on the back of her neck. After a minute, she looked up at him pathetically. “Please let me come, Sir. PLEASE. Please. I need to. I NEED to! You’ve been torturing me for hours and I’ve taken all of it! I’ve tried so hard to be a good girl for you,” she said, sobbing in frustration. He mock sighed at her plight and handed her his handkerchief, unconvinced. She used it to blow her nose and wipe the mascara and tears off her face, her legs shaking. She sniffed and looked up at him. “What do you want me to do?” she asked quietly, her voice shaking. “Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do anything, please. Please just let me come. PLEASE!” she shouted at the end, bursting into tears.

Klaus smiled ear to ear. “Anything?” he asked, raising an eyebrow? She knew it was probably a mistake and that he had something planned, but she was so desperate she nodded her head. Deep down she knew he would never do anything she didn’t want at least to some extent. He loved to push… and push… and push… but at the end of the day, he knew when to stop pushing. He smirked before tossing his jacket aside and unzipping his fly, freeing his hard cock. It had been hard all afternoon. Keeping his own focus on the meeting had been a challenge even for him. He snapped his fingers for her to kneel up, which she did immediately, thighs shaking. He caressed her cheek and held her chin in him palm, facing her up to meet his eyes. “Remember that promise, Caroline,” he said seriously, all traces of humor temporarily gone. She turned her head and tenderly kissed the inside of his wrist. “Good girl. Open your mouth and suck my cock the way I like it,” he instructed.

Caroline immediately took his cock into the back of her throat and bobbed up and down obediently, hitting all the spots he liked. “You may use your hands,” he added. He groaned and wound his hands into her hair when she cupped his balls and gently tugged one into her mouth, stroking his cock with her other hand. He pulled her mouth back onto his cock and thrust himself down her throat. She moaned when the egg hit a sensitive spot and her hum was nearly his undoing. “How badly do you want it, Caroline?” he choked out, pulling her head up to face him by pulling her hair tight around his fists.

Caroline pulled off his cock and nearly screamed, “BADLY! PLEASE please please please please Sir, PLEASE! I need to come! Please for the love of God let me come!” she begged.

Klaus forcefully yanked her up by the hair and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist when he attacked her mouth with his. He dominated their kiss, owning her mouth. He reached in between them and pulled out the egg and plug, tossing them aside. He pulled out the remote and clicked it off, also casting it aside. He spun them around and slammed her down on the desk, literally jumping on top of her. His tongue entered her mouth a split second before he thrust his cock into her.

Caroline gasped and threw her head back, shouting at him. “KLAUS! Oh my God! Please please please make me come! Please, Sir! God, that feels so amazing! FUCK!” She screamed out the last word as he drilled into her over and over. “Fuck me harder, please please please,” she chanted, dragging her nails down his back. He growled into her neck and bit her hard in warning. She pulled up her nails and fisted her fingers into her palm, clutching his back instead. “Sorry, sorry, sorry Sir. Please don’t stop… don’t… stop… please… please… let… me… come…” she panted in between heaving breaths, her nipples scraping against the buttons on his shirt.

Klaus looked down at her, eyes on hers. “Who do you belong to, Caroline?”

Without hesitation, Caroline shouted, “I BELONG TO YOU KLAUS MIKAELSON!”

“Good girl,” he whispered onto her lips before kissing her with as much love as he could. “I love you,” he added in between kisses.

Caroline vehemently nodded her head in agreement, barely choking out, “I love you, too,” before Klaus angled up to hit her in the perfect spot to make her screamed and throw her head back, pulling him tighter to her with her legs around his muscular back.

Klaus pounded into her hard and fast, overwhelming her senses along with his own. “Come for me, princess,” he said into her mouth before swirling his tongue around hers as their lips pressed together. She screamed into his mouth as she shattered, liquid gushing around his thrusting cock. It was the longest orgasm of her life already and he did everything to prolong it. He fucked her in all the right spots to keep her going. She screamed for so long she ran out of breath and gasped for air, her back arching and her head thrown back. He held her tight and fucked her in a punishing rhythm until he finally felt her slowing down. He pumped into her deep and hard until he spilled his seed inside of her, not stopping his thrusts until they were both heaving in each other’s arms.

Klaus pushed up on his arms and forced himself to stand. He zipped his fly, leaving his shirt half untucked. Caroline was laying on the desk, eyes closed, breathing heavy. He opened the top drawer of his desk as quietly as he could and quickly slipped something in his pocket. He picked up her naked body and once again carried her to the couch. He wrapped her up in her blanket and sat her on his lap, kissing her temple softly.

Caroline took almost an hour to come back to him… but in the end, she always came back. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, still sleepy. He kissed her nose and they exchanged their usual greetings. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek while he rubbed her back with his palm. She sighed happily when she saw the soft expression on his face. He looked… different… almost shy… and vulnerable? Her observation wasn’t lost on him. He looked down for a moment to gather up his courage before meeting her eyes from under his long lashes. “Do you remember the part where you said you would do anything to make me happy, sweetheart?”

Caroline narrowed her eyes, looking him up and down for signs of some plot to torture her. He smiled slightly, dimples barely visible. Slowly, she nodded her head in affirmation. “Yeah, I remember, Sir.”

Klaus kissed her forehead again before meeting her eyes. “It would make me very happy if you allowed me to collar you and formally name you as my own,” he said softly. Caroline’s eyebrows shot up. She had been under consideration for a year and a half. This was a huge step. She threw her arms around him and straddled him, kissing him deeply. Normally, he wouldn’t have let her get away with jumping on him like that, but it was a special occasion. He pulled back, laughing. “I take it you accept my offer then?”

Caroline threw her head back and laughed, the blanket falling to her waist. “YES! Yes, I accept your offer! Please! Name me! Make me yours!” she shouted, kissing him again.

Klaus’ face lit up when he pulled back to see her beaming at him. There was only one thing left to do… Smiling happily, he tucked a curl behind her ear and looked into her eyes. “Do you remember what I told you about collaring ceremonies?” he asked seriously.

Caroline nodded her head. “Of course, I do. They’re like weddings because a collar is forever, right?” she asked enthusiastically.

Klaus nodded. “Indeed. We’ll have the ceremony at the dungeon and I’m quite certain Katerina will want some input,” he added with a grin when Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course, Kat would. She had probably designed the collar a year ago. “It’s a celebration for you, and for me, and for our community.”

“Yep. It’s kind of a big deal,” she teased, hugging him again.

Klaus paused for a moment and stroked her face gently. “Yes, it is,” he whispered. Caroline looked at him quizzically, sensing he was holding something back. He smiled at her reassuringly. “Hop up, sweetheart,” he instructed, patting her thigh. She sat next to him, pulling the blanket up from the back to cover her chilly shoulders. He turned to face her and took her hand in his. “I would like to remind you that you can always tell me no about anything,” he said seriously. “You know that, right?” She nodded and he smiled, but there was something nervous about it that had her wondering what he was up to. “You understand that I take collaring very seriously… that it’s forever.”

Caroline nodded her head. He had told her this many times, especially when new idiots showed up wearing them like fashion accessories or people threw them around after a few playdates. It was disrespectful. “Always and forever,” she promised.

Klaus leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling back to look in her eyes. “Well, in that spirit, there is one other thing that would make me very happy.”

“What is it?” she asked quickly, eager to find out what he was hiding.

Klaus smiled as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. Caroline gasped and her hands flew over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. Klaus took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of her for a change. He looked up into her eyes and asked the question he’d been thinking about for a long time. “Caroline Forbes, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Caroline was too shocked to speak, and Klaus felt his heart stop as he waited for her answer. He forced himself to swallow down the lump in his throat. He had never been nervous in his entire life. He was terrified. Snapping out of her stupor, the blonde vehemently nodded her head up and down and shouted, “YES! Yes, yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes! Yes, I will marry you, Klaus Mikaelson!” she laughed, admiring the white gold diamond engagement ring as he slipped it on her finger. Before he could get up, she launched herself on top of him, knocking them both to the ground.

Klaus quickly rolled them over, so he was hovering on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her possessively. She was HIS. “Good girl, Mrs. Mikaelson.” He smiled wide and she beamed up at him, completely and utterly in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, a very sore Caroline walked into the boardroom and set her briefcase down on the table across from Lucien, intentionally flashing her massive diamond ring right under his face, the light catching his eye and pulling his gaze from her turtleneck sweater. His face reflected both his shock and his disappointment. Caroline saw in her peripheral vision the brunette entered and shoot Lucien a death glare, but he didn’t even look her way, the pig. Apparently, she was still his favorite target. Well, that certainly wouldn’t last lost. Caroline caught his eye and smiled, crossing her arms across her chest, ring on top.

“Well, either you’ve not been wearing that, or congratulations are in order,” he said with a fake smile that didn’t meet his eyes.

Caroline smiled and nodded. “It’s a recent acquisition. I’m engaged, although we’ve been living in our mansion for a long time,” she told him sweetly, smiling wider at his grimace.

Lucien bit back his frown and nodded his head, his lip curling. “Congratulations,” he said without warmth. “Who’s the lucky man?” he asked menacingly, hoping to size up the competition.

“I am,” Klaus interjected as he came up from behind, hooking her arm in his. He pecked her on the lips and smiled at her, dimples showing. He turned to smirk at Lucien as Caroline rested her head on his shoulder, their fingers entwining together. “I’m the luckiest man in the world because Caroline Forbes belongs to me,” he said with a pointed smirk.

Lucien was flabbergasted and looked to Caroline, sure that she would object to such a possessive proclamation. She didn’t even look his way as she beamed up at her fiancé. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world because I belong to Klaus Mikaelson,” she confirmed. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in front of the partners of her soon-to-be firm. The room burst into applause and Caroline and Klaus pulled back from their kiss with matching smirks as Lucien sat down and hid behind his briefcase.

Caroline stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Klaus’ ear, “I think you’ve taught me a thing or two about the joys of sadism,” she quietly giggled.

Klaus looked down at her, his expression feral as he whispered, “Well, I hope you’ve paid attention because there will be an exam this evening, and I would so hate to punish you if you fail,” he teased. Caroline’s face fell when she saw her fiancé’s evil smirk. So, she did the only thing she could: swallowed her fear and trusted that he would be there to take care of her… always and forever.

 

A/N Awww. Did you guys love that as much as I did? My other stories are so heavy sometimes that I need my, “Klaroline get a happy ending” story to balance it out. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought!

Also, Who got the diabetic horse reference? And BTW, Yes, there is a Dominant round table at our dungeon and sitting around teaching each other how to be evil is EXACTLY what they do! And we subs love it… and there is one for us, too. Equal representation! sub power! warrior princesses unite!


	11. My Every Feeling is Controlled by the Look on Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding... a surprise party crasher threatens to destroy everything...

A/N

Howdy, readers! Thank you to everybody for your ongoing support for this story. I had a request to see jealous Caroline and a makeup scene in a pool, so this is what I came up with. There was a mention of his previous subs. I actually had plans for them several chapters back, but never worked it in. I included their stories in here and found another source of jealousy for our favorite subbie... Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – My Every Feeling is Controlled by the Look on Your Face

 

Klaus Mikaelson had been an attorney for over a decade and had been through a thousand negotiations, but never had he regretted one to this extent. He sat in his plush bedroom chair pinching the bridge of his nose and wishing he had never agreed to let his fiancée, Caroline Forbes, plan a damn thing about their wedding. He had wanted to hire a planner and be done with it but no. Caroline was an obsessive planner and wanted to have a perfect wedding. Klaus knew there was no such thing as a perfect wedding and tried to convince her as such but was not successful in his efforts. He had reluctantly agreed to let her handle the planning as long as she didn’t go overboard.

There was not a punishment large enough to balance out exactly how overboard she had gone. She was so far overboard that her ship sank to the bottom of the Challenger Deep six months ago when they negotiated their seventh contract. They were due for a new negotiation since it had been three months since their two-year mark, but they had mutually agreed to set it aside until after their honeymoon... if Klaus didn’t drown her first.

Klaus groaned and threw his head back against the chair, pulling his hands down his face in frustration. “Caroline, love, you ordered white roses and they delivered white roses.”

Caroline rounded on him, her airy custom Oscar de le Renta princess wedding dress floating all around her, pearl beaded embroidery sparkling in the New Orleans sun as it flowed in through their balcony’s French doors. “These are IVORY, Klaus! IVORY!”

Klaus sighed. “I’m going to regret this, but what is wrong with ivory roses? They are exactly the same.”

Caroline’s blue eyes widened as she waved her arms in the air to make her point. “WHITE roses represent eternal love and loyalty! IVORY roses represent perfection and richness!”

Klaus closed his eyes, barely holding on to his patience. He could not get this day over fast enough. Tomorrow was her formal collaring ceremony and he had planned THAT himself and didn’t give a damn about the flowers. “You have been perfect since the day we met, and you are wearing a $385,000 wedding dress. Ivory fits, princess.”

Caroline glared at him. “You swore to me you didn’t care about the money!”

“And I DON’T!” he complained loudly, exasperated by the entire conversation. He told her he didn’t believe seeing her in her dress before the wedding was bad luck. He now wished he could retract that statement.

Caroline groaned, spinning around. “Then what is your problem?” she spat, hands on hips. “Do you have ANY idea how hard I have worked to make this day happen?” she asked dramatically. Her chest heaved under her semi-sheer bodice, her multi layered relaxed tulle skirt floating around her white gold Christian Louboutin New Very Riche 120 Peep-Toe Red Sole Pumps that Klaus insisted on solely because he thought they looked like the very expensive wedding version of stripper shoes.

Klaus took a deep, steadying breath and stood up. He walked up to her and she turned her face away. “Caroline, you will look at me when I am speaking to you,” he reminded her firmly, turning her chin to bring her eyes to his. She reluctantly looked up and immediately felt ashamed when she saw the annoyed look on his face. She had always been a planner. This was her WEDDING. She wanted it to be PERFECT. Was that so wrong? “Good girl,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead before wrapping his Armani tuxedo clad arms around her sparkly waist. “I am well aware of your efforts and I am deeply grateful, however we have discussed this behavior repeatedly. Haven’t we?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Caroline hung her head and looked up at him from underneath her thick, black lashes. “Yes, Sir,” she answered quietly. She whimpered and he curled her into his chest, the silk of his black Armani tuxedo shirt caressing her cheek. He gently rubbed her porcelain skin beneath her tulle veil down to the deep V back of her dress. “I just want everything to be perfect,” she whispered sadly.

Klaus pulled back and put his hands on her bare shoulders. “Caroline Forbes, by the end of the day you will be Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson. That is the only perfection either of us will ever need. There are hundreds of people out there and they are all here because you and I love each other, not to inspect our floral arrangements. Nobody cares if those roses happen to be ivory. They care that you will be carrying those ivory roses as you walk down the aisle where we will exchange our vows. Take a breath and relax. You are here and I am here and nothing else matters.” Caroline sighed and he kissed the top of her head, golden curls flowing down from her simple platinum and diamond vine tiara. “Understood?” he asked gently, the back of his knuckles trailing from her cheek to her sweetheart neckline.

Caroline sighed and took a deep breath before nodding. “Understood, Sir.”

Klaus kissed her on the cheek and hooked her arm in his, her train with hand sewn lace appliques and sequins trailing a few feet behind them on the carpet of the mansion where their marriage would begin... their mansion. Klaus had refused every one of her offers to sign a prenuptial agreement and insisted on putting her name on every single property and asses he owned... which was a very sizeable amount after all his years investing in various stocks and bonds. He turned to flash her a smile with full dimples before turning the handle. “Then let’s go get married,” he said, grinning wide as she beamed at him.

Once they got to the garden, Caroline was embraced by her mother, Liz, and best friend, Katerina Petrova, and Klaus by his brother, Elijah. The music began and Klaus and Elijah, his best man, began the procession. Liz pulled back and looked at her only daughter, tears in her eyes. “You are so beautiful, sweetie. You look just like a princess.”

Katerina flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and smirked. “She IS a princess, Liz. Don’t go getting all weepy on me.” Liz let out a watery laugh and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Kat turned to her best friend and found herself in awe of her angelic beauty. The two younger women joined hands and faced each other. Caroline’s eyes began to water, and Kat rolled her eyes. “Not you, too, Carebear.” The bride laughed and the two friends hugged each other tightly. “Congratulations, babe. You got yourself a good one. I’m happy for you,” she whispered, kissing her cheek. Caroline met her eyes and nodded, unable to speak. “No, go!” she ordered with a smack to her ass. “Time to get married!”

Liz took Caroline’s arm as they began the march down the aisle, the sun low in the sky. Once they were safely out of sight, Katerina sniffed and wiped her own eyes before joining the procession. The ceremony was simple and traditional as were their vows. Klaus and Caroline shared a secret smile when she got to the word “obey.” The crowd cheered when Klaus picked her up and spun her around to give her a deep kiss… the first kiss of their marriage.

Everyone walked back down the aisle and moved inside to the ballroom for the reception. Katerina immediately grabbed a glass of champagne. “Thank God that part’s fucking over, right?” she snarked, taking a deep gulp of the golden liquid. Kat handed another glass to Caroline, but Klaus snatched it from Kat before his wife took it.

“Caroline and I aren’t drinking tonight. I’ve plans for the bride this evening for which she will need her wits about her,” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Kat rolled her eyes as Caroline blushed. “Come along Mrs. Mikaelson,” he instructed, his tone authoritative as he held out his arm. “We have several hundred guests to greet.” Both of them rolled their eyes in unison and then laughed. Klaus pulled her in for a kiss before they began the long process of accepting congratulations. The two lawyers were very well known, and their colleagues had flown in from all over the country, as well as their small families and at least a hundred of their friends from the lifestyle, although one would never know by looking at them in their vanilla suits and gowns.

One by one the newlyweds received well wishes from everybody there to witness their love. Klaus was beyond bored, but Caroline was a Southern lady and graciously thanked their guests and returned their hugs, her Miss Mystic smile firmly in place. Finally, they moved on to the dance floor for a traditional waltz. Dinner was had, toasts were made, jokes received laughter. Elijah and Katerina both made speeches, Kat’s getting surprisingly sentimental for the snarky brunette. Caroline and Klaus smirked when they saw her lock eyes with Elijah, amused.

Caroline’s face dropped when a familiar face approached them on the dance floor, a pretty blonde on his arm. Turning to Klaus she asked with a snarl, “Who the fuck invited him and who is that woman and why is she dumb enough to be his date?”

 

Klaus’ eyes widened and his grip on Caroline’s tightened to the point that she had to scratch him to get his attention. He wrapped his arm around his new wife protectively as they stepped away from the other dancers. “Well, it seems like congratulations are in order again. Mikaelson, Caroline,” Lucien Castle nodded, his eyes menacing. “So happy I could be here to share in your happiness. I’m sure my invitation simply got lost in the mail.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. “You know it didn’t. You weren’t invited. Why are you here?”

Klaus’ jaw was locked together, his eyes cold as he stared at the blonde woman on Lucien’s arm. The intruder barked out a laugh. “You always had such spirit! It must be quite a job to tame her, mate,” Lucien winked. Caroline’s eyes flashed. How the hell did HE know about their dynamic? None of their colleagues knew save the ones in the scene themselves. Caroline pulled Klaus’ arm tighter around her waist, instinctively knowing he needed her close. “If you must know, my lady friend here is a friend of the groom, although I suspect you didn’t know that.”

Klaus growled, “She’s no friend, nor are you, Lucien. Go home, Cami,” he said, his tone a warning.

Cami smiled and Caroline immediately wanted to wipe the smug look off her face. “Come on, Klaus. Is that anyway to talk to your old therapist?” she joked. Turning to Caroline, she asked with an evil grin, “Is that how he talks to you, Mrs. Mikaelson?”

Before Klaus could respond, Caroline interjected, “I know exactly who you are, Camille O’Connell, because my HUSBAND doesn’t keep secrets from me, his WIFE. You're the unethical wannabe who fell for her patient, a feeling his did not return. And when you couldn't handle that, he ditched your stalker ass. You’re just pissed that I have him and you don’t. You are not welcome here, and neither are you, Castle. So how about you do everyone a favor and get the hell out of my house,” she snarled.

Camille tsked and shook her head. “You shouldn’t talk like that around him, Caroline. Bad things happen when his toys don’t do as their told… or didn’t you know what happened to Tatia and Aurora?” she smirked, her expression victorious. At Caroline’s surprised expression, the older blonde continued. “No secrets, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Cami,” Klaus growled.

Caroline immediately turned to him. “What’s she talking about, Klaus? Who are those women?”

Lucien laughed and Klaus imagined ripping out his throat right here in front of all of their guests. Luckily, they were beyond most of them and no one seemed to be paying attention to the storm brewing behind them. “Caroline, shame on you. Don’t you have to address him as ‘Sir?’” The bride sucked in a deep breath.

“They’re his old subs… the ones who came before you. Guess he forgot to mention them. Good to know some things never change, right?” she laughed. “Then again, why WOULD he trust you with his past when he told ME all about it years before he knew your name? I'm the one who found him broken and put him back together, not you,” she taunted. Klaus took a threatening step forward, using his body to block Caroline from Camille. Her face lit up in a menacing grin. “Yeah. There’s the Klaus I know. You’re the same violent monster you were back then. Be careful, Mrs. Mikaelson. Your husband has a nasty habit of beating on women when they don’t obey his orders.”

Caroline was outraged, her face twisting as she lunged at Cami. Klaus held his arm firmly around her waist, separating them. “You don’t know what the FUCK you’re talking about, you judgmental bitch. My husband loves me. You’re nothing but a bitter, jealous, lonely woman who has nothing better to do than harass my husband. MY husband. Not yours. He’s MINE and you will never, ever have what I have with him so back the fuck off!”

Camille laughed again. “You don’t get it, SWEETHEART. You don’t have HIM. He has YOU! You’re not his wife. You’re not even a human being. You’re his favorite toy, a thing he likes to beat and fuck because that’s the only thing you’re good for. Do yourself a favor and get out while you still can. And since he doesn’t trust you with the facts, you’ll just have to trust me… like he did,” she added with a wink.

Caroline jumped away from Klaus and a loud crack rang out, followed by a scream, as she punched the blonde in the face, knocking her down. She clawed at her face in agony, eye socket shattered. Klaus picked Caroline up by the waist, her heels just above the marble tile and began carrying her away. She growled at the other blonde as she was dragged outside. “You’d better be gone when I get back, bitch!” Camille shuffled away like a crab as the married couple faded from view. Lucien helped her up and the couple ran from the ballroom, pushing dancing couples out of the way.

Caroline smacked at Klaus’ arms around her waist as he quietly carried her away from the crowd milling around the garden. He didn’t stop until they were out of earshot, their voices drowned out by the music floating through the ballroom doors. As soon as her shoes hit the ground, she spun around and shoved him away from her. “Get the fuck away from me!” she shouted.

Klaus clenched his jaw and his hands curled into fists at his side as he struggled to maintain control. “Lower your voice, princess. Do try not to embarrass me anymore than you already have,” he growled, his voice a dangerous whisper.

“ME?!” she yelled. “You think I embarrassed YOU!? How do you think I feel knowing some THERAPIST knows my husband better than I ever have?!”

Klaus blew out a long, angry breath, dragging his fingers through his blonde curls. He closed his eyes for a moment, rage building. “Caroline, stop it. You are smarter than this. She very clearly showed up here with the intent to ruin our wedding and you are falling into her trap,” he gritted out.

“The only TRAP I fell into was YOURS!” she yelled. “You lied to me! You’ve been lying to me since the very beginning!”

“I haven’t lied about ANYTHING!” he shouted, stepping towards her. “Yes, there are things you don’t know because they are in my PAST! You are my FUTURE!”

“I thought I was, but it turns out I’ve just been living in blissful ignorance this entire time!” she shouted. “How many things are there that you told HER but never ME? Why can't you confide in me? I WANT it to be me! Pick ME! Choose ME! Love ME!”

“You ARE the one I chose! I continue to choose you everyday! She is nothing to me. You are everything. I don't talk about my past because I put it behind me!” he growled, his voice louder than he intended.

Caroline scoffed, hands on hips. “Well I think it's safe to say your past just caught up with you, Klaus!”

Klaus lowered his voice, trying to control his volume. “Caroline, please calm down. People are beginning to stare,” he said, cocking his head to indicate the group of people in the garden.

Caroline threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. “Oh, well we can’t have that,” she shouted sarcastically. “You mean you can’t have anybody seeing me misbehave, right?”

“Actually, yes, that is EXACTLY what I meant!” he growled, his voice low and dangerous. Caroline stared at him incredulously, hands on hips. “I have repeatedly told you to stop shouting! We are in the middle of our WEDDING reception. I realize you want to talk, and we will, but not HERE and not NOW,” he whispered loudly, prying ears all around. “What we ARE going to do now is calmly walk back in there and get through the night.”

Caroline scoffed. “Like hell we are! I am not going ANYWHERE with you!”

“STOP SHOUUTING AT ME!” Klaus yelled, losing his cool. Caroline took a step back, shocked. Klaus had a bad temper, but he always controlled it around her. Was Cami right? Was it just a matter of time before he really did hurt her? He moved forward as she stepped back until he had her backed up against a large oak tree. He locked her in with one arm on either side of her blonde curls and leaned in to snarl at her, his voice deathly quiet. “Behave yourself, Caroline Mikaelson. Once everyone is gone, we will talk, I promise you, but we will do it later. What we are doing NOW is going back inside where you will be a good girl for the rest of the night and do as you are told. Are we clear?”

Caroline’s face was red as tears filled her eyes, rage and sorrow erupting from her chest. “No,” she choked out. “I am not going ANYWHERE with you! I don’t want to be anywhere NEAR you! In fact, I don’t even want to be in this fucking HOUSE! YOU can go back in there and play the host, but I am LEAVING so get out of my FACE!”

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, his face screwing up. “Like hell you are! You will stay and come back inside, and you will do it RIGHT NOW!” he growled, face red.

“Fuck off, Klaus. I am OUT of here!” Caroline shoved him away from her and spun around, marching up the grass with her back to him.

“Excuse me? What did you just say to me!? GET BACK HERE!” he yelled after her. She didn’t answer, just flicked him off as she ran from him. He stood there watching her go, momentarily stunned. After several long moments, he went after her and had to run to catch up. By the time he reached her, she was halfway down the driveway, keys in hand. He grabbed her by the elbow and spun in front of her. “Give me the damn keys and get back in the house! You are NOT going to run away and leave me here!”

Caroline beeped her Tesla open and put the door between them. “I am doing JUST that! YOU go back in the house! I’m not! I AM LEAVING!” she screamed. By then, dozens of people had poured out the front door after hearing the commotion.

Klaus growled and ripped at his hair, emotions tearing him in half. “NO, Caroline! You cannot just leave me! Please just get back inside!” Caroline got behind the wheel and pushed the ignition button, the small center screen lighting up as the engine came to life. Klaus pulled the door out of her grip before she could slam in shut, panic setting in. “Don’t go, princess, please don’t leave!” he said, pleading with her.

“Don't you ‘princess’ me! It's a little late for that!” she snarled.

Klaus began hyperventilating so hard that he could barely beg, “STAY and we will discuss this. You do not have permission to leave when I am talking to you!” he choked out.

Caroline put the car in reverse and fastened her seatbelt. She put both hands on the wheel and faced forward. “Goodbye, SIR!” she shouted, pulling the door away from him. He frantically tried to open the door, eyes filling with tears, chest flooding with panic. Two strong sets of arms took hold of him by the elbows and pulled him back. He whipped his head side to side to see his brothers, Kol and Elijah, staring at him in concern as he fell apart. He tried to break away, but by the time he did, Caroline was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It took Kol and Elijah more than an hour to calm Klaus down and keep him from running after her. His sisters, Freya and Rebekah quietly thanked the guests for coming and bid them all goodbye. His siblings stayed with him on the enormous upstairs balcony. He stared at the tree where his wife left him alone, his expression blank, his sibling’s assurances that she would be back falling on deaf ears. Caroline was gone. He had lost her. There was nothing in his mind by the sight of her back walking away from him as the autumn breeze gently caressed his tear stained face.

Klaus was so lost in thought that he almost missed the ethereal white figure sitting on boulder at the edge of their massive pool, dress and bare feet dangling in the chlorinated water. He jumped up and sprinted down the stairs, slowing his pace only when he confirmed his wife was really there. He breathed long sighs of relief as his heart stopped racing. He took a minute to compose himself before he slowly walked up beside her. “You ran away from me, Mrs. Mikaelson,” he whispered, coming to a halt a few feet beside her.

Caroline didn’t even look up, peering down at her feet splashing in the water. “Yep. Sure did. So what?”

Klaus released a long-suffering sigh, exhausted after the emotional evening. “So… I am very upset with you about that and we are going to discuss it.”

Caroline snorted at his commanding tone. “Oh, I’m sorry I upset YOU! Have I broken one of your rules? Are you going to punish me now?”

Klaus struggled to keep his voice calm and steady. He put his hands in the pocket of his tuxedo pants and looked down at his feet. “I instructed you to stay and come inside with me and you ran away. You disobeyed me in front of hundreds of people. That is unacceptable, sweetheart. And I could, but no,” he said, shaking his head. “I have no desire to punish you right now.”

Caroline cast a sideways glare in his direction and huffed. “What DO you desire then? Hmm? What would you like to talk ABOUT? What is it EXACTLY that you expect me to do when that PIG shows up with some BITCH from your past to crash my PERFECT wedding?”

Klaus threw up his hands in exasperation. “LIFE is not perfect! My PAST is not perfect! I AM NOT PERFECT! I have never claimed to BE perfect, nor will I EVER claim to be perfect because perfection is IMPOSSIBLE!” he ranted.

Caroline snorted, annoyed. “Oh, it’s impossible? I can’t even have one perfect day because my almighty Dominant has spoken? Alright, fine. So, what they did is ok now because you don’t believe in perfection? Your opinion is not the only one that matters, MR. Mikaelson! You get your way EVERY day! All I wanted was ONE day to be perfect FOR ONCE, and they ruined MY day!” she shouted, looking at him sideways, her feet splashing drops onto both of their expensive clothes.

Klaus groaned and rolled his eyes. “I agree that their behavior was unforgivable, and I assure you that I WILL handle it, but we all have to play the cards we are dealt whether they are PERFECT or NOT! What I expect you to do, EXACTLY, is play your hand! I expect you to honor the terms of our agreement and DO AS YOU’RE TOLD! When I tell you to STAY, I expect you to STAY!” he said, his final words a frustrated shout.

Caroline snarled at him. “I am not GOING to do as I’m told, Klaus! I don’t WANT to play my hand! I am DONE playing with you!”

Klaus felt an iron fist grip his heart and pain radiated from his chest as the world around him stopped. “Why?” he asked in disbelief. “Because a piece of ancient history showed up for the sole purpose of hurting me YEARS after we’ve not so much as said one word to each other and that’s it? We’re done? Game over?”

“Our life is not a GAME! I don’t care about HER! This is not ABOUT her!” Caroline countered.

“Then what IS this about, Caroline? Are you so unhappy in our marriage that you can walk away from the life we have built? From me?” he cried, the desperation in his voice growing.

Caroline climbed off the boulder and faced him. “This is about me DEDICATING my life to you while you’re treating our MARRIAGE like it’s a fucking game!” she shouted, fists clenching at her side.

Klaus swallowed down his emotions and tried to keep his voice even. “That game comment is below the belt. Don’t belittle us. It’s insulting, and beneath you, and designed to drive me away. I’m not GOING away,” he said emphatically, taking her hands in his.

Caroline pulled her hands away and scoffed. “I don’t have to DRIVE you away. You ARE away. You are the Dominant who tells me what to do! By definition, you’re away. You’re unavailable,” she spat angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus’ face screwed up his face in annoyed confusion. “What the bloody hell does that even mean when I’m standing right in front of you?”

Caroline pounded her hand on her chest. “You’re unavailable to ME, but not to HER!” she yelled, pointing off in the distance. “She knows things about you that I DON’T!”

Klaus threw his head back and yelled into the night. “She is from my PAST! Who CARES what she knows?” he asked, arms waving.

Caroline’s already puffy eyes began to tear up. “I care because I know NOTHING! And do you know why I know nothing? Because I AM nothing! I’m not even a PERSON to you! She may have been wrong about everything else, but she was right about THAT!” she screamed, moving closer, chest heaving.

“So, this IS about Cami?” he pointed out, glaring.

Caroline pulled at her now ruined curls. “No! This is about…” she trailed off, searching for words. “I smile at our guests as your wife TODAY… but come TOMORROW I'll take off my clothes for you and kneel at your feet so you can collar me now that you’ve decided I’m TRAINED!” she shouted, voice cracking.

Klaus roared, “It’s symbolic! It’s a THING used to represent our dedication to EACH OTHER! A COLLAR is just a thing like a RING is just a thing and I don’t care about THINGS!” He pulled a small tool out of his pocket and quickly unlocked her consideration collar and threw it, and his wedding ring, into the pool. He turned to her, pointing at her with both arms extended in front of him. “YOU are what I care about, Caroline,” he said seriously, desperately, voice dropping. “As I have since the days when ALL I could do was wait for you and watch for you and imagine what my life would be like WITH you. I had to wait for YEARS before I could have you.”

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes at him before sending him a death glare, arms crossed over her chest. “Oh, and you do HAVE me now, don’t you? Tell me, is this everything you IMAGINED your days would be?” she asked, gesturing her arms at the remains of their tragic wedding. “And what about MY days? Do you KNOW how I spend MY days?” she shouted, face just a foot from his as she pounded her chest with one tiny hand. “I WAIT for you. I WATCH for you. My whole LIFE is you! I can’t BREATHE because I’m waiting for you. You OWN me! You CONTROL me! I BELONG to you-”

“You own ME! You control ME! I belong to YOU!” Klaus screamed, nose just a few inches from hers as he looked desperately into her blue eyes, his own filling with tears. “You think I don’t want to be a PERFECT husband? You think I DON’T want to dedicate myself to our marriage? To be the man YOU chose?” He ran his fingers through his hair, voice cracking. “You think I merely wish to play a GAME with you? I LOVE YOU!” he screamed, startling her. “I’m IN love with you! You’re the love of my LIFE! My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can’t BREATHE without you. I can’t SLEEP without you. I wait for YOU. I watch for YOU. I EXIST for you! If I could escape my past and run away WITH you…” he turned away, his voice trailing off. He took a moment to compose himself, staring down at his fine leather shoes. Finally, he turned back to his wife and shrugged, his voice soft, broken. “There’s no Cami or Lucien here. You’re nobody’s TOY, Caroline. I belong to YOU. We’re in this TOGETHER!” he finished, tears falling. He stepped back and pulled his hands down over his face, wiping them away before she saw how much HE was the one at HER mercy.

Caroline’s voice broke as she cried openly. “It doesn’t feel like we’re TOGETHER when I can’t even take a damn walk without you there to tell me I’m allowed!”

Klaus tried as hard as he could keep his tone even, but it was a struggle. “But you DIDN’T walk! You RAN! You got in your car and you drove away from me at our WEDDING! Do you have ANY idea what that was like for me?” he asked, pounding his chest over his broken heart. “Today was NOT about ME! Today was all about YOU! I gave you everything YOU wanted, and you just drive away and LEAVE me? How could you be so fucking selfish? Do I mean so little to you that you cannot just stay by my side at our Goddamn wedding?”

“No!” Caroline shouted, crossing her hands in the air in front of her. “You do NOT get to play the victim! Not when I’M the one who did NOTHING to deserve ANY of this!” she screamed, waving both arms towards their house, turning her back on him.

“Is that how you see yourself?” he gasped. “As a victim? As if I would ever do ANYTHING to hurt you? You are my WIFE!”

“Well I sure as hell don’t see MYSELF as your wife! Is this your idea of a marriage? Is this what you want our lives to be like? For me to feel so trapped that my only OPTION is to run away?” she panted between heaving breaths, throat constricting. “Because I DON’T, Klaus! I don’t want THIS to be my life!” she shouted, spinning on her bare feet to face him. “I don’t want to spend my life on my knees begging for a goddamn minute to myself without you constantly telling me to do as I’m fucking told!”

Exasperated, Klaus grabbed her shoulders, begging for answers. “Then tell me what you DO want, Caroline. You tell me what you want, and I will lay the world down at your feet! You don't want me to collar you? Then I won't! You don't want to kneel for me? Then don't! You don't want to do as you're told? Don’t be my submissive! I don't CARE what dynamic we have as long as we HAVE one! Fuck, Caroline,” he cried, pausing to catch his breath. “Say the word and I will get on MY knees for YOU!” Without waiting for her answer, he did just that. He looked up at her from the edge of the pool, knees wet with chlorinated water. “You are EVERYTHING and I will give you ANYTHING! Just tell me what the bloody hell it is that I can possibly OFFER you that I have not already GIVEN you!”

Caroline rolled her eyes at his theatrics. She walked a few feet away and leaned back against a massive stone column, “What I want?” she laughed without humor. “I want SPACE! If I ask for a FEW MINUTES for myself, I want you to just let me fucking GO!”

Klaus jumped up and walked up to her as though he couldn’t stand to be that far apart. “You didn’t ask for a few MINUTES! You LEFT!”

“And I came BACK, Klaus! I came BACK! You KNEW I would come back!” she yelled at him, rolling her eyes.

“No, Caroline, I didn’t! I had no idea where you were or if you were safe or if I would ever even get to see you again! ALL that I knew is that you were gone!” Klaus explained frantically, gesturing wildly about with her arms.

Caroline countered, throwing her hands up, “I wasn’t GONE!”

“You WERE gone!” he shouted. “We were together one minute and the next we were not, and I was alone!”

“You were not ALONE! I just needed one goddamn MINUTE to think and then I came BACK! I didn’t DIE, Klaus!” she said emphatically.

Klaus continued, trying desperately to make her understand. “How was I supposed to know that? How? Hmm? How could I possibly have known something horrible hadn’t happened to you?”

Caroline rolled her eyes again, shouting, “Because it hadn’t!”

“But it could have!” he shouted in return. “Why must I be the villain of your story when all I want is to keep you safe?” he asked, hand over his chest.

Caroline groaned. “I am so TIRED of you smothering me! I can’t deal with your constant paranoia! You always have to know where I am, who I’m with and what I’m doing every minute of every day! I can take care of MYSELF! I don’t need YOU to do it for me!”

Klaus replied, face reddening, “Yes, you do! It is my JOB to keep you safe! You have no idea what kind of horrible things could happen to you if I am not there to protect you!”

Caroline screamed into the night air in frustration. “Ugh! God! Why are you SO convinced that something horrible is going to happen to me?”

Klaus had had enough and finally lost it, his words tumbling out before he could stop them. “Because that’s what happens to the people I love! And it happens EVERY SINGLE TIME! It doesn’t matter what I do or how hard I try! You’re tired? I’M tired! I’m tired of losing the damn few people I have ever cared about one after another! I finally, FINALLY, care about someone and manage to gain their affections in return and something horrible happens and I am left alone! Again!” His legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees. “All I EVER am is left alone and I cannot keep DOING that! I cannot keep LOSING people! Not again. Not with you. I CAN’T, Caroline! You are all I HAVE. You are all I WANT. I can’t lose you! I just can’t! Not you, too!”

Caroline’s anger faded away like a candle blowing out in the wind. She knew in that moment that this had nothing to do with his role a Dominant or even as her husband. This was not about her at all... which begged the question... who WAS this about? “Klaus, you are NOT going to lose me, ok? I was never lost. I came back,” she said softly, voice still hoarse. She kneeled beside him, soaking her knees and dress in the puddle from where she kicked the pool. “I’m here, baby. I’m right here and I AM with you. Ok?” Klaus looked at her, his face broken. She touched his shoulder and he suddenly pulled her against him, his grip fierce. He held to her as desperately as he had ever held on to anything. Caroline returned his embrace as he buried his face in her neck. It was several long minutes before she even tried talking to him again. “Can you please try to calm down and talk to me?”

Klaus didn’t move his head from her neck, his voice coming out muffled. “You said you didn’t want to talk.”

Caroline sighed, pulling back. “I didn’t! At least... not then, ok? But I do now. I do want to talk to you, and I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell me what this is all about. I need you to trust me, too. I need to know everything she knows because whatever this secret is…” she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to try and stay calm herself. “It’s tearing you apart. If you don’t let me help you, it’s going to tear US apart and I don’t want to lose you, either.

Klaus sniffed and looked up at her, eyes red. “Don’t you?”

Caroline’s heart broke for him. Did he really think when she left that she wasn’t coming back? Why the hell would he think that? “Klaus, no. I don’t want to lose you and I never said I did!” she explained, taking his hand in hers. “I left to take a break and then I came home! This is all in your head. It isn’t real. You made up this entire story about something terrible happening or me dying or me leaving forever and I need to know why you did that. I need to know what terrible thing happened to YOU,” she begged.

Klaus leaned back against the stone column, arms resting on his knees. “It’s not a happy story, Caroline. You shouldn’t have to know.”

“I don’t. I WANT to know. Please. You are my husband and I love you,” she said softly, leaning against his chest. “Let me be there for you!”

Klaus wrapped her up in his arms and she settled between his knees. He kissed the top of her head. “You love me?” he whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Of COURSE, I love you! Christ, I married you today!” she reminded him, holding up her white gold wedding ring topped with a massive diamond. “Love doesn’t go away because of one bad thing.”

“But people do,” he said softly.

Caroline pulled his arms around her waist and leaned into him so he wouldn’t have to look her in the eyes. “Who, Klaus? Who went away? Talk to me. Please.”

Klaus took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. How much should he tell her and still have her by his side? “You know about my little brother and mother.” Caroline nodded her head, blonde curls tangled between them. “But they weren’t the only ones. There were others… my former submissives.”

Caroline did her best not to growl. “Let me guess: Tatia and Aurora?” Klaus nodded his head. “I knew you had two subs before me, but you’ve never talked about them.”

Klaus sighed. “I never talk about them with anyone,” he said softly, guilt filling his voice. “I suppose I have to now. It’s... I haven’t talked about them in a long time. I met the first, Tatia, when I was very young. We met at Princeton and she brought me in to the scene in my sophomore year. Within a year, I collared her, which was way too fast, and our time together was way too short,” he said sadly.

Caroline patiently waited for him, but we he didn’t continue, she gently prodded, “What happened to her? Did it not end well?”

Klaus tightened his arms around her as painful memories flooded his mind. “She died, Caroline,” he whispered. She sucked in a deep breath. She had not been expecting that at all. “It was an accident. It was our second summer together and she wanted to spend it with her family in her small town. I went with her, naturally. She was very into the outdoors. Her father was a survivalist and every year he took his daughters, of which Tatia was one four identical quadruplets, on a camping trip. I wanted to accompany them, but they were all against the idea, so I let her go alone. I didn’t want to, but she would be with her family and had done this every year of her short life,” he added, needing the justification for himself even after all this time. “She didn’t come back,” he said sadly, his voice trailing off. “Her eldest sister, Amara, had made a bow to use to hunt small game. The two went off into the woods to find something for dinner, but Tatia ended up getting shot instead.” Caroline gasped, hand flying over her mouth. “Amara was only a dozen or so yards away, but the arrow hit her in the neck. She bled out before Amara even reached her.”

Caroline turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He clutched her to his chest tightly and held on as though she, too, would die if he ever let go. She looked up at him, her eyes conveying her sympathy. He kissed her on the forehead and nudged her to turn back around. He didn’t want her to see him talk about the women who had come before. “Amara never quite recovered from the guilt. The last I heard, she had been institutionalized. The younger two were never the same, either. One became incredibly difficult and promiscuous, while the other got into a string of abusive relationships.”

Caroline rested her head against his strong chest as he told the story of his second heartbreak. Tyler’s cheating was nothing compared to this. “As for Aurora... Well, she had a lot of problems, which I knew when I collared her, also much too soon. She had Bipolar I disorder, but I loved her anyway. When she was happy, she was the most adventurous and beautiful woman I had ever known. She was intelligent and funny... but it never lasted. She would get manic and stay awake for days, her sanity slowly slipping away. When she was depressed, it was like someone turned off the sun. I tried to get her help, but she began using drugs. I was much younger and angrier back then. My reaction when I found out wasn’t ideal, to say the least,” he explained with a sigh. He rested his head back against the column and closed his eyes. “I was very angry and destroyed all of her various substances and paraphernalia without regard for the medical and emotional consequences of rapid detox. I arranged for her to go overseas to a rehab in the mountains of Tibet. I didn’t even ask her. I informed her she was going the next day. She locked herself in our bedroom and wouldn’t let me in. I was angry and stupid, so I left her alone and went to sleep on the couch. When I woke up around 5:00am to take her to the airport, the door wouldn’t open. I broke off the lock and found her slumped against the back of the door, unconscious.”

Caroline asked quietly, “She died, too?”

“She worse than died,” he said sadly, his voice breaking. “She had mixed up some concoction in the bathroom and drank it. God knows what was in it. She went to sleep, but didn’t wake up. I rushed her to hospital, but it was too late. She was in a persistent vegetative state where she remains to this day. She’s at her family’s estate and has round the clock nurses. She looks asleep at first glance...” he paused as her sleeping face floated across his mind’s eye. “But she won’t ever wake up. I still pay for her care, actually.” Caroline was too surprised to say anything, so he rushed to explain. “I told you a collar is forever, princess,” he reminded her quietly. She nodded. She knew how he felt about that. “I used to visit fairly often, but her miserable older brother blames me for what happened and has made it quite clear that I am not welcome there.”

There wasn’t much she could say to that, so she went with the one thing she knew he needed to hear above all else. “Thank you for telling me that. I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m so sorry all of that happened. I had no idea storming off like I did would hurt you so much. It really didn’t occur to me that you would think I wasn’t coming back. You have to know that no matter how angry I am, I will ALWAYS come home to you,” she said, turning to look at him in the eye. “I married you because I love you. You’re the love of my life, too, and you always will be, Klaus.”

“Nik,” he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. “Please call me Nik.”

Caroline looked at him in confusion. “Nik? The only people who call you that are-”

“My family,” he finished for her. “You're my family now, Mrs. Mikaelson, and I love you, too... more than you will ever know.” She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, crawling onto his lap, one leg on either side of his. “As I said, I was young when I collared them. I was 24 when Aurora overdosed. I’ve had regular playmates on and off over the years, but you were the first person since that I’ve even put under consideration.”

“I guess I’m lucky, then,” she whispered.

Klaus nodded and kissed her temple. “I think I’m the lucky one, princess,” he added. “You’re the only woman I’ve ever wanted to marry. If you don’t want to be my submissive, you don’t have to be. I’ll be happy just to have you by my side, no matter the dynamic.” He meant it, but really the idea held little appeal. He liked being the one in control... even if she was the one who truly held all the power.

Caroline looked at him, a smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth. “Well, I didn’t say that...” Klaus’ eyebrows raised in astonishment. “I like being your sub. I’ve never had anybody take care of me before the way you do...” she looked up at him from beneath her long lashes. “I’ve gotten used to all of your pampering,” she teased with a wink.

“Oh, thank God,” he said, a massive sigh of relief whooshing out of him. He looked at her and they both laughed out loud, their merriment dancing beneath the starlight.

After their laughter subsided, she placed a finger over his lips before he could speak again. “However,” she said firmly, “I am adding a clause to our contract and it is nonnegotiable. If I need to leave for a while, you need to let me. In exchange, I will make sure you always know where I am and when I’ll be back. Deal?”

Klaus’ face lit up in a smile. “You have a deal, counselor,” he promised. “So... shall we pick up where we left off, Mrs. Mikaelson?” he asked with a smirk. “It is still technically our wedding night. We’ve a few hours before the sun comes up.”

“Yes, Sir,” she nodded happily, a jolt of electricity flashing all the way down to her lower belly.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, winding his fingers in her hair. When he pulled back, he was all business. “Good girl. Now do as you're told and take off your $385,000 dress. The dry-cleaning bill is well into the quintuple digits at this point. I would at least like to be able to afford our honeymoon,” he teased. She kissed him again, a wicked grin lighting up her face. She obediently stood up and slowly peeled off her gown, zipper hidden beneath a string of pearls. In typical Klaus fashion, he had dressed her in nothing but her wedding dress, leaving her naked before him.

Caroline let the dress pool around her feet before stepping out of it. She carefully laid it on a nearby boulder. He crooked his finger at her and instructed, “Come.” She returned to her position straddling him on the concrete, his back still resting against the massive stone column. He wound his fingers in her hair and pulled her face to his, claiming her mouth with an aggressive kiss and a lot of tongue. He ran his other hand down her spine, drawing a shiver from her as she pressed her bare chest into his black tuxedo shirt. He pulled back and looked at her from heavily lidded eyes, his erection pressing into her bare pussy. He slowly looked at her up and down, gliding his hand down her breasts.

When he got to her pussy, he stopped just before his finger touched her throbbing clit. He looked at her sternly as he gave her directions. “I am going to make you come, but you will not finish until I’m good and ready. You will wait until you are given you permission to do so. You will take what I give you and will not speak unless you are spoken to. Are we clear on that, love?” Caroline vehemently nodded up and down, insides clenching with desire. “Good girl,” he praised as his finger circled her clit. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, sighing in relief. Sitting naked in her husband’s lap while he tortured her felt like home.

Klaus carefully watched her angelic face as she moaned in delight when he slowly pushed a single finger into her wet heat. “Eyes on me, Caroline,” he whispered gently. She opened her eyes, her vision hazy under his skilled ministrations. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her hair was tangled around her tiara and most of her carefully placed bobby pins had fallen out somewhere along the way. He played with her pussy with one hand and carefully freed the rest of her golden curls with the other.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as Klaus added a finger, slowly pumping in and out. He sighed happily as she squirmed on top of him when he circled her clit with his thumb. He knew what he was doing to her and that she was ready to explode. He enjoyed watching her, a soft smile on his face. He moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace, slowly building her up. She moaned and threw her head back. He yanked her head back towards him by pulling her hair tight. “Eyes on mine. I won’t tell you again,” he warned. “I want to watch you fall apart for me,” he added, his small smile returning.

Caroline bit her lower lip and moaned behind her teeth as she shook her head up and down, wordlessly acknowledging his order. “Good girl,” he praised, pulling her in to him for a deep kiss. He held her head firmly in place as he ravaged her mouth, stealing the breath from her throat. He sped up his thrusts and felt his cock twitch at the way she moaned behind gritted teeth. She needed to come and soon. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her breasts to his mouth. He sucked one and then the other, biting them hard over and over until she was gasping with each bruising snap of his teeth. She would have marks in the morning... but she usually did, anyway.

Klaus hooked his fingers inside of her to hit her favorite spot and she whimpered loudly, trying hard to hold on. He pulled his mouth away from her nipples and held her face in front of his as he whispered, “Come for me, Mrs. Mikaelson.” He hit her hard and deep and she screamed his name into the still night air. He watched her face in amazement. This beautiful creature of the light had married HIM... How in the hell had that happened?

Caroline’s arousal flowed all over his hand, fluids leaking into his tuxedo pants. He didn’t even notice as he watched her flushed cheeks radiate into a brilliant smile. Her blue eyes sparkled when she opened them as he slowly brought her down. He smiled back, dimples showing. He pecked her on the lips as his thumb slowly circled her clit, jolting her with aftershocks. “What do you say to me, wife?”

“Thank you, Sir,” she giggled, kissing him again. He held her head in place as their tongues danced together. Without warning, he rolled over, pulling her on top of him... and rolled them right into the heated pool. Caroline screamed in shock when the warm water hit her naked body, but the sound died when her head dipped beneath the surface. She kicked off the ground and threw her hair back, arching her spine so that Klaus had an easy time biting an erect nipple. Their eyes met and the newlyweds immediately burst into laughter. “Nik! You’re still in your tux!” she laughed, yelping when he pulled her to him. “And your shoes!”

Klaus returned her laugh as he pulled her in for a deep kiss, pinching each of her nipples in turn. “Yes, well, the night is still young and my siblings decided to stay with me until your return... which means we have a houseguest,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Caroline groaned. “God, if Kat spends one more night with your brother, I’m going to have to hear about it for the next six months. We NEVER should have encouraged them over Christmas.”

Klaus laughed. “It was your idea, sweetheart. You’re the one who wanted her to join us for the holiday, after all.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re the one who spent the entire week tormenting her,” she reminded him. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. It had been a very fun week watching Kat obey someone else for once. “Even so,” she said with a glare, “you’re still ruining a $20,000-dollar outfit,” she commented. He raised an eyebrow at her, wordlessly reminding her that her outfit had been around half a million. Before he could comment, she glared and firmly stated, “Hey, I NEEDED that tiara, ok?” Klaus laughed, but knew better than to say anything. “And at least I took everything off first! You’re soaked!” she scolded.

“Yes, well, we shall have to do something about that,” he teased. “Or you will,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Take my shoes off, princess,” he instructed, laughing as she rolled her eyes and dived beneath the surface. One by one, she pulled off his all of his expensive clothes and tossed them out and away from the water, leaving him naked as she. He backed her up against the wall near the shallow end and flipped her around, caressing her silky ass as his hard cock ground up against her. Her nipples floated just below the water level, scraping the concrete.

“Now,” he said, whispering in her ear from behind as he gave his commands. “If you do as you’re told, you’ll get to come again. Interested?” he teased, raising an eyebrow. She immediately nodded her head enthusiastically. “Good girl,” he praised, her face lighting up in a smile at the epithet. “Put your arms on the edge of the pool.” He helped position her so that her arms were far out to either side, her hands clutching the edge of the concrete lip above the hand painted tiles.

Without warning, he kicked off the ground and swam over to a small chest a few yards away. Caroline bit her lower lip as she watched him select a waterproof toy. He smirked at her, hiding it behind his back before she could see his selection. He swam back over to her and nipped her neck from behind. “I’m going to torture you,” he whispered huskily, his lips touching the shell of her ear as he made his sinful promise. Suddenly, he dove down beneath the chlorinated water and emerged between her hands and the wall, the toy hidden behind his head as he bobbed just above the edge, feet securely on the bottom of the pool. He kissed her deeply and one of her hands flew to his hair. He grabbed it and pushed it back into place. “Ahh, that’s the game, princess. If you let go of the wall, I will stop, and you will not get to come. Understood?” he teased with a smirk.

Caroline nodded her head up and down. “Yes, Sir,” she agreed.

Klaus roughly pulled her to him by her tangled hair and kissed her deeply. He ripped her head away and locked eyes with her. “Yes, Husband, is also sufficient,” he teased with a wink before shoving his tongue down her mouth again.

“Yes, husband,” she repeated obediently. His eyes flashed and he growled deep in the back of his throat at her proclamation. He had to fight down his urge to bury his cock inside her here and now. That would come later, he reminded himself and he regained control.

“Good girl,” he said, his voice husky with desire. “Now remember, do NOT let go of the ledge or I will stop,” he reminded her firmly. She nodded her head to acknowledge of his directions. He pulled her to him and wrapped her legs around his waist with enough room for his hand to reach between their soaking bodies. He circled her clit once more with his skilled index finger, watching her rosy cheeks flush a darker shade of pink. He would never tire of her beauty and the way her skin glowed when he touched her. She hummed out her approval as he wound his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back to gain access to her throat.

Klaus bit down hard on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, making her whole-body flinch. He snapped his head up and tilted her head to face him. “Do NOT move, Caroline,” he warned, his expression stern. She nodded and he patted her on the head. “Good girl,” he said with a small smile, dimples flashing. He had plans for her and it would ruin them if he had to stop for disobedience. He returned to his sensual assault of her neck, biting hard and laving his tongue over the painful marks.

Caroline moaned appreciatively when his finger moved down to circle around her anus, anticipation filling her. He pulled off her neck to watch her face, her eyes closed in ecstasy, as he pushed a finger inside her ass. He cocked his head to the side and drank in the sight of her squirming just for him. He returned to her neck and throat, working his way down to her nipples as he added a second finger, making her gasp at the sudden increase as he stretched her wider in preparation for his long, thick cock.

Klaus pulled her tight as his mouth attacked her breasts, repeatedly biting all over her fleshy mounds and suckling her nipples. He added his thumb to play with her clit, gently flicking it back and forth. He had warned her about moving her hands, but he encouraged her to ride his fingers up and down as she bounced around for him. He began to pump harder, feeling her approaching the edge. “Don’t come without permission,” he commanded. She nodded her head and bit down on her lower lip as his fingers fucked her faster.

Caroline groaned out loud when Klaus suddenly pulled out of her tight ass and buried three fingers deep inside her pussy, thrusting hard and fast until she was screaming his name. He bit down hard on the side of her neck and croaked out from behind clenched teeth, “Come for me, love.” He hooked his fingers and fucked her deep until he felt a warm gush of liquid ooze down his fingers. He slowed momentarily, but only long enough to let her catch her breath. He let go of her hair and reached around from behind to insert two fingers in her ass.

“Ohmigod!” she yelped at the sudden sensation as he moved his fingers in and out of both of her holes. He crashed his mouth down on hers as she danced up and down for him.

Klaus teased her all the way up, only to slow down at the last minute. He repeated his torture until tears swam in her eyes. “Do you want to come again, wife?” he asked, his voice a taunt. She nodded her head and hummed desperately. “Alright, well, perhaps because it’s a special occasion. Go ahead,” he said teasingly. He fiercely circled her clit with his skilled thumb as she neared the edge.

Klaus sunk his teeth into the other side of her neck almost deep enough to draw blood and he pumped in and out, her pussy squeezing tightly around his fingers right before she let herself fall off the cliff. She gasped as he ducked underwater and latched his hot mouth around her throbbing clit, pumping hard and fast as her orgasm coated his hand. She dug her fingernails into the concrete ledge. Klaus flicked his tongue over her little bud back and forth as she screamed from overhead. He held on as long as he could before pulling off to lick her pussy, tasting her juices before they floated off in the water, running his tongue all the way up her body before reaching the surface and gasping for air.

Caroline was gone when he popped back up, so he slowly came brought her back down, gently teasing her folds. She didn’t know how, but she had managed to hold on to the ledge the entire time, thankfully. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his collarbone. “Thank you for letting me come, husband,” she whispered happily, kissing his muscular chest.

“You’re welcome, princess,” he whispered into her golden hair, kissing her temple gently. He leaned against the concrete wall, the water gently splashing against the artesian tile, arms wrapped tightly around her back as she clung to his shoulders, legs around his waist, breathing heavily. Klaus held her for a long while as she slowly regained her senses. She finally opened her eyes and smiled hazily at him. He pecked her on the lips and flashes her his dimples. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked huskily. She nodded her head on his chest, smiling her assent. “Well, I think perhaps you should return the favor, don’t you?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline’s face broke apart in a wide smile, teeth dazzling. “If it pleases you, husband,” she giggled.

Klaus’ eyes flashed as he grinned his evil grin, smirking harder when her face fell. What had she just gotten herself into? He tugged her off him and pulled her by the hair across the water to a small wall separating the pool from the hot tub, also artfully surrounded by boulders. The rocks hosted a waterfall cascading warm water down all around them, the water bubbling as he turned on the jets and sat on the bench, pulling Caroline to him. He caressed her face with his hand, running his thumb over her cheek. Looking into her sparkling blue eyes, he asked her very seriously, “How much do you trust me?”

“Unconditionally,” she replied immediately, her faith in him automatic and whole hearted.

“Excellent,” Klaus replied with a smirk. He wound his fingers tightly in her hair and pulled her to him for a fierce, bruising kiss. He pulled back, chest heaving, and gave her a moment to catch her breath. “Take my hand,” he instructed, nodding when she did. “You’re going to suck my cock and I will decide when it’s time for you to breathe. If you need to come up, don’t hesitate to squeeze my hand and I will immediately let go of you. Are you comfortable with that?” he asked sincerely, watching her face for any sign of doubt.

“I’m comfortable. I trust you, Nik,” she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Klaus’ face lit up in a smile at her words and the way they flowed out of her mouth so truthfully. “Good girl,” he praised. “Down you go,” he commanded with a wink, pulling her head under water. He gasped when he felt her hot mouth surround his hard cock. He groaned and let his head fall back against the edge of the hot tub. He pulled her head up after a few seconds and asked, “Are you alright with this?” She nodded up and down, clearly enjoying this new game. “Good,” he whispered huskily, dragging her mouth back down to his hard cock. He pushed her head down until she swallowed all of him, growling behind his gritted teeth at the way her throat closed around his head.

After a few minutes of controlling Caroline’s breath, Klaus yanked her mouth off his cock and pulled her on top of him, immediately penetrating her so hard and fast that she gasped in surprise. He tilted her head to face him, hand buried in her hair. He held her eyes and ordered firmly, “Hold the edge and fuck me hard. Don’t stop until you come.” Before she could answer, he pulled her head to him for a brutal kiss, digging the nails of his other hand into her hips. He yanked her to him, biting her nipple hard as she held on to the ledge. He relaxed his grip on her hips as he let her set the pace and take a turn fucking him.

“Keep riding me, love, make yourself come on my cock,” he encouraged, whispering his filthy words in her ear. Her moans filled the air as his teeth toyed with her breasts. Caroline enthusiastically bounced up and down, enjoying her temporary control. She moved around to hit his cock in all the right places to drive her insane. He almost lost his own control when she came with a shudder, her entire body tensing as she buried her face in his neck, shivering as pleasure overtook her. He clutched her and thrust into her hard and fast to prolong her orgasm, making her scream his name out loud.

Once she was finished and hot liquid surrounded his cock, Klaus slowed his thrusts and he embraced her warmly. He kissed her gently, stroking her spine up and down as his throbbing cock remained inside of her wet heat, pulsing with his own need to finish. After she stopped shaking, he gently pulled her head back to face him, soft smiles mirroring each other. Without a word, Klaus carefully lifted her up and slowly brought her back down, his cock penetrating her anus as she gasped in delight. He loved watched the way she whimpered behind closed eyes as he filled her completely in one smooth stroke. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her up and down as she pulled him close, arms around his shoulders, face buried in his chest.

Caroline lost herself in him as he guided her up and down in his lap and fucked her in the ass in a steadily increasing rhythm, each time pulling her all the way down to the base of his cock. With her face buried in his neck, she missed him stealthily grab the small toy he had stashed behind a decorative boulder. She gasped and snapped her eyes open when she felt an incredibly strong vibration directly on her clit. She pulled back in surprise at the intense sensation, but he quickly pulled her back, locking her in place with his strong arm. “Behave yourself, love. Spread your legs for me and take what I give you,” he ordered, his tone teasing. She whimpered and buried her face back in his neck, unable to move for her position as she curled around him under his iron grip. He nudged her legs further apart to expose her clit as much as possible. All she could do was close her eyes and enjoy the things he was doing to her.

Klaus circled the silicone tip of the tiny vibrator around and around her clit, forcing her to remain still as he ground the toy all around as deeply as he wanted. She was powerless and he loved it. He began to increase his pace as he thrust up into her, pulling her down on his lap to impale her ass as deeply as possible with his stiff cock. He attacked her neck, biting and kissing all around, occasionally stopping to dominate her mouth. “Take it, princess,” he growled, pumping into her ass in a punishing rhythm as she clenched all around him. “Come for me. I want to feel you as I finish,” he commanded, fucking her brutally until he felt her explode, her body shaking. He thrust into her deep and fast as he pressed the toy up hard against her clit, drawing out her pleasure as she helplessly held onto his shoulders, unable to move as he spilled his hot seed inside her warm channel.

Caroline whimpered into his shoulder when he finally pulled out of her and kissed her temple. “Good girl, Mrs. Mikaelson,” he praised as she hummed happily. He held her in his arms for a long time as they both drifted in and out of consciousness.

Eventually, the blonde bride broke the silence. She kissed his cheek before pulling back to face him. “Do you think it’s safe to go inside?”

Klaus looked her up and down. “You don’t think we’re finished, do you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes. “Caroline, I just married you. My cock has not spent nearly enough time inside you to call it a night. I hope you aren’t ready to stop just yet.”

Caroline scoffed, face flashing her mock offense. “Excuse me, but my holes have also not spent enough time with your cock inside of them to be done already.” His face lit up in a wicked smirk that she enthusiastically returned. “I was just wondering if they’d be finished by now.”

Klaus rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the hot tub, extending his hand to his new wife. “If I know her at all, I’m sure Katerina will be wandering around our house naked regardless. With any luck, Elijah will have confined her to a bedroom by now... if they’ve made it that far.”

Caroline barked out a laugh and Klaus wrapped her up in an oversized white, fluffy pool towel. Suddenly, she felt a splash on her feet as Klaus dived down into the pool and emerged with her necklace and his ring. He latched it behind her neck after slipping his wedding ring back on… where it would stay always and forever. He wrapped a towel around his waist. “Let’s go see, shall we?” he asked, extending his arm as they walked up the stone pathway to the back of the mansion.

Caroline grinned when they reached the back door. “Well, I hope so because if you keep giving me that look, I’M not going to make it to a bedroom.”

Klaus growled low in his throat and pressed her up against the wall just past their massive kitchen. He ripped her towel off and hiked her up around his waist, grinding into her from behind his own towel, cock already hard once more. “Oh, is that so, wife?” he asked, biting down on her lower lip and eliciting a hum of affirmation. “Well, I’ll just have to see what I can do about that,” he teased, chuckling into her mouth. He dropped her into his arms and cradled her to his chest as he walked them down to their giant dining room, intent on ravaging her on their antique oak table.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Klaus groaned, pulling his mouth away from Caroline’s and rolling his eyes at the sight before him. Katerina was on her knees, a silk tie binding her hands as she sucked Elijah’s massive cock, his fingers entwined in her hair. Except for the tie, he was still completely dressed in his tailored suit and she was, as predicted, totally naked.

Elijah’s eyes widened in shock, but Katerina had no such problem and immediately pulled off her favorite cock and sassed the groom, “Seriously, Klaus? If you wanted to watch me suck dick, you could have just downloaded a movie from my website. Do you mind? I’m not finished,” she said with attitude, glaring at him with a head shake. Elijah quickly tucked himself back in his pants during her speech and ripped her to her feet by the hair. She held her ground, locking her hands on her bare hips and staring at their intruders.

“It’s MY house, Katerina!” he reminded her loudly. “Get the fuck out of my dining room so I can fuck my wife on this table!” he ordered, rolling his eyes dramatically. Turning to his horrified brother, he snapped, “Jesus, Elijah, I thought you were supposed to be teaching her some manners!” Elijah jumped into motion, missing Klaus’ smirk which clearly indicated he was only as annoyed as he was amused by his older brother’s deep blush as he dragged the porn star out the French doors. Klaus looked down at his naked bride cradled in his arms and grinned widely at her giddy expression as they heard the couple’s feet stomping away, Kat’s yelp echoing down the stairs as several loud slaps filled the air.

Caroline smiled mischievously as she baited her husband. “Well, at least somebody in this house is getting spanked,” she teased, her face feigning a pout.

Klaus leaned down and bit her lower lip hard enough to make her cry out. He set her down and smacked her hard on the ass. “Be careful what you wish for, love,” he teased on his way to the kitchen. He called over his shoulder, “Hands and knees on the table. Spread your legs.” She scrambled to obey and waited anxiously as he returned with various cooking utensils. The blonde jumped when she felt a sharp smack against her bare ass. She looked over her shoulder and grinned, biting her lower lip as she saw the metal spatula in her new husband’s hand, his evil smirk firmly in place.

Klaus ran his hand over the red mark, soothing the pain away. He trailed his fingers up her spine and cupped her chin in his hand, rubbing her temple with his thumb. He leaned down to peck her on the lips. She closed her eyes as she returned his delicate kiss. He reached his fingers down to play with an erect nipple. She gasped and her eyes flew open when she felt intense pain spike through her chest. She looked down to see a plastic bag clip dangling off her nipple. Klaus smirked at her surprised expression and wiggled his eyebrows as he attached a second, drawing another gasp. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I told you to be careful what you wish for,” he teased, kissing the top of her head as he smacked her ass with his hand.

Klaus ran the cold metal of the spatula gently over her ass and thighs, lightly tapping her to warm her up. He smacked her once hard and rubbed it out with his palm before repeating the same tap tap smack rub pattern all over her thighs and ass. He set down the spatula and held one hand on her lower back as the other came up to play with her pussy. He circled her clit and gently ran his finger down her lips, drawing out tiny shivers. He pulled back when she was breathing heavily and switched to a thick wooden spoon.

Caroline moaned in pleasure as he spanked her with the hard wood over and over, occasionally stopping to play with her dripping pussy. He switched and used a cold metal ice cream scoop on her, leaving deep red welts that would fade to bruises by morning. Once he knew she was reaching her limit, he dragged the scoop down the cleft of her ass and teased her pussy with the cold end of the handle. He smirked at her when she smiled over at him, biting her lower lip in anticipation. He slowly pushed the handle in her pussy, swirling it around. He watched her face as he moved it in and out, fucking her in a steady rhythm.

Once she closed her eyes and his thrusts got harder and deeper, Klaus picked her up and slammed her down on the table, pushing her legs apart as he fell on top of her. He fucked her hard and fast with the heavy handle of the ice cream scoop as he attacked her mouth with his, biting her lower lip. “Come,” he growled out, hitting her hard in just the right spot. Caroline immediately threw her head back as she came with a scream, her juices dripping down onto the antique wood. Klaus smirked when she finally opened her eyes and held the scoop up to her lips. He pushed in all the way in and felt his cock twitch as she sucked it clean. “Good girl,” he praised as he pulled her to the edge of the table.

Klaus dropped to his knees, his towel falling off at last, freeing his very full erection. He wrapped her hands under her hips and pulled her pussy to his eager lips, tasting her as soon as she was within reach. He pulled her as tightly to him as he could, burying his tongue in her soaked pussy. He thrust his hot tongue in and out of her over and over and over. She threw her head back again, winding a hand in his hair as he swirled around her clit. He smacked her hand away and glared at her from between her legs. “You know better than that,” he warned. She nodded and fisted her hands at her sides, closing her eyes as he fucked her with his tongue. She gasped when he reached up and pulled one of the clips off her tender nipple. She looked down at him and he smirked, daring her to say anything when he popped off the other clip. She gulped, but said nothing. He returned his attention to her pussy and hummed, the vibrations shooting through her engorged clit. “Come when you’re ready, princess,” he instructed her.

It wasn’t more than a minute later that Klaus’ face was slick with arousal when Caroline came all over his skilled mouth. He eagerly lapped up her juices as he swirled his tongue around and around, slowly bringing her back down. He smirked up at her when he pulled back and found her chest heaving, eyes closed. He climbed up on the table and picked her up by her blonde curls, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. He teased her opening with the head of his cock. “Can you come one more time or are you finished, sweetheart?” he asked, slowly pressing all the way into her from behind.

Caroline gasped as he filled her pussy completely. “Maybe one more...” she panted.

Delighted with her stamina, he calmly asked, “What do you need from me?”

Caroline moaned as he thrust into her deep and hard before resuming his steady rhythm. “Fuck... me...” she panted.

“Well, I’m already doing that, princess,” he joked, slapping her ass.

“Fuck me hard and fast,” she spit out all at once, the words tumbling over one another in a rush.

Klaus smirked and did as she asked, pumping in and out at a brutal pace. “As you wish,” he teased. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast until you come... and I won’t stop until you are finished,” he warned. She nodded her head, her elbows giving out beneath her. Klaus grabbed her hips to hold her steady when her knees also gave way. He drilled into her pussy as hard as he could, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of her wet heat crushing his cock. Getting close to the edge himself, he reached down and rubbed two fingers furiously up and down her hard nub. He felt her pussy begin to convulse and he thrust deep inside of her as she came with a scream. He held his breath as he forced himself to fuck her through her orgasm before finally shooting his come deep inside her pussy, slamming his hand down on her ass as he fell on top of her, chest heaving.

It was several long moments before Klaus was able to pull out of her and even longer before he could stand. When he finally picked up Caroline, his new wife was somewhere way out in the atmosphere. He cradled her to him as he walked them up the stairs to their bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and rolled his eyes at the moaning her heard a few doors down. By the time he set her down on their massive bed and crawled in beside her, his eyes were barely staying open. Caroline’s eyes floated open for a brief moment and she mumbled, “I love you, Mr. Mikaelson.”

Klaus wrapped her up in his arms and rolled her over to spoon her from behind. He kissed just beneath her ear as he whispered, “I love you, too, Mrs. Mikaelson.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Dah dah dah! And they are married! I apologize for so much actual plot, but I do hope I managed to acquit myself. For those of you who haven’t watched the angst fest that is Scandal, I stole a few lines from a speech Fitz once gave Olivia. I highly recommend checking it out... although I admit the last few seasons got weird. As for Kalijah... a spinoff is on the way beginning the Christmas after Klaroline returned from Catalonia. Special thank you goes out to my friend and collaborator, DarkGhostLight. As always, requests are welcome for future smut! For our next chapter... The Collaring! See you soon!


	12. Deleted Scene

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Be a Good Girl Caroline: Deleted Scene

This is basically me seeing if there’s any interest left in this story. I’ve been wishy-washy about working on it for months now. This takes place sometime between the engagement and the wedding. Let me know if you’d like to see more. :)

 

Klaus: How’s it going, counselor?

Caroline: Oh, it’s just WONDERFUL over here. SO glad you’re across town and not across the hall. Klaus: I trust your guest is behaving himself?

Caroline: More like salivating. I’m pretending not to notice.

Klaus: I’m on my way.

Caroline: That’s not necessary. Don’t you have a summation to finish?

Klaus: Excuse me?

Caroline: Thank you, Sir, but I’m perfectly capable of conducting a briefing on my own.

Klaus: That’s better. I’ll be there in half an hour. I strongly suggest you not argue with me any further. Understood?

Klaus: Answer me, Caroline.

Caroline: Yes, Sir. Perhaps it would be best anyway.

Klaus: What has he done??

Caroline: To me? Nothing.

Klaus: See to it that he doesn’t.

Caroline: Oh, that’s not going to be a problem.

Klaus: I don’t like it when you’re this evasive, love. Is everything alright over there? I can come now if you need me.

Caroline: Truthfully?

Klaus: Caroline. Answer. Me. The summation isn’t that important if he’s making you uncomfortable.

Caroline: Honestly, I’m a little concerned about Elijah… I don’t know how much more temptation he can handle.

Klaus: Oh, for fucks sake. Is Katerina sexting him?

Caroline: Wrong K.

Klaus: What does that mean?

Caroline: It means Kai Parker has been eye fucking him for the last three hours. ;)

Klaus: And how does he look now?

Caroline: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Klaus: Is there a problem, sweetheart?

Caroline: He just dismissed everyone 45 minutes early. You called Kat, didn’t you?

Klaus: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Caroline: OMG! Our guest looks like he might cry.

Klaus: Yes, well, he’ll have to find another ass to fuck this evening. I suspect Elijah will be rather occupied.

Caroline: Actually, I’m pretty sure Kai is the one who likes to get his ass fucked.

Klaus: Ah, so you managed to find common ground with him after all.

Caroline: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Klaus: Hmmm…..

Klaus: Tell me my beautiful fiancee, is your drawer stocked to my specifications? I am aware you’ve been waiting on a new shipment from Katerina.

Caroline: Came in this morning… Sir.

Klaus: Excellent. I want you to leave your panties in there and fill yourself with your new butt plug for the drive home. I’ll be there in an hour or so.

Caroline: Yes, Sir… do you want me to put anything anywhere else? ;)

Klaus: Topping from the bottom today, are we?

Caroline: Who, me?

Klaus: Leave your bra behind as well. Nipple clamps. Tighten them.

Caroline: … That isn’t what I meant.

Klaus: I’m aware. Is that a problem? You should be finished by now.

Caroline: No, Sir. There’s no problem. I’m finished. Almost to the car.

Klaus: Good girl. Pull over and show me. Be discreet.

Caroline: Sent a pic!

Klaus: Fucking hell. How long until you reach the mansion?

Caroline: Fifteen minutes.

Klaus: As soon as you arrive, kneel naked by the door and wait for me. You are not to touch yourself.

Caroline: Yes, Sir. May I please ask a question?

Klaus: You may ask. However, I reserve the right not to answer.

Caroline: Thank you, almost-husband. Is this the one with the app?

Caroline: OMG IT IS!!! I DID NOT KNOW IT WORKED ON THE CLAMPS, TOO!

Klaus: I instructed Katerina not to tell you for this very reason. She was only too happy to oblige. How long?

Caroline: Pulling in now… if I don’t crash!

Caroline: That was a joke. I arrived safely. Please turn them back on, Sir.

Klaus: Excellent. As I said, wait naked by the door… and do NOT touch yourself!

Caroline: Yes, Sir… please hurry.

Klaus: As you wish. Love you.

Caroline: Love you more.

Caroline: OMG THEY GO HIGHER

Klaus: Good to know. See you soon.


	13. The Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest installment in the smutty and kinky adventures of Klaus and Caroline as they continue their journey in the alternative lifestyles community as Dom and sub. In this chapter, our lovebirds have survived their tumultuous wedding and prepare for Caroline’s collaring with a very special negotiation during which the bride makes a surprisingly naughty request. Fires blaze and hormones rage as the ceremony is officiated by none other than Caroline’s lifelong best friend, the Switch Klaus loves to hate, Kinky Kat Petrova.

A/N Hey readers! I’m back. Thank you to those of you who encouraged me to continue with this story when I had pretty much decided against it. I do want to clarify that their relationship, like all healthy D/s relationships, is 100% consensual. She isn’t some poor weak woman trapped with a man who walks all over her that she has to defend herself against. He does NOT get to do whatever he wants, far from it. Power exchange is not an imbalance of personal worth. A Dom isn’t more valuable than a sub. They aren’t better or worse. They’re equals responsible for their own choices. Either are free to end the dynamic or leave the relationship at any time. Also, just so everyone knows, this story is semi-autobiographical. If I wrote about it, it happened. I have the same name on fet. Feel free to check me out if you're worried that I might not know too much about spanking and feel the need to educate me about not going too hard *with a hand.* ◔_◔

Ok, so included requests for this one were the collaring ceremony, jealous Klaus, a new threesome and spanking in the dungeon. I appreciate the suggestion for pregnant Caroline fainting, but I can’t see this version of her being afraid to tell Klaus anything. Also, babies terrify me ever since that one time I had one. For the honeymoon, I have a request for beach sex that I will take into consideration. I have a drabble series set on the beach involving Caroline as a jeannie circa 1960s American sitcom you may want to check out in my collection, “It Would be Impossible Not to Notice You.” I also just added new smut drabbles for AU week if anyone is interested. Feel free to hit me up with any other requests... but please keep in mind everything I write will always involve explicit consent.

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – The Collaring

Caroline Mikaelson hadn’t bothered getting dressed after dragging herself out of the shower. Mercifully, her husband was waiting on their bedroom balcony with a latte. Today was a special day. Not only was it her formal collaring, it was a very important negotiation the newly married couple was embarking upon. Their standard protocol was to negotiate every three months. They were due but had agreed to set it aside until after their honeymoon. This particular conversation would be different. For wedding gifts, each of them had agreed to open the floor to negotiate on a major point of contention, obviously excluding irreversible hard limits.

Klaus Mikaelson handed his bride her steaming cup of caffeine as she knelt naked at his feet on a red silk pillow reserved for this particular occasion. The February air was a little chilly even in the south. He had space heaters strategically placed all around to keep both of them comfortable. It was traditional that she be nude during negotiations, and he was nothing if not traditional when it came to D/s protocol. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over the largest ring of her consideration day collar, which looked like an ordinary necklace. Smiling fondly, he commented, “This is the last day you’ll be wearing this, Mrs. Mikaelson.”

In spite of the drama the day before, Caroline was elated to hear her husband address her by her new name. “Yes, it is, Mr. Mikaelson,” she said happily, a small smile playing about her lips. She felt a shot of arousal course through her when he let his hand glide down to her breasts, playing with each nipple in turn while she remained still.

A satisfied hum emitted from the back of his throat at her perfect obedience. “Good girl,” he said in a gravelly whisper, a twitch of electricity flowing through his rapidly hardening cock. He was so in love with her that it didn’t take much to get him going these days. He reluctantly pulled away, resting his bare arm against the back of his plush patio chair. She rested her head on his jean-clad leg and smiled up at him, idly playing with his rosary as it hung below his wolf’s tooth necklace. “Would you like to begin, princess?” he asked softly, gently caressing her still damp locks with his long artist’s fingers.

To Klaus’ surprise, a cherry blush stained Caroline’s pale features, her eyes cast down. He firmly held her chin and tilted her up to face him, topaz on sapphire. He prodded her to continue with a stern raise of his eyebrow, a clear warning that they were in role. He was more than her husband at the moment. He was her Dominant and she had agreed to obey him... under certain conditions. He’d offered her yet another out of their dynamic after the calamity of their wedding, but once again, she had refused his offer. She wasn’t a slave and she wasn’t a prisoner. She was his wife, but she was also his submissive. Both were her choice, always and forever. They had their protocols, of course, but she was free to break role at any time. There was never a time she HAD to do as he said. She wasn’t a poor, helpless woman with a man who did whatever he wanted without regard for her feelings. He wasn’t better than her, nor were any Dominants somehow more valuable than their submissives. They were equals engaging in consensual power exchange. There was no room for devaluation of human worth in their community. She agreed to obey with every decision. He’d always encouraged her to tell him anything and everything that popped into her head. So, he was rather shocked at her sudden timidity.

“Should I be concerned about this unusual diffidence?” he asked curiously. The powerful blonde lawyer opened her mouth but immediately closed it again. How to phrase this correctly... “Caroline, if it’s something you know is off the table, I can go first while you reconsider,” he offered cautiously.

“Well,” she began reluctantly, resting her cheek against his thigh as he continued to play with her hair, “it’s not something I’ve ever asked about, really.”

“But you suspect I won’t be amenable to your proposal, counselor?” he guessed. Caroline smiled bashfully and nodded her head minutely. “Well,” he said on emotion tenterhooks, “the only thing that’s an absolute no is asking me to touch another woman or asking that I share you with another man.”

“It’s not that,” she said swiftly, vehemently shaking her head back and forth.

“Oh, thank God,” he said with a relieved laugh, the tension leaving his shoulders. “What is it then?” he asked, equanimity returning to him.

“Here’s the thing,” she said shyly, pursing her lips together anxiously. “It’s not another man... but you’re not far off,” she finished, worrying her lower lip as she nuzzled her cheek against his thigh, averting her eyes.

To her shock, Klaus barked out a laugh. She looked up and saw the bemused expression on his handsome face, dimples showing beneath his ever-present stubble. “I wondered how long it would be before you asked about a replacement for Katerina.”

“You knew?” she gaped incredulously.

Her husband’s response was to roll his eyes at her and rub the top of her head, messing up her already tangled curls. “It’s not a secret she’s been a tad bit unreliable since meeting my idiot brother,” he said with an annoyed cock of his head in the general direction of the floor above them where Elijah and the sassy adult entertainer were either fucking or fighting... possibly both. Much like Katerina herself, their relationship, if it could be labeled as such, was a whirlwind on the best of days, a category five hurricane at worst. “It only makes sense you would want someone to replace her as a play partner. What’s interesting is how strongly you feel that I would be against such a proposition.”

Caroline eyed him skeptically for any sign of hidden emotion. Finding none, she pushed forward with her request. “You can’t really blame me,” she said simply. “You said from the very beginning that Kat was a one-time exception; that you’ve never shared before and never will again,” she pointed out smartly.

Klaus inhaled deeply as he considered his previous sentiments, pursing his lips together as he thought about it. “That’s true,” he conceded. “However, neither of us are the people who found each other in that night club more than two years ago. Our relationship is hardly perfect. None are, in my experience. That being said, I have full confidence is your devotion to me as both your husband and your Dominant. I can’t deny that you are not entirely heterosexual, nor have you ever claimed to be so.”

“Pansexual. Hearts not parts,” she acknowledged with a nod.

“Of course,” he smiled, ruffling her hair once again. “While I don’t share your proclivities in that particular area, I have always enjoyed watching you indulge in them with me at your side. I assume this is the same arrangement you seek?” he asked seriously.

“It is,” she confirmed quickly. “I don’t want another relationship. I’m completely satisfied with you emotionally.”

“But you have needs I can’t fulfill, correct?” he asked with a raised brow. She nodded sheepishly. “I’ve known that since I saw your show on the pole with Katerina, love,” he said with an easy laugh. “I’m amenable to such an arrangement, but I have conditions.”

Caroline’s head shot up, her eyes immediately locking on his. “Yeah, yeah of course, whatever you say!” she squeaked excitedly. “What are they?”

It took everything in Klaus not to roll his eyes at his wife’s obvious enthusiasm to fuck someone who was not him. However, he didn’t want to deny her an integral part of who she was by locking her into an arrangement with someone who could never fulfill her completely... but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a thing or two to say about it. “I am NOT getting involved with another Katerina,” he said emphatically, drawing giggles out of his bubbly sub. “I knew her reputation, of course, but I didn’t know what a colossal pain in the ass she’d be to reign in.”

“Like you don’t love the way she gives you hell,” Caroline teased affectionately.

Klaus’ face remained deadpan, a feat he accomplished by sheer force of will as he absolutely did love their banter. However, Kat was one of a kind. He suspected anyone else with her attitude would just annoy the fuck out of him. “My conditions are as follows, and they are NOT negotiable, understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” she said amenably. She knew him too well to think he wouldn’t have a list ready at the drop of a hat... although she was quickly realizing this wasn’t exactly the surprise she’d thought it would have been.

“Number one,” he began, counting on his fingers. “I want another submissive. Two: I want someone we both know, meaning someone from our dungeon. Three: I want someone in a long-term committed D/s relationship with a Dominant with whom I can negotiate directly, with everyone’s input, of course,” he qualified quickly when he saw her mouth open in obvious protestation. “Four: Public scenes only. Five: I will be involved to the same degree that I was with Katerina, which is that I touch you and only you. Six: out of respect for my fellow Dominant, I will allow the same such arrangement. That brings us to number seven, which is perhaps the most important.” She sucked in a deep breath and held it while he kept her in suspense, the angular planes of his face unyielding in the morning light. “I don’t want another man anywhere near you. For that reason, I must insist that our guests be a lesbian couple.”

Caroline released her breath is a whoosh, girlish laughter erupting out of her chest. “You already know exactly who I have in mind, don’t you?” she asked, as amused as she was mystified.

Klaus smiled at her with his dimples etched into his face. His entire expression had softened completely at her utter cluelessness. How could such a brilliant attorney be so oblivious? “I had lunch with Mary Louise after Katerina cancelled her Thanksgiving visit.”

“Yeah, I remember that. Elijah wasn’t too pleased that she got a role as the turkey for that Native American gang bang,” she griped bitterly.

Klaus audibly cleared his throat, shaking his head to rid himself of that image. “As I was saying, Mary Louise was more than agreeable to such an arrangement regarding herself and Nora.”

“And you’re ok with Nora being a giant brat?” she asked dubiously.

“Nora is very interested in joining us. As such, she has agreed to leave that particular role at the door provided I don’t step on her Domme’s toes, something in which I assure you I have absolutely no interest,” he said wholeheartedly. “And do remember to address me properly,” he added with a mischievous wink as he leaned down to painfully twist a nipple, making her jump.

“Yes, Sir,” she quipped automatically, her sweet smile matching his own tender gaze. “So, that’s it for me. Your turn, Sir,” she said eagerly, eyes flashing. A characteristic smirk slid easily onto Klaus’ face. Her expression fell at the look he was giving her. She knew that look. Her husband was up to something, and that was never good. Or, at least, never what she thought it would be. Although, perhaps on this occasion, she knew exactly what he wanted. She bit her lower lip to keep from uttering an expletive that she knew would not have gone over well. Gritting her teeth, she ground out, “I am a person! You are not turning me into a human couch!"

“It's ART, Caroline!” he said exasperatedly. “It's an honor to participate!" Months prior, Klaus had received an elite invitation to participate in a very exclusive shibari demonstration in New York City. Unfortunately, his wife was passionately against it. She loved being admired, but an entire day was way too much of a good thing in the world according to Caroline. The sole reason she hadn’t made it an absolute hard limit was because the event was a charitable fundraiser for the National Coalition for Sexual Freedom.

“Says the guy who isn't on display for eight hours!” she countered.

“I promised to take you down every hour!” he retorted with an eye roll.

“Oh, how generous of you to give me five minutes out of 60 where I'm not mind numbingly bored while people stare at me tied up and naked!” she said, throwing up her hands dramatically.

“"You love it when people stare at you tied up and naked!” he pointed out keenly, genuinely offended by her abnormal reaction to what was normally one of her favorite activities.

“Yeah when we're having sex!” she reminded him.

“Well, if you want someone new to join our little shows, this is the price. Fair is fair,” he said sternly, crossing his arms defensively over his bare chest.

"Ugh!" she moaned. The sole reason she hadn't made it an absolute hard limit was because the event was a charitable fundraiser for the National Coalition for Sexual Freedom. Klaus had personally prosecuted a former "master" on the Board of Directors earlier in the year after two of his former slaves came forward that the poser was forcing them into very, very non-consensual sex trafficking. When their good friend Will Kinney had made the arrest, they'd found a naked woman chained like a dog covered in bruises from a sjambok that she'd definitely never agreed to. Klaus charged him individually with every last crime he possibly could. Caroline had held the women's hands when the judge sentenced him to 110 years in prison. He'd been killed less than a week after his arrival to the Cook County Department of Corrections. Even murderers hated rapists. As far as Ellie and Jenn were concerned, he'd gotten off easy. The NCSF had paid for the women to get back on their feet. Their cause was near and dear to the newly married couples. As much as she did NOT want to be a couch, she couldn't turn down a chance to help victims, especially not women within their lifestyle.

Much to her dismay, an arrogant smirk made it's way past his argumentative façade. He knew he'd won and so did she. "Fine!" she conceded, annoyed at his smugness. "But no furniture!" she said sternly, pointing a finger at him.

“Ugh!” she moaned. Much to her dismay, an arrogant smirk made it’s way past his argumentative façade. He knew he’d won and so did she. “Fine!” she conceded, annoyed at his smugness. “But no furniture!” she said sternly, pointing a finger at him.

“I'm not going to make you a table. I'm going to make you the princess I know you to be,” he said with an angelic smile that had never fooled her even for a second.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Mikaelson,” she said as she fought back a smile of her own.

“Flattery got me married, Mrs. Mikaelson,” he said adorably. She rolled her eyes and huffed, defeated... but happy.

* * *

Klaus pulled on his leather vest, his many pins and badges glinting in the light of the foyer as he waited for his bride to come down their giant marble staircase. He smiled wide when she appeared at the top of the landing. She was wearing a white corset mini-dress that wouldn’t last past the front door of the dungeon. However, he hadn’t definitively decided to keep off her elaborate white gold Christian Louboutin New Very Riche 120 Peep-Toe Red Sole Pumps that he insisted looked like the wedding version of stripper heels. She would have to be fully naked for the ceremony, of course, but the heels could be added back in later. “You look ravishing in that dress,” he said with a trill in his British accent as he kissed the back of her hand, her skin soft against the rough stubble surrounding his lips.

“You look quite dapper yourself, Mr. Mikaelson,” she said brightly as she took in the sight of her husband in his standard dungeon attire. He was wearing leather pants and boots gifted to him by the members of their dungeon. Under his vest was a lightweight black mesh shirt with holes so small it looked like an ordinary t-shirt from a few yards away. BDSM was often tiring and heavy on the manual labor for Doms and Tops. Clothing that could breathe was key to surviving long period of physical exertion.

It took a lot of effort and skill to do what Klaus did. He’d trained for years to be able to run a scene with such finesse. Contrary to popular, and dangerously stereotypical, belief, play was NOT picking up a paddle and smacking someone on the ass. He had extensive medical and first aid training, including advanced physiology, years of practice aiming whips and dragontails, hundreds of classes that he’d either attended or taught at conventions all over the country, and thousands of hours of experience with play partners both in and out of the public scene. Many aspects of the lifestyle were a craft that had to be honed with hard work and dedication over many, many years. Given that his specialties were Japanese rope bondage and fire play, he’d also had extensive training in both rigging and pyrotechnics to practice his artforms safely. Their dungeon had regular ropes and whips classes that he often taught when he wasn’t simply participating. They also offered both Dominant and submissive round tables where all types of Tops and bottoms could come together and share experiences as their journey in the lifestyle progressed. Switches such as Katerina often attended both circles. There were also groups for those in the leather community, a protocol driven offshoot of the kink lifestyle rooted in mutual respect and dedication to each other and to the community as a whole. There were also specialty classes for different types of play that were held on a rotating schedule. Caroline and Klaus were both heavily involved in local events and several out of town ones as well.

The newlyweds embraced each other, Klaus spinning his bride around in circles while she clutched his shoulders, squealing in delight at his enthusiasm. He pulled back and kissed her passionately on the mouth, his tongue quickly finding its way between her strawberry lips. “On your knees,” he commanded easily.

Caroline automatically fell before him without thinking too much about it. After a moment, she looked up at him incredulously as she asked warily, “Aren’t we going to be late, Sir?”

Klaus shrugged noncommittally. “Best hurry up if you’d like me to return the favor,” he said with a lecherous smirk. “Open your mouth, princess,” he ordered her as he pulled out his hard cock. She looked up at him skeptically, but did as he said, taking his stiff muscle deep into the back of her velvet throat, immediately eliciting moans of pleasure from her new husband. “Fuck,” he whispered huskily, “good girl. Just like that. Fuck.” He aggressively wound his fingers in her hair, eagerly setting the rhythm with firm yanks to her golden locks as he moved in and out of her lips while she swirled her tongue around his thick head. His eyes involuntarily rolled shut when she closed her throat around the tip of his shaft, her erotic hums vibrating all the way down to his balls as she expertly caressed them. “Do you want to come for me, wife?” he growled as he increased his pace. She moaned around his cock something that was probably a very excited yes, but his grip on her hair was too tight for her to pull off and really answer him properly. “Spread your legs and play with your pussy for your husband,” he commanded as he approached the edge.

Caroline wasted no time following his command as she eagerly pushed her knees further apart and reached between her thighs, panties never required for the dungeon. She quickly fell into a steady rhythm of swirling her fingers around her clit in time with his thrusts into her face. “I’m close, love. You’re almost out of time,” he warned as he slammed into her mouth over and over, each time hitting the back of her delicious throat. She whimpered worriedly as she chased her own orgasm, his fast approaching. Before she made it off the precipice, he came with a strangled garble, his hot, sticky come shooting down her greedy throat. She looked up at him pathetically, his cock still buried deep in her mouth. He clicked his teeth at her and shook his head admonishingly as he pulled out and tucked himself back inside his pants. “I warned you,” he said simply, offering her his hand. She glared at him petulantly, but held her tongue. “Don’t worry,” he teased with a soft kiss to her temple. “The night is young. You have lesbians waiting for you,” he promised sinfully. While the idea was intriguing, it did little in the moment to cool her frustration. She blew out a harsh breath through her nostrils and turned to face the wall, presenting her ass to him for his monogrammed butt plug. He slipped it inside of her with a tiny bit of silicone-based lubricant, the large pear-shaped bulb disappearing between her cheeks. The next thing he attached was her play collar and a leash. He slapped her once hard before leading her out the door behind him.

* * *

“Somebody’s grumpy,” Klaus commented happily as they walked hand in hand to the discreet entrance of their local dungeon, commonly referred to as The Space. It was tucked away in an industrial area. The front door opened to a lobby with a desk that could have been in any office in any other warehouse. Everyone checked in with their fet names and made their donations to the house before entering the dungeon through a second door that was never opened at the same time as the front door, lest any passersby see something they shouldn’t.

“Not grumpy, Sir,” she clarified. “Just horny. That wasn’t very nice,” she pouted.

“Hmmm,” he hummed speculatively. “Perhaps you’re right. It’s a special day after all,” he conceded lightly. “I’ll just have to make it up to you,” he said with a devious smirk that had her immediately regretting her commentary. They walked in to cheers from all of their friends excitedly waiting to share in their celebration. “Good evening, my lovelies,” he greeted the crowd. “Thank you all for coming tonight to witness my wife’s collaring,” he said with a gracious bow. He stood up straight and led Caroline over to the bar where soda and snacks were served as alcohol was never allowed around such risky activities as those found in a BDSM club. “As eager as I’m sure we all are to get started, my princess is having a bit of a problem,” he said in faux seriousness with an admonishing tilt of his head in her direction.

“The fuck did you get yourself into now, Carebear?” Kat sassed, arms crossed over her bare chest. She was clad in only a tiny black leather mini-skirt and knee-high black boots, her characteristic smirk plastered on her face.

“I very generously offered to let her pleasure herself as she was sucking my cock before we left, but she was too slow and didn’t get to finish herself. She’s quite unhappy about it. Aren’t you, sweetheart?” he taunted her as he faced her on the bar, arms wrapped protectively around her waist as excitement thrummed through her.

“I’m happy to obey your every command, Sir,” she replied smartly.

“You are as manipulative as you are gorgeous,” he joked, his dimples coming out as he gazed at her affectionately. He stepped back and pushed her knees apart, bunching her tiny skirt up around her waist. “Well, go on then,” he instructed encouragingly. “Make yourself come. We’ll wait.”

“Yes, Sir,” she said with a lazy smile as she put her heels on the edge of the bar and lay back a bit. He walked behind her and supported her back, pulling her breasts out of the top of her corset and sensually circling her nipples with the pads of his calloused thumbs.

“Mary Louise, do feel free to come have a closer look,” he said invitingly to the gorgeous blonde Domme across the room. She smiled mischievously and led Nora forward on her leash. The golden-skinned brunette was fully nude as she pranced behind her girlfriend, long brown curls bouncing loosely around her shoulders. Leaning down to whisper in his wife’s ear, Klaus promised sinfully, “Do a good job and perhaps Nora can take over for you. Would you like that, princess?”

Caroline’s eyes rolled closed as her nipples tightened in response to his words. “Very much, Sir,” she gasped when she felt the soft skin of a woman trail a finger down her shin, a second set of fingers quickly mirroring the movement on the other side.

“Do you want to taste her, my little lamb?” Mary Louise asked her sub in a delicious accent that sent heat to the other blonde’s swollen and exposed clit.

“Yes, Mistress,” Nora replied obediently. Mary Louise looked to Klaus for permission with a raised eyebrow indicating their mutual consent.

Klaus leaned down to bite his wife’s neck before gliding his teeth up to her ear, nibbling her lobe. “Let’s get this off of you, hmm?” he commanded. She eagerly let him lift her from the bar. She leaned forward to let him quickly unlace her mini dress, leaving her clad in only her heels. He settled her bare back against his strong chest and wrapped his arms possessively around her torso, claiming her breasts as his own.

The two Dominants shared a knowing glance before Mary Louise commanded Nora, “On your knees. Wait for Klaus to give you permission to taste his sub.”

“Yes, Mistress,’ she replied as she sunk to the floor, her face hovering just an inch from Caroline’s spread lips.

Klaus wound his fingers in his wife’s hair and turned her head to face him, owning her mouth in a dominant kiss, his tongue commanding her lips to part as he aggressively showed the entire dungeon to whom she belonged. He held her closer to him as he looked down at their visitor waiting patiently for his cue. Caroline’s entire body vibrated against him in her excitement to feel a hot feminine tongue on her pussy while the entire room watched in rapt attention. She didn’t have to open her crystal blue eyes to see the approving smirk on Kat’s face. It wouldn’t surprise her to learn that her best friend had coordinated the entire thing from the very beginning. However, if she had, no one was saying anything. It would occur to the blonde later that someone must have set it up since sex was generally not allowed in this part of the dungeon. However, it was well known that collaring ceremonies could get a little wild. Anyone in the know knew not to show if that was a problem.

Klaus traced his fingers tantalizingly down his wife’s body, his thumbs trailing along her spread lips as he made her wait for his command. “Begin,” he said simply to the naked brunette kneeling at her Mistress’s feet. Caroline gasped when hot pink lips kissed her lightly on the clit, sparks shooting through her. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing her again as a tongue pushed into her hot center.

The crowd cheered when the blonde Domme quickly shimmed out of her panties, fell to her knees and lay flat on her back. She spread her legs wide to give the crowd a clear view of her shaved pussy. Nora moaned when her Mistress sucked her clit. She pushed two fingers deep inside her girlfriend while she used her other hand to play with her own pussy. Klaus stared down at the three women before him. He had no interest in touching their guests, but it was a heady rush having three gorgeous women bow before him. He was in love, not oblivious. Life was good.

Nora swirled her hips around as her mouth worked on the pussy in front of her. Her tongue slid down to Caroline’s anus and circled around the plug. Looking up to the Dominant for permission, Klaus answered with a brief nod of his head. Nora pulled out the plug and pressed her sharp tongue slightly inside Caroline’s tight ass, making both women moan. She rolled her mouth around the tight ring of muscle over and over before pressing a finger inside of her tight channel.

Klaus kissed his way up and down his sub’s neck, occasionally attacking her mouth, never letting up on her nipples as he stimulated them in time with Nora’s slow penetration. Mary Louise bucked her hips up and down for the crowd as she rapidly approached the edge. She enthusiastically ate out her girlfriend, spurring on Nora’s explorations of Caroline’s pussy. Suddenly, the married blonde felt three fingers of her guest’s other hand rapidly begin fucking her dripping core so hard and fast that it made her scream down her husband’s throat. He wrapped his arms under her legs and held her thighs still, spreading her wide for Nora. “Take it for me like a good girl,” he growled into her ear. “This was your wish, correct?” Unable to speak as pleasure overwhelmed her, she just obediently nodded her head, surrendering her body to unimaginable delight. “Happy wedding, wife,” he whispered affectionately as her muscles tightened. The Domme on the floor was the first to come, her hips riding her fingers up and down to various cheers.

Nora was right behind her, her pelvis bouncing up and down on her Mistress’s face as she came with a scream. She slammed her fingers in and out of Caroline, quickly adding a second to her ass as she hammered her into oblivion. “Come for me, Caroline. Come for your husband,” Klaus commanded, the dominant edge to his tone on the final word enough to send her spiraling as she shattered against his chest, her mouth eagerly returning his hungry kiss. He tortured her nipples with rough pinches and pulls, rolling them between his fingers as he pushed her through a ferocious orgasm, Nora’s face soon dripping with the evidence of her explosive arousal. Once the blonde was finally satiated, the brunette fell on top of her Mistress, the taste of their guest mingling in with their sweet kiss.

Klaus possessively ran his hands up and down Caroline’s tingling skin, soothing away the aftershocks of her orgasm as she floated in a post-sex haze in his strong arms. The message had never been clearer that while he was sharing her, she would always be his and only his... and definitely only his when it came to men. Perhaps it was a bit hypocritical, but he was hardly a saint. Fortunately, no one in their local community was stupid enough to suggest a male partner join them. They all valued their teeth and eye sockets. Caroline had done a lot to tame him, but he was still a fireplug in a lot of ways, and especially volatile when it came to her.

The wedding had brought to light a lot of things Klaus thought were best left in the dark. The most prominent of his fears was a gut-wrenching terror that he would lose her as horribly as he’d lost Tatia and Aurora. Courtesy of his bitch ex-therapist, his new wife was now privy to all of the skeletons buried in his proverbial closet. They’d talked well into the night. In fact, they really hadn’t slept until after their early-morning negotiation. Caroline had always thought she was the neurotic one with all of her obsessive control-freak tendencies. It had been a hard realization that her husband was just as manic in his anxiety about her safety. She had always attributed a lot of his possessiveness to the power exchange inherent in their relationship dynamic, but now she knew there was more to it than that. He’d also learned that her jealousy of other women wasn’t any less than his of other men. They were certainly a pair in their perfect imperfection.

As if on cue, Klaus looked over and found that one of his least favorite people on the planet was avidly staring at his wife from the corner. After last night, Caroline knew that the faux master was none other than Tristan De Martel, Aurora’s miserable older brother. While some of the older members of the community knew about Klaus’ second sub, he played their story close to the vest. Only a couple of people knew the relationship between the siblings. Tristan’s presence had become less and less frequent over the years, but he tended to show up on nights that mattered to his old rival. Nights like tonight. While he was too cowardly to outright proposition Caroline, he’d made no secret of his desire to steal her away from Klaus for no reason other than to avenge his sister. The flushed blonde lazily opened her eyes and looked up at her Dominant when she felt the tension return to his shoulders. Without missing a beat, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, “He’s nothing, husband, and you are my everything. Don’t let him ruin our night. Do with me what you will.” She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek, his stubble tickling her puffy lips.

For once, Klaus let go of his careful control and gave in to his impulses... and his baser instincts told him to mark his territory right in the middle of the crowded dungeon. Eyes blazing a hole into Tristan’s jealous visage, he pulled Caroline up by the hair and carried her to the center of the room over his shoulder, slapping her ass loud enough to echo off the walls. With as much restraint as he could muster, he flipped her over carefully and set her on her knees. “Open your mouth and suck my cock, wife,” he growled as he pulled out his erection. Her eyes locked on his as she took him between her lips, excitedly obeying him as she rapidly sucked up and down, her cheeks hollowing in and out in time with her strokes. He gritted his teeth, his jaw tight as he struggled not to pour himself down her throat on the spot. He closed his eyes and took in deep, calming breaths as she worked him for the crowd. “Hands and knees,” he croaked between clenched teeth.

Caroline scurried to obey, quickly falling forward on her hands and spinning around as he fell to his knees behind her. “NIK!” she cried out when he sheathed himself in her soaked pussy, his nails digging into her hips as he steadied himself. He lay on top of her, biting her neck as he claimed her for all to see.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear, his cock fucking her in an even tempo.

The bride arched her back up against his chest, the pins of his vest scraping her bare skin. “I love you more,” she choked out as his finger circled her clit, making her gasp.

“Good girl,” he praised, slapping her hard on the ass. “I want you to come as hard and as often as you possibly fucking can, got it?” he asked in a husky growl. She nodded her head, words failing as he fucked her hard as fast while she fell apart around his cock as he hammered in and out of her dripping core. He hooked one arm around her neck, careful not to choke her as he buried his face in her collarbone from on top of her, losing himself in his wife’s scent. He barely slowed his fingers rubbing her clit long enough to let her catch her breath. Before she could process what was happening, he picked up the pace and whispered, “Do it again, Caroline. Let me feel you again.” It was as much a command as it was a plea. He needed her in that moment far more than she needed him, and she was only too happy to oblige. She bucked her hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust as she chased another high.

Klaus dragged his nails up and down her shoulders, digging them into her tender flesh as her pussy convulsed around his thick shaft. She’d have imprints from his teeth for the next week, but that only added to her pleasure. She loved his marks all over her body. Before the night was over, she’d have a slightly more permanent one from the marking aspect of the ceremony. “Do you want me to take you here?” he groaned as he trailed his fingers up from her clit to her anus. She managed to squeak out something of a reply, encouraging him to relocate his girth to her ass. They moaned in unison when he slowly pushed inside of her tight hole, his control almost slipping at the way her muscles welcomed him. He held her tightly to him as he carefully built her up. Caroline whimpered as she pushed her cheeks back against him, spurring him to go faster. He slapped her hard in warning, making her mewl in the back of her throat as she forced herself to still and take it as he pounded her up the ass. “Well done, Mrs. Mikaelson,” he praised her obedience, his fingers quickly returning to rub her sensitized bud up and down as he fucked her from behind.

The Dominant had to lock his arm around her chest to keep her upright when her elbows gave out as a powerful orgasm overtook her small frame. All thoughts of angry brothers were long forgotten as he helped his wife ride out wave after wave of elated passion. She lay heaving in his arms as he slowed his pace. He took in several deep, shaky breaths to steady himself as he switched back to her soaked pussy. He teased her hole with his quivering head, nudging it against her clit as she sobbed in his arms, desperate for one last release. “Ready?” he asked before swallowing hard. She whined her approval, screaming out loud when he forcefully shoved his cock deep inside of her. He bit her neck and held nothing back as he slammed in and out of her, his fingers attacking her little nub. “Caroline!” he gasped as white hot come poured deep inside of her, her walls spasming around him as she followed him down the rabbit hole, his name rolling off her lips the only sound that remained in her world.

The crowd cheered them on until the couple finally stilled, the blonde sub shivering in her Dominant’s arms. The group slowly dissipated to give them a little time for aftercare before the ceremony began. Klaus cautiously got to his feet, blood flowing through his body in a dizzying rush as the room swam across his vision. He chuckled to himself when he saw Tristan’s spot in the corner standing vacant. Satisfied with his machismo, he helped his wife to the nearest couch. She happily curled up against his chest and promptly fell asleep in his strong arms. Completely exhausted, he was right behind her, both of them floating as the bass lulled them away.

It was more than an hour before the newlyweds finally came to. Klaus sleepily looked down at his wife, vaguely wondering who covered them in Caroline’s pink princess aftercare blanket. She rubbed her eyes and blinked up at him, smiling softly in the blacklight. He smiled back with his dimples and leaned down to kiss her. A couple of cups of coffee later and they were ready to proceed with the ceremony. He was still fully dressed in his usual attire. She was naked, which was her usual attire.

All eyes were on the happy couple as Klaus led Caroline by her leather leash to the small platform set up in the center of the dungeon. He unlocked it and handed it to his little brother, Kol. To the surprise of no one, Kat was there to officiate. What was a surprise was that she’d donned a tasteful black cocktail dress for the occasion. Klaus carefully removed Caroline’s consideration collar, handing it to the brunette. She placed it in a small wooden box on a table draped in black velvet decorated in various objects for the ceremony. After greeting the crowd with her typical sass, the beautiful best friend of the bride began “Klaus and Caroline will now perform a bonding ritual known as The Ceremony of the Roses. This ritual is a symbolic statement of their eternal commitment to remain together for the duration of their lives and beyond.” The blonde looked to Kat, both of their eyes misty as she accepted a white rose. Klaus nodded politely in acknowledgment as he took a red rose for himself. Both stems were pierced with a sharp, sterile surgical steel thorn.

Klaus and Caroline held their roses and turned to face each other as Kat explained their significance. “The white rose, still not in full bloom, symbolizes her submission. The white color represents the purity of her gift, while the still slightly closed petals show that her submission has not come into full bloom. It never will. submission is ever deepening, ever growing and the submissive will never reach a place where she cannot open a bit more for her Dominant.”

Caroline beamed at her husband as he gazed softly at her in the low light of the dungeon. He was a man in love and the entire room knew it. Kat continued, “The red rose, almost fully open, signifies His dominance. The red represents His passion and desire to possess, and protect, her at all costs, though it may require Him to spill His blood to do so. The rose is almost in full bloom to symbolize the openness of His heart and the willingness to let another into his heart.” He inhaled a deep breath as he reflected on the deep meaning of the words filling his ears and settling as a warmth in his chest. “It symbolizes that He is ready to accept the responsibilities required of Him.” And he was. Never in his life had he thought he would love someone as deeply as he loved Caroline Mikaelson.

Kat solemnly continued with the utmost respect in her satin tone, “Klaus will now prick Caroline’s finger with a thorn and allow one drop of her blood land on her rose.” He gently took the steel tip and drew a drop of blood from her finger. Next, their officiate explain the significance of the blood. “Pricking the finger of the submissive is symbolic of claiming her submission. She has shed blood to give herself completely to him. The drops on the white rose also speak of the same thing.” Klaus took his own rose and priced his finger, allowing two drops to fall. The first landed next to Caroline’s drop of blood, the second directly on top. “In pricking his own finger, he shows his willingness to shed his blood to protect and defend her by virtue of his Ownership. The drops on her rose show that vividly. The second drop that falls on her blood covers it and blends with it, thus sealing their union.”

Finally, the pair touched their fingertips to mix their blood, always and forever. “Pressing the wounds from the thorns together allows their blood to mix, joining them as strongly as their own family blood-lines. They are now of the same flesh and blood,” Kat finished respectfully, sniffling as a tear threatened to escape from the corner of one chocolate eye painted heavily in liner and mascara. She held up a crystal vase to collect the roses. In the morning, the newlyweds would share their wishes for their future as they plucked the flowers. Each petal would then go in a little wooden chest Klaus had carved himself, a small keepsake of the night for them to cherish.

Kat set the vase down on the small table draped in black velvet. Next, she picked up a length of fine silver chain. “The chain is a series of links that represent all the events that have led them to be joined,” she explained as she held it up for the crowd. “Each one interlocks with another to complete the chain.” She delicately handed the chain to Klaus. She picked up a small candle and held it up for him. “Passing it through the flame symbolizes the purification of all the events in their time together as well as their pasts.” He quietly passed the chain through the small flame. “All bad things are burned away into forgetfulness and only the good remains.” She took the chain back from him and slowly walked around them in a circle, draping it around their shoulders. “Wrapping the chain around them gives a visual image of the binding together of two souls into one.” She slowly let the chain glide around them as she wrapped it around her hand, gently placing it in a velvet pouch and setting it on the table. “Klaus,” she said solemnly, “the floor is yours.”

Taking a deep breath, he asked the question that, while he knew it was a formality, nevertheless terrified him. “Caroline Mikaelson, will you please accept my collar?”

“Yes, I will accept your collar, Niklaus Mikaelson, and in exchange I offer myself to you completely,” she replied with a bright smile, sniffling back a tear. He did his best to stealthily release the breath he’d been holding, but it wasn’t lost on her shrewd eye. She offered him up a small smile as she fell to her knees before him. He quickly ran her permanent day collar through the flame held out to him by their officiate. His sub lifted her hair to give him access to her elegant neck. “The click of the lock, cold metal warming to the flesh that it now binds.” He closed the lock of the simple white gold necklace bearing his family crest dangling from the middle of a diamond circle around her throat with a small tool that he quickly returned to his pocket.

“For all to see and understand: we now belong to each other. Blossom to blossom and blood to blood. You are bonded to me, my Caroline, and I to you, your Nik, formalizing the love we have discovered and now share evermore.” She dropped her hair and turned on her knees to gaze up at him, the significance of his shortened name resonating in her mind. He looked down at her in awe, gently tucking a stray tendril behind her ear. “You have willingly relinquished power to me, in love and trust. I have accepted that power and will lovingly cherish it as the precious gift it is, always and forever. I will use that power judiciously and lovingly to guide you, test you, stretch you, plumbing the depths of your soul and forging your strength with my own. Without your gift, my Dominance means nothing. Without my acceptance, your submission stagnates, left wanting and waiting.”

Caroline batted away a tear and offered up a small smile as she recited her vows. Everything about her glowed, love radiating off of her in waves. “In you, I have found the one whom my soul loves. I offer you my mind and my body. I offer you my heart; my soul itself. They are yours to Own and cherish, to love, and to train to be of service to your specific needs. Today, we not only share our vows to symbolize how far we have come in our years, but we strengthen the bond that continues to grow between us always and forever. It is my hope that you will take Ownership of me, possess me, love me with all of your heart, protect me, encourage me, push me to be the best that I can be for you and for me, always and forever. It is my hope that you will permit me to serve you and to please you, and that you will take pride in my submission to you, yet at the same time respect and honor the partnership we have created, through honesty and open communication.”

It took Klaus a moment to compose himself as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He’d never loved anyone as much as absolutely adored the beautiful creature kneeling before him. He wouldn’t just bleed for her. He would kill and die a thousand times over. If she went first, he’d follow her into hell and drag her back out if need be. After a long moment, he’d gotten it together enough to continue. “I promise to love you, in celebration and tribulation, in victory and defeat, always and forever,” he vowed quietly. “I promise I will care for you, in good health and ill, always and forever. I promise to defend your person and your honor, always and forever. I promise I will guide you, gently nudge you to your highest potential to the best of my ability, always and forever. I promise I will discipline you fairly to the best of my ability, always and forever. I promise to strive for your bliss to the best of my ability, always and forever. I promise to accept the gift of submission from no one but you, always and forever. I promise to listen to you, to hear your words, to continue to learn your body, mind and soul, always and forever. I promise that you occupy a crucial section of my heart, and that you are a factor in every decision I make hereafter, always and forever. I promise to do everything in my power to keep our respective marriage strong, always and forever. I will be true to these promises I make today, in the sight of your eyes and the eyes of our community, always and forever. You and I are now a ‘we.’ An ‘us.’ A unit. A family. Nik and Caroline. Caroline and Nik. You belong to me... as I belong to you. Always and forever, my beautiful princess,” he finished, his words a breath above a whisper as his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

“Sir, I am yours, always and forever. I promise to cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, always and forever. I promise to be your best friend and keep all your confidences, always and forever. I promise to trust you and honor you, care for you and protect you, always and forever. I promise to be your serenity and silence your demons, always and forever. I promise to love you faithfully and never ever, EVER leave. By your side, I will stay always and forever,” she said with an emphatic flash of her crystal blue eyes, her heart fluttering at his hidden dimples buried beneath his stubble in the low light. “I promise to be open and honest with you. I promise to communicate with you, always and forever. I promise to accept you for you, and love you for who I am when I am with you, always and forever. I promise to laugh with you and cry with you, always and forever. I promise to be your muse and biggest fan, inspiring the best in you, always and forever. I promise to be your lover and your sex toy, fulfilling all your wildest fantasies, always and forever,” she said with a flirty wiggle of her eyebrows, his answer a devious smirk full of his own dark promises. “I promise to be your wife and your princess, and you my husband and my Dominant, always and forever. I promise to be your submissive, and fulfill your needs and desires as you allow, always and forever. I promise to kiss the hand that punishes me as well as pleases and teases me, always and forever. Through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy, come what may, I will be yours, always and forever. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep, always and forever. I will accept your collar and be one with you, always and forever.”

Katerina walked forward and formally addressed the couple. “And so, it is sworn. Caroline, please rise. Klaus, you may now mark your submissive.” Kol brought a wooden stool to the center of the platform while Kat moved a second table in. On the small table was a silver case with various medical supplies. Klaus looked at his wife for final confirmation as he pulled on a pair of purple nitrile surgical gloves. She nodded her head for him to continue.

Kat explained what was about to happen as Klaus coated a small space on the top of Caroline’s left breast in povidone-iodine solution. “Klaus will now mark his submissive with his crest, permanently claiming her as his own for the world to see,” she said respectfully. Permanently was a bit of an overstatement. Thin marks like this actually had to be repeated every couple of months. Some used brandings, but they chose to go with this for the time being. He dabbed at the excess liquid with a sterile towel before he applied a stencil with his M to the area. Then, he unwrapped a sterile scalpel and held his hand steady. He looked into her eyes and silently coached her breathing as they had practiced. The mark was more of a mindfuck than anything. It stung a little bit, but it was barely more than a graze. When she blew out, he carefully traced the line of the stencil with the sharp edge of the blade. She sucked in a breath and he immediately stopped and gently blew on the fresh cut, lightly dabbing it with a fresh towel. They slowly continued that pattern until it was finished.

Stepping back, Klaus admired his wife with his mark proudly displayed on her chest as she beamed at him. He carefully covered the mark with a loose gauze patch and taped it in place. He placed everything in a red biohazard container, peeling off his gloves and disposing of them last. He pecked her on the lips and they silently exchanged words of love. “Klaus, you may now kiss the submissive.” Caroline squealed when he picked her up and passionately kissed her, swinging her around while everyone clapped and cheered. “The collaring and marking is now complete!” Kat called over the ruckus. “It’s party time, bitches!” She waited for the crowds to disperse before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. “One last thing, Klausy mousy,” she sassed. She grabbed Caroline roughly by the hair and brought her in for a deep, passionate kiss with a lot of very visible tongue. “Don’t forget who had her first,” she said firmly, waving a finger at him.

The Dominant’s only response was to roll his eyes at his faux rival. “Katerina, of the many trials that come and go in life, you are the one I suspect will be the remains of the day,” he said with sarcastic dimples etched into his angelic face, both of them knowing they wouldn’t have it any other way.

The brunette poked him just above the bridge of his nose. “I always knew you had a brain in there somewhere, Sexy McHot Boss,” she teased.

“Hey!” Caroline interjected. “Hands off my husband,” she said jokingly. Kat backed up and held her hands up in mock surrender. “That’s right, bitch. Back away. He’s all mine,” she snarked. Wrapping her arms around her Dominant’s neck, she leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. “What next?” she asked happily.

Klaus smirked at her mischievously. He hooked his finger through the diamond circle of her day collar and led her to the corner of the dungeon where all of his toys were set up on a rack beside a bright red St. Andrew’s cross. Kat winked over her shoulder at Caroline when the friends met each other’s eyes. Only she would have gotten into Klaus’ toys and managed to set them up without losing an eardrum for her troubles. Choosing to ignore the brunette’s victorious expression, he turned to his wife and held up her cuffs. “It wouldn’t be a party if I didn’t tie you up and beat you, now would it?” he teased lightly.

“Whatever pleases you, Sir,” she said with a cheeky wink as she held up her arms for him to secure her wrists to the glistening laminate of the cross.

“Good girl,” he praised as he locked in her ankles, trailing his fingers up the inside of her thighs still slick with their combined arousal, his earthy scent all over her. “Now, it’s often the tradition at these things that all who wish may come up and paddle the collaree,” he explained. “However, we leave tomorrow for our honeymoon, and as it is not my wish to spend it inside of a cell, they’ll just have to spank you by proxy while I generously wield the toys on their behalf.”

“Hey, no complaints here,” she chimed in merrily. Over the next hour, various members of the community came over to the happy couple to offer up their well wishes and honorary spanks, all of which were delivered by Klaus himself. He was gracious enough to let their guests pick what he used on his bride when he came to a logical stopping point. He rotated through a few dozen different toys on her ranging from floggers to paddles to canes to evil sticks to whips and finally dragontails, both of their personal favorites.

Caroline closed her eyes and melted against the furniture as the cracks of well-worn leather decorated the dungeon atmosphere, the pounding bass lulling her into subspace. Before she completely faded off, Klaus set down his hand-made toy and came up behind her to slowly caress her nude body up and down with her rough palms. He kissed her on the cheek and then trailed his lips over to the back of her neck and across her shoulders, quietly assessing her state of mind. He had one last trick up his sleeve that he’d been saving for a long time. He raised his eyebrow at her mischievously and smirked at her coy smile. Stepping back, he cocked his head at his little brother to come over.

Kol carried over a small table in one hand and a large silver case in the other. “Congratulations, darling. It’s about time Nik here joined the collar club,” he said jovially, kissing his sister-in-law on the cheek. Kol was clad in leather pants and his leather play collar. His Dom, Marcel, had snuck off with his flavor of the week as he and his long-term sub weren’t involved sexually.

Over the last few years, Caroline had come to learn that all types of dynamics existed within the lifestyle. There were plenty of people who did mix romance and D/s and BDSM, but there were also plenty of people who did not. Every relationship was different. The common themes were consent, communication and mutual respect based on equality. There was a popular pin that read, “Consent is Sexy.” The members of their dungeon wore a modified version with the final word crossed out and replaced with “Necessary.”

“One more kiss and I’ll tear out your liver,” the older brother said crossly as he stepped between his wife and little brother.

Kol held up his hands in surrender. “Just being welcoming to my new sister,” he said innocently.

Klaus glared at him menacingly as he unpacked his supplies. “I will light you on fire, little brother,” he said with a smirk.

“Promises, promises, Niklaus,” he replied playfully.

Klaus rolled his eyes at him and nudged him with his elbows. “Back up, would you?” he barked. As always, he had a large assortment of various protective gear and first aid supplies, as well as a fire blanket and extinguisher. Next, held a match to a small can of Sterno. A tiny purple flame sprouted up from the jellied alcohol, illuminating the small table. He set out two red and black floggers with white oak handles and Kevlar falls. He covered them in clear liquid from a sealed plastic bottle and thoroughly wrung them out into a large glass jar. He coated a wand in the alcohol and set it in a second jar upside down.

The excited Dominant was giddy with anticipation. He was a firebug through and through, his wife an easy convert. He wiped off his hands before walking over to his bride. He ran his palms soothingly up and down her warm and slightly pink skin. He’d gone easy on her for the most part. Fire play was risky enough without unnecessary breaks in the skin. It was rare that he ever had accidents at his level of expertise. If Caroline ended up with a mark, it was because he wanted it there. “Do you still want to do this, sweetheart?” he asked softly as he gently caressed her disheveled curls.

“Absolutely, Sir,” she replied lazily from beneath heavily hooded eyes. It had been a dizzying couple of days. Klaus knew from her body language that she wasn’t going to be up for a whole lot more. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her to silently double check her answer. She smiled sweetly and pecked him on the lips, his hand warm on the bare skin of her lower back. “I trust you and I love you, Mr. Mikaelson. I’m sure,” she confidently assured him.

“Alright,” he nodded as a wide grin spread across his handsome face. He loved playing with fire, especially in front of a crowd. “Love you, too,” he whispered in her ear before stepping back and slapping her hard on the ass, making her yelp, his hand stinging from the impact. He quickly reviewed all his supplies one last time before picking up the floggers. He closed his eyes and took in a steadying breath as he let the rhythm of the bass pounding in the background guide his movements. He slowly began to cross his wrists over top of each other in time with the beat, the falls flying through the air as all the excess liquid left the Kevlar. He barely grazed the tails along the edge of her skin, teasing her mostly with whooshing air as he made the floggers dance while a small crowd began to form.

The two brothers shared a small nod. It was time. Kol held the wand to the canned flame, the cotton batting igniting in an instant. The crowd responded with dramatic little gasps when Klaus held out the floggers to just barely brush the accelerant. Suddenly, a spark of light filled the dungeon as the falls erupted in fire. His smile lit up like a Christmas tree as he waved the falls through the air, orange and yellow circles flying after them. Caroline moaned in ecstasy when the tails swished around her, the Kevlar barely whispering across her warm skin. Their show was elaborate and flashy, but the flames didn’t stay in one spot long enough to even burn her, let alone cause injury. It was erotic and intimate in a way sex never could be. A lot of their relationship was like that. Fiery. Intimate. Passionate. That was how he loved her, and how she loved him. She was his, yes, but he was also hers... and he would be, always and forever.

* * *

Ok... so that was nerve wracking! Please let me know if you liked it. Thank you for reading. <3


	14. The Warrior Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline arrive in New York City for four days of kinky classes and wild parties.

A/N Oh My God! This story was nominated for the 2019 KC Awards as Best Smut Multichap! Thank you all so freaking much! I'm really surprised. This one has like a third of the kudos/comments/follows, etc. as my other stories. I've had some really negative feedback about my portrayal of Klaus that made me not want to continue, hence the lack of updates. But it got nominated, so I guess people enjoy it after all. If you like the story, please for the love of smut, let me know! Most of this was written based off requests or popular misconceptions and is largely semi-autobiographical. This is my, "Klaroline get the happy ending they deserve," fic. My other stories have plots and angst and hardships. As long as it's happy, I'm pretty open to suggestions. My hard limits are in my profile. This was based on the question of why subs do what they do. I hope I answered it. Thank you all so much for reading! If you are a fan of my work, please pop over to kcawards dot tumblr dot com and cast your votes! There are also plenty of other categories and amazing authors, so please take a moment to support the writers who keep this fandom alive even though we were robbed of our happy ending!

* * *

Disclaimer: If you feel the need to leave me a blatantly transparent hate speech demanding to know why I, as a woman, would write such abusive filth, be advised that I moderate the comments. That sentiment also applies to claims that you alone speak for 7,000,000,000 people by informing me that, in spite of overwhelming evidence to the contrary, “no one” would want such a relationship. If your heavily underdeveloped ego forces you to cower behind a veil of digital anonymity in a manner akin to the Wizard of Oz, I will delete your vitriol as soon as my eyes stop rolling. Should you expect a response, please send me a copy of your current insurance card or payment information. I deal with rampant, unchecked mental illness for a living. If your insight rivals that of a garden gnome and you need me to explain to you, using small words, the process by which I invalidate your opinion before discarding it as laughable, I expect to be paid for services rendered. Also, should you require a detailed explanation as to why your projective identification is not going to result in my countertransference, I will charge double. If you are unwilling to properly compensate me for my time, I strongly suggest you save your energy for someone with greater emotional availability than that of a snow pea.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – The Warrior Princess

"God, this sucks," Caroline groaned when she'd finished putting her long, blonde curls into an elegant bun, soft tendrils framing her face.

Klaus chuckled at his naked bride as he began wrapping her in a rope harness. "Just remember what it's for, sweetheart." When he'd presented his submissive with her day collar, the newlyweds had negotiated a special arrangement. Caroline had gotten something she wanted and Klaus had gotten her permission to tie her up in an exclusive shibiari art display. It was the last week of June and New York City was celebrating the dawn of summer in the kinkiest way possible.

The Concrete Jungle Hotel was where dreams were made. It was a lifestyle-friendly establishment boasting The Rainbow Roof. It was a massive rooftop terrace overlooking Central Park that would host the exhibition the following night. To assure their privacy, the top five floors had been booked for their favorite convention, Beyond Bondage. With the small exception of slutty heels, a white gold diamond and ruby tiara, decorative ropes and accessories, Caroline (and most of the other subs) would be naked for the next four days and nights. He wasn't demanding it, but she liked prancing around for him in public. The Mikaelsons, of course, were staying in the penthouse. As soon as he was finished preparing her, they would start the first day of the event with breakfast on the balcony. In addition to an expansive view, they would be surrounded by kinksters from all over the world.

Klaus was not only a prosecutor for the Orleans Parish District Attorney's office, but he was an artist as well. Shibari was his favorite medium and Caroline his only subject. Of course, tying up his wife was his favorite thing to do in general. The first half of the day included different workshops on a wide variety of kinky topics. The con offered everything from Blowjob Basics to Polyamorous Power Exchange Relationship Dynamics. Both attorneys were scheduled to teach classes both together and separately, as was Caroline's lifelong best friend and sexual mentor, Kinky Kat. The plan had been for her to fly in the night before from a demo, but she'd cancelled at the last minute and sent a text that she was catching a flight later in the day.

The event was a charitable fundraiser for the National Coalition for Sexual Freedom. Klaus had personally prosecuted a former "master" on the Board of Directors the previous year. Two of his former slaves came forward that the imposter was trying to sell them into very, very non-consensual prostitution and practicing unwanted psychological sadism that caused real harm. When their good friend and ally, Detective Will Kinney, had made the arrest, he and the SWAT team had found a naked woman in chains. She was covered in bruises from a sjambok for which she'd definitely never given consent. Klaus charged the swine on more than a dozen counts of aggravated assault and aggravated sexual battery charges, as well as attempted murder and aggravated stalking. Caroline had held the women's hands at sentencing. He'd received the max: 110 years in prison. He was also facing charges in Illinois. Less than a week after he'd been extradited to Cook County to await trial, the monster had been fatally shanked in the testicles. Rapists didn't do well in prison. As far as Ellie, Bella and Mini were concerned, he'd gotten off easy.

The NCSF had personally financed all three women's trauma treatment and had helped them get back on their feet. It was an event the Mikaelsons couldn't turn down. As much as Caroline did NOT want to be on display for eight whole hours, she couldn't turn down a chance to help future victims. Cases involving their lifestyle were almost impossible to prosecute. Klaus had made it his mission to stop abusive monsters from hiding behind a mask pseudo-consensual sadomasochism to justify their own misogyny. They didn't provide loving guidance or sensual sadism. They abused women because they hated women. According to the community as a whole, all the fake masters of the world had a special place in hell. After he'd shown up at April's apartment a week after the safeword incident, Damon Salvatore had been the first man Klaus had prosecuted. At the time, it was the most gratifying victory of his career.

The smug satisfaction he felt as his wife stood perfectly still in spite of her grumbling was an entirely different kind of triumph. It was one thing for subs to go along with things they already liked to do. Genuine submission occurred when they didn't. His wife wasn't happy about it, but she'd negotiated and now it was time for her to pay the piper. In his mind, a single event was massively disproportionate to what he'd given her. Six months ago, he'd agreed to allowing her, his wife, not only one, but two new sexual partners.

A lovely Domme named Mary Louise and her collared brat, Nora, had become a regular part of their dungeon scenes. Katerina had been lovers with the bride since they were teenagers practicing their make out skills in the treehouse. Unfortunately for the pansexual blonde, the sex-toy designer was busy chasing after (or running from) Klaus' older brother, and Caroline's business partner, Elijah. The Dominant wasn't thrilled with the arrangement, but it was a small concession to assure his wife's happiness. He also gained heavy bragging rights because even though he never touched anyone but Caroline, technically three women and one man qualified as a gang bang. So, there was that.

"Don't look at me like that, love," Klaus teased as his sub glared daggers at him. "I brought the nipple clamps you like," he said as he offered up his best puppy dog eyes.

She eyed him skeptically as he tied the final knot securing her harness. "The circle ones with the little screws?" she asked hopefully. He smirked at her and pulled the surgical steel adornments out of his jeans. He'd wear his leather vest and mesh shirts day and night, but it was summer and leather pants were not sexy soaked in sweat. He'd brought them along just in case, but he'd probably wear jeans to the dungeon parties. "Yay! I love those!" she squealed happily, clapping her hands together.

"I know," he replied with a smirk. "You're already soaking my ropes and we've not even left the room." She had the good sense to blush when he proved his point by sliding his index finger between her velvet folds and feeding her the evidence of her arousal. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled as he tightened the flathead ruby-red bolts around her nipples. He took his time and allowed her a moment to breath until he'd adjusted all four before repeating his work on her other nipple. He took a step back to admire his work. He'd tied her in an elaborate diamond-patterned harness in bright red shibari rope. The lines criss-crossed across her chest and framed each of her perky breasts perfectly before dipping down between her legs.

The experienced rigger had expertly wound the rope twice between her lower lips and up the cleft of her ass where the harness was secured by a large dark red surgical steel anal hook. Inside her pussy were two large ben wa balls. They were the traditional Chinese kind with bells that tinkled when she walked. Every step would remind her who she belonged to. She loved it, and he loved that she loved it. On her wrists and ankles were monogrammed scarlet cuffs emblazoned with an M for Mikaelson. The same sigil was imprinted on either side of the solid white gold O-ring on her play collar, a special matching leather collar worn over her day collar meant for use in public to symbolize his Ownership of her. There was a traditional white gold D-ring attached to the small padlock on the back of the collar. It was meant to hold a leash, but Klaus preferred to hook hers to the eyelet connecting the anal hook to the rope harness. As he attached a length of the same shade rope, he imagined how fun it would be every time he tugged on it and she felt his attention 2 ½ inches up her ass. She squealed and fell into his arms when he pulled her to him for the first time.

"Now now, Caroline," he chided playfully, "I've already fucked you once today and then I went down on you in the shower-"

"A favor I returned!"

"-you'll just have to wait until later to maul me again," he finished as if she hadn't interrupted him.

"I did NOT maul you!" she laughed. "You had my wrists cuffed to the bedpost and held my legs open with a spreader bar!"

"And it pleased me greatly to hear you begging for my cock," he replied jovially as he led her to the elevator. He pushed the button marked "20" and they quickly descended a floor below to where meals were being served in one of the larger suites. The others had been set up with small stages for the presenters, chairs for the Dominants, kneeling benches for the submissives, podiums and projection screens for different workshops. Their floor was divided into two penthouses. They had one and the other had been set up as the main dungeon. The 19th floor had smaller suites, each of which housed areas for specific fetishes not allowed on the top floor. The two floors below were filled with guests from around the globe.

When they arrived in the breakfast suite, Caroline immediately joined the other subs at the buffet to prepare plates for their Dominants. Once Klaus had been served on the outdoor balcony overlooking the park, she went back and got a plate for herself. She gingerly sat down next to him, the eyelet pulling the ropes tighter against her clit and pushing the hook deeper in her anus. "You alright there, darling?" her mischievous brother-in-law, Kol, asked from across the table as he looked over her decorative bindings. "Those bolts aren't too tight, are they?"

The nipple clamps weren't fully tightened, at least not yet. Klaus would work on them throughout the day, but it wouldn't do to wear her out so quickly that they had to be removed. The married couple shared a knowing grin and offered up matching smirks. Two could play at that game. "I'm fantastic. How's that penis cage treating you?" she asked with a saccharine smile that made her husband choke on his orange juice.

"Fantastic," he sneered, narrowing his eyes at his favorite in-law.

The older brother snorted at the obvious lie. "Before you get too cross with my princess, do try and remember that Marcel has been telling you for years that you are free to find a Mistress should you so desire a sexual relationship." Marcel was one of Klaus' oldest friends and his little brother's long-time Dominant. Their relationship was based on mutual respect and service. They enjoyed BDSM without a sexual component and Kol functioned as an assistant in many ways beyond the dungeon. Unfortunately, he was in the city alone as his Dom couldn't find anyone to watch over their club in St. Martin. While he was casually dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, he'd been sent along with a steel chastity device to assure compliance with orders not to engage in sexual activity without permission. Caroline was the keeper of the keys. All of them knew Marcel wanted his sub to admit that he wanted a woman in his life, too.

Kol glared at him. "I'm aware, thanks. I just haven't found the right person," he said defensively. "And yes, brother, it is women," he qualified when he saw that Mikaelson smirk across the table.

Klaus held up his hands in mock surrender, earning him a bubbly laugh from his wife. Mirth dancing behind her sapphire eyes, she chimed in, "Kol, I'd be happy to introduce you to Davina Claire."

His face dropped at the offer, as did his fork with a loud clang. "What do I need an introduction to her for?" he asked, averting his eyes.

"Oh, do cut the dramatics, you twit," Klaus groaned, rolling his eyes. "You click the "Love' button on every picture she posts on fet. You're either in love with  _her_ ,or you're infatuated with one of her little pets. Which is it?"

Kol narrowed his eyes and snapped, "I've no interest in joining a litter, thanks. There isn't a girl in the world hot enough to convince me to wear a tail. My ass is an exit only. Unlike some people," he added with a wink.

This time the naked blonde rolled her eyes, ignoring his last comment. "Well, she already has Josh and Aiden nipping at her stripper heels. I doubt she wants to add a third puppy to the mix."

"Again, I ask the question: what do I need her for?"

"You know she's poly," Klaus pointed out. "She is capable of more than one role, and I happen to know she enjoys egalitarian relationships with heterosexual men. Marcel's presence wouldn't be a deterrent."

"Good for her. Doesn't answer my question," he said. "And she lives in America for fuck's sake. There's no way I'm permanently residing in the realm of an evil cheeto."

"She's an heiress descended from rich and powerful ancestors," Klaus pointed out. "She has a jet, as you know."

"She's scheduled to teach a class on poly and power dynamics this morning," Caroline reminded him brightly before he could object, the gentle summer breeze caressing her naked flesh as she finished her pancakes. "You should go. Seriously."

"As should we, princess," Klaus interjected as he stood up. He tugged on the rope connected to her anal hook and she yelped before stifling a moan when the ropes rubbed against her clit. With a mischievous grin, she got up and followed him hand in hand to the first class of the day. The newbies were required to stay one hour after breakfast every morning of the convention to take introductory courses on labels and terminology, safety protocols, basics of power exchange, and lifestyle roles and fluid sexuality. Klaus had his wife attend them during her first con, but she was beyond the basics now.

They walked past the Dollification and Abduction Play suites before finding the one labeled, "Protocols and Rituals." Since taking over the firm, Caroline had more responsibility than ever before. She thrived under her own leadership, but it was draining having to be in charge of everything all the time. She'd been pressing her husband for more time in subspace. There was something very peaceful, almost meditative, about intense submission. It wasn't always possible to go to those depths with sex and BDSM alone. D/s had a lot more facets than just the physical. The majority of it was emotional and based on their relationship. He'd reluctantly agreed to try some of the more servile classes, but he made no promises that he'd like any of them. He had promised they'd try a more intense scene that night at the first dungeon party. She was aroused just thinking about it, but they had a long day ahead of them. After protocols, they were scheduled for Biochemistry Behind Play. Then, there would be a break for lunch. In the afternoon, he was going to Creative Funishment while she attended slave Positions. The last class of the day was the first Klaus was teaching, Sweet Surrender Rope Bondage. Caroline, of course, was his rope bunny.

* * *

The day went by in a flash. Before they knew it, it was time for the first dungeon party. When they walked across the hall to the penthouse adjacent to theirs, the excitement was palpable. The expansive suite was pulsing with dance music and the entire atmosphere exuded sensual celebration and sexual liberation. There were various stations set up for different types of scenes. Heavier scenes such as needle play, gun play, blood play, etc. were housed in the smaller rooms downstairs. Caroline looked around the sea of gyrating flesh for the familiar body of her lifelong best friend, Kat. "I don't see her!" she called to her husband over the pounding bass as they made their way to the sodas. The entire event was alcohol-free. Since newbies were welcome, the event-holders made it a point to emphasize safety above all.

Klaus' face dropped. "Well, she'd better be here somewhere. She's scheduled to teach that cunnilingus class the day after tomorrow and I'm her backup presenter. I won't be happy if I miss Wrapped in Steel."

"Babe, it's just Knife Play 101. Don't break the skin. Bam," she said lightly, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"This is high protocol, love," he reminded her with a stern glance and a sharp pinch to her decorated nipple.

"Sorry, Sir, you're right," she apologized with a yelp, eyes rolling shut at the erotic sensation.

"Good girl," the Dominant praised, pecking his sub on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her. "And you know how I feel about trying new things without thoroughly learning about them first."

The naked blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sir, I know. Accidents happen because people think they can actually pull off what they didn't study. Watching a porno doesn't make you an expert."

"Very true," he agreed, patting her ass in the perfect spot to jostle the hook. "Have you spoken to Katerina today?"

Caroline groaned. "No, she had an expo for her new line of nipple pasties in Round Rock. I'm sure she detoured in Nola."

"My brother's an idiot."

"They're both idiots."

"Idiots who need to stop pretending they aren't perfect for each other. It's been years of this back and forth nonsense," he complained, rolling his eyes. "I grow weary trying to make sense of their dynamic. They can do what they like. She'd just better be here in two days."

"She will be," the blonde said confidently. "Knowing them, they'll have broken up and gotten back together at least twice by then." Before Klaus could reply, his wife was ripped away from him and enveloped in a bear hug when a pretty brunette barreled into her. "April!" his bride shouted excitedly as she embraced her protege submissive, also naked. "I'm glad you could make it. Did you bring the twins?"

"Yeah, but Liv's still being vetted and you know Luke promised not to leave her alone. They'll be here in a few minutes," the bubbly young woman replied excitedly. "You have no idea how hard it was talking Liv into giving this a chance."

"Well, it's fortunate for you and Luke that she did. Hopefully my little warrior princess here can help clear up some of her misconceptions," the Dominant said proudly as he shook her hand. He was accustomed to being surrounded by naked women, and men, but he preferred to keep his distance. Caroline was a very physical person with the women, but her husband's reputation assured men didn't go anywhere near her, not that she wanted them to. He'd come a long way since early adulthood, but it was still well known that he had a temper, especially when it came to his wife.

The night they'd met their young friend, Klaus had broken the face of the creep who violated her consent. Since then, she'd become their close friend and considered Caroline her mentor. April's two best friends were a pair of blonde hair and fair skinned twins from Portland. They'd been raised in an uptight religious cult with struct morals and accompanying prejudices. When they'd confided in each other that they both preferred the same sex, they'd made a run for it. Luke had embraced April's new lifestyle and had been with a few Doms himself. Liv had had a harder time accepting the community. She'd reluctantly agreed to check out one night of the convention after Luke told her he'd go to New York without her.

"Oh, there they are!" April shouted over the noise, waving her hand high in the air. Luke shook hands with the familiar married couple first before introducing his sister to them for the first time.

"Olivia, lovely to meet you. I'm Klaus and this is my wife, Caroline."

"Hey," the pale woman with long dirty blonde curls replied, looking around the room curiously. She wasn't as bad as he'd been anticipating. She was dressed appropriately in a black corset and a long flowy chiffon skirt that revealed only the heel of her knee-high leather boots. Luke was topless with jeans. Her expression was less judgmental and more contemplative than he'd been picturing based on April's descriptions. The visitor slowly looked around, taking in all the sights, before her crystal blue eyes came to rest on Caroline's chest. "Is that a branding or something?" she asked, gesturing with her sharp chin at the M carved into the soft flesh above the sub's left breast.

"It's Sir's mark." Seeing the confusion evident on the younger woman's face, Caroline explained, "I'm his wife first, but I'm also his submissive. When I received my day collar, he marked me with his sigil to signify his Ownership. It's a tradition that not everyone takes part in, but we like it. Right now, he uses a scalpel to re-apply the lines every month or so. We decided before the ceremony that we'd wait a year before making it permanent. Some people get them tattooed, but I'm leaning towards a microbranding. It's ultimately up to him, though."

"But it's your body," Liv pointed out disapprovingly.

"It's mine, actually," Klaus interjected, wrapping his arm protectively around his wife's waist. "By accepting my collar, she gave herself to me: mind, body and soul. She belongs to me to do with as I please. If I see fit to brand her, it is my right to do so. If I don't, it's my right to withhold it as well."

"That's disgusting," the newbie spat. Turning to Caroline, she asked, "Why do you need a man to tell you what to do? Don't you know how to think for yourself? I thought you were a lawyer or something."

Luke sucked in a breath as April's eyes widened. "Liv! She's a warrior princess submissive, ok?" the brunette scolded her friend with an embarrassed grimace.

Liv shrugged. "I have no idea what that means. She just said her man makes all her decisions for her and gets to tell her what to do. That doesn't sound like any warrior I've ever heard of."

To their surprise, Caroline just smiled, chuckling. "Honey, not only am I one of the top defense attorneys in the state, but I OWN my law firm. I chew men up and spit them out for breakfast. It isn't a matter of  _needing_  a man. I  _love_ my husband. My husband loves  _me_. Domination and submission are how we choose to express that love. Every bit of power he has over me is power I gave him. What new people like you don't get is that subs are really the ones in control. We have the power to say no."

"April, sweetheart, please explain to your friend the definition of consent," Klaus cut in with a nod at the brunette, the line of his jaw twitching. Caroline was better at this kind of thing. His gut reaction was to firmly advise she leave and not come back.

Oblivious to the prosecutor's discontent, April smiled brightly and recited, "Consent, by definition, has to be fully informed, free of coercion, not given under duress, and can be revoked at any time for any, or no, reason."

"There's my favorite student," Caroline replied, giving her friend a high five. "Like I said, I'm not just a lawyer. I'm the boss. I love what I do and the work itself is important, but it is stressful. All day long I have to be in charge of every last detail of cases that can last months, sometimes even years. Plus, I defend the mentally ill. Unlike other areas of law, I'm not responsible solely for my client's interests, but for the safety of their victims and the community as well. I agonize over ethics each and every day. It's exhausting. When I get home, the last thing I want is to have MORE crap to deal with. There's something really freeing about having someone take care of  _my_ needs for a change. When I'm with my Dominant, he calls the shots. I don't have to worry about minute details like where we're going to eat or what nights we're going out and where. If I start to get overwhelmed, he's there to be the voice in my ear telling me it's ok to relax. If I'm obsessing, he'll shut off my phone and take me to a movie or dancing. If he knows I'm stressed out, he'll be the one who remembers to send lunch to my office because he knows me well enough to know I lose track of time."

"Or labor under the delusion that leftover beignets constitute an acceptable meal," Klaus added disapprovingly, making his wife blush.

"That only happened like twice."

"It was three times in as many days and you nearly fainted during a scene," he corrected her, annoyed at the memory. Turning back to Liv, he continued, "Now when she has a big week in court, I have her tell me what she's planning to eat for the day and I'll follow up over dinner."

"And what if she didn't eat what she planned?" the dirty blonde asked, tone less judgmental and more curious as her face softened.

"She'll be punished accordingly," he answered her firmly.

Caroline held up a hand before Liv could comment, sensing her husband's irritation. "But that rarely happens. He has rules for me, yes, and breaking those rules comes with consequences. What you have to understand is that I agreed to all of this, as did he. We're happy and in love and that's what matters. His rules are designed to enhance my life, not restrict it. Another thing I'm REALLY bad at is remembering to exercise, so he has me on a schedule. We hit the gym together three times a week. Anything he asks of me is reasonable and has an explanation. If I don't know what that is, I can ask and he'll explain it to me. If I break the rules, I deserve to be punished because I went back on my word. We also negotiate every three months. If there's something I want to change, that's my chance to do it. If it's really unbearable, I can always call it."

"You mean like call a safeword? Isn't that just during sex and kinky stuff?"

"Not at all," Klaus interjected. "There are Doms and subs who base their dynamic solely off those activities and that's fine. All of us are different. My wife and I live this life 24/7. Times such as now are more formal, but most of the time we're just regular people who happen to have a power dynamic in our marriage. I don't go around giving her orders in front of her employees, or around her family or in public."

"And I follow his orders because I want to. Nobody is forcing me to do anything. Of course, he does like to push," she qualified, glaring at him as she thought about tomorrow's display. His response was a charming smile complete with dimples. "But that's par for the course. Obviously, I don't love  _everything_  about it. There are times the alarm clock goes off an hour early for our workout and I want to throw it across the room."

"But then she knows she'll be working out every day for a week," he chimed in, amusement dancing behind his eyes that earned him another glare. "And it's not as though I'm a dictator who thrives on her failures. My goal is to see her succeed. I give her warnings and that's usually enough. I can count on one hand the number of times I've had to follow through since the wedding." He paused for a beat. "The months of planning leading up to it were a different story."

"Ohmigod, Nik, ivory and white are NOT the same!" she groaned, flashing back to the roses fiasco. His gaze hardened and he raised a warning eyebrow at her. "Ivory and white are not the same, Sir?" she corrected, batting her eyelashes at him adorably.

He slapped her hard on the ass, making her jump and laugh, the sound lost in the party. "That's better." Turning back to Liv, he said, "See? Warnings. This is a high protocol event, meaning there are formalities in place that must be respected, one of which is for her to address me by my proper title."

Liv eyed the happy couple skeptically. "I don't know. I still think getting bossed around sounds kinda shitty."

"Then I suggest you not identify yourself as a submissive should you decide to join the community," he replied snidely.

"He's right," his wife interjected quickly, "submitting isn't for everybody, but it works for me. Like I said, I don't love every second of it, but overall, there's more good than bad. I am strong. I am successful. I am intelligent. I am capable of doing anything and getting everything I want in life," she declared proudly as she held her head high, the rest of her still naked, decorated, leashed and collared. "What I  _want_ is to be his submissive. That's what it means to be a warrior princess. He is my person that I bow down to. My  _only_  person. If anyone else tries?"

"They'd better have dental," Klaus teased with a smirk. "One of the things I love most is how fierce she can be. I've seen her in court. She does indeed bring grown men to their knees, yet she kneels only for me."

"Picture Xena bowing down at the feet of Hercules. He's my demigod," she smiled proudly.

"And she's my princess," he added, pecking his wife on the lips, his mood significantly improved by her impassioned defense of their dynamic. On rare occasion, someone would come around asking questions only to remain resolute in their ignorance and prejudices, but the vast majority of visitors took the time to listen and were intelligent enough to see how well the Mikaelson's marriage worked for them. The ones who passed judgments about things they felt weren't within the realm of "normal" or "healthy" were asked to leave and not come back, especially when they had no idea what they were talking about as they knew nothing from personal experience. Liv seemed to be coming around, justifying Caroline's decision that it had been worth inviting her for the evening.

"And we're happy," she reiterated with finality. "I don't  _need_ him to tell me what to do. I  _want_ him to tell me what to do. I obey him because I choose to. If I didn't want to obey him anymore, I wouldn't."

Liv looked at the pair and titled her head to the side as she considered everything they'd explained. "So, you really are happy letting him boss you around?"

"I love it," she confirmed, smiling brightly as she squeezed his hand. "Lately, I've actually been feeling like I want to give up even more control."

"Which I've agreed to try in a limited setting," he reminded her sternly. "You're not the one who makes the rules, love. No Topping from the bottom."

"Yes, Sir. I know," she said apologetically, gnawing her lower lip.

"Don't pout," he scolded her with a warning glance. When she nodded her head and looked up at him from beneath her long lashes, he gently took his thumb and pulled it from between her teeth and stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles, soothing her beneath the flashing lights. Turning back to the trio, he said, "We're doing a sensory deprivation scene tonight. She generally has at least some idea what's going on, but this will be different. I'll be in complete control and she'll be totally at my mercy. One of the bedrooms has been set up for us to play privately. The three of you are welcome to watch if you'd like, but I must ask you to refrain from making any noise or interfering in any way."

The three younger adults looked at each other. Liv shrugged and nodded. April and Luke beamed at each other and clapped their hands excitedly. "Yes, please," the brunette replied happily.

"Sir, lead the way," Caroline said excitedly, jumping when he tugged the rope attached to the hook still firmly inserted in her ass.

His response was a smirk as he led her to the back. He nodded at a few chairs in the corner and their spectators took their seats. Normally, doors stayed propped open during their scenes to indicate that anyone who wanted to could watch. Given what they were about to do, he closed it for a change. Their dungeon suitcase was there waiting for them. Klaus opened it with his thumbprint and pulled out a thick leather hood with detachable gag, clicker, and wireless earplugs. He handed the small clicker to Caroline and pecked her on the lips. "Promise me you won't hesitate," he commanded.

"I promise, Sir," she agreed obediently as she wrapped her hand around the small device. "I love you, husband."

"I love you more, wife," he said quietly, kissing her deeply, his hand weaving into her blonde curls as he pulled them into an elastic band. "Goodbye, love," he lilted with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he pulled the hood over her head, surrounding her in darkness. He carefully inserted the earbuds and pressed play on his Galaxy before setting it down in the pocket of their suitcase. He pulled off his leather vest and hung up in the closet, his shirt following suit. He adjusted the side of the leather garment and filled her mouth with the heavy silicone ball gag, snapping it into place as she relaxed her jaw. He moved behind her, his rosary and wolfstooth necklace dancing across the soft skin of her back, to tighten the hood with corset-style ties laced up the back of the leather. Net, he buckled the supportive neckpiece on top of her play collar. Finally, he scooped a finger full of menthol rub and coated the inside of her nostrils to dull her sense of smell. All that was left was for her to feel... and trust in him to be good to her.

Klaus took his time slowly removing the diamond-patterned rope harness, leaving the hook for last. He unscrewed the nipple clamps and led her to the bed. He had her kneel as he began binding her arms behind her back, bent at the elbow and folded on top of each other. He kept his touches feather light, occasionally ghosting between her lips to tease her pussy. She was already drenched and ready to be his toy. He attached clover clamps to her nipples one at a time, holding her tightly to his shoulder when she gasped at each pinch. He rubbed her back soothingly before continuing to work on the rest of her. It took him over an hour to tie her up in an intricate web using the suspension hooks securely dangling from the ceiling. He had her curled up in a ball mid-air upside down with her arms behind her back and her knees to her chin. He had her positioned so that her most intimate parts were fully exposed.

Caroline reveled in the utter vulnerability of her predicament. She was fully immobilized and four of her senses impaired. She existed solely for his pleasure and it felt like heaven and hell all at once. The love and faith she had in him combined with her fear of the unknown was an intoxicating rush that flooded her with neurotransmitters by more and more with every shaky breath and fluttered heartbeat.

Klaus gave her a moment to just be before approaching her from the side. She shivered when he grazed his nails down her back, silently assessing her for any signs of discomfort or distress. Finding none, he walked back over to the suitcase and pulled out an insulated thermos. He smirked to himself when he saw Liv's eyes widen as he dumped a couple of ice cubes into his hand. He turned back to his prey and quickly touched one to her clit, making her jump at the sudden sensation. He slowly and painfully dragged the cube up and down between her lips before stopping when he got to the tight ring of muscle guarding her ass. With her senses gone, she focused entirely on the ice freezing her anus when he pushed first one cube inside of her and then another. Again, he raked over her with his nails before pulling back and slapping her hard on the ass one time. The next thing he pulled out of his suitcase was a small bottle of siracha.

Under normal circumstances, he'd slowly give her time to inhale the spicy scent to know what was coming, but she'd asked for this. Begged him for it. She wanted to feel helpless and out of control. To exist just to feel what he was doing to her. To trust him that deeply. He'd been wary when she first broached the subject a month ago. Since then, he'd slowly warmed up to the idea and had begun forming a plan. He poured several drops of the hot sauce on one finger and set down the bottle. He used his clean hand to gently play with her pussy. When he had her panting, the sound muffled by the gag, he quickly slid the siracha between her smooth lips. She'd developed a high pain tolerance over the years and sensation play was among her favorites, but since she hadn't known it was coming, the sudden burning between her legs made her scream. He quickly cleaned his finger with a wet wipe and tossed it aside. He ran his hands up and down every accessible part of her body as he shushed her and kissed the back of her neck, comforting her as tears rolled down her cheeks beneath the leather. He regularly blindfolded her, making it easy if he needed to quickly peek at her crystal blue eyes and gauge where she was at. He hated how restrictive the hood was, but she'd been giddy when he finally had Kat make one with his sigil on the neck strap holding it in place.

As she couldn't hear him and he couldn't see her face, he rubbed his thumb up and down the back of her hand holding the clicker to see if she needed to stop. She sniffled hard but shook her head no. He continued massaging her silky skin as her pussy burned and clenched around nothing. He stealthily grabbed a tube of cooling mint lubricant from the suitcase and coated his finger before sliding it inside her ass. She moaned at the differing sensations. Everything in her had turned to jelly. Nothing in the world existed but the moment and her husband. She felt free. Safe. Loved. Sexy. And aroused beyond belief.

Caroline groaned when she felt something wide and long slowly penetrate her anus so deeply that she felt Klaus' knuckles at the base of the silicone. His other hand gently wiped away the remnants of the siracha as he pulled the thick dildo all the way out. He cast the wipe aside and pushed the toy in again. He repeated the process over and over, each time fully removing it before pressing it in all the way, occasionally pausing to make her wait. He maintained his snail's pace until he pushed it all the way in and left it there. She felt him secure the toy in place with a rope before his hands fell away. He pressed a button and the dildo began vibrating in a buzz buzz stop buzz buzz stop buzz buzz stop pattern that drove her wild. He smirked against her shoulder at the way she whimpered and sniffled at his sensual torture. He ran his hands down her body and lightly smacked her ass. He continued to spank her with his bare hands progressively harder until her cheeks were warm and pink before picking up a paddle from the suitcase.

He stood behind her for long minutes, making her wait as the toy stimulated her ass from the inside, the vibrations teasing her pussy just shy of making her come. She yelped when she felt the paddle make solid contact unexpectedly. He stepped back again and made her wait before doing the same a bit harder to her other cheek. He worked her over slowly as he pushed her deeper and deeper into subspace, carefully paying attention to her breathing and occasionally checking her pulse with his lips when he kissed her neck, his gruff stubble giving her delicious chills.

It felt like floating. Caroline was in a little bubble where she felt happy and peaceful. She was vaguely aware that Klaus was dripping something warm on her spine. It was probably wax from a low-temperature candle, but she wasn't coherent enough to think about it. She was awash in sensation as she hung curled and bound in a tight little ball, vibrations rocking her from the inside out. She could feel the clover clamps tightly pinching her nipples and knew it hurt but couldn't really feel the pain. Her body hummed with adrenaline, surged with endorphins. He switched between toys, stopping in between to play with her exposed pussy, occasionally pumping two fingers in and out agonizingly slowly. When she felt something sharp hit her ass, she knew it was a cane from the sensation, but it wasn't jarring or frightening. It just was. She just was. She just simple existed in this happy place her love had taken her.

Klaus smiled at his wife as he ran his hands over the dozens of different marks decorating her body. This was further than he'd ever taken her. She'd remember this with every step for the next week before the marks faded. It had been a long time since he'd played so rough with anybody. It felt good being able to really let go and give in to his inner sadist. It was a side of him he repressed for her sake because it wasn't a necessary part of him, but it was intoxicating giving in to the darkness with her at his side.

He kissed her neck and she reflexively leaned into him. She probably had no idea that she'd been suspended midair for over an hour or that he'd used a couple dozen toys on her. He squeezed her hand and she again shook her head to indicate she wasn't ready to stop. submission was its own release, but he knew she wanted a different kind as well. He'd been torturing her with constant sexual contact without ever letting her fall off the cliff into orgasmic bliss. He knew how much she craved his cock. Happy to oblige, he carefully lowered the ropes to bring her hips to his level. He unzipped his pants and freed his erection.

The Dominant had been painfully hard since she'd first gasped when he touched her unsuspecting clit with the ice cube. Sliding deep inside her pussy was a relief. He groaned at the way the vibrator still secured in her ass stimulated his cock on and off as he moved in and out of her in a sensual rhythm. He rocked his hips as he held hers to keep her from swinging forward in her rope harness. His nails began to dig into her soft skin when he felt himself approach the edge. She was ready to explode, but he wasn't finished. Once wasn't going to be enough and he longed to fulfill her every desire. He carefully untied the vibrating dildo and removed it, her ass gaping and taunting him to fuck her there, too.

Caroline cried out behind the gag when the toy buzzed hard and steady as he pushed it against her clit after switching the settings. The sharp tug of her ponytail told her she had permission to come. She did. Hard. Her whole body shook as she soaked his boots in a cascade of euphoric release. He swirled the toy around and around her little bud to prolong her pleasure before pushing his cock in her ass. He hooked his thumb and forefinger around the base of the vibrator and buried it inside her pussy as he pumped in and out of her in a steady rhythm. She felt every inch of her body screaming as he fucked both of her holes while the gag filled her mouth.

Klaus let go of her hip and held on to the rope to keep from cutting into her with his nails as his hands clenched with the effort of restraining himself. When she came a second time, it was nearly his undoing. He fucked her hard through her orgasm before tossing the toy aside and replacing it with his cock deep within her warm center. She couldn't hear it, but he told her loved her over and over anyway as he worshipped her from the inside out. She gasped and sucked in air hard through her nostrils. Concerned for her breathing, he ripped the gag out of her mouth, his cock twitching when she cried out in ecstasy when he hit what he knew was her favorite spot. He harshly rubbed her clit with two fingers and bit into her shoulder, growling his command to come for him one last time in her ear. She couldn't hear it with the music blasting from the ear buds, but she felt his hot lips brush against her skin. When she screamed out her pleasure, he finally let himself go and shot his seed deep inside her pulsing walls as he called out her name.

The Dom fell on his sub's back, both of their chests heaving. The pair were completely oblivious to the trio watching the scene with interest from the corner of the room. It was easy to see why they'd gotten married. They had to have been deeply in love to trust each other that much. They silently snuck out the door to let the couple recovery in peace.

Long minutes passed before Klaus fully composed himself. He didn't want to let her go, wanted to just feel his skin on hers, but he was too cautious for that kind of recklessness. Knowing he had to get her down before it became a safety hazard, he kicked off his boots and shucked off his jeans before slowly releasing the suspension hooks. He gently put her on her side on the bed as he unwound the ropes. Once she was unbound, she rolled over and curled into him, desperate to be in his arms. He lightly kissed her shoulder and removed the ear buds, tossing them aside. With her face buried in his chest, he unlaced the hood and lifted her off of him just enough to peel off the thick leather. Her eyes were closed and he had to softly call her name a few times before she acknowledged him with a lazy smile.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" She nodded her head, eyes rolling shut again. "Be a good girl, Caroline. Answer me out loud, please," he said firmly.

Without opening her eyes, she obediently replied, "I'm amazing, Sir, but very tired. May I please take a little nap?"

"Yes, you may. When you wake up, we're going to talk about that scene. I want to hear your thoughts after you've gotten some rest. You did very well, princess. I'm very proud of you, and very pleased. I love you very much."

"I love you, too, Sir," she mumbled with a yawn, nuzzling her flushed face against his firm muscles.

Klaus' chest felt incredibly warm and his arms were Caroline's comfort, his heart her strength. Her hair was silky, her body soft, and she was his light and solace. The hotel pulsed and throbbed with excitement and pounding bass, but they were blissfully unaware as they faded together into oblivion.

She was in love with him and he was in love with her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N Whew! Another chapter down. The next will feature the shibari art display if anyone wants to read it. Please let me know in a review. A word or two still makes my kinky heart soar. Requests for specific smut strongly encouraged. I hope I painted a coherent picture of why subs, well, submit. I'm always happy to answer any questions directly. If I don't have an answer, I can tell you where to find it. Definitely feel free to reach out if you're looking to get in your local scene. Just message me on tumblr at Eliliyah. The con in here is loosely based on the one held annually in my part of the world. The class titles are directly from this year's schedule. The hotel I obviously made up... but wouldn't it be awesome if it actually existed? I also just launched a new Klaroline multichap set in a fantasy hotel-like establishment owned by the Mikaelsons that boasts everything from gambling to highly trained escorts for every fetish under the sun. If you liked this story, you'll probably like the new one, too. It's called, "L'attrait des Ténèbres," which is French for, "The Allure of Darkness." It's a heavier D/s dynamic, but it's also a lot more comedic with my characteristic fluffy smut. If you like my writing, or if you don't but still want to support the fandom, please take a moment to pop over to kcawards dot tumblr dot com and cast your votes!


End file.
